All Of Me
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: Sequel to A Life That's Good. The life of Jack and Rose and their family and friends starting from after the events of A Life That's Good up to their deaths
1. Oreos

Rose opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of him, standing in the middle of the room, buttoning his shirt, his face the picture of distraction, unawares of his admirer. He was still the most beautiful thing to her. The sunshine was still in his hair and the warmth of the sun still lit up his smile. He still lit up her life with his presence. Silently, she slipped out of bed and slipped behind him, sliding her arms around his waist and pressing her face against his back.

"Stay home today," She sighed, her voice pleading.

"I have to work. The rent won't pay itself and food has to be put on the table," Jack sighed, turning around in her arms. "Why do you always make leaving this house such a chore?"

It's been six months since the birth of the twins and the Dawsons have settled into their own routine of family life. A part of that routine was Jack getting up in the morning and making his way to the pier, where he would draw pictures for a dollar a piece, a price he sort of felt guilty for, but fellow artists had advised since he had a family to support. Of course, he also searched for a more stable job, but he loved drawing and for now, he was making enough to put food on table and to make the rent. Leaving Rose and their children though was hard, and Rose made it even harder by begging him to stay home every morning. He knew that it was because she missed him, but there was no choice. He had to work.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when times are gray, you never know dear how much I love you. Oh please don't take my sunshine away," Rose sang, tightening her embrace.

Jack closed his eyes, letting her love for him wash over him. "I'd stay if I could. I'd never leave your side, but I have to take care of you and our children somehow and that means that I have to leave for the pier..."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He didn't know how it happened, they had seemed to become even closer than ever before after making Santa Monica their permanent home. He hated leaving her and their children. He kissed her red curls and stroked them lovingly. "I'll be home before you know it. I'll bring you back something nice, would you like that?"

"The nicest thing you can bring me is you," Rose sighed, pressing her cheek to his chest, breathing in his scent.

The sound of a baby's cry tore her from him. "Josephine?"

"I think that one is Joseph," Jack laughed. "Go before he wakes his sister and then you'll really have a job on your hands."

Rose glared at Jack as she pulled away. "I do think you two conspire against me. You come up with ways to distract me so you can slip away more easily."

Jack gently touched her cheek. "I don't like being away from you, but it's necessary sometimes. Besides, this way you'll never get sick of me."

"Like that could ever happen," Rose placed her hand over his, enjoying the moment a little longer.

"Joseph awaits," Jack removed his hand and stepped away. "And so does the pier."

"Fine. You win. Go," Rose sighed in resignation and moved to go retrieve their crying son. In the doorway she

turned to look back at him. "I'll be expecting that something nice you promised."

Jack just smiled and waved goodbye as she left to tend to their son. When she returned to the bedroom, nursing a hungry Joseph, Jack was gone, but a note laid on her pillow...

Dear Rose,

I must go, but you are in my thoughts therefore you are with me always, just as I am with you, even when I'm gone.

Love, Jack

She smiled, his written words comforting her. When they had first moved to Santa Monica, when she had been pregnant with only one child to care for, she had joined Jack at the pier and watched people go about their lives as he chose a subject to draw. But when the twins came, it was no longer practical to do so. So Rose stayed home and cared for the twins and Jake as Jack went to the pier to make money for them. She loved their babies, but she missed the pier with it's liveliness and ocean breezes. She was tired of the house and wanted something to do to preoccupy herself. Something other than feed babies and change diapers and make sure that Jake had enough to keep himself busy as well.

She finished nursing Joseph and then fed Josephine who woke up just as Joseph finished. She quickly changed them both and then took them downstairs, where she placed them in their playpen where their toys were. After she was finished tending to the twins she started on breakfast for herself and Jake. She had just put the oatmeal on to boil when there was a knock at the door. She went and opened it to Alice Wilson, a black girl she had befriended in Chippewa Falls.

"Alice come in! I was just putting on breakfast! Are you hungry?" Rose ushered her into the house, glad for some company.

"Some breakfast would be nice," Alice chuckled. "I left in such a hurry, I forgot to make some. Micheal will probably tell me off when I get home. He hates it when I skip breakfast."

"Well it is the most important meal of the day, or so they say," Rose chuckled.

Alice spotted the playpen as she walked past and nearly squealed in delight. "Josephine and Joseph! They are getting cuter and cuter!"

"And meaner. At least Joseph is. Josephine seems to have Jack's temperament. Sweet as bubblegum."

"And Joseph is the little spitfire like his mommy," Alice laughed, lifting Joseph out of the play pen. "Look at that hair and those eyes..."

Rose laughed. "You are going to spoil them."

"An auntie's work is never done," Alice laughed, placing the baby back in the play pen, where he went back to playing with his sister. "So Jack is at the pier again?"

"Of course," Rose sighed, just as Jake made his way downstairs, sleepily rubbing his eyes. Rose immediately went to him and lifted him up into her arms. "Good morning darling."

Alice shook her head. "I remember you accusing Jack of spoiling the boy and now here you are, won't even let him walk down the stairs."

"Hush. This is the only time I can get Jake in my arms, when Jack's not here to hog him," Rose laughed, carrying Jake over to his chair. "He's looking more and more like Jack every day, isn't he?"

"Yes he is. So...have you heard? They're looking for a new actress for a moving picture," Alice took a seat as Rose went out getting some bowls out of the cupboard.

"Really?" Interest lit up Rose's eyes then died. "That's nice..."

"Yes. They say it's going to be one of those hits. Whoever is in it, even as an extra will sure to have a great career. Rose...have you thought about it? Auditioning for the moving pictures? I mean, you're not pregnant anymore and you do have acting experience..."

Rose sighed, turning off the oatmeal and ladling some into the bowls she had just gotten from the cabinet. "No...not really. I mean, I don't really have time. I mean the twins alone are a handful and someone has to take care of Jake. Jack is at the pier working so we can live here and not depend on Molly for charity, it's just not a feasible idea right now."

"Wouldn't Jack support you if you decided to audition?"

"You know he would. Jack is always supportive of me, no matter what. He's wonderful like that, but we just have responsibilities right now. I mean, who will watch the kids?"

Alice rolled her eyes, half hurt that Rose didn't even consider asking her. "Well, I have nothing to do during the day except wait for Micheal to come home and sew my creations, something I can do while watching my best friend's children."

"Oh Alice, I couldn't possibly..."

"Just think about it. You're in this house all day everyday. It must get boring for you. This will get you out of the house and who knows, if you get the part, your dream of becoming a actress will be in the making again. You were awesome at the theater in Chippewa Falls. Just think of how great you'd be in a Hollywood moving picture," Alice encouraged.

Rose had to admit that she liked the thought of it. Appearing on the big screen in American moving picture houses. It'd bring in more money for their family and she'd be doing what she loved once again. But how would Jack really feel about it? Maybe now that they had a small family, he wouldn't want her to act anymore. Maybe he liked it better with her at home while he worked. They hadn't really talked about her finding a job. What would he say?

"I'll talk it over with Jack. I'm not even sure if he'd want me to work," Rose sighed, sweetening the oatmeal before placing a bowl before Jake, Alice, and herself.

"Well I think it's a great idea, myself. You have twice the beauty as those girls leading the pictures now a days and you have the talent. It wouldn't hurt to at least audition."

"Like I said, I'll talk it over with Jack. He'll probably be all for it. It'd at least make me stop giving him a hard time in the mornings," Rose chuckled.

"What do you do to the poor boy?" Alice laughed, loving to hear how Rose teases Jack sometimes.

Rose shrugged. "Nothing really. It's just in the morning, when he's getting ready to leave...it's hard to let him go. He's so cute when he's buttoning his shirt and I fall for him all over again and rather he be here with us than out there. I know it's horrible of me, but I can't help it. I want to be with him all the time. Isn't it the same with you and Micheal?"

"Of course, but I know that Micheal has to work and in our situation, we can't be picky. So I let him go to work and look forward to his return," Alice chuckled. She placed a hand over Roses, her eyes sympathetic. "Look, I know it's hard, but some things can't be helped. I bet when he comes home it's real sweet though, right?"

Rose blushed. "Yeah. He never leaves my side."

"This is why you need to audition for that moving picture. If you're acting, you'd be too busy to miss him all day."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes I do. Talk it over with Jack, girl and let me know. Not many women can say they have a ready babysitter," Alice winked.

Rose just giggled, grateful that she had a friend in Alice. She really would like to take a shot at the moving pictures, but she had no idea what Jack would think of it. Things were different now than they were when they had first married. They had more than one child now and responsibilities to think about. All of that could change one's whole outlook on life.

…..

It was five in the afternoon and Jack was late. But he had a good excuse. He had to stop at the grocers, because he had wanted to get his Rose something nice, just as he had promised. He quietly entered the house, hoping to surprise her, but all of that was ruined by a loud "Daddy!" and Jake running to hop into his arms.

"Jake!" Jack laughed, hugging his son, hoping that Rose hadn't heard, but her appearance in the kitchen doorway told him that she had and by the look on her face, she wasn't too pleased.

"You're late," She accused.

Jack chuckled. "Well of course. I made a promise this morning that I had to keep. Keeping it meant that I was going to be late."

"Excuses excuses, Jack," Rose yawned.

Jack dug into his pocket and pulled out a tin that had the word Oreo on it. "Check out this excuse."

Rose took the tin from Jack's hand and looked at it curiously. "Oreo...what is this?"

Jack grinned. "Open it and find out."

Rose gave Jack a suspicious look and opened the tin to find chocolate cookies with a cream middle. "Jack?"

"Try them..," Jack laughed.

Rose took a cookie out of the tin and bit in it. Her eyes widened at the chocolaty goodness that filled her mouth.

"Oh my god...these are...oh my god so good..."

Jack laughed as he watched his wife devour the cookie. "I knew you'd like them. You probably like them even more than you like me."

"Sorry Jack. You are still my most favorite thing."

Jack just laughed as he carried Jack the rest of the way into the house.

"Daddy can I have some too?" Jake asked innocently.

"Yes, I have another tin, but only after you eat dinner. We don't want to ruin your appetite," He kissed his son and ruffled his hair.

Later that evening, after dinner was eaten and the kids were put to bed, Jack sat out on the porch, listening to the sounds of the ocean and enjoying the California air. It was moments like this that he was glad they had decided to leave Wisconsin and make California their permanent home. It was beautiful here and peaceful. No bad memories of Titanic or his amnesia here. It really was a new beginning.

"There you are," Rose came outside, carrying a tin half full of oreos and a bottle of coke. "Feel like some company?"

Jack smiled and held out his arms to her, knowing that she loved it best when he held her in his arms. He loved it too, knowing that she was where he could keep her safe and warm. She sighed as he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest in a warm hug.

"I hate leaving you in the mornings, you know," He kissed the top of her head.

Rose sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. "I know. It's just hard. I'm in the house all day, taking care of the kids and doing nothing but missing you terribly."

"What happened to your sculpting? Or your reading? I remember you liking to read..."

Rose just shrugged. "I don't know. Alice came by this morning. She told me that a moving picture is auditioning actresses. She thinks that I should try out for it. She even offered to watch the kids. She says it'll get me out of the house and get me busy so I won't miss you so much."

"Well that sounds like a swell idea, Rose. You should do it."

"Do you really think so? It's been ages since I've performed and what if the children miss me? What if you miss me?"

Jack laughed, hugging her close. "Sweetie, you can do anything you put your mind to. No matter how long it's been. The children will be fine. They love Alice and she's good with them. As for me missing you...well that's nothing new. I always miss you. But it'd make me feel better knowing that you're doing something that you love and not sitting at home missing me."

"What if I miss you so much I can't act anymore?" Rose giggled.

"I doubt that. You'll be great. Come on Rose. You should do it. It was part of your big dreams on Titanic, remember?" Jack thought back to that day on deck, the moment he had fallen for her, when she had exclaimed her goal to be a moving picture actress.

"Mmm...if you really think I should do it..."

"I do. We're not only in Santa Monica, Rose. We're in California. People come here to complete their dreams. You should be one of them."

She took out a Oreo from the tin and offered it to Jack. "You always think I can do anything."

"That's because you can," Jack bit into the cookie. "Audition Rose. For me. If they say no, at least it gave you something to do and gave you a break from the house for a bit and you won't be missing me so much."

"I'll always miss you," Rose sighed, rubbing her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss, causing him to laugh.

She rested her head against his shoulder once again and closed her eyes. She felt so calm and at peace. Their life here in Santa Monica...it was something that she had always wanted. Peaceful, free, and full of love. She had three beautiful children and the love of a good man and if things worked out, maybe even a career that she loved. Life couldn't get much better than this.

When thinking back on her decision to audition for the moving pictures, Rose will always associate it with her love for Oreo cookies. It was while feeding her husband the treat that she had made the decision to do so.


	2. Star Struck

The building where auditions were being held was crowded with young women with aims of becoming the next big moving picture actress. Rose was just one of many. She stood in the line to the office, taking in her surroundings, wondering exactly what it was she thought that she was doing. She shouldn't be here. She was a mother and a wife. She should be at home with her children, waiting for Jack to come home. That's what a proper wife and mother did. This was utterly absurd. Her mother would faint from the impropriety of it all if she was there.

It was that thought alone that kept Rose in the line for rehearsal. That and Jack's belief in her. She remembered that morning before he had left...

_He had finished buttoning his shirt and looked over at Rose, seeing the self doubt on her face. He walked over and cupped her face with gentle hands, his blue eyes open and all encompassing. "You can do it, Rose. You did it once before, remember? You can do it again. Rose Dawson can do anything."_

"_What if I make a fool of myself, Jack? This is different than theater..."_

"_You won't. Just try your best. You have the talent Rose. You wouldn't have gotten the role of Lady Capulet at the theater if you didn't. Just go in and slip on someone else's skin, like you did before. You'll be fine."_

"_You always have so much faith in me," Rose sighed, pressing her head against his. "I wish that you could go with me. Then I'd know I could do it."_

"_I'm with you in spirit, Rose. Just think of me and our children and our belief in you. You can do this."_

_Her smile was nervous, but the kiss he gave her seemed to have melted it away. He seemed to infuse her with some of that confidence he always had draped about himself. _

She had held on to that borrowed confidence from the moment Jack had left for the pier, up until now. Now she felt her grip begin to slip and she was about to return to the nervous mess she had been before Jack's pep talk. This was a mistake. She should forget it and go home. She didn't even know what she was doing here...

"Mrs. Rose Dawson!" Her name was called, erasing all thoughts of running away. "Mrs. Rose Dawson, we will see you now."

She closed her eyes and thought of Jack. His smile, his warm hands, the look in his eyes when he said he believed in her. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and stepped forward. "I'm Rose Dawson."

The brunette woman at the door smiled at her. "Good. Follow me. The casting directors are waiting."

Rose looked at her fellow applicants and felt the urge to flee. Then she thought of Jack again. The look in his eyes when he said she could do it. He really believed that she could, and she wanted to prove him right. The only way to do that though, was to go through with this. So she nervously smiled and followed the woman through the door, hoping for the best.

The room that she walked into was well lit. With three people sitting behind a long table, all three of them men. The room had camera equipment, costumes, and stage props, but they were all set to the side and unused. Leaning against the far left wall was a familiar looking man that Rose couldn't place. She had seen him before, but where?

"Name please," The first man on the right cleared his throat.

"Rose Dawson," Rose answered, pushing back her nervousness, wanting to appear like she knew what she was doing.

"Ok, Rose. This movie is called the Artist and the Damsel. You may know of our leading man, Rhett Andrews. He's very popular in the moving pictures," the casting director nodded over to the familiar looking young man.

Rose's eyes widened at the name. Of course! He had been one of her favorite actors in the moving pictures. With all that had happened during the past few years, she had stopped paying attention to actors, nickelodeons and moving pictures. But back before it all, before she had met Cal even, Rhett Andrews had been her favorite moving picture actor and now here she was about to audition with him! She could faint from the excitement of it all.

"We will be mainly testing for chemistry and your ability to slip into the part of the damsel," the man sitting next to the first explained.

"What we need from you is to fall into Rhett's arms. Pretend that he is your one true love who had rescued you from a fate worse than death," The third person explained. "You may begin when ready."

Rhett Andrews approached her, an amused gleam in his eyes. "Why you're the prettiest one yet."

Rose blushed. "I would thank you, but I think it'll take more than being pretty to get the part."

Rhett just smiled. "Just fall into my arms darling. Like I'm rescuing you."

He called her darling! Rhett Andrews called her darling! Unbelievable!

Pushing down her inner fan girl, Rose thought back to when she had been a damsel in distress, when she had needed a hero. She couldn't help but think of Titanic. Jack had been her hero then. They had been each others hero. But it was in such an unconventional way, she knew that she couldn't draw from that experience. Her and Jack had saved each other.

Then she had an idea. Who was a greater damsel in distress than her own mother? She knew what to do then. It was obvious. She raised a hand to her head and place a hand over her heart and fell into Rhett's arms, her eyes closed as if she had passed out in a dead faint, her body limp in his arms. She resisted the urge to squeal in delight as Rhett heroically scooped her up off her feet and carried her to the other side of the room, as if carrying her to safety.

"Alright, that is enough," The first director cleared his throat. "Some nice chemistry and I liked that faint."

Rhett placed her back onto her feet. Rose blushed and smoothed out any wrinkles in her dress.

"Well that was fun," Rhett smiled handsomely. "I would love to do it again sometime."

Rose blushed, remembering the crush she once had on the actor. Her sixteen year old self would be swooning right now if she had known. But time had passed and she had met her real hero, whose looks far surpassed Rhett Andrews, not that it mattered. Jack could have been the least attractive in looks, but his personality would have made him beautiful in her eyes still.

"Rhett, we are taking a lunch break. Be back by one," one of the directors said, getting out of his chair.

The actor just smiled and turned back to Rose, who was looking to leave. "Would you like to join me for lunch? I know a cafe where we all get together and socialize."

"Oh...um...I would but I really must be getting home now," Rose stammered, tempted to accept the offer, yet not wanting to do anything inappropriate. After all, she was a very happily married woman. She didn't think Jack would mind, he wasn't the jealous type, but still...

"Oh come on. If you get this part, we will be colleagues. Co-workers. What harm would having a nice lunch together do? It'd be more scandalous if you lunched on your own," Rhett chuckled.

"Which is rather absurd, don't you think?" Rose chuckled. "But really, I must be getting back."

"Well at least let me walk you to the door. It's the gentlemanly thing to do," Rhett smiled, determined to do what he could to spend sometime with the pretty redhead. He knew that after today he probably won't see her again, since all of this was only a formality. The role was going to go to Lillian. Everyone in Hollywood knew that.

"Well, I guess that couldn't do any harm," Rose smiled, not able to help herself. Rhett Andrews wanted to walk her to the door.

They didn't talk about much. Rhett talked mainly about himself. Where he was staying, what he hoped to get out of the movie, the press. Rose didn't get to say anything about herself and she was relieved to reach the front door. Relief turned to surprise to see Jack outside, obviously waiting for her, but that vanished when she saw who he was talking to. A very famous actress of the day, Lillian Gish. Rumor had it that she was up for the part as well. And she was talking to HER Jack!

"Oh Lillian's here. You should meet her. Networking is a must in this business," Rhett was saying unaware of the jealous anger building inside Rose, especially when she saw the actress taking notice of Jack's portfolio.

"That's my husband she's talking to," Rose frowned.

"Oh you're married? Well won't that be a nice icebreaker," Rhett chuckled, hiding his disappointment. "Come. I'll introduce you."

He took the lead and led Rose to where Lillian and Jack was talking. "Lillian! You must meet Rose Dawson! A new actress on the scene."

The actress looked up from Jack's portfolio and smiled. "Rhett darling! So good to see you before auditions."

"Rose," Jack smiled, happy to see her at last.

"Jack. What do you think you are doing?" Rose asked, crossing her arms, her eyes never leaving Lillian.

"Oh you're Jack's wife. He was waiting for you. He was just kind enough to show me some of his drawings. Rhett, you should see these. They are amazing. Such a talent," Lillian gushed. "And handsome enough to be in the business, don't you think?"

Jack blushed, but Rose's temper raised. She couldn't believe how blatant this girl was. Openly flirting with her husband!

"You should show some of the bigwigs around here those drawings. Might get a good paying job," Rhett chuckled.

"Oh and Jack, this is Rhett Andrews, one of our biggest leading men. Very talented," Lillian introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Jack smiled.

"Rhett is right, you must talk to some of the bosses here. We're always in need of artists. Just think Jack. You can draw me. Wouldn't that be fun?" Lillian winked.

"_Draw me like one of your french girls, Jack"_

Rose's jealousy flared up to the roof just then. "We really must be going. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Andrews."

"Good luck to you, Rose," Rhett chuckled, noticing the look in the girl's eyes. Lillian sure knew how to push buttons.

"I hope to see you again, Jack," Lillian winked before letting Rhett escort her back into the building.

"The nerve of her," Rose frowned, watching the actress disappear into the building.

"Can you believe it? That was Lillian Gish," Jack grinned, excited, unaware of Rose's jealousy. "And she liked my drawings."

"So I saw," Rose said through gritted teeth. She took a deep breath, struggling to push the jealousy back. "What are you doing here Jack?"

"The park was boring, so I decided to come here and wait for you to get out. Had no idea I was going to meet one of the biggest actresses. She's even prettier than she is on screen. And she wants me to draw her."

Rose wanted to scream, but instead she turned around and stormed down the stairs, angry. Angry at Jack for being handsome, cute, and clueless. Angry at Lillian Gish for flirting with HER Jack. And angry at herself for being so unreasonably jealous that she can barely see straight.

"Come on Jack. Let's go home," Rose nearly growled, turning and walking away from him.

Jack frowned, catching the vibe that Rose was not too happy with him. What did he do? Should he not have come to wait for her? Sighing, he got up and followed his livid wife, wondering if he'll ever understand women.

…..

Rose and Jack returned home to find Alice just putting down the twins as Jake sat in his room drawing.

"Hey, you two. How did it go?" Alice grinned.

"I met Lillian Gish, can you believe it?" Jack excitedly replied. "And Rose auditioned with that Rhett Andrews."

Alice's eyes got huge. "Rhett Andrews? Why he's one of the most used leading men in the industry. What was he like, Rose?"

"He was okay," Rose shrugged, still angry and jealous. Even more so because she was sure every girl they passed on the street was eyeing Jack seductively. She knew he was handsome. She had always known that, but she hadn't been this aware of how other women acted around him. There was a lot of blushing, batting of eyelashes, playing with their hair, and bedroom voices to go around. And Jack just stood there, not bothered in the least!

"Just okay?" Alice stared in disbelief. "And what's this about Lillian Gish and Jack?"

"I bumped into her while I was waiting for Rose. She noticed my drawings and thinks I'm pretty talented."

"Yeah. She wanted him to draw her like one of his french girls. Can you believe her?"

"Rose...she didn't actually put it like that."

"She might as well have, the way she was looking at you," Rose huffed. "Excuse me. I'm going to go check on Josephine and Joseph."

Rose stormed upstairs, leaving Jack looking confused and Alice laughing.

"Um...I'm sorry? I don't know what's gotten into her," Jack sighed, turning his attention away from the stairs. "She's been angry ever since she came out and saw me talking to Ms. Gish."

"Oh Jack. You silly thing. Rose is jealous. Any girl would be, seeing their handsome husband chatting with a beautiful starlet from the moving pictures."

Jack frowned. "Jealous? Why? Rose knows that she's the only girl for me. Okay, I was a little star struck, but who wouldn't be? But that was it. Why would I want any other girl when I have Rose?"

"Jealousy is never reasonable. I think you have some reassuring to do. I'll go say goodbye and then I'll leave you to it," Alice chuckled, going upstairs to find Rose in her bedroom, looking at herself in a mirror, looking miserable.

"Hey, I wanted to say goodbye. What are you doing?" Alice stood next to her friend.

"My hair is too red. Who has hair this red? I look like a fire engine," Rose frowned. "Not to mention, I'm fat."

"Now what are you talking about? Your hair is lovely and so is your figure. Is this about Jack and Lillian Gish? The boy was only star struck, sweetie. That's all. You know that you're the only girl for him."

Rose sighed and bowed her head. "It's not just her. Today on the way home, I saw how girls look at him. They flirt like crazy. It's ridiculous and he walks by like it's nothing. I mean...he has to notice, right?"

Alice laughed. "He doesn't notice, because he's too busy looking at you and worshiping the ground you walk on. Jack loves you Rose. More than anything. To him, you're the most beautiful woman in the world. He keeps lamenting on how he feels that he can't do you justice when he draws you. You have no reason to be jealous of Lillian Gish or any other girl that tries to flirt with Jack. There's only one star of Jack's heart and that's you. Now you may have to compete with Josephine for his attention, but that's only normal."

Rose laughed at the last part. "So I am being utterly absurd."

"Utterly," Alice chuckled, bumping Rose's shoulder with her own. "Did you even enjoy meeting the Rhett Andrews or were you too busy plotting on how to kill every female that looks at Jack?"

Rose laughed. "I did enjoy meeting him. I even auditioned with him. I was the damsel in distress to his hero. I fell back into his arms and he carried me across the room. And then he had the nerve to shamelessly flirt with me, but not in front of Jack. Some people in Hollywood have more tact than that."

Alice just laughed. "Still, I wonder how happy Jack would be to know that the Rhett Andrews was flirting with you."

Rose blushed and shrugged. "Jack's not the jealous type. He's so laid back and confident. I wish I

could be more like him. I'm a mess."

"No, you're just human and trust me, Jack is not as confident as he seems. Just remember, to him you're the only girl in the world. The only one that matters anyway. Nothing will ever change that."

Rose smiled, grateful to her friend for the talk that she very much needed. She couldn't believe how jealous she had gotten. What must Jack have thought? Once Alice was gone, Rose went to the window and looked out at the sky.

"Rose?"

She turned around to find him in the doorway, unsure if he was welcomed or not. She felt her heart twist with guilt. She was horrible. She shouldn't have treated him the way she had. He had came to surprise her and she had let her own insecurities ruin that surprise.

"I'm sorry, Jack. You came to surprise me and I ruined it. I shouldn't have gotten so jealous."

"Why? Did I do something? Say something that was inappropriate?"

"No, you didn't. It was me. Just me being insecure and crazy. If you haven't noticed, you're very handsome and so many girls...they're constantly flirting with you and when I saw her flirting with you so blatantly, I blew up."

"You do know that I don't want her, right? I don't want any girl but you," Jack went to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "No other woman can compare to you, Rose. What would I want with anyone else?"

Rose just shrugged.

"I love you. Only you. You trust me, right?"

"Of course," Rose smiled.

"Well then trust me now when I say that there's no reason for you to be jealous and there there never will be. My heart is yours completely."

"I trust you Jack. I do."

Jack smiled and took her hands in his. "Just like I trust you. Don't think I didn't see how that Rhett fella was looking at you while you were glaring away at Lillian."

Rose blushed and laughed. "I may have gotten a bit star struck, but you never left my mind."

"I know. Just like I had gotten star struck, but you never left my mind either. So you see, nothing to worry about."

"I'm sorry," She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. "I'm sorry for acting crazy."

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for. I just want to be sure that you know that I love you. That there's never a question."

"There's not, I swear. I just got a little crazy. I tend to do that sometimes..."

"Well crazy can be good too," Jack laughed. He pulled away and gently brushed away her tears. "How about we go downstairs now. I can cook some lunch while you tell me about your audition."

"I'd like that," Rose smiled.

Following Jack downstairs, Rose felt silly. She should have known that Jack had no interest in anyone else but her, just like how she could never be interested in anyone else but him, no matter how star struck she got.


	3. Portrait

Two days later, Alice came by to visit, just to find Rose sitting at her table brooding while the twins played in their play pen and Jake was drawing on the wall while his mother was preoccupied.

"Jake, sugar no! How about you go and find some paper to draw aunt Alice a picture to take home with her?" Alice quietly pulled the little boy away from his vandalism.

Excited to draw for someone, Jake did just that. Alice sighed in relief, then turned to Rose with a frown. This wasn't like her, to allow Jake to run wild like this.

"Girl, I just saved your wall. What's up?" She pulled out a chair and sat across from Rose.

"I didn't get the part. They gave it to that flirting-with-Jack hussy Gish. Can you believe it? Why did they even audition people for the part at all if they were just going to give it to her?" Rose tossed the newspaper into the trashcan.

Alice sat down, feeling bad for Rose. "I'm sorry sweetie. But hey, at least you auditioned, got to meet Rhett Andrews, and you got to go home with the hottest guy in town next to my Micheal of course. There will be other parts to audition for."

Rose chuckled. Really, she wasn't so mad about not getting the part, just that it went to the woman that had shamelessly flirted with her husband. "You're right. I'm just miffed that she got the part and most likely it was tailored for her anyway."

"Still miffed about her brief flirtation with Jack, huh?"

"He needs to stop being so damn attractive," Rose laughed. "Not that I'm jealous anymore. We had a talk and it's pretty clear that I have no reason to be. So now that I auditioned and failed, what to do next? I'm back at square one."

"Look for more moving pictures to audition for. You won't become a moving picture actress by staying inside the house all day. Or do something else that you're interested in."

"Well...I have been sculpting some...and I like making up stories. In fact, I wrote a short one recently. No one's seen it though...not even Jack."

"Really? What is it about?"

Before Rose could answer, Jack entered the house dragging something awkward behind him. Rose got up and frowned, watching as Jack sat the object up and began to tear away the paper that it was wrapped in.

"Jack, what is that?"

"An easel...I'm going to need it for the job I had just obtained," Jack grinned, turning around to face his wife and friend.

Rose blinked. "What job?"

Jack grinned, clearly excited. It was a stroke of luck and he couldn't wait to tell Rose. "I was at the park, doing the usual. Sketching pictures for a dollar a piece...and this well dress, yet bohemian styled man came up to me and asked if he could take a look at my portfolio. Well, since I now keep the private pictures here at home, I said sure. He took a look, asked me if I could paint as well as I draw and I told him that I didn't see why not. So he tells me that he had just opened up a gallery on the pier for up and coming local artists and that he's noticed me sketching in my portfolio daily and that he liked the style of my work. He gave me money to go buy an easel and supplies and told me to paint a still life or a portrait and bring it to his gallery when it's finished and he may have a spot for my work if he likes what he sees!"

Rose gasped. "Oh Jack! That's wonderful! This means that more people will get to see and appreciate your work, not to mention the money you'll bring in...not that it matters, but still people will get to see how extraordinary you are!"

Jack blushed. "Well it's not Paris, but who cares what they think?"

Rose squealed and launched herself into his arms, hugging him tight. "Oh darling, I'm so proud of you!"

"Now to figure out what or who I'm going to paint..."

Alice playfully hit his arm. "You have a beautiful model in Rose, three cute children, and then there's your old friend Alice. I think you have plenty of models."

"Draw me like one of your french girls, Jack," Rose giggled happily. She laughed even harder when he blushed.

"That would be a no. Only one person will see french girl Rose and that's me," Jack chuckled.

Alice frowned and shook her head, not getting it. "What is it with you two and french girls?"

Jack and Rose just looked at each other and laughed in answer.

"Oh Alice. That's one good thing about Paris. Plenty of girls are willing to take their clothes off," Rose laughed, repeating what Jack had once told her.

Alice's eyes widened in shock. "What the...Oh! Jack you never...you did?"

Jack just laughed even harder. "No worries, Alice. I was completely professional."

"According to Jack, I'm the only love affair that came from such artistic endeavors," Rose giggled, amused by her friend's reaction.

"Well, I couldn't resist Rose," Jack blushed again, remembering that long ago moment. He had never been so nervous before. No other woman had ever affected like Rose had. "You know, I think I will use Rose as my subject. After all, it was her sketch that had gotten me that job at the theater."

It was Rose's turn to blush. "No, it was your talent. Just like it'll be your talent that will get your work seen in that gallery."

Alice smiled, watching her friends together. Jack and Rose reminded her of her parents. Their love for each other was woven throughout their marriage and it was evident to everyone that saw them. Nothing had ever succeeded in coming between them, not for long anyway.

"Just be sure to keep those paints away from Jake if you care about your walls. I won't always be around to stop him," Alice chuckled.

"What? Jake is drawing on the walls again?" Jack arched a brow.

"I wasn't paying attention and Alice found him attempting a landscape on the living room wall,"Rose sighed, guiltily.

"Well, no harm done. Alice stopped him, and if she hadn't, I am sure we would have been able to clean it," Jack kissed Rose's head, not at all angry it seemed.

"You're not angry?"

Jack frowned. "No. Why should I be? Jake is a child, children tend to draw on walls. No harm done. Rose. I wouldn't get angry over that."

"Because I let him do it. I was so busy moping over not getting that part..."

"What? You didn't get that part? The one you auditioned for the other day?"

Rose shook her head. "It went to your friend Lillian Gish."

Jack took her hand, his regret clear in his eyes. "I'm sorry baby. It's their loss."

"Oh it's okay. Like Alice said, she can have the part. I get to go home with the hottest guy in town," Rose smiled leaning in for another kiss. "I'll take kisses from you over any big movie role any day."

"Well you'll always be the leading lady of my life, no matter what those casting directors say," Jack smiled. "In fact, how about being the leading lady that gets my paintings into that gallery?"

"You don't even have to ask. Let me go up and change into something beautiful and I'll pose," Rose happily smiled, kissing him one last time before bounding up the stairs to their room to go through her wardrobe.

"Well I'll go and let you two get to your art," Alice chuckled. "Besides, Micheal will be home soon."

"You two should come over for dinner soon. It's been a while since Rose and I hung out with another couple," Jack suggested.

"I'll run that idea past Micheal. I'm sure that he'll be all for it. Sometimes it feels like we're the only two people in the world. It can get pretty lonely."

"Saturday night. Maybe we can go out to one of those speakeasys. I'm sure that we can get a neighbor to look after the kids," Jack suggested, finding himself looking forward to a night out. It's been so long since he and Rose had gone out to a bar or a concert even.

"We'll see. You know how some people are. Not as bad as Wisconsin, but still..."

"What happened there, anyway? Rose didn't go into much detail."

"Let's just say that people were more than vocal about me and Micheal," Alice sighed, remembering the horror of those last several days in Chippewa Falls. Really, Rose had no clue how bad it had gotten. With Jack's memory being gone and his Uncle keeping them apart, they hadn't wanted to add to her worries. "But it's all good. My family are all in New York and we're here in good old California, where people have been a lot less judgmental, even though there were still a few stares and snide comments."

"Well, we'll find a place where we can party together. Not everyone is a bigoted jerk, right?" Jack smiled, wanting to be optimistic.

"Sure, sugar. Well, let me get going before your leading lady gets here, ready to model," Alice winked, heading for the door. "Tell Jake I'll be back for that picture."

"Bye Alice," Jack waved just as Rose came back down. Jack's mouth fell open when he realized what she was wearing. It was a black kimono, similar to the one she had worn on Titanic when he had first drawn her. Her red curls were loose and fell over her shoulders and back.

"What do you think?" She asked, standing before him.

"Perfect," He breathed, ignoring his body's reaction to her. He just wanted to scoop her up and carry her to their bedroom and spend the rest of the day making love to her. "Gorgeous, of course..."

Rose just smiled. "You always flatter me, Jack."

"I only speak the truth. I still wonder sometimes how I got someone as perfect as you to agree to marry me..."

"Me perfect?" Rose blushed. "Nah, the only perfect one here is you."

"Hardly," Jack chuckled, just as Josephine and Joseph began to cry, signaling that they had needs to be taken care of. "Let's tend to the royal highnesses, shall we? And then we can begin your portrait."

"Great idea," Rose smiled, heading into the living room and scooping Josephine out of the playpen, wrinkling her nose. "Oh yeah. Some one needs to be changed."

"That makes two of them," Jack laughed, lifting Joseph up into his arms.

…..

The children were in bed for the evening. Rose was busy reading a book and Jack was still working on her portrait.

Bored with what she was reading, she looked up, hoping to see Jack finished, but disappointed that he was still at the easel, his paintbrush slowly moving against the canvas.

"Darling, you've been at it for hours. Aren't you finished yet?" Rose asked.

Jack shook his head. "No. I still have to get the red of your hair just right...not to mention the color of your eyes..."

Rose put the book down and walked up to stand behind Jack. To her, the portrait was perfect. He had made her more beautiful than she already was, at least in her opinion. "Jack, this is beautiful. You've done a great job. Honestly, I don't see anything else that needs to be done."

"Don't you think the red could be redder or the green greener?"

Rose giggled. "Darling, if you make my hair even more red or my eyes even greener, I'll look more like an unrealistic cartoon. Trust me, this is perfect," She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his shirt. "I wish I could see myself the way you see me."

"I do too. But I think it's perception. Also, beautiful people that don't seem to see themselves as such are the most beautiful of all," Jack chuckled, turning around in her arms and kissing her nose.

"So...what's next?" Rose smiled happily up at Jack. "We can go visit the stars again...now that Jake and the twins are asleep for the night..."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea," Jack lifted her up in his arms. "No matter what you're my muse."

Rose just blushed before claiming his lips in a heated kiss. "Hurry...before the twins decide to wake up."

Jack just laughed and carried her upstairs, ready to show his model just how much he loved her.


	4. Alice and Micheal (1)

Micheal Calvert returned to the small apartment that he shared with his girlfriend Alice, exhausted from another long day on the docks. He was tired of lifting heavy crates on to ships day in and day out, but coming home to a warm apartment with the love of his life was well worth it, as well as the newly built biceps he was now sporting.

Alice was sewing up a hole in one of his nicer shirts, hoping that he'll be able to wear it that evening for dinner with the Dawsons. The Dawsons weren't fancy people, even though Rose was from the first class, but Alice still liked for her and Micheal to dress as nice as possible.

"I'm home, baby," Micheal smiled, flopping down into a nearby chair. "It's been a busy day at the docks. I don't know what people are buying so much of, but they can keep it up. The more I work, the more money I bring in. Maybe I can get you something special."

"Well I certainly hope they don't. I don't see you enough as it is. Nothing is more special to me than the presence of my man," Alice smiled, not looking up from her work. She was sitting on the couch, a serene smile on her face. Micheal loved her best like this. Alice loved sewing, whether it was one of her creations or just mending a shirt. She always looked so serene and calm. So at peace. Like the problems that haunted them daily simply didn't exist.

"I know, I know...but we can still use the extra money. Maybe we can even save up enough to catch a steamer to France...where we can finally wed..."

Alice paused in her sewing and looked at her husband with wide brown eyes. "What did you say?"

Micheal smiled. He knew that she had resigned herself to the fact that they will never be husband and wife thanks to the stupid laws in this country. But he had figured out a way around that. If they could save up enough money, their days of living in sin would be numbered. At least in the eyes of god anyway. "I said, we can catch a steamer to France. You, me, and maybe even Jack and Rose if you can talk them into boarding a ship again, and get married there, where interracial marriages are allowed. Sure it may not be valid here, but at least it will be there and in the eyes of god and each other, we'll be husband and wife"

"Micheal...that sounds...but what about my family? Momma and Pops would never be able to afford such a trip..."

"I know...and I'm sorry about that. But all I can think about, at this moment is us. You and I and finally being joined in the holy union of marriage...one way or another."

Alice looked down at her work, then back at Matthew, a light twinkling in her eyes. "Well...is this a marriage proposal or just you tossing around ideas? I mean...are you serious with this?"

Micheal stood up from his chair and knelt before her, taking the needle and thread out of her hands and

sitting them aside so he could hold her hands in his. "I am very serious."

"But where is this coming from? You never mentioned wanting to get married before. I thought that we were okay with how things are," Alice stammered, not knowing what to make of this. Not daring to hope that her and Micheal becoming actual husband and wife could really happen.

"I was. I am. But...when I see our friends who are in couples, people like Jack and Rose...to see how being married makes them even closer to each other, I want the same for us. I want us to have that...union. You are a part of me, Al. I want to spend my life with you. I want us to have children together. I want us to be soul mates in every sense of the world. Going to France, we can have that."

"Micheal..."

Micheal sighed and then chuckled, realizing that he wasn't doing this right at all. He should have waited to get a ring and to have a more romantic setting, but it was too late for that now. He was on the diving board and it was time to make the jump. "I know this isn't the way I should be doing this...it's kind of spur of the moment, but it is something that I know that I want. When I wake up next to you, I want you to be my wife. To be Mrs. Calvert. Okay, how about we forget about the idea of France at the moment and just concentrate on what I'm trying to ask ya?"

"Which is?"

"Which is Alice Marjorie Wilson, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

To say that Alice was stunned was an understatement. She had not allowed herself to even dream of this moment. She had thought that it would be impossible. But Micheal's plan was plausible. It could happen and just the thought of it sent shivers of excitement through her body. She could actually become Mrs. Micheal Calvert after all. At first her voice seemed stuck in her throat, not wanting to come out and disrupt the moment, but finally the words spilled out, infusing the air with her joy.

"Yes! Yes Micheal, I'll marry you! That is whenever we can make it to France!"

Micheal whooped and shot to his feet, lifting her off the ground, whirling her around in the air in his excitement, neither of them noticing his shirt falling to the floor. After a few moments of twirling her around, he stopped and pulled her into a deep kiss that contained all the love he had for her. He pulled away and smiled. "You won't regret this, baby. We'll start saving straight away and as soon as we can we'll head to Paris."

Alice giggled, feeling drunk on her own giddiness. "Me in Paris. Who would have thought it? Rose is going to freak out when I tell her. Oh, do you think she'll be my maid of honor? I mean...it'll mean her going back on another ship. Do we even dare ask them to board another ship?"

"To be honest, I think we'd be doing them a favor in doing so. Look, it's their decision. I can understand if they refuse. After all they did go through a hallowing experience, but I think we should at least give them the choice. We should definitely share our happy news. I mean, they were there at the beginning. It was because of them that we finally stopped avoiding our attraction and did something about it. They deserve to know," Micheal kissed her nose, touched by her concern for their friends. Frankly, he hoped that Jack and Rose would decide to join them. It'd be great for at least someone they cared about to witness their union, and who better than Jack and Rose?

"I'm so happy Micheal...I have no words. I just wish...well I'm just happy that we thought of a way to take the next step in our relationship," Alice's smile was a little sad as she rested her head against his chest, thinking about her father and how most brides had their fathers give them away and how most likely she wouldn't have that. Not that it mattered really. What mattered was becoming Micheal's wife. But still, it would have been nice to have her daddy walk her down that aisle.

"What is it, sweetie?" Micheal asked, catching the sadness in her voice. "Something's bothering you. I hear it in your voice."

She pulled away, feeling guilty for not being fully, completely happy. If Micheal had been black or if she had been white, this wouldn't be an issue. It angered her that it was. Why was it that they must go to another country to marry? Why couldn't they marry in the United States of America like same raced couples did. It wasn't right. The happiest day of her life couldn't be completely happy because their families wouldn't be able to witness it.

"I just wish my daddy would be able to be there to walk me down the aisle, that's all. I know, it's silly..."

"No it's not. I'm sad too that our parents won't be there. But it can't be helped. It's going to be enough just to get us there," Micheal sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry, baby."

"Why should you be sorry. You didn't make these stupid laws."

"I don't know. Maybe it's because it's my people making and enforcing the laws? I just know that I hate that you can't fully be happy and it's because of something I can't fix."

Alice sighed and looked up into his eyes, her heart melting to see the love and warmth that they contained. She was lucky to have found a love like this. She knew it. The love that she felt for Micheal, it was like the love Rose must feel for Jack, despite the difference in their social standing. She may have to give up some things to be with Micheal, like her father walking her down the aisle, but he was well worth it. "You know what. I am completely happy. I have you. That's all that really matters. Daddy will be there in spirit. I know he will."

"And I have you. My mother will be there in spirit as well. What is important is how we feel for one another, not who will and will not be able to attend our wedding," Micheal leaned down and briefly kissed her. He stroked her soft hair, loving the texture of it, loving everything about this amazing woman in his arms. "I love you more than anything Al. That is all that matters."

"I love you too, Micheal. No amount of laws will change that," Alice lifted her lips so he could claim them in a deep kiss, cementing their feelings for each other once again.

People may throw stones, burn religious symbols, and call them names, but none of it mattered. What mattered was that they loved each other completely and as long as they had each other, they had the world. There was nothing anyone could say or do that could ever tear them apart.

…..

Rose was the one to answer the door as Alice and Micheal arrived for dinner. The twins had been put to bed, but Jake had insisted on staying awake, wanting to see Alice. The minute Alice handed Rose her coat, the little boy came running down the stairs, his blue eyes wide and happy and a picture clutched in his hand. Jack was right behind him, smiling at his son's enthusiasm.

"Auntie Alice!" Jake called out, racing over to her. Laughing, Alice scooped him up into her arms, hugging him tightly.

"Jake!" She laughed, kissing his pink cheeks.

"He refused to go to bed. He wanted to stay up and give you his latest masterpiece," Jack chuckled. His voice was teasing. "Careful Micheal, it looks like my son is trying to woo your girl away. That Dawson charm is a powerful thing."

Micheal just laughed. "Hey, Jake may be cute, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve still."

"I drew this for you, Aunt Alice!" Jake held out a picture. The childish drawing was a picture of a little boy holding the hand of a brown lady, both smiling. It was by no means Jack's level of talent, but just by looking at it, one could see the potential was there. Jake had definitely inherited something from his daddy. "It's you and me going to the park!"

"Oh Jake! This is lovely, sugar! Rose, did you see this?" She walked over to her friend so Rose could see.

"I know. We have another artist here. He's going to do his daddy proud," Rose smiled over at Jack as her delicate hands stroked Jake's hair.

Jack's own smile was full of pride. "That's my boy, of course. I can't wait to see what else he's inherited from me, besides my face and ability to draw."

"Your charm for sure," Rose giggled.

"Ha ha," Jack chuckled, walking over and holding his arms out to his son. "Come on, big man. You've given your gift to Aunt Alice. Time for bed."

Jake frowned and snuggled into Alice's arms. "I don't want to daddy. I want to stay with Aunt Alice!"

"Jake, come on. Don't give daddy a hard time tonight," Jack sighed, his eyes pleading.

"Hey, why don't Alice and I put him to bed this time. I'm sure that you and Rose have your hands full with dinner and all. It's the least we can do," Micheal offered. He loved spending time with the little Dawson boy as well, plus it'd give him a sense of what parenting with Alice would be like.

"Would you like that, Jake?" Rose asked, hoping that Jack would take up the offer. She could use the help at the moment. Not that she didn't know how to cook or set the table, but she felt more sure of herself with Jack nearby.

Jake just nodded his head. "Will you read me a story, Aunt Alice?"

"If it's okay with your daddy and mommy," Alice smiled, touched that she was trusted like this.

"It's alright if you don't mind it," Jack chuckled. He came over and kissed his son's cheek. "You be good for Aunt Alice and Uncle Micheal."

"Yes daddy," Jake happily grinned as Rose too came up and gave him a good night kiss.

"Good night, darling. We'll see you in the morning," Rose sighed. She watched as Micheal and Alice carried the child up to his room. "Feel like helping me in the kitchen Jack?"

"Of course," Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and lead her out of the foyer and into the kitchen where dinner waited to be set on the table.

Fifteen minutes later, Alice and Micheal were back. Jake was sound asleep, having drifted off in middle of Jake's favorite story, Jack and the Beanstalk. The dinner table was now set with Jack and Rose finishing filling the wine glasses with red wine that Jack had brought the night before.

"He wasn't too much trouble, was he?" Rose asked, setting a steaming platter of pork chops on the table.

"Of course not. He was a dream," Alice happily smiled, feeling like she was on cloud nine. As she and Micheal read Jake to sleep, a feeling of family came over her. For a minute, she saw herself and Micheal reading to a little boy of their own, enhancing her happiness, knowing that motherhood could be in her future indeed.

"He certainly was. It gave me a vision of the future. Alice, myself, and our own child," Micheal spoke Alice's thoughts, his eyes meeting hers in a heated gaze.

"Someday it'll happen. When you're in love, children just seem to enhance it," Rose smiled, thinking of the twins. How having Jack's babies in her arms, tangible proof of their union had made her life even better.

"So, what's going on with you two? It feels like ages since we've gotten together and just hanged out?" Jack changed the subject.

"What's going on with us? What's going on with you? How did your painting go? I never did get back over to see the finished product," Alice giggled, not ready to share their happy news just yet.

"Well, judging by my model, who was my beautiful wife, you may find the portrait hanging in the Ronald Dallas's Santa Monica Gallery of Artistry, titled Kimono Rose. Mr. Dallas said that he had never seen such a beautiful portrait of such a beautiful subject before. I promised to bring her on opening night, which will be next Friday," Jack grinned, happy to share the exciting news. He had always dreamed of having his work hanging in a gallery, even though he had thought that the gallery would be somewhere in France at on time, but a Santa Monica gallery was just as good.

"Jack, that's wonderful news, sugar!" Alice happily exclaimed. "I had no doubt in my mind that you would do it! Especially with Rose as the subject. Now all of Santa Monica will know how talented you are."

"He had also paid Jack for his hard work. 200.00 plus the share of profits if the portrait gets sold. He also wants Jack to do some more paintings for him," Rose's pride in her husband was evident in her voice, but what really got Alice was the love shining in her eyes when she looked at Jack and the way she said his name. Alice wondered if she sounded like that when she talked about Micheal. She looked at her fiancee and felt a wave of warmth and affection wash through her.

"Jack, Rose...Micheal and I also have some happy news to share," She took his hand and squeezed it. "Very happy news. He proposed to me today," Alice felt herself blush.

"What? When? You're just telling me now? Oh my god!" Rose was out of her seat and hugging Alice in her excitement. "When's the date? Where is it going to be?"

"Rose, let the woman breathe," Jack laughed, patting Micheal on the back. "Congratulations man!"

"I'm so excited for you guys," Rose squeed, sliding back into her seat. "So what do you two have planned? When is this taking place?"

"Just as soon as we get enough money together to sail to France," Micheal chuckled. "I know for a fact that interracial marriage is allowed over there and it's not in California. In fact, Al and I were hoping to convince you two to brave another trip on a ship to be there to witness it."

"All the way in Paris?" Rose stared.

Alice nodded. "Yes. I mean...you know all the laws they have in this country about our kind of relationship. Sure, our family and most of our friends won't be able to attend, but the important thing is that we'll be together as husband and wife...you know?"

Rose frowned. "I know, but why Paris when you can just get married in New York? Or heck even Wisconsin? There's a handful of states where it's perfectly legal for you two to get married. There's no need to flee to another country."

"What?" Alice stared in shock. She had no idea. If Rose was right...that would change everything. That would mean that her family would get to attend! And it can happen sooner than planned! "Rose...are you sure? How do you know?"

Rose blushed in embarrassment. "Back before Jack, when I was still engaged to Cal, I was reading up on laws, looking for any and everything to get me out of marrying him. I read about miscegenation laws. There are nine states where it's perfectly legal for you two to marry. Believe it or not, Wisconsin is one of them. New York is another..."

"Daddy, Momma, and James are in New York," Alice gasped. "Oh my god! This is perfect! I mean...I'd love to see Paris someday, but this is perfect! I'll get to marry Micheal and my daddy will be able to give me away after all!"

This time it was Alice who was out of her seat hugging her friend tightly. She didn't think that this day could get any happier. She had been wrong. "Oh Rose, thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! I would never have thought to look into this!"

Rose hugged her back, giggling. "Well I'm glad that my mission to not marry Cal was able to be of useto someone."

"See, you two don't have to leave the country after all and Rose and I can remain safely on dry land," Jack chuckled, himself relieved. He was not looking forward to getting on another ship, much less trying to convince Rose to do the same, even if it was to see their friends wed.

"So this means that we have a whole lot of planning to do. You two need to set a date. Find out where it will take place...who you will invite...," Rose began to make a list of things to do.

"Keep at it, girl. You're my maid of honor, so getting a early start is a good thing," Alice winked.

"Oh Alice, I love to!" Rose gasped, again hugging her friend.

"Jack...you're the closest thing I've ever had to a best friend...how about being my best man?"

"I wouldn't dream of saying no," Jack smiled, happy for his friend.

For the rest of the evening, the two couples sat around the table and talked about the coming wedding, making plans and lists.

Looking around the table, Alice felt blessed. She not only had a good man to love, but two best friends to share her happiness with. Never before had she been so grateful.


	5. I Will Remember You

(A/N: Vote in the poll on my profile page if you think Alice and Micheal should have their own story or if I should just keep them in the structure of this one)

Rose gave Jack a worried glance as they put the finishing touches to their ensembles for the evening. It was the grand opening of the gallery that was showing Jack's portrait of Rose and as one of the featured artists, Jack had been invited to attend along with a date. It wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for the migraine headache that he had suffered from early noon. The Migraines came and went. The doctor said that they were leftovers from Jack's head injury back in Chippewa Falls and was nothing to worry about, but Rose was worried now. This was the worse possible time for Jack to be sick with such headaches.

"Jack maybe we should stay home. You look so pale, darling," Rose frowned with worry. She hated the thought of Jack in pain. It killed her to see the pain in his eyes. Normally, he'd listen to her and spend the rest of the day in bed and allow her to take care of him. But tonight he couldn't. It was too important. Tonight, for the first time ever, his work was going to be shown in a gallery and it'll be the first time he'll get to see a professional response to it. It was something he didn't want to miss.

"You know I can't. I'll be fine, Rose. I've had worse headaches," he lied. Actually, there were no worse headaches than these migraines, but he was determined to push through it this time.

"Jack...please..."

"Rose, arguing will just make it worse. Look, we won't stay long, alright? I just want to see how people respond to my work, that's all. Maybe even see if it sales."

She sighed, giving in. "Fine. We'll go. Against my better judgment."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gently rested his head against hers, closing his eyes against the bright light. "It'll be okay. You'll see. Come on, let's go get this over with..."

Rose grabbed her shaw and Jack's dinner jacket that went with his suit. She helped him into it, hoping to relieve as much stress as possible. Taking his arm, she lead the way to the car that would take them to the gallery. The building was lit up and the soft sound of classical music drifted out of the building to the car. People dressed in suits and formal dresses were coming in and out of the building. Rose wasn't at all sure that this was a good idea in Jack's condition.

"Wow," He stared in disbelief. "All of these people are going to see my portrait...your portrait..."

"I know. It's overwhelming," Rose also stared, a blush heating her cheeks, remembering her wearing the kimono for the portrait and how beautiful Jack had drawn her. She became a bit nervous. Jack saw her as this beautiful goddess and that was what people were going to expect her to be. There was no way she was going to live up to that.

"Come on. Let's go," Jack stepped out of the car and held a pale hand out to his wife.

She held on to his arm as they entered the balcony. Jack blinked against the bright light of the building and tried to ignore the pain behind his eyes and the urge to throw up as they entered.

"Jack Dawson!" The gallery owner, Mr. Polcheck loudly welcomed him, walking up to the couple. He took Jack's hand and vigourously pumped it, his grey eyes bright and happy. "Look at it all! Everything is a success! You are amongst the first of my artists to show up and I must say, a lot of people are talking about buying your portrait."

Jack just tightly smiled as the pain behind his eyes grew worse. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. "Really? I don't know if it's for sail...I don't think my Rose would be comfortable with that. What do you think, dear?"

Rose wasn't paying much attention to what was being said, instead she was more alert on Jack and his appearance. She could have sworn that he was ten shades paler than he was ten minutes ago. Jack asking her what she thought pulled her out of it. "Oh...um...I'm flattered...but I don't know..."

"Ah, you are Jack's Rose. You are just as beautiful as you are in his portrait. He has done you justice my dear," Mr. Polcheck grinned, taking Rose's hand and lifting it to his lips.

Rose just blushed and kept hold of Jack's arm.

"Come. Follow me. See how many people are enjoying your work, my boy," Mr. Polcheck grinned, leading the way deeper into the gallery, He lead them into a room where there was already a crowd surrounding the portrait Jack had finished of Rose. Rose's eyes widened to see just how many people were actually there.

"And they're all here to admire Jack's work?" Rose asked, in awe. She knew he was talented and deserved the attention. She was happy to see that he was finally getting it.

"Of course. You have a very talented husband, Mrs. Dawson and Mr. Dawson has a very lovely model," the gallery owner beamed. He cleared his throat and called for attention. "Ladies and gentlemen! May I introduce Jack Dawson! The creator of the lovely portrait Kimono Rose!"

The applause of the crowd made Jack's head feel like it was going to explode. He gripped Rose's hand tightly in his and fought a grimace, turning it into a smile.

"Say something, my boy! This is your night!"

Jack didn't want to say anything. What he really wanted to do was go somewhere and lay his head down and go to sleep. But he couldn't do that. Not tonight of all nights, with people here to celebrate his work. He forced a smile, which to Rose looked more like a grimace.

"Um, I'd like to thank you for coming and I hope you enjoy my work. I did the drawing the coloring but most of the credit here goes to my beautiful wife, Rose here. A friend one time called her a goddess amongst mortal men and he was right. As you can see, the painting doesn't even do her justice. Even though I may not be able to do her justice, I hope that the love between us is evident in the picture and that it brings joy to people that see it," He left off there, taking a flute of champagne from a tray that one of the waiters held before him and held it up in a toast, with Rose doing the same.

For the next hour, Jack and Rose mingled with the crowd, answering questions about the painting, how long they've been together, Jack's other drawings, and even Rose's hair and make up that evening. But after an hour, Jack had left Rose's side and ducked into an empty office, where he sat down and placed his head on the desk, closing his eyes against the now dimmed lights. Worried, Rose soon found him.

"Oh Jack," She went to his side and placed slender hand on his shoulder. "Let me take you home...you're so pale. I've been worried about you all night. You came, you presented, now let's go home."

"There may be more questions," Jack groaned, keepingh is eyes closed. "It's okay, Rose. Just closing my eyes for a little while..."

"No, Jack. You need to go home and rest...I'm sure that Mr. Polcheck will understand."

Just then the gallery owner entered, his eyes showing his surprise to find Rose and a pale Jack in his office. "Is everything alright here?"

Rose stood up and spoke before Jack had a chance to. "No it is not. Mr. Polcheck, Jack is not well. I tried to talk him into staying home tonight, but he insisted on being here...and I'm hoping that he's no longer needed tonight so I can take him home and get him into bed so he can rest. You see, he had a head injury that's left him with these migraines that come on every so often. Unfortunately, they decided to come tonight."

"Oh dear," The gallery owner frowned with concern. He had to admit that when the couple first arrived he had thought something was wrong with the young man and he was sad to know that he had been right. "That is horrible. Indeed, you should have stayed home. Nothing is more important than your health, Jack. Of course you may go home now. Most of the patrons have gone now and the ones that are still here can talk to me if they want to buy your portrait. Go. Go home and get some rest. We will talk at a later date when you're well again."

"Are you sure?" Jack's voice was weak.

"Of course I am. In fact, I'll have my driver take you both home. No need to wait for a taxi."

"Thank you sir, I really appreciate this," Rose sighed, relieved. She gently stroked Jack's hair as the gallery owner made the arrangements with his driver. "See, Jack. I told you he would understand. Now come let me get you home. Please..."

Jack closed his eyes in pain as Rose helped him to his feet. He hated leaving like this and he hated having her worry for him, but it couldn't be helped at the moment.

…..

Rose and Jack returned to a dimly lit house. Alice was at the kitchen table reading a magazine, having done fed the kids and put them to bed. She was a bit surprised to find Rose and Jack so soon.

"Hey how did it go?" She asked curiously.

"People loved his work, but he has another damn migraine. I need to get him to bed. You won't mind putting on some of that herbal tea, would you? And that soup he likes? That seems to relieve his symptoms some," Rose asked, hating to ask, but not wanting to leave Jack's side. She hated it when he was sick like this and always felt a need to glue herself to his side. Jack always said she was being silly and maybe she was. But that didn't erase the fact that he needed her and she was not going to let him down.

"Sure. You just take care of blondie there," Alice winked, getting to her feet to fix the requested items.

Once they were in the bedroom, Rose didn't bother turning on the lights. She lit two candles to give the room a soft glow and then she began removing Jack's clothes, who just sat there like a lump on a log, his head bowed, his eyes closed. She slowly undressed him and then had him lay down and beneath the covers. She ran to the bathroom and took a clothe and soaked it with cool water. She returned and pressed the cloth to his head, which felt rather feverish.

Looking at him, she felt tears in her eyes. She remembered those early months of their marriage, after Titanic. How sick he had been, and afterwards, how afraid she had been of losing him. Having the insane belief that the North Alantic was determined to claim him for it's own. He had been so amazing, not calling her out on her insanity. Comforting her, reassuring her that he was still there and not leaving anytime soon.

Now her fear was of a different nature. Now she feared that he'd go to sleep with those headaches and wake up with no memory of her at all. It was a fear that she had told no one about. She definitely haven't shared it with Jack. When he had lost his memory back in Chippewa Falls and kept away from her...it had been the hardest time of her life, even harder than Titanic. The thought of his memory being gone permanently...it killed her.

She moved her hand down, just to find it caught in a strong grip by his own. She looked up to stare into feverish blue eyes.

"Promise I will remember you in the morning."

Rose cheeks turn pink. She had no idea he knew of her fears. "How...?"

"I know you, Rose. I won't forget you again...I promise...," Soft dry lips press against the hand that was caught in his and Rose felt a weight lift from her shoulders.

"I am holding you to that promise..."

He just smiled at her as his eyes closed again as he fell asleep more deeply this time. She reached over and touched his hair, enjoying the silky feel of it. She was amazed by him. Without her even telling him, he knew her new fear, and he found it in him to reassure her that her fear would never come to pass. It made her love him even more.

She leaned down and kissed his dry lips, knowing that in the morning, he'll be better. The headache will be gone, and his memory in tact. "I love you Jack."

With that said, she left the room, reassured once again that nothing on this earth will come between them. Not even sickness.


	6. Remembrance

It's been well over a year since the sinking of Titanic. The anniversary had silently passed the Dawson's by. April 14, 1913 Rose had been heavily pregnant and they had been too busy settling into their new lives to take much notice of the date. But now things were calmed down again. Jack was back to drawing on the pier, and Rose was writing her story and auditioning here and there for parts in the silent films when she wasn't taking care of the children.

She wouldn't even have thought of Titanic if it hadn't been for the society papers. She had been at an audition, waiting for her turn when she was looking through the paper to keep herself preoccupied. She was scanning the society page when she came upon a story about Madeliene Astor and how her inheritance was being threatened by the threat of new love.

That had been the catalyst. Rose had silently closed the paper, got up and walked out of the building, having no intention of auditioning for anything that day. She silently walked home, ignoring the people that nodded hello to her as she passed. She walked home and into the house, not saying a word to Alice, who was confused by Rose's silent behavior. Had she done something to make the other woman mad?

Concerned about her friend, Alice stayed taking care of the kids until Jack came home. Rose in the meantime had disappeared into her room and laid on the bed, staring into space. Alice would look in on her, even offered to make her some soup or tea, but Rose refused and remained laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Jack came home a few hours after, feeling exhausted. This hadn't been his best day. Inspiration was in short supply and there really was nothing or no one that drew his attention. He had been better off going with Rose to her audition today. He frowned when he saw Alice rocking a sniffling Josephine to sleep.

"Hey Alice. Where's Rose? I thought she'd be back by now. Wasn't Micheal getting off early?" Jack asked as he placed his portfolio down on the table.

Alice sighed, obviously worried. She had sent a message to Micheal, telling him that she'd be late, that there was something up with Rose. Hopefully he'd understand. "I'm glad you're home. Rose came home all weird. She just walked in looking as if she had just lost her best friend. She hasn't talked to me, nor to the children. She just went in her room and shut the door. I went in there to see if I could get her anything, but she is just laying there looking up at the ceiling. I don't know what happened to cause her to be like this. She was fine when she left for those auditions."

Jack frowned. What Alice had described was the Rose after they had survived Titanic. But Titanic had been over a year ago. Why would Rose react like this now? "Shit...um..thank you, Alice. You wouldn't mind putting Josephine to sleep would you while I go see what's up with Rose? I know that you've done so much for us already..."

"Hey, you guys are my friends. I don't mind. Just tend to Rose and get her back to normal. That's all I ask," Alice gently smiled, reassuring Jack that she'd take care of the kids while he took care of Rose.

"Thank you, Alice," Jack gently hugged her so he wouldn't squash Josephine then kissed the head ofthe drowsy child. "It'll be alright, darling. Daddy is going to see about mommy. You be good for Aunt Alice. Where's Jake by the way?"

"In his room drawing. He loves that little portfolio Micheal had brought him," Alice chuckled.

"Thank you for that, by the way. He truly loves it."

"Of course he does. Now he can be like his daddy. Now go. Rose needs ya," Alice waved Jack away, still worried for her friend.

Jack entered the bedroom he shared with Rose, finding it dark, the only light coming from the window. Rose was indeed in bed, laying flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Her lips moved as she silently sang the song that they both have taken singing to their daughter. Jack slowly approached the bed and sat on the edge, placing a gentle hand over Rose's, who didn't seem to notice his presence.

He frowned, realizing what he was seeing. April 15, 1912. Rose was laying on that piece of driftwood awaiting rescue.

"Oh Rose, no. Why now? What happened?"

She didn't answer. She just laid there, staring up at the ceiling, her eyes not seeing white paint but a sky full of stars. His warm hand gripped hers, but to her, that hand was as cold as ice.

"Come on, Rose. Come back to me. Come back to the present. Back to Santa Monica," He gently stroked her pale face with his other hand, leaning down so that she could feel his warm breath against her skin, hoping that would bring her out of it. "Come on Rose...come home..."

Jack gently lifted her up and slid onto the bed and held her in his arms, rocking her and stroking her hair. He kissed her curls and wiped away her tears. He didn't know what he was going to do if she didn't come out of this. He just couldn't understand why this was happening. What had brought this on. Titanic's anniversary had passed without incident, or so he had thought anyway. Maybe this was just a delayed reaction.

"Jack there's a boat," Rose mumbled, her slender hand's squeezing Jack's. "There's a boat...Jack..."

"Shh, I know sweetie. I know," He held her tight. "There was a boat, and we were both on it and now we're safe and warm in Santa Monica. We have three kids that need you, their mommy. You have to come home now..."

"Don't leave me, Jack..."

"I'll never leave you. Just come back to me...," He tightened his hold on her, fighting against his own tears. He needed to be strong for her.

Finally she fell into a troubled sleep. Jack would have remained holding her through it all, but he needed to check on their children and make sure they had dinner. He had sent Alice home after she had put Josephine to bed.

It was near midnight when Rose woke up and was seemingly back to herself. Exhausted, Jack was about to drift to sleep when he heard her sigh as she woke up.

"Jack?" She frowned, looking around the room, her memory of the day hazy, a mixture of the present and the past.

Jack sat up and looked at her, his eyes full of worry. "Rose?"

"What happened? I..everything is so hazy..."

Jack's heart ached. "You had a flash back to the sinking. You came home, went in your room and you've been in here ever since, stuck in the past."

"Oh God," Rose covered her face, embarrassed. It's been over a year since she had such a bad flashback. She couldn't believe she had another one now, after all this time.

"I don't understand it, Rose. What happened? You haven't had that bad of a flashback since Chippewa Falls at the church," Jack frowned, pulling her up into his arms.

"I'm so embarrassed..."

"There's no reason to be. But I am worried. I had no idea that Titanic was still haunting you that badly."

"It's not really. It's just...I saw something in the paper about Madeleine Astor and...well...I guess that brought it back for me. I mean...let's face it. We both were making sure to be busy when the anniversary hit..."

Jack felt guilty. Rose was right. He had made it a point to be too busy to think that day and Rose...he had made sure she thought about nothing but Jake and the coming twins. He had hoped to dodge a bullet and had pretty much thought they had. After all, why think of it now? They had gone over it fully when he had lost his memory, not to mention Rose's flashbacks after the incident. Why dwell on it now?

"I guess we were indeed avoiding it. We didn't even stop to remember Tommy and the others..."

"No we didn't," Rose sighed, bowing her head, thinking of Mr. Andrews. "I'm sorry Jack. I don't want to be like this. I don't want to flashback when something reminds me of Titanic."

"Maybe...maybe we shouldn't try to avoid thinking of it, especially on the anniversary. That's the time we should really remember what had happened and the friends we had lost. Tommy, Cora...Mr. Andrews."

"John Jacob Astor," Rose sighed. "I should have sent poor Madeleine a card...this year must have been horrid for her. Unlike us, she doesn't have the luxury of not thinking about it. It had taken so much from her already."

"We should do something. I know it's not the anniversary...but we should do something to commemorate that it's been a year since that horrible night and we had survived it, despite the great loss of life."

Rose nodded. "Yes...she got up and left the room for a minute. She soon returned with a candle and a match. She went to the bedroom window and opened it, letting the warm California air in. Jack got up and joined her.

Standing side by side, they lit the candle, then turned to look out at the night sky, that loomed over the ocean in the distance.

"We should say something," Rose sighed. "Do you want to go first?"

"You go. You have the candle already," Jack waved her on.

Rose nodded her head and continued on, her eyes focusing on a star. "Tonight, Jack and I are here to commemorate the sinking of Titanic. We know we missed the anniversary, but we're here now and that's what matters. When I first boarded Titanic...I was a miserable girl being forced into marriage. I hated the ship for it. But in reality...despite the sinking, Titanic was the best thing that's ever happened to me. It gave me freedom and most importantly, it gave me Jack. His love is something beautiful born out of tragedy and despite the sadness I feel at the loss of friends and acquaintances, I don't regret boarding Titanic anymore because it brought me him. Him and our children and our friends. Thanks to Titanic, I no longer hate my life. I love it and I'm making each day count with my Jack by my side. But that does not mean that I don't miss the people I had once known and even the ones I didn't. I grieve for them. John Jacob Astor. Thomas Andrews. Captain Smith. The kind lady that gave me the blanket. I miss them and will carry their loss with me. For now on, in April, on the anniversary, I will remember. If no other time but then..."

She handed the candle over to Jack, whose normally happy face was grim, his eyes dim with pain.

"Well, when I first boarded Titanic, I thought that I was the luckiest son of a bitch in the world. And I was. I had a best friend, I was alive, and I was about to take a voyage of a lifetime. But I didn't know how lucky I was. Because boarding Titanic, it brought me to Rose. The love of my life. I had hid a lot of pain under that happiness...pain that I didn't even know was there. But Rose's love...it healed the hurt parts and magnified the happy parts and...god I love her so much. She's a gift. I can't regret winning those tickets. But I do regret losing people that I met and cared for. People like Tommy Ryan. The friendliest Irishman I had ever met. I was growing to love him like a brother when the sinking happened. Little Cora and her family. The Cortmills, they showed me something that I wanted to have for myself someday and Cora, beautiful little Cora so full of love and life. Who instantly made me her Uncle Jack. She was so young...too young die in that sinking. The world is a little darker now that her light has been snuffed out. But I don't regret knowing them, or having met them. In way, they live on in my memory. As long as I live, so do they. So does Cora. Titanic also gave me a path...a pathway back to Rose when my memory had been lost. It brought me back to her again, so no. I don't regret Titanic. I'll always remember it. Especially in April. I will never forget it and I will never forget them..."

Jack and Rose turned to face the candle. They paused for a second, remembering the people and events of April 14, 1912. Rose couldn't help but also remember what she had almost lost that night as well. They blew out the candles together, but it was Rose who took hold of Jack's hand, a tear in her eyes. She looked up into his face, more tears falling.

"I had almost lost you. That is a fact that I will never ever forget Jack. Our life together...our children...it almost didn't happen..."

Jack's heart broke for her as a sob overtook her. He placed the unlit candle down and wrapped her in his arms, holding her close. "But it did happen, Rose. You didn't lose me. I'm right here with you. Our children are in bed, peacefully sleeping. Santa Monica is ours for the taking now and Titanic is far behind us, no matter how close it may seem at the moment."

"I can't stop seeing it, Jack. The freezing water...how pale you were..."

Jack wished that he could take the memory from her. But he knew he couldn't. He could just sooth her through it. He kissed her head and held her tighter. "Well then each time you remember it, you hold on to me and remember that it's in the past. We're both safe now. Safe, warm, and happy."

She buried her head against his chest and breathed in his scent, letting it wash away the memory of that cold, horrible night.

"Safe, warm, and happy," She sighed, feeling her muscles begin to relax and her emotions settle.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I needed this."

"Me too..."

Standing there by the open window, in a house in Santa Monica, beneath a star-filled sky that nearly resembled the sky of April 14-15, 1912, Jack and Rose Dawson had put away that part of their lives to remember again when 1914 rolled around. But for now, another night of remembrance had passed and now they were free to go on with their lives together.


	7. The Color of Friendship

_**(A/N: This chapter contains a derogatory slur. I had reservations on using it, but not to worry. The person gets suitably punished. I do not own DW Griffith or Lillian Gish. They were two big names in Hollywood at the time and if you know your film history, you know who they are and why DW Griffith was perfect for this chapter.)**_

It was a beautiful Saturday. Rose and Alice had spent the day out shopping for some fabrics for her wedding dress and other supplies. It was getting towards lunch time and Rose was getting hungry, but she didn't want to say anything just in case Alice had the energy to keep going. She didn't want her friend to think that she was weak or anything.

"I telegraphed my mother and she is ecstatic. She's calling some relatives down south to see if they can make it up as well. Micheal's parents will be there as well. It's going to be great," Alice chatted as they paid for the last of their items. She looked at Rose curiously, realizing that they had been shopping for hours. "Are you getting hungry? I sure am. Want to go to that restaurant down the ways there? I heard that the movie stars eat there."

Rose knew which restaurant she was talking about. It was the one that Rhett Andrews had invited her to. Goodness, that felt like a million years ago. Ever since Jack's work had been getting more attention, Rose had been putting her creative efforts elsewhere. She found that she really didn't like the technique used for the silent shorts that Hollywood put on, so she had took to writing. So far she was having some success. She had written an article about women suffrage and it had gotten published in a small women magazine. Excited, she had decided to make her next essay about civil rights. After all, these laws about the races were just another way to tell people what they could and could not do and that was no better than the separation between the classes. It was worse actually.

"That sounds good. Maybe we'll get to see a few stars. I do know that Rhett Andrews frequent there," Rose giggled.

"Do you think he'll be there with that actress that liked Jack?" Alice teased, amused that Rose was jealous of the actress. Anyone that looked at Jack and Rose know that no other girl would ever have a chance. The boy only had eyes for his wife.

"Don't even mention that hussy," Rose playfully sniffed, knowing that her friend wasn't serious.

Laughing and talking the girls arrived at the small cafe five minutes later and walk in. Rose thought it was strange when the restaurant went silent, but she didn't think too much of it. She knew that some restaurants, especially in the more privileged neighborhoods held silent atmospheres. With this place being frequented by Hollywood stars, maybe it was trying to give off the same atmosphere without having the same expensive prices.

The two women sat down at a booth near the window and glanced at the menus that were situated on the table.

"The prices here aren't too bad," Rose replied, looking at the cheeseburger special. She looked up at Alice who seemed to suddenly be a little more edgy than normal. "Is something wrong?"

Alice shrugged. She hadn't wanted to say anything, just in case she was making something out of nothing. After all, her sensitivity had gone up since the trouble in Chippewa Falls, but she couldn't help but notice how the cafe had suddenly gone quiet once they had walked in, or rather once she had walked in. "No, no nothing's wrong. It's probably me being overly sensitive..."

Rose frowned, not getting it. "Overly sensitive?"

Alice sighed and shrugged, deciding to let it go. "It's nothing, really. Let's order...that cheeseburger platter looks good."

Rose looked around for the waitress and saw one at the table in front of theirs. Hopefully she'll be over to take their order. "So, do you have everything you need for the wedding dress?"

"There's one more store that we need to hit," Alice shrugged, as a couple entered the restaurant and sat at the booth behind theirs and another man came in accompanied by Lillian Gish. They both took seats at the booth behind the couple.

"Well look who's here," Alice chuckled, just to receive a glare from Rose.

"Well at least Jack's not here for her to flirt with."

Rose sighed in relief as the waitress turned in the order of the table in front of them. She was pretty hungry, so she was glad that their order was about to be taken. The waitress looked to be heading in their direction, but to Rose's surprise, she went to the couple that had just came in.

"What the hell?" Rose frowned. "We were here before them."

Alice sighed. She had been afraid of this. But there was nothing to do about it now. "It's okay, Rose. Let's go, there's other places we can go."

"Maybe she overlooked us. She'll probably get to us after she's done with them."

But the waitress didn't come to their table next. Instead, she took the order of Lillian Gish and her date.

Rose felt anger and annoyance fill her. What was going on here? She and Alice had came in first and still they were waiting. They hadn't even been served a glass of water! When she saw the waitress head back to the counter, she called over.

"Excuse me! We've were here first! Can we have our order taken, please?"

But she was ignored as the waitress returned with waters for the two new tables she was waiting on.

"Rose, let's go," Alice again urged. "They're not going to serve us."

Anger lit up in Rose. Anger and determination. She was not used to being treated like this and she wasn't going to stand for such treatment of herself or her friends. She stood up and marched over to the waitress, who was now at Lillian Gish's table.

"Excuse me. My friend and I have been sitting here waiting for you to take our orders, yet you skipped our table. I demand that you take our orders at once!"

Normally Rose would wince when her voice took on that icy first class disdain that came over her when she had a confrontation. But now, she was going to use it to her advantage. The waitress looked at Rose then turned back to taking Lillian and her companion's orders.

"Rose, let's just get out of here, it's not worth the trouble," Alice sighed, more annoyed than sad. This was so stupid. "Really, at least down South they tell you what establishment is white only."

"Well this isn't the South," Rose angrily got up and approached the waitress. "Miss. I'd like to see the manager please."

"He's not here," was the woman's flat reply.

"Oh now you can talk. Well then you can mosey right over here and take our orders," Rose directed, crossing her arms defiantly. "Our money is just as good as Miss. Gish's here."

"Oh I remember you. You're that cute guy's wife. How is he by the way?" Lillian smirked, recognizing Rose. "He never did apply for a job."

"We don't serve coloreds," The Waitress simply replied before turning back to Lillian and her companion. "Now what will Miss. Gish and Mr. Griffith like to order again?"

Rose then realized who was sitting with Lillian. It was D.W. Griffith, an up and coming director. She had once thought about auditioning for one of his shorts, but she never had a chance to. "Well it doesn't say whites only at the door. Besides, her money is just as good as theirs!"

"Rose, come on. You'll just get in trouble. There are other places to eat..."

"No Alice, no! Someone has to take a stand here! Who are they to say you're not good enough to eat here? Your money is just as good as mine and theirs!"

D.W. Griffith chose then to stand up as the waitress walked away. "Listen here, girl. I suggest you leave. We don't take her kind here. Now take your nigger and leave."

Alice gasped. She had been called that before, but it still stung each and every time.

Anger flared up in Rose and before Alice could stop her, she punched the director in the nose hard enough to draw blood. "You awful little man!"

"Call the police!" Lillian demanded, going to her boss's aid.

"Rose, come on," Alice grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her out of the restaurant, where they both ran off before the police could show up. They were a good two blocks away before they had stopped.

"Are you insane?" Alice panted out of breath. "You just sucker punched one of the biggest directors in Hollywood! There goes your acting in the moving pictures!"

"Oh who cares! It's nothing like theater anyway! All you do is stand around and make faces! And like I'd work for that slimey creature anyway! How dare he?!" Rose ranted. "All of them in there are horrible! I thought the people in high society were bad...ugh!"

Alice stared at Rose in disbelief and shook her head. "Girl, you are something else. I hope you don't regret that punch."

"I'd regret not standing up for my friend a whole lot more than not punching that unbelievable bastard. I hope he never sees a single hit movie and he dies in obscurity."

Alice laughed. "I'm sure that he will. Come on, let's get to your place before the police catch up and puts you in the slammer for assault."

"Are you still hungry? Jack is home. He makes a wonderful mac and cheese."

"Hmmm...I think I like the sound of that a whole lot better than any restaurant," Alice chuckled, leading the way back to the Dawson house.

Walking together, the friendship between Rose Dawson and Alice Watson became more solid. It was a friendship that reached over color lines and a friendship that would last for the rest of their lives.


	8. Gomez (1)

Jack was just putting the finishing touches onto another painting for the gallery when the telephone that Molly had insisted on having installed rang. He quickly dropped his brush and picked it up before the shrill ringing could wake the twins up. Rose had just gotten them both to sleep and he knew that she'd be cross if they were woken up. There was nothing worse than a cross Rose. He could always cheer her up somehow, but he would prefer to do that when he didn't have a deadline to work with. The gallery owner wanted three finished paintings by time the weekend was up. Which meant that he did not have time to soothe the wild beast that was an annoyed Rose Dawson. So it was best to keep from going there.

"Yeah?" Jack answered, expecting it to be Alice or Micheal or one of Rose's writer friends. He was nearly knocked over by who it really was.

"Is my daughter in?" Ruth Dewitt Bukater answered, surprising Jack so much that he had almost dropped the telephone.

"Ruth?" He asked, unsure that he was hearing right. They barely talk to Rose's mother and she had never called on her own accord. This was so unlike her. Jack's brain was having trouble processing it.

"Yes, Jack. It is me. Rose's mother. May I talk to my daughter, please? Or is she not in?"

"Oh, she's in alright. Um, she may be a few minutes, but I'll tell her that you want to speak to her," Jack placed the phone down and went to find his wife, who was working in the small room that they had made into an office for her. At the moment it looked like she was deep into a good book. Jack hated to disturb her, but her attention must be needed for Ruth to give them a call herself instead of having Molly do so, like she usually did. "Rose, sweetie?"

Rose looked up from her book with a curious smile. "Darling?"

"You have a telephone call. It's Ruth."

"Tell Molly that I'll call back in a few minutes. I want to finish this chapter," Rose chuckled, assuming that the caller was Molly calling to rant about something that her mother had done.

"No, sweetie. It's not Molly. It's Ruth. She called us herself."

"What? Are you serious?"

Jack just nodded his head and watched as a now flustered Rose placed her book on her desk and stood up from her chair.

"Did she say what this was about?" Rose asked, walking pass Jack into the hallway.

"No. She just said that she wanted to speak to you."

Rose sighed as she picked up the phone. She hadn't spoken to her mother in over a month. After their last fight at Molly's they had kept their distance from each other, figuring that it was the best way to deal with each other. Now Ruth was calling her instead of having Molly be a go between. Why?

Taking a deep breath, stealing herself for whatever this was, Rose picked up the telephone.

"Mother?" She asked, still not sure what to expect from the coming conversation.

"Rose darling! You've finally picked up the telephone. I've been waiting for...," Ruth began and then chuckled. "Well, I guess that doesn't matter. I am glad that you are home."

"Why did you call, mother? You usually have Molly do that for you," Rose asked, suspicious.

"Because I have news that is best shared personally. Is it okay if I come for a visit?" Ruth asked.

Rose's frown deepened. This conversation was getting stranger and stranger. First a call and now a request for a visit. What exactly was going on here? "I don't know. Only if you promise to keep all negativity out of this house. Jack and I strive to raise our children in a positive atmosphere. Not one oppressive and negative."

"Oh Rose, I never mean to be negative. I just try to be honest in my opinions with you..."

"Well mother, I never ask for your opinions. So your honesty is uncalled for. If you can't keep your negative opinions to yourself, do not bother visiting."

"Oh alright, I promise. No negative opinions, not from me anyway. Besides, I have someone that I'd like you to meet."

Rose frowned at this new piece of news. Ruth was not a friendly person. The odds of her making new friends on her own were slim to none, so the fact that she had someone new in her life was quite amazing to Rose. Especially when she deemed this person special enough to introduce to her daughter.

"Well, alright. I suppose that it is okay for you to visit for a few days."

"Splendid, darling. We'll be there as soon as we can get the tickets. I cannot wait for you to meet my friend. I am sure that you will like him!"

Rose's frown deepened even more. Did her mother just say him? Was she actually friends with a member of the opposite sex? Was that even possible? "Did you say him?"

"I will see you soon, darling. Give Jack and the children my love! Good-bye!" Ruth hung up, dodging Rose's question and at the same time astonishing her by sending Jack her love, which to Rose seemed to have been another impossibility.

Rose hung up and turned to Jack, who wore the look of concern on his face. "That was my mother."

"I know. What did she want? Why do you look stunned?"

"She wants to come for a visit. She has a new friend that she wants me to meet. Which is weird enough, but she also sends you her love."

Jack laughed. "Oh so Ruth made a friend. Awesome. But the sending me her love worries me. Is she feeling okay?"

"She sounded as healthy as a horse. It's just strange. I mean, mother is not one to make friends. At least no one deemed important enough to introduce to her daughter. But the sending you her love, forgive me, but for some reason that's scary. I mean, she doesn't hate you anymore, but she doesn't love you either."

"Yeah. She's grown to tolerate me and that's about it," Jack snorted, picking up his paintbrush once again. "So are we expecting a visit?"

"Yes. I hope I don't regret it. You know how visits with mother always end."

Jack nodded, remembering all of Rose's tears and lowered self esteem thanks to Ruth's negative comments. Ruth's callousness towards Rose was the only reason that he did not want the woman to visit. But now that she had a friend joining her, maybe things will be different and she'll stop criticizing Rose over everything. At least he sure hoped so.

"Maybe things will be different since she has a friend joining her."

"Maybe. Well, I better go prepare the guestroom and make sure the house is tidied up some while the children are asleep."

Jack placed down his paintbrush once again and walked over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "It's going to be alright. Don't take what she says to heart, alright? This is your life and we're happy. That's what counts."

"I know Jack."

"I just want to make sure that you know," He kissed the top of her head before releasing her. "We have a good life, Rose. Our children are happy and so are we. If your mother can't be happy for us...for you...well then she is welcomed to leave."

Rose smiled, grateful for Jack. He always knew what to say and what to do to clear away some of the clouds that sometimes gathered in her head. He was her own burst of sunshine. "What would I ever do without you?"

"I don't know. It's a good thing that you'll never have to find out," Jack chuckled, leaning over to press his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. He pulled away to look into her eyes and gently stroke her cheek with a calloused thumb. "You jump, I jump."

"Always," She smiled, feeling secure, loved, and ready to take on the world.

…..

It took three days for Ruth to arrive in Santa Monica. In that time, when she wasn't taking care of her children, Rose was cleaning, not wanting her mother to have anything to complain about. She had everything swept, mopped, and dusted. Ruth should have nothing to complain about, even though Rose was pretty sure that she would find something.

Looking at the time, Rose walked around the house, making sure that everything was in place. She sighed in annoyance when she saw Jack's paintbrush in the hands of Jake.

"Jake, what did daddy and I tell you about his paints. They are off limits, especially when there's no time to give you proper supervision. With grandmother coming today, there is simply no time and we don't want to get your nice clothes dirty do we?"

Jake was dressed in a white button down shirt with tan slacks and black polished shoes. His black hair was brushed into a neat style. He looked like a little gentleman. "I'm sorry mommy. I just wanted to paint like daddy."

"Not today sweetie, alright? Maybe tomorrow when things are more calm," Rose took the paintbrush and placed it back on the painter's tray of the easel. "Where is daddy?"

"Upstairs with Josephine and Joseph," Jake bowed his head, feeling bored.

"Oh dear...well, grandmother will be here soon. Why don't you follow me and you can help move the cucumber sandwiches into the setting room while I handle the tea?"

"Yes mommy," Jake followed Rose into the kitchen, where she handed him a tray of sandwiches and she carried the tray containing a pitcher of lemonade and a pitcher of tea.

Once they had everything settled onto a round coffee table, there was a knock at the door. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on the wall. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and she wore a lime green tea dress that was void of any lace and white shoes. Jack came down with the twins. Joseph wore a white suit and Josephine was in a lacy white dress with a white bow in her blond curls. Jack himself wore a blue sweater vest and tan slacks and his hair was brushed in the same style that Jake wore.

"I take it that your mother has arrived," He smiled, knowing how nervous Rose was, even though she was loathed to admit it.

"Of course. Get the children settled, will you darling? I'll go let mother in," Rose forced a tense smile, wishing that she had refused her mother's request to visit after all.

"Certainly," Jack smiled, not even bothering to tease her. He wanted to make the next couple of days as easy on her as possible.

She watched him and the twins disappear into the sitting room and sighed, wishing that she could go with him. Smoothing out any wrinkles in her skirt, she went to open the door to Ruth, who looked just the same as Rose always saw her. Fancily dressed, a intricate hat on her head, barely hiding the same red hair that her daughter contained, and a face that revealed no emotion.

"Hello mother," Rose greeted. "I trust that you had a good trip."

"It was most unpleasant. Bumpy and the train was unusually crowded for first class," Ruth answered, stepping inside as Rose moved to allow her entrance. "It is good to be off that infernal vehicle at last."

"Oh...I bet," Rose answered, glancing behind Ruth in search of her luggage. "I know I was happy to be done with trains when we first arrived in Santa Monica. Mother, where is your luggage? Surely you didn't come with only your purse."

"Oh don't be silly Rose! Of course not. Gomez is getting them out of the car, now. He shall be here in a few minutes."

Rose paused and frowned. Gomez? She had never heard of a Gomez before. "Mother, Gomez? Who is that? Did you have Molly hire you a valet? Really mother..."

"Don't be ridiculous. That would have been inappropriate with me being a guest in her home. Trust me, Gomez is no valet," Ruth laughed.

"Well then who is he?"

Ruth turned her head and the brightest smile Rose had ever seen from her lit up her face. "Oh here he is. Gomez darling! Come meet my daughter Rose!"

Rose watched as a tall man with graying black hair, olive skin and sparkling brown eyes stepped into the room. He was dressed in a gray traveling suit and was carrying not only her mother's bags, but his as well.

"Buenos días, Senora Rose?" The man smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. "The pleasure is all mine."

Rose stared in shock. There was a man with her mother! A man that her mother called darling, as if they were lovers! A man that seemed to be closer to her mother than was appropriate!

"Rose, this is my companion, Gomez Santiago. He is from Spain and he is very wealthy. He's traveling the US. He has been such a treat," Ruth smiled happily, a smile that made Rose feel sick on the inside.

"Is that so, mother. How very interesting. Mother, Mr. Santiago, please come in. We have some refreshments in the sitting room," Rose pushed through her shock and lead the way into the living room, where Jack had the three children sitting on a couch and there was a love seat and two chairs left for the adults. Jack was filling the tea cups when Rose walked in with Rose and Gomez. He almost dropped the pitcher of tea when he saw that Ruth had a man with her.

"Jack darling, may I introduce mother's...companion, Mr. Santiago. Mr. Santiago, this is my husband Jack," Rose introduced, not trying to look too ill while saying his name.

"Hi, welcome to the Dawson house. It's nothing fancy like Ruth's used to, but it's home," Jack smiled, sitting down the pitcher of tea to shake hands with Gomez. Jack looked at Rose in concern when she made a distressed sound to see her mother and her male friend take the love seat. He bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing, knowing to her, there was nothing funny about the situation. Instead, he went to his wife's side and lead her to one of the chairs and lowered her down into it.

"Thank you, Jack. You have a very lovely home," Gomez smiled.

"Thank you. These three are Jake, Josephine, and Joseph. They all wanted to come see their grandma Ruth."

Jack picked up Josephine, the friendliest of the twins and handed her to Ruth. "Josie, you remember grandma Ruth..."

"Oh I do believe she has grown more gorgeous as well as Jake and Joseph. Does Joseph still have Rose's temperament? She was such a angry baby," Ruth chuckled.

"He gets more and more like his mother everyday. Stubborn and head strong," Jack chuckled, playing the host, knowing that Rose was still working through her shock. He went back to the couch and picked up Joseph, who stared down at his grandmother with curious eyes, then began to cry. "Hey Joseph, none of that. That's your grandmother Ruth. You remember her."

"Yes, he's definitely Rose's son. She used to cry with me as well," Ruth laughed. "Josephine is the sweetest baby. So well tempered."

"She takes after her daddy," Rose shrugged. "He gets along with everyone and so does she. Jake, say hello to your grandmother Ruth."

Jake got up and walked over and shyly said hello. Gomez pulled out a silver coin and gave it to the child.

"That is for you, young man. Put it in a piggy bank somewhere and add more coins to it an someday you be rich," Gomez smiled, pinching the little boy's cheek. Jake's blue eyes widened in delight as he held up the coin for Jack to see. "Look daddy!"

"I see. Say thank you to Mr. Santiago."

"Thank you," Jake turned and happily smiled.

"Jack, will you take the children back up stairs please. They'll be terribly bored down here with us adults," Rose requested, beginning to pour some more tea into the cups.

For a second Jack stared at Rose, wondering if leaving her alone with Ruth and her friend was a good idea, then decided that it was probably fine. What could possibly happen in five minutes, the time it'll take to get everyone settled. "Alright. I'll be back. Come Josephine, time for a ride on your flying machine."

Rose watched as Jack took Josephine in his free arm and had Jake follow him up the steps into the nursery. She turned her attention back to the tea, not knowing what to say now that the children were out of the room.

"We have lemonade too if you prefer something other than tea," She kept her eyes down, unable to look at her mother, afraid of what she'll see.

"Tea would be fine. Gomez and I had too much sugar on the train already," Ruth chuckled, causing Rose to inwardly bristle. Why did she keep calling him Gomez? What was he to her mother anyway? Where did they meet? How friendly were they? Not too friendly she hoped.

Finally Jack returned. He looked at Rose, whose own expression was unreadable. "So, Mr. Santiago..."

"Gomez," The older man smiled happily, either unaware of the tension coming from Rose, or not caring.

"Gomez, tell us. How did you and Ruth meet? Did Molly introduce you?" Jack asked, really wanting to know.

"We met at art museum. I was looking at the Monets and she was looking at the sculptures and we met between the two and began talking about art," Gomez explained.

Jack and Rose's eyes both widened in shock. Ruth was in an art museum? Ruth was talking about art? Unbelievable!

"Anyway, I explained my interpretation of some of the works and she said that she found my viewpoint very charming. The next thing we know, we are arranging another meeting the next day and then the next..."

"So how long has this been going on and what are your intentions towards my mother?" Rose questioned, drawing an alarmed look from Ruth.

"Rose!"

"Well, they are all good questions, mother."

"Gomez, I do apologize. I don't know what's gotten into Rose," Ruth tried to apologize but Gomez waved it off, not offended at the least.

"Do not worry, lovely Ruth. Your daughter has asked some reasonable questions and I do not mind answering them. In fact, these are the exact questions that I was hoping that she would ask. Rose, your mother and I have been seeing each other for a good two months now."

"And this is the first I'm hearing of you?" Rose didn't know whether to be angry with Molly or not. After all, the woman was not her mother's babysitter, but she would have appreciated the heads up.

"I asked Molly not to tell you. That I planned to tell you myself. Gomez has become very important to me. It was only right that I introduce the two of you instead of leaving it to Molly," Ruth explained, taking the foreign man's hand. "We've grown very close in the past two months."

"I see," Rose gave Gomez a look that was too similar to how Ruth use to look at Jack. Spotting the look, Jack coughed a little.

"So Gomez, you like art?" Jack asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere some, yet get to know this man as well.

"Yes I do. You can say it's my career. I work for a company that sends me around the world to buy different works of arts at galleries, museums, and auctions. It means a lot of travel. I get to see the world and meet a lot of people and make lots of money doing it," Gomez grinned.

To Rose's chagrin, Jack's eyes lit up. This kind of work would have been Jack's dream job not too long ago. "Wow, that sounds like the life."

"Jack is an artist Gomez. He did a lot of traveling before he had met Rose," Ruth explained, thinking that she was maybe scoring points with Rose somehow, but sadly Rose was a lot harder to impress than Jack.

"Jack didn't buy art mother and he didn't make much money when he did sell his drawings," Rose frowned, not liking how easily Jack was falling under this guy's spell. "Mr. Gomez, forgive me. But you never said what your intentions towards my mother are. You two have only known each other for two months and already she's introducing you to her family."

"Well, it is as your mother says. We're companions. I care for her a great deal. In fact..."

"Gomez, let me. Rose was always a daddy's girl and this news should come from me," Ruth placed a hand over his and then looked at Rose with trepidation, knowing that the time she had been dreading was here. "Rose...your father has been gone for quite a few years now and now that you're married and starting your own family, I saw no reason to reject Gomez's proposal, since he is so dear to me..."

Rose's frown deepened, not liking this at all. She had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that was refusing to move. "Proposal? Mother...no...please don't say what I think you're about to say..."

"Well, I can't put it off Rose. The sooner this is out, the sooner you can deal with it and accept it. Rose...Gomez and I more than care for each other. We're in love."

"Mother, you've only known him for two months!"

"Well you only knew Jack for three days and that was enough for you to run off and marry him," Ruth calmly pointed out.

"That was different..."

"I don't see how."

"You're a married woman! What about daddy?!"

Jack's own stomach dropped at that. This was going to end bad, there was no way it wouldn't.

"Rose, I'm a widow, not a married woman. Your father has been dead for years! What? Am I supposed to be alone for the rest of my life? I love Gomez, that's why I married him before we departed Denver," Ruth explained, stealing herself for Rose's angry reaction. She didn't have to wait long.

"You married him?! Just like that? You didn't even bother to talk to me about it first?! Mother how could you?" Rose gasped, beginning to feel lightheaded. First her mother brings this strange man to her door, talking about caring for him and now she was telling her that they were married! How dare she? How dare she do this to her father?! Did his memory mean nothing to her?! "How could you do this to daddy, mother?! I knew you hated him, but...how could you!"

"Rose, this has nothing to do with your father. He is long dead. Besides, it's not like he cared much for either of us with the debts he had left us. He hadn't provided for us at all, Rose. I can't see why you're always on that man's side! He was too busy gambling and whoring to make sure that his daughter had a home to live in or an inheritance to support herself with after he was gone, yet here you are placing him over me, once again!" Ruth angrily ranted, some of the feelings she's been holding back for some time spilling forth. "It wasn't Albert that made sure you were well clothed and fed, it was I, your mother! Cal may not have been right for you, but at least I was looking out for your welfare the best I could, but all that I get for my efforts is blame and recriminations! I may not be a perfect parent, but at least I was one. Unlike that man that you've put on some kind of pedestal!"

"Daddy wasn't perfect, but he never tried to force his ways on me and he deserves some kind of respect from you! He doesn't deserve to be replaced with a man that you've only known for two months!"

"Your father deserves nothing! Goodness sake, Rose, he didn't even want a daughter!"

"You are lying," Rose shook her head, refusing to accept her mother's words. "Daddy loved me!"

"Look, I am not going to argue with you over your father. He was not a perfect man. He does not deserve the devotion you have for him, but that is your prerogative. I've learned to leave you alone when you have your mind set on something. I will tell you this. Gomez is my husband now. My loyalty and devotion is to him, not your father who is long dead. It's time for all of us to move on Rose. I have moved on and I suggest you do too.

"You don't have to approve of my choice. I am a grown woman, myself and I am no longer responsible for or to you. I have my own life to live, just as you have yours. I was hoping that you'd be happy that I've found someone to spend my life with. Someone that is quite similar to your Jack. But obviously you are too hung up on your father and have an everlasting dislike for me to ever think of my happiness. I am not surprised. We shall be going now. We're staying at the bed and breakfast just down the road if you choose to talk with me. Gomez has some galleries to look at for some art and then we will be leaving for Spain. He has a country estate there. It is all very lovely."

Rose didn't say anything, she just looked away from her mother, hot angry tears spilling from her eyes. It was Jack who got to his feet, feeling rather awkward.

"Well, congratulations, nonetheless, Ruth. I am glad that you've found someone to make you happy," He looked at Rose and sighed. "And Rose is too. She just doesn't know it yet."

"It was good to meet you, Jack," Gomez shook his hand and glanced at Rose. "It was a pleasure, Rose. I do hope that you do come to accept that I love your mother. I am not here to replace your father. I am just here to make your mother happy."

Rose couldn't bring herself to answer. She knew that she was being childish. That Jake was probably more mature than her at the moment, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She could only think of her mother's new marriage as some big betrayal and she wasn't ready to see it in any other way yet. Her mother had just brought this man to her house and had just dumped everything on her like this. Really, how did she expect her to react?

"We will be in town for two more days, Rose. I do hope you are ready to talk during that time. Really, even Molly was happy for me. It's a shame that you can't be too," was all Ruth said before leaving the house with Gomez right behind her.

After showing Ruth and Gomez out, Jack returned to the sitting room and took a deep breath. He had to say that he was shocked by Rose's behavior, but then again he didn't know how he would react if his mother had came to him with a new suitor either. He felt like he couldn't judge. But maybe he could help Rose see reason somehow.

"Your mother finally seems happy, Rose. Not once has she called me that boy, or him," Jack smirked, trying to be humorous.

Rose didn't respond, not wanting to give Ruth any credit at all. To her, her mother had done the worse thing she could to her. She had moved on from her father, Ralph Dewitt Bukater. She couldn't really say why that hurt, but it did.

Sighing, Jack went to his wife and knelt in front of her, taking her hand in his. "Rose. I can't assume to know how you feel or what's going through your head. I mean...I doubt I'd be any happier if it had been my mother off marrying Gomez. But can you really begrudge her the right to move on with her life? She's been single all this time. Doesn't she deserve a chance to be with someone, too?"

"She's betraying my father, Jack. He may not have been perfect, but he deserves more than this. Whatever happened to love, honor, and protect?"

"Rose, 'til death do us part is there for a reason. The moment your father died...your mother wasn't married anymore. She was free to be with whomever she wished."

"But Jack...father..."

"If he was the man you claim him to be Rose, he'd be happy for her. He wouldn't want her to spend the rest of her life alone and miserable. I do know that if anything should happen to me...as much as I love you...I'd want you to move on and find someone to spend your life with. I wouldn't want you to be alone, forever morning me. Because I love you. I'd want you to find happiness again without me..."

"There is no happiness without you," Rose sniffed, rubbing away her tears.

Jack just smiled. "Of course there is. And I'd expect you to find it and make each day count until we were together again. If your father loved you and Ruth like you say he did, he'd want the same for your mother. He'd approve of Gomez."

"I don't know Jack..."

Jack got to his feet and kissed her head. He tucked a finger under her chin and lifted it so their eyes would meet. "Give Gomez a chance, sweetie. Don't let your mother leave without working this out."

Jack smiled at her one last time and then left her to go check on the children, leaving Rose to her own thoughts.

Rose leaned back in the chair and sighed. She was so angry with her mother. But maybe Jack was right. Maybe her mother did deserve more of a chance. She had to think about it some more before coming to a final decision.


	9. Gomez (2)

Chapter 9: Gomez (2)

Rose went to sleep with Jack's words ringing in her head. _"Don't let your mother leave without working this out."_

Had she really been too hard on her mother? Was it so unrealistic for her to expect her mother to remain faithful to her father? A man three years dead? Why should she be happy that her mother had found someone when her mother still hadn't forgiven her for leaving Cal for Jack? But if her mother went to Spain to live...when would she get another chance to talk with her, to at least mend the new hole that had appeared in their relationship? Was it really worth losing her mother like this? What if Jack was right and this was what her father would have wanted?

Could she accept Gomez? She didn't know. It wasn't like her mother had ever accepted Jack, so who said it wasn't the same for her? Could she put aside her disapproval and just be happy that her mother had found someone to spend the rest of her days with?

Maybe. Really, to be honest...she didn't know. Her relationship with her mother was so complicated. Just when she thought they were coming to some sort of understanding, things would fall apart and they would be back on the outs again. It was as if there was something out there that did not want her to have a good relationship with her mother.

Well, things couldn't remain like this. Not with her mother leaving for Europe soon. She had to at least attempt one last ditch effort to fix things so at least they wouldn't leave things on a bad note. She didn't want that. If she was never to see her mother again, she at least wanted them to part on good terms and on equal footing. Not as the angry child and stubborn parent who wouldn't admit that they may be wrong.

Drifting off to sleep at last, Rose knew what she was going to do the next day. It was the only thing she could do and not have a shred of regret when her mother left for Spain. She was going to go to her mother and find out why she felt the need to have another man in her life. She was going to listen, and if she could, she was going to at least accept it. She was at least going to wish her mother well in her travels.

...

The next morning found Rose getting the kids ready to go spend the day with their Aunt Alice and Uncle Micheal. Jack was going to be busy finishing off his paintings for the gallery and Rose hoped to spend the day with her mother, trying to come to some kind of understanding. Jack was right at least about one thing. She did not want her mother to leave for Spain without at least trying to patch up their relationship. Her and Ruth may never be friends, but they were still family. If she had learned nothing else from the Dawson family, it was that family was always a part of you, no matter how far away you was.

She got dressed and went down to the kitchen to find that Jack had already served Jake his breakfast and now he had the twins in their high chairs, attempting to feed them apple sauce and smashed bananas. She had to smile. It was such a sweet sight.

"Sometimes I think you're better with them than I am," Rose giggled as Jack scooped another helping of applesauce onto a spoon.

"You know that's not true. You're awesome," Jack smiled up at her from his chair. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, after being up half the night thinking about the situation with mother," Rose sighed, taking the chair next to Jack's. "You're right. I can't let her go to Spain without at least trying to mend things. It's just...I don't know if it'd work. It's like we take one step forward just to take two steps back. Every time I think we have an understanding, it all falls apart."

"Look, just keep things on a neutral setting. You know what subjects that you disagree on and you know that she's never going to change. As for Gomez...I know you find it hard to accept him. That it feels like a betrayal to your father, but try to see it from Ruth's side as well. She's been all alone for so long. The only people in her life that's been a constant since your father's death has been you and Molly. Molly has her own thing going and your full attention is on our family. She's lonely Rose, and Gomez is her chance to not be alone. He cares for her and will most likely be there for her for the rest of her days. Despite the tension between you, don't you think she deserves that?"

Rose sighed and reluctantly nodded her head. Jack was right. She couldn't deny her mother the chance to move on and have her own life. It was just so hard not to feel that she was betraying her father by accepting this marriage to Gomez.

"I better go find her before I change my mind. I'll be back later," Rose sighed, leaning in and kissing Jack's cheek and then standing up to kiss each of her children. Looking at them, she couldn't fathom being as cold and distant with them as her mother was with her and she couldn't even dream of being with anyone other than Jack, even if he wasn't with them anymore. How could her mother do it?

"Bye bye mommy," Jake waved.

Rose just ruffled his dark hair and went to get her light jacket. "I'll see you soon. Be good for Aunt Alice and Uncle Micheal!"

"Good luck, Rose," Jack waved, hoping that this time, Rose and Ruth really could come to a lasting understanding.

…..

Rose didn't have to walk far to find where her mother and her new husband were staying. The bed and breakfast was quite cozy and modest by Ruth Dewitt-Bukater's standards, much to Rose's surprise. She walked up to the desk upon entering and spoke to the clerk, a girl a few years older than her with brown hair and hazel eyes, who wore a pink tea dress.

"May I help you?" The girl asked, eyeing Rose curiously.

"Yes. I am looking for a Ruth Dewitt-Bukater. She's staying here," Rose explained, beginning to shift from foot to foot, feeling nervous. She really wanted this to go well. She didn't want her mother to leave with them on bad terms.

The girl looked in a book that was on the desk then shook her head. There was an apology in her eyes. "I am sorry, but there is no Ruth Dewitt-Bukater in here."

"What? But...oh wait...she had gotten married, of course. Will you try Ruth Santiago or Ruth Dewitt-Santiago?"

The girl sighed and looked again then nodded her head. "Oh yes. Here we are. Ruth and Gomez Santiago. They're having breakfast right now, but I can send for them after breakfast is over," The girl explained.

"That would be nice, thank you." Rose was then directed to what looked to be the setting room. She sat down in one of the cushioned seats and awaited her mother's arrival.

It wasn't a long wait. Rose had been sitting there, taking in the surroundings and watching people go to and fro when Ruth and Gomez finally emerged from the dining room twenty minutes later. They were walking hand in hand and Gomez was telling Ruth something about his business when Ruth spotted Rose and came to a surprised stop. She hadn't expected to see Rose there. In fact, she had thought that there was a chance that Rose wouldn't want to talk to her at all and had resigned herself to joining Gomez in the meetings that he had to attend that day.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" Ruth questioned, staring at her daughter in shock. She really was too surprised to say anything else.

Rose got to her feet, feeling nervous. She hadn't really thought about what she was going to say. She had been busy working through her conflicted feelings. "Hello mother."

"Senora, I'll to to meetings. You spend time talking to your daughter," Gomez kissed Ruth's hand. He nodded a polite greeting to Rose and was then out the door, leaving the mother and daughter alone to talk.

"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" Rose asked, feeling a little guilty for Gomez's quick exit.

"No. Gomez had some meetings to attend this morning," Ruth explained. "What are you doing here, Rose? I thought that you were furious with me."

"I was. I was angry and felt betrayed on daddy's behalf. But...Jack told me I shouldn't let you leave the country with our relationship like it is and that I should try to be more understanding," Rose sighed, playing with her fingers now as she glanced at the floor.

"Well, at least the boy is sensible," Ruth sighed, coming to sit on the couch.

"The boy is a grown man, a husband and a father and has a name," Rose bristled, her temper flaring up. She took a deep breath and counted to ten before continuing on. "Look, I just want to try to understand why you married this man that I don't even know. I don't know if I can give you my blessing, but I can at least try to accept it if I understood the reason why you felt the need to marry again."

"What do you want me to tell you, Rose? You are no longer a little girl and you obviously no longer need me nor my advice in your life. Your life is your own. I am tired of living off of Molly's kindness. The woman barely tolerates me as it is. Meeting Gomez was unexpected, yet it was a breath of fresh air. It's been ages since a man had looked at me, much less treated me like a real lady like Gomez does. He makes me feel wanted and loved again. I feel like I'm finally living the life I was meant to have with him."

"But didn't you feel that way about daddy?" Rose frowned, still struggling. If Ruth was living the life that she was meant to live with Gomez...what did that say about her life with her father?

Ruth sighed and looked down at the floor. All the arguments with Rose about her choices. The hard time she had given her about marrying Jack...it all made her seem like a hypocrite now. How can she explain that her relationship with Gomez had made her see where she had gone wrong?

"Rose...my marriage to your father...it was never built on love like yours is with Jack. Your father and I...we were like you and Cal. My father thought it'd be good for the family to be joined with the Bukaters through marriage. Back then, I did everything that was expected of me. Wore the clothes my mother had picked out, read the books my father had chosen, and went to the balls that they both had arranged, and met with the men that they had deemed worthy. They were so fond of your father and they had made it more than known to me that he was their first and favored choice, so I did my duty as their daughter and married him."

Rose frowned. She hadn't known this about her mother. She had always assumed that her mother had loved her father, at least at one time. It had never occurred to her that love was never a factor. That their marriage was just a business deal, indeed. No matter what her mother couldn't see how wrong she was about pushing her to marry Cal. It was the way she had been brought up

"I didn't hate your father. He was quite handsome and a gentleman and at first I had wanted to make him a fine wife. But after you were born...well I came to accept that your father's love was something I'll never have. When he died...and left us with nothing...well if I had any love for that man...it had ran out."

"So you don't even feel like you're betraying him," Rose guessed.

"No I don't. I never loved your father, even though I married him. That's why I couldn't understand you and that boy. I thought the notion of falling in love was foolish. Only made for silly school girls and the lower classes. Now I know better. I met Gomez and I've fallen in love with him. I cannot imagine my life without him. When he said those vows, I believed him. Now I feel something I had never truly felt. Happy. I am happy Rose and all I wanted was for you to be happy for me. I now understand why you married Jack. I now understand why Cal wasn't enough."

"It hurts that you never loved daddy. That it was all just for convenience."

"Rose..."

"But I guess I'm not surprise. After all, it was the world that you brought me into. At least now you know why it was important to me to get away from Cal and marry Jack. I love Jack. I can't live without him."

"Rose, can you not see that it the same for me and Gomez? This is my one last chance at being completely happy and I am grabbing a hold of it with both hands. Your blessing would be wonderful to have, but it's not needed."

Rose sighed. "Mother...I...I don't know what to say. I can't say that I like Gomez. I don't even know him. I definitely don't like you moving to Spain with him. But...I can accept that he makes you happy and that where he goes, you'll go too. Even if it is to another country."

"Does this mean that we have your blessing, Rose?"

Rose shrugged. She was afraid to say yes, but she couldn't really say no either. "Let's just say that I accept Gomez's place as your husband and that you will be living with him for now on. I think that's the closest I can give to a blessing."

"Oh Rose...," Ruth sniffed, standing up along with Rose and giving her a hug. "I am so sorry for all the misery I have put you through all these years."

"It's in the past mother. Let's just leave it all in the past. No more bringing it up. It's a new slate for us."

Ruth chuckled. "Once again. And how long will you think this one will last?"

"Well with you in Spain and Jack and I here in America, it should last for a good long time," Rose gave a wry smile. With the two of them on a different continent, it cut down on opportunities to annoy each other and nitpick. "Tell Gomez welcome to the family..."

…..

It was the day for Ruth and her new husband to leave for Spain. Jack, Rose, and the children were at the train station that would take the Santiago's to New York, where they were to catch a ship to Europe. Rose stood with her mother, her hands clasped in her own. It had been a peaceful two days with Ruth. The two women had spent the days shopping and talking about Europe and art and Ruth's fears about sailing on another ocean liner. It was the best time Rose had ever had with her mother in her entire life.

But now it was time to say goodbye. Rose couldn't help feeling sad. This was the mother she had always wanted and now that she had her, it was time to say goodbye to her.

"I can't believe this is goodbye, mother. You'll be living in Spain," Rose tearfully smiled.

"I do hope that would have mastered the language by then," Ruth chuckled nervously.

"Oh I am sure that you'll do fine. Now don't forget the seasickness medicine the doctor had prescribed, and the pills for anxiety."

"Oh dear, who would have thought that I'd be sailing on a ship again. Not I..."

"Oh mother, it's the Mauritania. We went on that one before. It was such a lovely time. And iceberg season is over. You'll be just fine."

"I am sure you are right," Ruth nervously smiled. "You take care of yourself and those babies. They really are precious."

"I will..."

"And no more punching stranger's in the nose. I am sure that man deserved it, but that was unladylike, Rose," Ruth scolded, remembering what she had read in the society papers a while back. She had meant to scold Rose a long time ago, but this was the first chance she really had.

Rose couldn't help but laugh. "Oh mother, he deserved it. He was rude and horrible and called my friend a rude word. But I will try to resist the urge next time."

Honestly, sometimes Ruth didn't know whether to be proud of her daughter or exasperated.

"Senora, love. We have to go," Gomez placed a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder, hating to disturb the goodbye between mother and daughter.

"Good-bye mother," Rose hugged Ruth one last time.

Ruth hugged her back and smiled when she pulled away. "I was wondering if I should be proud of or exasperated with you. I think I'll choose proud. You've become a woman in your own right. Take care."

Rose smiled, sniffing back her own tears as she watched her mother say goodbye to Jack and the kids then follow Gomez into the waiting train. She stood there with her family and watched as the train started down the track and disappeared out of the station and into the horizon, taking her mother into a brand new life.

"Well, that's it. Good-bye Ruth," Jack stood next to his tearful wife. He smiled, noticing the tears. "You are going to miss her."

"She is my mother, Jack."

"And she always will be, Rose. That will never change. No matter how far away she is. Come on, let's get the kids some ice cream. Make this a Dawson family outing. Would you like that?"

Rose smiled, knowing that Jack was trying to take her mind off the fact that her mother had just rode out of her life, maybe forever. "Sure. I"d like that a lot."


	10. A New York Wedding

After dropping the kids off with Molly and Irene in Denver, Jack and Rose found themselves on the way to New York City. Alice and Micheal were going to be married there and Jack was the best man while Rose was matron of honor. They decided to let Molly and Irene take care of the children, since Irene had been wanting a long visit with them and they knew that the children would not only hate the long train ride, but would probably be bored at the wedding.

Arrangements for the upcoming wedding were all set. The ceremony itself was going to be held in a Harlem church. The reception was going to be held in the bar that the Watson's had purchased when they had first arrived in the city. It too was located in Harlem, not too far from the church. All the guests and members of the wedding party, namely Jack and Rose, were set up in a modest motel just outside of Harlem, so they wouldn't have a distance to walk.

Both Jack and Rose were excited to be back in New York City. They hadn't been there since they had departed for Chippewa Falls last year. To Rose, that felt like a million years ago. So much has happened since then, and her old life as Rose Dewitt-Bukater was long dead.

At that moment Jack and Rose were in their motel room, fresh off the train. Rose hung up her bridesmaid gown and smiled happily. She turned to Jack, feeling young and giddy.

"Can you believe it? Alice and Micheal are getting married!"

Jack laughed, enjoying seeing his wife so excited. Very few things made Rose this excited these days. Ever since Ruth's departure for Spain, his wife had seemed a little depressed. He was happy to see that the union of their friends had lifted her out of the dark mood she had been in. "Yeah. It's about time."

Rose smiled at her husband, caught up in the romance of it all. The coming nuptials reminded her of their own vow renewal. It had been the most romantic moment of her life, standing up there in front of Jack's family, reaffirming her love for him. Looking at him now, she knew that she'd do it all over again.

"They certainly have come a long way from Chippewa Falls," Jack smiled, unpacking his own suit. "And so have we. This all brings back memories when we renewed our vows. That seems like a million years ago now."

"It does. And we have gone through a lot. But I think we've come out better for it. I mean...I had to climb through windows to get you away from your crazy Uncle," Rose laughed.

Jack smiled. "That doesn't compare to having to defeat a sinking ship and getting shot at by your crazy ex-fiancee."

"I guess we both had our own obstacles to overcome for each other," Rose sighed, turning away from the green bridesmaids dress. "But none of them are half as bad as what Alice and Micheal had to go through. They never did tell me all that happened back in Chippewa Falls. It must have been pretty scary though..."

"They just reconfirm my belief that true love overcomes any and everything."

Rose just smiled, seeing hints of the optimistic artist she had met on board Titanic. Of course, Jack was still cheerful and optimistic most of the time, but since Titanic, a broodier part of his personality had made some appearances. Not that it was a problem. She just sometimes missed that young naive artist that she had believed could do anything.

"Why are people so stupid Jack? Especially when it comes to two people loving each other? What does it matter if I'm from a rich family and you're from a poor one? Why does it matter that Alice is black and Micheal is white? Shouldn't the important thing be that we love each other? That we're devoted to each other? Why should stupid things like race and class even matter?" Rose sighed, speaking the thoughts that had been on her mind for a good while now. She still felt so naive to the world at times. Especially when it came to things she just couldn't understand or found utterly absurd.

"I wish I had an answer for you, sweetie. They just are, I reckon. The important thing is that we are better than that and raise our kids to be above that shit as well and just love and respect each other. The rest of the world can fuck off. The same can be said for Micheal and Alice's situation as well. Just as long as they have each other and hang onto that love, they'll be fine. Fuck everyone else out there. It's none of their business."

Rose went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Jack Dawson. You are the wisest, most beautiful man I know."

"You the most beautiful, sweetest woman I know and I love you too," Jack pulled her close, kissing her deeply before pulling away. "Want to catch a quick nap before meeting Alice and Micheal? That train ride was kind of exhausting."

"Sounds lovely," Rose smiled, resting her head against his shoulder, indeed feeling quite tired herself.

They stood there in each others arms for a few more minutes, just letting the quiet of the room and the intense feelings that they had for one another just sink in. For a second, Rose wished that she could just sink into him so they could just be one person and never have to be apart again. She then giggled at the thought. How absurd if that should happen. What a mess. Whose clothes would they wear? Hers or his? She doubted that Alice would be very happy if her beautiful brides maid gown went unused, or worse, Jack was wearing it. Her laughter grew at the thought of Jack wearing the gown. How utterly absurd.

"Mind sharing what's so funny?" Jack asked, his voice amused. He loved hearing Rose's laugh. He hadn't heard it enough in the past few weeks.

"Oh I just had a silly thought is all," Rose snorted, not sure if she should share.

"What thought is that?"

"If you and I became the same person...whose clothes would we wear? Would you wear the beautiful dress that Alice made for me? And then I just pictured you in it and...," Rose squealed with laughter as Jack tickled her.

"I see how you are," Jack laughed, as he fell onto the bed along with Rose as she tried to escape his tickling fingers.

"Stop Jack! Stop!" Rose laughed, as she tried to squirm away. All laughter died though when her eyes met his and again she was lost in the passion they shared. No one had eyes like Jacks or perfect artist hands like him. He still smelled like charcoal, sunshine, and ocean.

He pushed a red curl out of her face, his eyes just drinking her in. Rose was always going to be the most beautiful woman to him. That was never going to change. No one had ever inspired him as much as she. Even now, he wanted to draw her again. Attempt to capture her beauty on paper. "You are going to be the most beautiful bridesmaid...you may even outshine the bride..."

Rose blushed. "You are so biased."

"Nah. I don't think I am," Jack smiled before leaning down and kissing Rose gently. She pulled him down against her, just wanting to feel him near.

They ended up not making love at that moment. Both were so exhausted, they fell asleep right there, with Rose's arms wrapped tightly around Jack, and his face, pressed against hers as if he was about to kiss her.

…..

The wedding day had arrived. Alice was a nervous wreck. She paced the floor as she glanced at her reflection in the floor length mirror. Rose was putting the last touches to her own hair as the bride waited.

"Alice, stop pacing. You are going to wear a hole into the floor," Rose advised, placing down the butterfly comb

"I can't help it. I am nervous. I'm marrying my man today. I thought this day could never happen," Alice chewed on her bottom lip. The girl was a picture of beauty in the beautiful white dress she had put together, her dark curls twisted into an intricate bun and a veil placed on top of her head. She had worked so hard on both hers and Rose's dresses and now people will finally see them.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. We both know that Micheal loves you. That is an undeniable fact. Plus you two have been living together for quite a while now. This ceremony is just to make it official."

"Momma and Daddy are so excited and James even brought his new girl Hannah...not to mention the relatives down south...everyone is here," Alice whinged her hands nervously. "They'll all be watching us..."

"Trust me, you'll be so into Micheal, you won't even notice them," Rose smiled, standing up and going up to her friend and pulling her into a hug. "You'll see no one but him. That's how it was for Jack and I when we renewed our vows."

Alice hugged Rose back as she tried to get a handle on her warring nerves. "I guess I'm just nervous."

"That is completely normal too," Rose pulled out of the hug and smiled at her nervous friend. "You are so beautiful. Micheal is going to be blown away."

Alice's father stuck his head into the room. "It's almost time for the wedding march. Is my princess ready?"

"Just about Daddy. We'll be right there," Alice smiled and turned back to Rose. "Rose, thank you. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. You're my best friend in the entire world, you know. Really, you're like a sister to me."

"It's the same for me as well. Before Jack, I never had a true best friend, nor a sister. You really mean a lot to me."

Alice smiled happily. She had never thought that she'd have a friend like Rose Dawson. Just like she had never thought that she'd fall in love and get married to anyone like Micheal. But she was so very glad that they had both came into her life and were now permanent relationships. "Let's go get me married."

"Let's. It's been long enough already," Rose winked, picking up both of the bouquets and handing Alice hers. "Remember, keep your eyes on Micheal. Forget everyone else in the church."

Alice just gave a nervous smile and followed Rose out the door, where her father was waiting to walk her down the aisle. The older man just smiled with tears in his eyes when he took a good look at her.

"There's my baby girl. Do I have to give you away?"

Alice just rolled her eyes. "Don't you start all that, now. Of course you have to give me away. It's what daddy's do." She smiled and kissed his cheek, missing the sad smile on Rose's face as she missed her own father.

The wedding march began and Rose was the first down the aisle, a gentle smile on her lips. She looked ahead at Jack, who was the best man this time instead of the groom. He was still the most handsome man in the building in her eyes. He smiled in return and watched as she took her place on the alter.

Finally, it was Alice's turn. She gripped her father's arms as he walked her down the aisle. Her mind was in a turmoil of thoughts. When she had first met Micheal Calvert, she had never dreamed that they would grow to love each other as much as they do now. That they would come through everything whole and now were ready to stand before god, family, and friends to pledge their lives to one another. It just seemed like an impossible dream to her.

To Micheal, Alice was the most beautiful woman in the world. He watched her approach him with his heart in his throat. He had been dreaming of this moment from the minute they had decided to give their love a chance. He had once thought it impossible, but the day was finally here. He was finally going to make the woman he loved his wife. She was so beautiful in her white dress, her curly hair twisted in an intricate bun, covered by a white veil. Her brown eyes sparkled and her lips was curved into the most beautiful smile he had ever witnessed. His heart was beating for her and his hands trembled as he took her right hand as she reached him.

"You are so beautiful, Al," He smiled, his warm brown eyes bright with love.

"You don't look so bad yourself," She smiled, feeling like she was going to float away, she was so happy.

The reverend, a short black man with balding gray hair and a gray mustache cleared his throat. "Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?"

"I do," Her father stepped forward. He kissed his beaming daughter's head and nodded at Micheal before going to take a seat next to his wife.

"We have come together, families and friends, to witness Alice and Micheal as they exchange their vows of marriage. We share with them their delight in finding love with each other, and support their decision to be together from now until the end of time. As this couple enters into marriage, they do so with thought and reverence.

"They give thanks for the past, which brought them to this place, and look forward with hope to what the future will bring. Marriage is like a great umbrella that shelters love from the elements.

"Corinthians One says that love is patient and kind. It is not jealous or boastful, not irritable or resentful, not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its' own way. It does not rejoice in the wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes in all things and endures all things. Love never ends.

"This marriage is a symbol of Alice and Micheal's commitment to that love."

As the reverend spoke, Rose caught Jack's eye and smiled, thinking of her own vows, both when they had first married and when they had renewed them. She truly did love him even more now than ever before and she hoped that Alice's love for Micheal will continue to blossom just like hers for Jack. She did not regret a day spent with Jack and she knew the same could be said for her friend when it came to Micheal.

"Alice and Micheal, I ask of you to hold hands now," The Reverend directed.

Not saying a word, the couple did so, lovingly looking into each others eyes.

Smiling with satisfaction, the Reverend continued. "These are the hands of your best friend, loving, caring that are holding yours on your wedding day, as each of you pledges your love and commitment to one another all the days of your life. These are the hands that will work along side yours as you build your future together, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams.

These are the hands that will welcome you home after a very long day. These are the hands that will wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of Joy! These are the hands that will hold you tight when you struggle through difficult times. These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick and console you when you are grieving. These are the hands that will love you and cherish you throughout the years for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will give you support knowing that together as a team everything you wish for can be realized. May your hands always be held by one another. May they have the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the darkness of disillusionment. Keep them tender and other in wondrous love."

Alice felt tears in her eyes at the Reverend's words. She felt the truth of them in her heart. She also smiled as she heard quiet sobs from her mother and she could swear she heard some sniffles from Rose, who stood off to the side, probably looking at Jack, who looked rather handsome and stoic in his tuxedo, yet she could also see the emotion in his eyes as he looked past her over to Rose. She looked into Micheal's eyes and she melted. She saw the love and promise in those beautiful chocolate eyes and she hoped that he saw the same in hers.

"Micheal, do you take Alice to be the wife of your days, the companion of your heart and the friend of your life? To stand united in the face of adversity and bask together in the light of good fortune? With these words spoken, and all those as yet unspoken, do you wish to marry Alice and join your life with hers?"

"I do," Micheal answered, strong and sure.

"Alice, do you take Micheal to be the husband of your days, the companion of your heart and the friend of your life? To stand united in the face of adversity and bask together in the light of good fortune? With these words spoken, and all those as yet unspoken, do you wish to marry Micheal and join your life with his?

"I do," She smiled. As if there could ever be any other answer than that.

"Alice and Micheal by coming here today, you have now taken the initial step in what hopefully will be a wonderful and lasting life together. Understand, that a union between two people takes work. Just as Rome wasn't built in a day, neither is a relationship ever complete. It needs constant nurturing.

"A good marriage is one that fosters respect, a devoted love, and a willingness to make sacrifices for each other. These are the foundation blocks of a newly formed union. Symbolically you have been brought together as one, yet are still two separate entities with unique ideas, talents and ways of being. Respect and value those differences, and your relationship will flourish."

Now it was time to exchange vows. Both Alice and Micheal had written their own and each felt more nervous than they had ever felt before. They just hoped that their words conveyed the emotion and love that they felt for each other and their hope for a happy future.

"The exchange of wedding vows are when the bride and groom make their sacred promises to each other. Micheal, as you look into Alice's eyes, please say your vows."

Micheal tightened his hold on Alice's hand and swallowed his nervousness. "Alice, what can I say that can properly convey the love that I feel for you? Before you came into my life, I didn't believe in love and soulmates. I thought it was all a fairy tale. Something that was written in books and acted out on the stage in plays. But then you came into my life and it was like...I had never lived before. You breathed life into me just with one sweet smile. God, your smile...you have no idea how it lights up my days. Your voice...your eyes...they all made my heart beat in a way I never thought it could. I saw the love between our friends...and...I knew it was what I felt for you and I knew that I'd die if I didn't grab it and hold on tight. So I did just that. Grabbed my love for you and held on tight and never let it go...not even when we faced adversity, and I haven't regretted a moment of it since.

"Alice, I make this vow to you. I'm going to love you forever. I am going to protect, and cherish you until the end of my days. My heart, mind, body...they all belong to you and they always will."

"Alice, as you look into Micheal's eyes, please say your vows."

She was so touched by Micheal's words, she didn't know how hers would do him justice...but she was going to try. She was going to speak from the heart. That's all she could do.

"Micheal...what you had just said...it was so beautiful. I don't know how I'm going to do you justice, but damn it, I'm going to try, because my feeling for you...they run deeper than I had ever thought possible. When I first met you, I thought you were cute but I never thought in a million years that we'd be here getting married. Heck, I didn't even think we'd even go for coffee together. But you...you did more than become my friend. You became my defender. Then you became my lover, despite my own misgivings. I wanted to run away from the possibility of what we could be, but you wouldn't let me and I'm so thankful for that. I'm thankful that you had faith when I didn't. For the past year or so, you've been my strength when I was weak. You were my light when I couldn't see. When I lost my faith in people...you gave it back to me. With you...there was nothing I couldn't do. Your love...it lifted me up and it hasn't let me down yet. Without you, I'd still be that scared girl in Chippewa Falls, afraid of her own shadow. You came into my life and showed me what the world could be like with you in it and I wanted that world...I still do. It was a world that I had to fight for...but it's worth it...you are worth it. You are worth everything. I love you so much, baby. I'd do anything to be with you.

"Micheal, I make this vow to you. I'm going to love you forever. I am going to protect, and cherish you until the end of my days. My heart, mind, body...they all belong to you and they always will."

"Before Alice and Micheal say their vows and exchange rings, they have asked that the people before them participate in the 'warming of the rings.' If you are unfamiliar with this ceremony, take the opportunity to wish them health, happiness, and all that is noble and good in life when the rings pass to your care. Hold them for but a moment and warm them with your love, making a silent wish for the future this couple will share. When returned, these rings will contain in their precious metals that which is all the more precious–your love and pledge of support for their union."

Alice watched as Jack went to the back row and handed Micheal's Aunt Mildred the rings. This was an unusual part of the ceremony that normally didn't happen, but with all that was stacked against them, she and Micheal decided to include it. They could use all the support and will wishes that they could get to be honest.

It didn't take long for the rings to be passed around the room. Once the last person made their well wishes, the rings were given back to Jack and he returned to his station beside Micheal.

"The ring is an ancient symbol, so perfect and simple. It has no beginning and has no end.

It is round like the sun, like the moon, like the eye, like arms that embrace. It is a circle; for love that is given comes back round again. Your rings are precious because you wear them with love. They symbolize your commitment in marriage. They remind you of who you are, where you've been, and where you're going. As you wear them through time, they will reflect not only who you are as individuals, but also who you are as a couple.

"Micheal, as you place the ring on Alice's finger, please repeat after me: I Micheal take Alice to be my wife. I promise you love, honor and respect, to be faithful to you and forsaking all others, until death do us part."

"I Micheal take Alice to be my wife. I promise you love, honor and respect, to be faithful to you and forsaking all others, until death do us part," Micheal slid the ring on her finger after Jack hand them to him.

"Alice, as you place the ring on Micheal's finger, please repeat after me: I Alice take Micheal to be my husband. I promise you love, honor and respect, to be faithful to you and forsaking all others, until death do us part."

Alice sniffed back her tears and slid the ring onto Micheal's finger. "I Alice take Micheal to be my husband. I promise you love, honor, and respect, to be faithful to you and forsaking all others, until death do us part."

"May these wedding rings be a reminder to Alice and Micheal of the commitment they have made today and be as a testimony to all the world of their devotion in marriage.

"Remember that your love is the basis for this marriage; desire nothing else, fear nothing else and allow your love to blossom into what love was meant to be. Allow for spaces in your time together, giving each other room to grow. Love one another; allow that love to be a source of strength, which feeds your soul. _Fill_ one another's cup, but drink each from your own. Share your bread, but have each your own slice. Sing and dance together, but remember that though you may move together, you each must dance your own steps. None of us knows what the future will bring . . . the important thing is to live today to the fullest and face tomorrow with the certainty that you can accept and handle what it brings.

"Alice and Micheal, through their words today, have joined together in holy wedlock. Because they have exchanged their vows before God and these witnesses, have pledged their commitment each to the other, and have declared the same by joining hands and by exchanging rings, I now pronounce that they are husband and wife. Those whom God hath joined together, let no one put asunder.

You may now kiss the bride!"

Alice couldn't help the delighted giggle as Micheal pulled her into his arms and kissed her in a way he had never kissed her before. Long, deep, and passionate. It was a kiss that said that he was hers and she was his and they were going to be together forever. Come what may!

She was so involved in the kiss, that she didn't hear what the Reverend said next.

"And now, to all the friends and family who have come to celebrate this union, I take great pleasure in presenting, for the first time anywhere, the united couple Alice and Micheal Calvert!"

The room erupted in applause as the newlywed couple parted and joined hands, married at last!

_**(A/N: Everything that the good Reverend said was taken from this website: **_

_**Alice's Wedding Dress (Same style is used for Rose's bridesmaid dress, but it's emerald green instead of white): movieprops/original/yp_521e2a217fe4b7. )**_


	11. The Reception

_**(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the talented James Horner who gave us the beautiful score to Titanic and other movies we loved. His music really grabbed you by the heartstrings and made the movies even more memorable, especially Titanic. May he rest in peace)**_

The reception was fully underway. The bar was filled to the brim with wedding guests and food, music, and alcohol were flowing freely. Right now, the bride and groom were enjoying their first dance as husband and wife, leaving their guests to watch.

Rose watched with a dreamy expression in her eyes. She remembered when it had been her and Jack on the dance floor. He had held her close so tightly, she just knew that he'd never let her go.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack smiled, watching his wife watch the newly married couple with a dreamy expression on her face. He somehow knew what she was thinking though. She had the look she always wore when she was remembering something romantic that they had done together.

"Oh just about the reception of our wedding renewal and our first dance. How it had made me feel. I had felt so safe and loved then. That we were going to love each other forever."

"Do you still feel that way?"

"Of course. We may be older and have three kids under our belts, but I still feel that way just as much now as I did back then," Rose smiled, gently touching his hand.

Finally the song came to an end. Rose and Jack tore their attention away from each other and focused on the happy couple headed in their direction.

"You guys were great out there," Jack smiled, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Well we both are expecting to see you two up there cutting a rug," Micheal chuckled, kissing his wife's cheek.

"Set down, you two. You look exhausted," Rose nodded to the two empty seats across from herself and Jack.

"To be honest, I could use a sit down for a few minutes," Alice laughed, taking the chair across from Rose. She was immediately joined by her husband, who took her hand and kissed it. "So when are you two going to get up there and dance instead of sitting here making googly eyes at each other?"

"We're not making googly eyes at each other," Jack laughed. "We're just enjoying the party and being happy for our friends who have finally taken the big step. So how does it feel? Not living in sin anymore?"

Alice rolled her eyes as Micheal laughed.

"Like that was our fault," Micheal chuckled. "To be honest, it feels great. Finally, we can have what you and Rose enjoy. A lifetime as a unified whole."

"And babies. Lots and lots of babies who will carry their daddy's name," Alice giggled.

"You're going to make a great mom, Alice. You're so great with Jake and the twins," Rose giggled happily. She could just picture it. Alice and Micheal in their apartment with two caramel colored children running about. Both of them will love their Uncle Jack, who will draw them different pictures of animals and places and they'll love their Aunt Rose who will read with them, along with her own children.

"Babies will be a long ways away, though. We can barely afford the two of us," Micheal laughed, then gave an apologetic pout when Alice huffed in dissatisfaction.

"No one waits until they can afford babies, darling. They just happen. Right Rose?"

"Right. Jack and I didn't even have a home of our own when I first got pregnant and we're still struggling to make ends meet," Rose shrugged, picking up her champagne flute and taking a sip. "But when it happens, you won't think about how much money it'll take. You'll start imagining what the baby will look like. Whose eyes they'll have. Who they'll like best. Then you'll just be happy, because you'll have something that's just yours and Micheal's. Tangible proof of your love that no one can ever take away from you...not ever..."

Alice smiled and took her friend's hand, touched by her little speech. "That was beautiful, Rose. It really was."

"Babies are beautiful and yours is going to be among the most beautiful. You can mark my words on that," Rose smiled, feeling happy for her friend.

"Enough talk about babies," Jack got to his feet and took Rose's hand. "Micheal is right. We should take to the dance floor. I've never stayed seated for long at these receptions and this one should not be any different."

"They're playing ragtime," Rose gasped, reluctant to get up there.

"So. We'll do what we always do. Don't think," Jack grinned, pulling his wife up into his arms and out onto the dance floor, with her protesting yet laughing at the same time.

"Those two are the very model of a couple in love," Alice sat back and watched her friends attempt to dance to the fast moving ragtime. So far they looked to be having a great time learning the dance steps.

"Oh I don't know. I think we've gone through a lot of things that Jack and Rose could never dream of going through. Not that I'd want them to. I think Titanic was enough of an obstacle for those two, not to mention Jack's stupid Uncle."

"You were great, being there for Rose when Jack couldn't be. Kind of made me love you even more," Alice confessed. She remembered how impressed she had felt, watching Micheal stand toe to toe with Carl Dawson, defending Rose and making sure that she wasn't kept away from Jack.

"They would have done the same for us, I do believe," Micheal blushed. "I would do it again, too."

"My man. You're a good friend and an even better lover. Just thinking about it..."

"Hush...save it for our honeymoon," Micheal smiled, leaning over to claim his bride's lips in a deep kiss.

…...

_Two Hours Later..._

Everyone was seated after a few hours of dancing. Looking at the clock, Jack, knew that it was time for the best man's speech. He looked over at Rose, who just gave him a big encouraging smile and a squeeze of her hand. It was obvious that she was proud of him. Swallowing down his nervousness, he got to his feet, with his glass in his hand. He tapped his fork on the glass, gaining everyone's attention.

"I guess it's time for the toast, and as best man it's my place to give a speech about the groom. What can I say about Micheal?" Jack asked, glancing at the smiling groom who held his bride's hand tightly in his own. Jack couldn't help but smile, happy to see the glow of love in another couple's eyes, not just in his and Rose's for once. "Well...to be honest, I don't know him for as long as I've known Alice. Alice is like another sister to me. I grew up with her. Pulled her hair, helped James tease her, and other annoying little brother things. But Micheal, I only met him when Rose and I auditioned for a job in a theater back in Chippewa Falls. At first, I had thought that he had carried a torch for Rose and was prepared to be the jealous husband. But then I watched as he fell in love with Alice and knew that those two were soulmates. Despite their differences, despite the obstacles, fate had destined them to be together.

"Theirs is a love that Rose and I could relate to. As you all know, Rose is a first class girl that fell in love with a third class guy. We had a lot of obstacles to overcome to just be able to be together. But none of that compares to what Micheal and Alice had and still do have to go through just to be together. It's been a true pleasure to watch them fall in love...to watch their relationship solidify into something that beats all obstacles. I admire them so much and they've reaffirmed my belief that true love overcomes all.

"But not only are they an example of true love, they are examples of wonderful friends. It was Micheal's friendship that had gotten Rose through a rough patch in our marriage. There are no words for me to express how much it means to me that he was there for my Rose when I couldn't be. There is no way I could ever repay him for that. And it was Alice's support that kept Rose going until we were reunited again. So I like to raise my glass in a toast to two wonderful people that I see as more than friends. That I see as family. Micheal and Alice, may you live a long, happy life together."

"Here here!" Alice's father raised his glass, along with the rest of the room, toasting the happy couple.

"That was beautiful, Jack," Micheal smiled, looking down at the table, trying to hide the tears he felt in his eyes, he was so touched.

"Every word of it was true. Especially about how you stood up for Rose when I had that amnesia episode. You didn't have to stay with her like you had, but you did. It meant a lot to me that she didn't have to go through that alone. Especially with my Uncle there, ready to blame her for everything."

"That horrible little man deserved more than a good talking to," Alice shuddered, remembering Carl Dawson and how horrible he was to Rose. She generally liked the Dawson family, but that man was one Dawson that she definitely didn't like. "I hope that he's far away somewhere, poor and alone."

"He's with Richie and Jolene at the moment," Jack shrugged. "They're the only ones that'll have him. Janie hates his guts, no one else have any room or wants to be bothered...and he don't dare ask to stay with us. Not after what he did."

"I for one hope we'll never have to see that man again," Rose added. She'll never forgive Carl for keeping the amnesiac Jack away from her or for making their first holidays together as a married couple tense ones. Like Alice, Carl was the only Dawson that she absolutely detested.

"Well let's hope that he never needs anything from you two," Micheal chuckled. "The man will be shit out of luck."

"You got that right," Jack mumbled, taking a gulp of champagne, not seeing the frown on Rose's face. Jack was usually the most forgiving person alive. It troubled her to see that he had finally reached his limit, or so it seemed. Then again she was happy that it seemed that way. Most likely, she'll never have to see Carl Dawson again.

…..

Alice stood on the small podium that was set up near the door of the bar and looked over at the small crowd of single young women and women who had suitors in mind. All of them were clamoring for one thing. Her bouquet.

"This is kind of scary, baby. Do I just toss it? Or do I choose someone?" She turned to her groom, who also appeared to be a bit nervous. "I don't know. Maybe you should pick someone...like my cousin Lucy over there. She's definitely in danger of becoming an old maid..."

"Or how about James girl Barbie? Another wedding in the family can't be bad..."

Micheal shrugged. He really didn't know. It was Alice's decision anyway. Too bad that Rose wasn't among the girls. Being happily married to Jack disqualified her as a contestant in the catch the bouquet contest. That would have decided it right then. There was no way that Alice wouldn't throw her bouquet to her best friend. "Just toss it, I guess...let fate decide..."

"You're right, you're right. I love you, baby," Alice gave him a quick kiss.

"Why are you kissing me?" He asked once the kiss was over.

"Oh just in case they stampede us and we get trampled to death. You'll know..."

Micheal just nervously chuckled. He didn't think that would happen, but then again it could. "I love you too...now throw the damn thing so we can get out of here. Jack and Rose are waiting in the car."

With a big smile, Alice tossed the bouquet into the crowd of girls and cheered when Barbie caught it.

"Looks like there's going to be another wedding in the family!" Alice laughed.

James looked like a deer caught in the headlights when all attention was turned on him. Alice almost felt sorry for him.

"Well, it's time for us to be off," Micheal announced, catching everyone's attention. "We thank you for coming and we urge you to keep partying for as long as the alcohol holds out! We love you all!"

"Bye!" Alice waved as Micheal grabbed her hand and they raced out of the pub and entered the small car that they had rented to make their escape.

"Where to?" Jack asked in a posh British accent, causing Rose to giggle.

"The train station. We're going to Florida," Micheal grinned, wrapping his arms around his new bride. Everything was already packed and stuffed into the trunk of the car. The train tickets had already been purchased. Now all they had to do was make the train before it pulled out of the station.

"You guys aren't planning to remain there for good, are you?" Rose frowned.

"Of course not. We'll be there for only a few days, then it's back to good old Santa Monica," Alice smirked, leaning against her husband. "I wish that you two could come with us."

"Jack has to work unfortunately, plus we don't want to leave the children for too long. Besides, this is your honeymoon. It's supposed to be just the two of you," Rose grinned happily, turning around in her seat to talk. "I am so happy for you guys. Today has been so romantic!"

"It has...and there's more to come," Alice smiled, staring up into Micheal's eyes. To be honest she couldn't wait to get him to herself. Tonight was her first night as Micheal Calvert and she wanted to make it count...maybe even get started on that baby Calvert that they had all been talking about earlier.

Watching the newlyweds, Rose was once again reminded of herself and Jack when they had just gotten started out. Was there anything in that past that she would change? Something that she would do differently? She glanced at Jack, who was happily driving the car to the train station and had to smile. Of course there wasn't. Jack was her happily ever after and that was something that she was never going to forget.


	12. A Santa Monica Thanksgiving (1)

Time passed quickly after the Calvert Wedding and Thanksgiving was upon the Dawsons before they had time to process it. That day, Rose was rushing throughout the house, making sure that everything was in order. This wasn't her and Jack's first Thanksgiving together, but it was was going to be the first one where Rose was the hostess. Unlike last year, only a handful of people were invited. Jack's mother, Fabrizio and Janie, Janie and Cal and their kids, and of course Richie and Jolene and their boy Jason. Hopefully things should also be more calm than last years. After all, it was only going to be family and friends that were close to Jack and Rose and Carl Dawson was banned. So it should be a calm family event. At least Rose hoped so.

Jack had just finished putting the twins down for a nap and was now carrying Jake downstairs to sit in the living room and draw. He watched as Rose walked from one end of the house to the other, trying to make sure that everything was in it's proper place.

"Sweetie, calm down. You're stressing yourself out and we haven't even started on dinner yet," Jack laughed.

"I just want everything to be perfect," Rose said, coming to a stand still as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. "Last year had been so full of tension and drama...I just want this year to be perfect."

"It will be. Only the people that we care about are going to be here. No Uncle Carl...no cousins. Just close family and friends that we actually have love and a connection with," Jack walked up to her and wrapped his arms around his waist. "No one is going to ignore you this year or make you feel unwelcome. This is going to be the Thanksgiving you should have had from the start."

"Let's just hope that I don't burn everything," Rose smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

"With me by your side, that's a virtual impossibility."

Rose pulled away and looked at her husband in disbelief. Help with Thanksgiving dinner was something that she had not been expecting. "Are you serious?"

"Of course. This is my house as well as yours, our family...why wouldn't I help?

Rose laughed in relief, wrapping her arms around his slender frame. "There are no words for how lucky I am. Most women, their husbands would never dream of helping them cook...ever, much less on Thanksgiving."

"Well, I'm not most husbands," Jack winked, rubbing his nose against hers.

"No you're not. You're my husband and you're the most wonderful one in the world," She leaned in to kiss him, but the rapid knock on the door kept the kiss from connecting. She closed her eyes and sighed. Company had arrived.

Jack laughed and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll go answer the door. You get everything out and ready to cook."

"Sounds like an idea," Rose smiled, stepping away from the handsome artist. "I'll be out to greet everyone in a minute. I especially want to get the turkey on."

"Okay and then I'll make the sides while you visit with everyone," Jack grinned, their cooking plan taking form right there on the spot.

"Sounds good. Now go let our guests in," Rose kissed him before turning around to disappear into the kitchen.

Whistling a happy tune, Jack walked over and opened the door to Jolene and Richie, who held a grinning Jason in his arms.

"Richie! Jolene! And oh my goodness, is that little Jason? He's huge," Jack laughed, taking the little boy from his brother. "But not huge enough for Uncle Jack!"

"I remember when I used to get greetings like that."

Jack froze at the voice he had hoped never to hear again. He glared at Richie as Carl Dawson stepped up on the porch.

"Hello, Jack," Carl greeted, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his coat.

"What is he doing here?" Jack asked, feeling betrayed. Richie knew what the man had done to him and Rose. How he had ruined their first Thanksgiving together. How dare he bring him here this year?

"There was a fire at Cousin Brendan's and they couldn't take him and...well we just didn't feel right leaving him in New Orleans alone," Richie stammered, knowing that Jack wasn't going to be happy with him for bringing their Uncle, but what else could he do?

"Well he's not welcomed here. Not after what he had put both Rose and me through. Not after how he ruined our first holidays together. This year was supposed to be different, Richie," Jack gritted his teeth against his anger. "What? Am I supposed to ask Rose to put up with his hateful comments again for another year? This time in her own house? I'm sorry, but no. Forget it. We don't want him here. Not after all he's done."

"He won't cause trouble this year, Jack. I swear he won't," Richie sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew that asking Jack to put up with their uncle was not going to be an easy feat, but he had to try.

"Yeah right."

"He won't! We had a long long talk with him Jack and he promised to be on his best behavior."

"I won't even talk to the girl, if that would make you happy," Carl spoke up, feeling that he should help Richie somehow.

"Janie's going to be here with her family too, Richie. It's not only Rose that's not going to be happy here. You don't know what it's like. He didn't persecute you for who you married. It was quite different for Janie and myself. Now we're able to have a happy Thanksgiving without all the shit and you're asking me to expose our spouses to his hatefulness again!"

"I know...I know that it seems like a bad idea Jack, but give it a chance. He's changed, I swear..."

"Jack, what are you doing? Let them in," Rose came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. She heard loud voices and was confused to see Jack still standing at the door, not letting anyone in. Her confusion cleared up quickly when she spotted Carl Dawson on the doorstep. "What is he doing here?"

Jack sighed,hating that again Rose was going to have to be exposed to his Uncle's hatefulness. Even if it was only a couple of seconds.

"Turns out that the Cousin's couldn't take him in this Thanksgiving and now my dear brother wants us to forget everything and let him ruin yet another Thanksgiving," Jack explained, his unhappiness clear in his voice.

"Come on Jack, don't be like that. Look, he's still our Uncle. He's still family," Richie sighed, hating the tension that now stood between himself and his brother. "Look, just ask Rose if it's alright with her. If it's not, we'll find somewhere else for him to go. Just at least give him a chance."

"Jack, may I speak with you? Alone?" Rose's voice betrayed no emotion, but on the inside, she was screaming. She did not want Carl here at all, but she also didn't want Jack to hold any grudges. That wasn't him and she felt that holding on to that anger was doing him more harm than good. If sacrificing another Thanksgiving was what she had to do to keep her Jack from spiritual harm...that was what she was willing to do.

Jack sighed. "Jolene and Richie, you may enter but he stays out here until further notice," Jack said, before following Rose into the kitchen.

Rose turned to Jack as they entered the kitchen. She pressed her lips together in annoyance and crossed her arms. "So...what do you think we should do? Should we let him stay?"

"No. Absolutely not. Not after all he's done," Jack shook his head, pacing the floor, his emotions boiling up inside his chest. "He made last year hell for us, Rose. He ruined our first Thanksgiving! Not to mention Janie's! I can't ask her to put her family through that again either!"

"Would you feel right leaving him out in the cold, though? I mean, know you Jack. Even at your most angry..."

"I can't ask you to put up with him again, Rose."

"But could you live with leaving him out? I know you, Jack. He may be a hateful man, but you're not. You're the exact opposite. I don't think you would be able to live with yourself if we left him out. Despite all he's done."

Jack sighed. He hated to admit it, but Rose was right. He was his father's son and his father never excluded anyone...no matter what they may have done to him. "So what do you think we should do? I really don't want him here."

"Maybe we can put some restrictions on him. Like he talks to no one and eats at a different table? I don't know..."

"Why are we even discussing this? We should just send him packing. I can't believe Richie..."

"We're discussing this because you're a good person and I want to keep you that way. Even if it means putting up with that bastard," Rose kissed his cheek and attempted a smile. "It's okay, Jack. As long we're together, everything will be fine."

Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, kissing the top of her ginger curls that was braided away from her face. "Janie is going to kill me. You know that? She is going to be pissed."

"Maybe not. Maybe it's our turn to get revenge. Maybe this year, we make him feel like the outsider. Show him that we're a cohesive family that don't need his approval. In fact, let me tell him that he gets to stay."

Jack frowned, not liking the thought of Rose being anywhere near Carl alone. "Really? I don't know, Rose..."

"I'll be fine, Jack. If you like, you can be there with me...but I should be the one to tell him that he gets to stay and lay down the rules for appropriate behavior on his part. He's going to have to understand that I'm going nowhere and can't be bullied."

"Alright. I like that better, me being there with you. That let's him know that it's my decision too."

"Well, let's go get this over with," She took his hand and led him to the front porch where Carl was sitting on the front steps. Rose cleared her throat, getting his attention.

Carl turned around and got to his feet, sensing that as decision had been made. "So what will it be? Am I eating in a restaurant tonight?"

Rose gripped Jack's hand in hers and took a deep breath, resisting the urge to tell him to go back to where he came from. "Jack and I have discussed it. Despite what you've done to us, you're still Jack's family and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he made you spend Thanksgiving, a time for family, alone. Unlike you, he's a kind, loving person. So we decided you can stay...on the conditions that you don't talk to me, Jake, or Janie's husband. You do not talk about the rich and all snide comments are to be resisted. One rude remark from you, we will kick you out. This is our home. We will not have what happened last year happen here. You have no minions here. So tread lightly. Is this in any way unclear?"

Carl shook his head, feeling relieved. He was almost certain that Jack wouldn't let him stay. Maybe this was a way back into his favorite nephew's life. Make him see how much he really did need his old Uncle. "I completely understand and agree to your conditions."

"Alright then. Come on in. Jolene and Richie are in the living room," Rose motioned for Carl to enter.

Jack sighed, watching his Uncle enter his house. "I hope that this doesn't backfire. There's no telling what Janie's reaction is going to be."

"We'll get through this. Just like we get through everything else. Together," Rose squeezed his hand, leading him into the house. "In the meantime, I have the turkey in the oven already. Want to help me with the sides?"

"Of course. You know, I do make a mean Mac and cheese," Jack smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her into the house where their guests were waiting.

_(A/N:Yes, Uncle Carl is back. This story needs an antagonist and who better than him?)_


	13. A Santa Monica Thanksgiving (2)

So far, things were calm in the Dawson household. Rose was in the kitchen cooking while Jack went from the sitting room, visiting with his brother's family and ignoring their Uncle, to upstairs to check on the twins, then to the kitchen to see if Rose needed his help with anything. It was an hour after Richie, Jolene, and Carl's arrival when The Hockley clan, plus Irene arrived.

Jack had just carried three bottles of beer into the living room when there was a knock at the door. Handing his brother the bottles, he went to open it to Janie, Cal, their baby Alexander, Emma and Irene.

"Hey big brother!" Janie greeted, hugging Jack with the arm that wasn't holding her baby.

"Dawson," Cal nodded, formally.

"Cal," Jack nodded his own greeting as Irene came over and hugged her son.

"Where is Rose? I do hope that you are helping her," his mother questioned.

"She's in the kitchen and yes, I have been helping. So this is Alexander," He looked at the baby, who had Janie's blond hair and Cal's brown eyes and complexion. "He's beautiful, sis."

"He's my pride and joy," Janie smiled, leading the way into the house. She smiled as she entered the living room and saw Richie and Jolene, but the smile faded when she saw Carl Dawson there taking a gulp of beer. "What in the hell is he doing here?"

Jack winced at the chill in his sister's voice, even though he didn't blame her for it. He and Rose had not been the only victims of their Uncle's prejudice.

"We brought him. He had nowhere else to go," Richie explained.

Jack felt a little sad, thinking that there once had been a time when he and Janie had looked forward to their Uncle's visits. Now it was hard to even look at him.

"Doesn't mean that you had to bring him Richie. Not after all he had done. Especially to Rose and Jack," Janie glared at her brother then she turned to Jack. "What does Rose say about this, by the way? I can't see her being happy."

"She wasn't, but she said he could stay as long as he kept his mouth shut. So far so good. He hasn't spoken a word."

"Well, we'll see how long that will last," Janie grumbled, shifting the baby in her arms. "Do you have an extra crib somewhere?"

"The nursery. But he should be fine in the play pen," Jack smiled, taking the baby in his arms, relieving his sister. "Oh aren't you perfect. Almost can't believe Hockley had a hand in making you."

"Jack!" Janie shook her head, knowing that Jack was teasing. He and Cal had made peace with one another a long time ago.

"I was just kidding. But Alex is a beautiful baby, though. Congratulations, sis."

"I'm surprised that he wasn't twins," Janie giggled.

"Perhaps next time we'll be more successful, dear," Cal grinned, kissing her cheek

"Where is Jake?" Emma asked, eager to see the boy again. She had been talking about nothing else all day.

"Upstairs in his room. You can go up if you like. I'm sure that he'll be glad to see you," Jack laughed as the girl ran past him.

"She missed Jake," Janie laughed.

"I'd say."

"Janie!" Rose came out of the kitchen, a wide welcoming smile on her face. "Welcome!"

"Rose!" Janie raced over to her sister in law and gave her a tight hug. She pulled away to look at her fully. "Look at you. The housewife look certainly suits you."

Rose blushed and giggled. "If you can even call me a housewife. Hopefully I don't burn dinner."

"No chance of that happening. Mother and I are here to help you. Jack and Cal can look after the kids," Janie grinned, handing a bewildered Cal her coat. "Oh don't look so shocked darling. I know how to cook," She kissed his cheek. "Go make nice with my brothers."

Rose had to laugh. Janie had Cal wrapped around her finger obviously, and she knew exactly how to handle him.

"I'll help too, Rose!" Jolene stood up and joined the women in the kitchen, leaving an awkward Cal standing in the entrance way of the living room, not knowing what to do next.

"Well, don't just stand there, Hockley," Richie snorted. He still didn't like his sister's husband, but he was willing to tolerate him.

…..

Rose was chopping up some vegetables when Janie approached her. Irene and Jolene were on the far side of the room, so Janie could talk without them listening.

"So, tell the truth. How are you really with that bastard here?" Janie asked, not smiling at all. She was far from happy to see Carl anywhere near her brother after all that he had pulled.

"I don't trust him, but I hate what this feud is doing to Jack. He's the most forgiving person that I know and he wants to forgive that man, but he won't allow himself to."

"Well good. He shouldn't, not after what he did. He kept you two apart when you needed each other the most...not to mention how he ruined your first holidays together. You should have told him to go take a leap off the pier."

"Believe me, I wanted to," Rose sighed, dropping some onion slices in a nearby bowl. "But that's not what Jack needs. He needs to let go of his anger and the only way to do that is to...forgive your Uncle."

"But Rose..."

"I know. But it's not about me now. It's about Jack. I'd do anything for him, even put up with the devil himself."

"Well I for one hope you don't regret it," Janie sighed, not agreeing with Rose in the least, but it was her house. She had no say in who was and was not invited to dinner.

…..

Having heard some fussing from the nursery upstairs, Jack went up to check on the twins. Josephine was the one in distress, standing up in her bed sniffling with her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. He smiled and walked over and picked her up, holding her close. Jack loved all three of his children, but Josephine was his princess. He cuddled her in his arm and kissed the top of her head.

"What's the matter with daddy's girl, huh? You just ate thirty minutes ago and you don't need to be changed. Did you just miss daddy? Was that it?" Jack cooed to her, cuddling her close.

"What a beautiful child."

Jack turned around and sighed. He wasn't really surprised to see his Uncle there. He probably hoped to get into his good graces somehow. "She looks like her mother."

"Really? She seems to resemble her father if you ask me," Carl chuckled.

"Well nobody asked you, did they?" Jack frowned. He was hoping to avoid being alone with his Uncle. He knew that Rose thought it would be best to forgive him, for whatever reason, but he really didn't want to. Yes, it hurt to be on the outs with a man he had looked up to for most of his life, but what his Uncle had done by refusing to accept Rose, it had hurt Jack more than anything. And he didn't even care.

"True. Nobody did. Just thought I'd give my opinion anyway."

"Like always. Giving your opinion, not caring who you hurt. Well, I don't want that kind of attitude in my children lives."

"You think that's what I did?" Carl frowned.

"That's exactly what you did. You didn't like Rose and you made that loud and clear. Repeatedly. You made it so our first Thanksgiving and Christmas together with the family was hell. When I had amnesia, you tried your best to keep us apart and when that didn't work, you tried to throw her down the stairs."

Carl sighed and shook his head. "I wasn't trying to throw her down the stairs, Jack."

"Well then what was it? Because if I hadn't caught her...this baby girl may not be here now. You almost killed not only Rose, but my twins! Do you think I can forgive that?"

"Jack, I hadn't meant for that to happen, alright? Yes, I was out of line. You're right to be angry, but I thought that you were making a big mistake, that she was out to hurt you. I thought I was protecting you. Jesus, you weren't here during those five years the family had to adjust to life without you because of some first class lass. I was trying to keep that from happening again! But I did not mean to put the girl or your twins in danger!"

Jack rolled his eyes, placing Josephine back in her bed. "Rose is not Cecily. She is as far from Cecily as you can get! You should have given her a chance! Mom and dad did! So did Richie and Janie! Why couldn't you?"

"Because I saw first hand what your falling in love with a first class bitch did to the family and I was damned if I was going to let it happen again! In my mind, giving that girl a chance was giving her permission to destroy my brother's family!"

Jack had to laugh at this. His Uncle was a real piece of work. "And instead it was you who destroyed my father's family. You and your minions."

"Jack..."

Carl sighed, tired of fighting and tired of this estrangement. He guess that he could try to accept the girl. It was obvious that she was going nowhere. Jack was as enamored by her now, more than ever. He was not going to let the girl go unless he saw for himself that she was bad news.

"Look, things will not be right between you and me unless you accept that Rose and I are a packaged deal. You have to accept her if you are to be part of this family," Jack crossed his arms, staring his Uncle down. "It's funny really. You thinking that she would be the one to destroy this family when it was her that talked me into letting you stay. She thinks that holding a grudge is doing more harm than good."

"What do you think?" Carl asked, curiously.

"I think she means well, but is inviting trouble that we're better off without."

Carl winced. He knew that it was his own fault that Jack felt that way about him, but it still hurt. "I don't want it to be like this between us, Jack. Not anymore. You're my favorite nephew damn it."

"And you were my favorite Uncle. But I won't have you treating Rose the way you do. If you want to be part of my life...you'll have to accept Rose...and stop treating Janie like she committed some crime by marrying Hockley. You have to accept our spouses just like you accepted Jolene."

"I thought that this was just about Rose."

Jack shook his head, his eyes showing no hint of amusement. "Rose and I weren't the only victims of you and your minions last year. As much as Hockley and I aren't friends, he's Janie's husband and the father of her child."

Carl sighed, grimacing with distaste. It was going to be an effort to accept Rose, but that Hockley fellow..."Look, I'll try. That's all I can give you. I want to be a part of your life, Jack. I do...but I'm set in my ways."

"Well Janie and I are set in ours. You want to be a part of my life, work on accepting Rose and Hockley. That's all that I have to say on the matter," Josephine now calmed, Jack walked out of the room, not even looking back. He hoped that his Uncle would take his words to heart, but somehow he doubted that he would make the effort. He just didn't see it happening.


	14. A Santa Monica Thanksgiving (3)

Dinner was a tense affair. Janie kept glaring at Carl, daring him to say something so Jack could throw him out. Jack was working on ignoring the whole situation, keeping Rose's hand tightly held in his. Richie and Jolene tried to draw the eldest Dawson into a conversation with them, feeling bad that he was being ignored as a whole. Rose and Cal just kept their eyes on their plates, not saying anything at all.

Surprisingly, it was Carl that broke the silence.

"This was a very good turkey. Well cooked and moist. The dressing is nice too," He side, his eyes on his plate. He figured that if he was going to start being nice to the girl, he better start now.

Everyone paused, shocked that he actually gave Rose a compliment. Janie of course was not buying it.

"Okay, now tell us what's wrong with it or how mom does it best," Janie bit into her roll.

"Janie!" Irene gasped, horrified and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, mom. But I'm not buying it. He's spent a good long time belittling Rose and now he's complimenting her? Something's up," Janie shrugged unapologetic.

"Nothing is up. I was just saying that the turkey is good. I don't see what's so negative about that," Carl frowned.

Jack sighed, knowing the real reason Carl complimented Rose. He was trying to do what he had asked. He might as well acknowledge him on it. "Regardless, thank you for the compliment. I am sure Rose appreciates it."

Rose was still shocked but managed to nod. "Yes...um, thank you."

"I have an idea," Jolene smiled, looking around the table. She wanted to break the sudden tension somehow. This wasn't her old family with her father and two brothers. This was her brother in law's house and should be filled with the warmth and love of family. Maybe reminding each other what they had to be thankful for would break the tension. "Let's go around the table and say what we all have to be thankful for this year. I'll start. I'm thankful to be a part of such a loving family. There once was a time I thought I wouldn't be."

Richie smiled. "I'm thankful for my wife and my son. They keep me on the straight and narrow."

"I'm thankful for my children and having them all under the same roof for once," Irene smiled.

"I'm thankful for the art gallery. Now I can support my family while doing something I love," Jack grinned, kissing Rose's hand.

"I'm thankful for Jack and our children. They are my life. The very reason I get up in the morning," Rose smiled, touching Jack's warm cheek. "I love you so much..."

Jack smiled back, truly touched by her words. He knew that Rose loved him, but to hear her say it like this touched his heart each and every time. "I love you too. Twice as much."

"That's true love right there," Janie smiled. "And I'm thankful that I had found my own. Emma, Cal, and Alex are my life."

"Funny how your true love tried to kill your brother," Carl snorted, unable to resist.

Silence fell over the table once again. The tension thickened so much, it could practically be cut with a knife.

"I had already apologized for that," Cal coldly replied.

"And it's none of your business," Janie crossed her arms. "What happened back then was between Cal, Jack, and Rose and they have already come to terms with it and have moved on."

"Uncle Carl, if you know what's good for you, you'd drop it. What happened on Titanic, stays on Titanic. It has no bearing here. Cal and I made our peace. Let's move on, please," Jack's voice was cold and firm.

Carl could only nod in response, not wanting to risk making his nephew angry and losing all progress he had made.

"Come on everyone. This is a family holiday! We have good food, good company. Rose and Jack have worked hard so we can have a nice time. Let's not ruin it," Richie tried to smooth things over, seeing how things were about to fall apart.

"If you really cared about how hard Jack and Rose worked to give us a nice time, you would have left him at home," Janie glared at Richie, angry with him for inviting the one man that had ruined everything last year.

"Janie, that is enough! Now we're all trying to have a nice dinner here and get along. I suggest that you keep quiet until spoken to if you can't stop attacking everyone," Irene scolded through clenched teeth, having seen how uncomfortable both Jack and Rose had become at the bickering. "This is Thanksgiving. A time for family. Let's act like it."

"Well, I'm sorry mother. I just remember coming home from my honeymoon, looking forward to Thanksgiving with my family, just to have it ruined by him. I can't forget or forgive him and the others for that so easily," Janie laid down her fork, and got up. "Excuse me, I'm no longer hungry."

"Sweetpea? Sweetpea come back," Cal got up to go after his wife who stiffly walked out of the room. "I'm sorry. I'll bring her back."

Rose watched with a sinking feeling in her stomach as Cal rushed after his wife.

"Is Janie angry?" Emma frowned, concerned about her adopted step-mother and whether it had been something she had done. "Did I do something wrong?"

"She's not angry at you sweetheart," Jack reassured the girl, closing his eyes against the light in the room, feeling a migraine coming on. "She's just angry at the situation I guess."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I really should have thought," Richie began to apologize, feeling guilty for another Thanksgiving being ruined.

Jack just shrugged in response, placing his own fork down. "I'm going to go see about Janie. I'll be back."

"Jack," Rose grabbed his arm, not sure how to handle everything that was falling apart. He just placed a hand over her's and squeezed reassuringly.

"You'll be fine. I won't be long. I promise."

Rose sighed and nodded, releasing him. She watched as he left to go after Janie and Cal. She then looked at the occupants around the table. "I'm sure that they'll return shortly."

…..

Jack found Janie and Cal outside on the porch. Janie was glaring into the horizon while Cal stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Can I have a moment with my sister please?" Jack requested, startling them both out of their thoughts.

Cal gave Janie a questioning look, silently asking her if that was what she wanted. Janie just nodded and gave him a short kiss.

"I'll be fine," She reassured.

Cal turned and left after giving Jack a short nod, leaving the two siblings alone. At first everything was silent. Jack didn't know what he wanted to say or what he could say to smooth things over. But he did know that he wanted to salvage the night somehow. He wanted to give Rose at least one good Thanksgiving experience without all the drama.

"Go ahead. Tell me about what a spectacle I made of myself in there," Janie broke the silence, her expression unreadable.

"I think that you already know," Jack replied, walking up to stand beside her. He sighed, wishing that she wasn't so shut off. She reminded him of the time that they had argued about Cal, right before their father had died. Except, he had been the one shutting her out. "Do you think that I'm happy that he's here?"

"No. I don't. But I don't think you exactly hate it either. I think that you're tempted to forgive him everything, even," Janie turned her glare onto her twin. "Which drives me up the wall. How can you be so naive? How can you protect Rose and your family if you're so willing to forgive the people that hurt them?"

"You are a fine one to be pointing that out, Janie. I had to forgive Cal. Or otherwise, I couldn't accept your feelings for him."

"That's different and you know it. You know Cal won't do anything against you and Rose again. You can't say the same about Uncle Carl. I see the hatred burning in his eyes when he looks at her. Can't you? Why are you so blind to this?"

"I'm not blind to anything. I told Uncle Carl, either he accepts Rose or there's no hope of ever reconciling."

"And of course you believe that's enough to change anyone," Janie huffed.

"It changed Cal. You don't think he just got over all the anger over Rose leaving him, do you? That it was easy for him to apologize? No, it wasn't. He loved you enough to change. Why can't Uncle Carl?"

"Because, unlike Cal, Uncle Carl is too set in his ways. He's not going to just let his hatred go, or else he would have done so way before now. I'm warning you, Jack. He's going to destroy your family if you're not careful. I know you love him. I know you miss the way things used to be with you two...but isn't your love for Rose more important than that?"

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. Why was she asking him that? The answer should be more than obvious. "Of course it is. Rose and our children are the most important things to me. Which is why I'm not just going to forgive him. He's going to have to prove to me that he's accepting the people I love and care about. If I was as naive as you like to claim I'm being, I would have just forgiven him."

"I think you're putting up a fight because you're still angry. But soon you won't be angry anymore and he'll have an in. And then he'll be back to his old tricks."

"Janie...look, trust me alright? I am not going to just forgive him. Not after all he's done. And I'm not asking you to forgive him either. But what I am asking of you is to cool it with the aggression. For Rose's sake. I promised her a peaceful Thanksgiving and it's not very peaceful with you going after Uncle Carl, even when he's trying to be civil. Okay? For me, just...let it go."

Janie sighed. She didn't want to let it go. She bristled every time the old man looked at Cal in that hateful way of his. But this was Jack. The one person that she really would do almost anything for. He couldn't refuse him.

"Alright. Fine. I'll shut up just to keep the peace. But if he starts in on Cal or Rose..."

"You have my permission to defend them to the death. I'll even join you. And that's something, me defending Hockley," Jack snorted in amusement.

Janie just laughed and shook her head. "The two of you are never going to be friends are you?"

"Janie, I think the fact that we haven't said one mean thing to each other in over a year is saying something. Friends is too much to ask for..."

"I understand...I guess. Well...come on. Let's get back in there before all the food is gone and I'll have to eat the wall paper for dinner," Janie chuckled, leading the way back into the house.

…..

The rest of the evening was rather peaceful. Carl had remained silent for the rest of the night, not even looking in Cal or Rose's direction. Cal and Jack were civil, both staying on neutral subjects, mainly Janie and the kids. Richie and Jolene told stories of their lives in New Orleans and Jack and Rose talked about the Calvert wedding and how happy Alice and Matthew now were. All in all, despite the earlier tension, it was a pleasant Thanksgiving. Jack and Rose couldn't ask for a better one.

Once everyone was gone and the kids were in bed, Jack and Rose both did the dishes together and ended the evening by sitting on the porch swing, looking up at the stars and moon. Jack had an arm wrapped around Rose's shoulder as she rested her head against him, feeling at peace and truly thankful.

"Well...it wasn't so bad," Rose smiled, cuddling closer to her husband. "Even with Carl here."

"You really think so?"

"It was better than last year, where I was made to feel unwelcome and we had to leave to spend it at Janie and Cal's. We only got dinner because Janie sucked at giving the staff orders," Rose giggled at the memory. "Then again, it was lovely because we were with your sister and we had each other and we were both thankful to even be able to have Thanksgiving together after all we had gone through that April..."

"Yeah. It was bad and good. And you're right. This year wasn't bad at all. And Uncle Carl paid you that compliment, to my surprise. I think he may really be trying."

Rose frowned. She was all for Jack forgiving Carl just so he wouldn't have that negativity floating around in his life. But she hoped that didn't mean that the man was welcomed in their home any time. "Janie wants us to spend Christmas with the Hockley's..."

Jack laughed. He found the idea ridiculous. He and Cal may get along better now than they ever had, but did that mean that he wanted to spend Christmas with the Hockley family? He didn't think so. "What did you tell her?"

"We'll be there."

Jack's laughter dried up immediately as he looked at Rose in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Well...yes. I mean...Jack, it's her first big Christmas with that family and she's going to have to host the big party plus the dinner. It's going to be all on her to organize. She's never been to finishing school and she's going to need the help. Trust me, in high society, parties like these can make or break a reputation and the Hockley's have a reputation of pulling out all the stops. I promised her that I'd come and help and actually put this useless finishing school training to good use for once. She's my sister as well as yours and I couldn't let her down...you do understand...don't you?"

Jack saw the pleading in her eyes and knew he was going to cave. He was helpless when it came to her beautiful green eyes, begging for him to just give in. To let her have her way. "But it's Hockley!"

"You mother will be there."

"But...it's Hockley..."

"Plenty of people to draw and perhaps add to your work at the gallery..."

"But..."

"And it'll make me extremely happy. It'll definitely be better than last year and the Dawson twins will be together..."

"Alright alright. We'll do Christmas at the Hockley's. Celebrate in style for once, I guess. But next year it's just you, me, and the kids."

Rose grinned and kissed him deeply. "Thank you..."

"Anything for you my Rose...anything for you. Let's just hope that it'll be a Marry Christmas without the drama of last year."

"Well, with your Uncle definitely not invited, I doubt there will be any drama to be had," Rose giggled, kissing him again. Inwardly she hoped that those words wouldn't come back to haunt her. The Hockley family were always good for drama. She didn't think this year would be any different, even though for Janie's sake, she hoped it was.


	15. Carl's Return

_(A/N: Writer's block is a witch, so I'm skipping writing about Christmas and moving forward.. Sorry to anyone that's disappointed. I really did try a Christmas chapter, but nothing was working:/)_

Christmas came and went in a flurry of activity. When Jack and Rose finally arrived in Pittsburgh, the Hockley family had put on a show. Nathan immediately laid into Cal for giving the workers the holidays off. Eleanor kept picking at Janie about the gala. Thankfully, Emma kept Jake entertained, while Jack, Rose, and the twins tried their best to stay out of everyone's way.

On their second day in Pittsburgh, Janie and Rose teamed up and indeed had planned the Christmas gala of the year. Rose's finishing school skills had indeed come in handy. She had taken charge and had gotten the guest list filled, catering organized and a wonderful band to play. She had put the servants to use in decorating the Hockley ballroom in sparkling red and green colors. It was a wonderful evening for all that attended and Janie earned the reputation of throwing stellar parties and the Hockley's Chistmas gala was still the gala one who was anyone had to attend.

Christmas dinner was more family fighting, but Jack and Rose took it in good stride. They ignored it all and kept to themselves when the arguments flared up. The rode it out like one would ride out a violent storm.

Finally, Christmas was over. Jack and Rose had packed their gifts and other belongings, and with a hug to Janie and a nod to Cal, they were on their way back to California, where they had an unpleasant surprise waiting on their doorstep.

The car containing the Dawson family and their belongings slowly made it up the path leading to the house that they called home. Rose rested her head on Jack's shoulder, her eyes were half closed. She was ready to get out of this moving vehicle and go to bed and at last get a good night's sleep.  
Jack too was ready to turn in, but the sight he saw as they approached the house made his heart drop. There on the porch sat Carl Dawson, his suitcase setting between his knees. All thought of sleep immediately left Jack as the car rolled to a stop.

"Please tell me that I'm hallucinating," Rose stared.

"I wish I could," Jack sighed, getting a sinking feeling. He looked at Rose, begging her to tell him what to do in this situation. She just shrugged, leaving the decision up to him.

Slowly, they both got out of the car and approached.

"Uncle Carl. What are you doing here?" Jack asked, wanting to tell him to leave.

"Your brother told me that I had to leave. His boss arrived at Christmas dinner and I couldn't keep my opinions to myself. You know how it is," Carl snorted. "Boy chose that man over family. Can you believe it?"

"Well he couldn't risk his job," Jack shrugged. "You should have just kept your mouth shut."

"Now when have I ever done that?" Carl snorted. Really, Jack should know better. He never kept his mouth shut. Never.

"So you just show up here? Thinking that we'll take you in?"

Carl shrugged, not even having the decency to be embarrassed about making such an assumption. "That's what I was hoping. Come on, Jack. I have nowhere else to go..."

"You have other nieces and nephews that would be happy to have you. I mean, they did shun Rose last year, on your say so."

"That was before you two revealed that you were on Titanic and they got a case of conscious," Carl sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't come here to argue with the boy. Really, if he was honest, he didn't even expect Jack to give in, but he had to try.

Jack stared at his Uncle, feeling conflicted on what to do. A part of him wanted to turn his Uncle away, while another part of him was willing to forgive and at least let him stay for a few weeks, until he got something else going. He turned to Rose, who had Josephine in her arms while he carried Joesph. He pulled her a few feet away from Carl and spoke in a low voice.

"What do you think? Should we let him say?"

Rose sighed. She wanted to say no. She wanted to turn the man away. But she knew that if this was her mother, she might not be able to say no either. Besides, the man had been trying to be civil towards her. Seemingly trying to change. Shouldn't he be given more of a chance to prove himself?  
"It's up to you, Jack. Do what you think you can live with."

Jack sighed and went back and stood before his Uncle. He still wasn't sure about this, but he should at least give him a chance. "You can stay until you find a place. But you have to behave. No taunting Rose. No being rude or mean to her. If you are, then you're out on the street. Do you understand?"

"I do...I understand..."

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Alright. You can start now by helping us get our stuff into the house and then I'll show you where you can sleep."

"You won't regret this, boy. I promise you that," Carl grinned, relieved that he won't have to sleep on the street or in some low rent motel room for another night. It was going to be difficult to keep his mouth shut about the girl, but he was sure that with some discipline, he'll be able to resist. Old habits die hard, unfortunately.

Rose and Jack laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. It had been an eventful evening coming home. Finding Carl here had been a rude awakening. But they had managed to keep their heads on straight. They had put him to good use, fed him, and now he was sequestered in the room they had provided him, and they were in the privacy of theirs, with the kids asleep.

"I hope that we don't end up regretting our decision to let him stay," Rose sighed, resting her head against Jack's chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

"He seems sincere. He did try at Thanksgiving. If he just keeps it up, there shouldn't be a problem."

"Do you think he will, though?" Rose frowned, not really trusting that old man can keep it up. "I mean, Rome wasn't built in a day..."

"He knows the consequences if he steps out of line," Jack replied, his voice grim. "The minute he slips, he's out of here. I promise you that. I won't have you bullied again. Not in your own home."

"I love and trust you in this. I know that you won't let him get away with anything."

"You're right, I won't. I love you. You and the kids are my family and come above everyone else. Even him. He's going to have to see that."

Carl laid awake, his thoughts swirling around in his head. He hadn't really expected to be let back in. At least not this easily, but here he was. He wasn't going to waste a moment either. First thing first was to gain Jack's trust back, and the only way to do that was to be nice to the girl, even though doing so made him sick. But he had no choice. Jack had made it quite clear that the way back in was her. Then once he had Jack's trust back, he could insidiously work on getting the girl out of his nephew's life once and for all and in a way where it'd look like he had nothing to do with it. He did not know how he was going to accomplish such a feat...but he would.

It wasn't really anything personal against the girl. She probably thought that she was really in love with his nephew and belonged with him. She didn't realize that romances like the one she had with Jack only ended in pain and heartache. He did not want that for his nephew and was going to do all he could to make sure that didn't happen. This time, next year, this whole nightmare that his family seemed to be caught in would be over. Jack and the children from this mistake of a marriage will be free to find something real, and Rose would be a distant memory.


	16. New Years with the Calverts

New Year's Eve was only a few days away and Rose felt panicked. They had plans to spend the evening with Alice and Micheal while the twins were watched by Ellen Pumpernickel, a woman that lived two doors down from them, but the woman had fallen and broken her ankle and wouldn't be able to watch the kids.

"I hate canceling. The four of us haven't done anything together since their wedding," Rose sighed, placing Josephine into her high chair as Jack slid into a normal chair at the table, ready for his breakfast.

"Maybe we can find someone else," Jack suggested, carrying Joseph into the room. "There has to be someone who doesn't have any plans."

Rose sighed and shook her head, taking a bowl from the cupboard and placing it before Jake. Her and Jack had made fast friends with the neighbors, but she couldn't think of anyone else who would be free to keep two twin infants and a little boy for the night. Everyone had plans. "I can't think of anyone, Jack. I guess we are just going to have to cancel. I don't see that we have a choice."

Carl came into the room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He's been living with Jack and Rose for a good week now and had made it a point to stay out of the way. Especially Rose's. If he didn't see the girl, he wouldn't be tempted to say something mean to her and ruin his carefully thought out plan.

"Hello Uncle Carl," Jack greeted as he opened the baby food for Joseph, who was now seated in his own high chair and considering throwing a tantrum if his daddy didn't hurry up with the food.

"Jack. I see you're getting the children fed. I'd hurry up. The boy there looks like he's going to let one rip in a minute," Carl snorted.

"You may be right about that," Jack chuckled, finally getting the jar of baby food opened. He scooped some mashed bananas onto the spoon and offered it to his youngest son. "There. Disaster diverted."

"So what are you two talking about? I heard something about plans being canceled?" Carl questioned, deciding to make conversation.

Jack looked at Rose, wondering if he should talk about their dilemma. Things between Carl and Rose were tense, even though Carl hadn't done or said anything rude. But Rose was always on alert, ready for something. Jack wished that they both would just relax. They were all family here. There was no need to be so uptight around each other. Not that he had forgotten what his Uncle had done, but he was willing to really give him a chance to prove that he had changed.

Rose just shrugged, not seeing a reason why not. It was no big secret really.

"Rose and I may have to cancel our plans or tonight. The babysitter had injured her ankle and won't be able to watch the kids," Jack explained. "Which is a shame. It's been a while since we had a night out with friends."

Cal nodded. He looked at the twins then at Jake, his mind working. He was a little hurt that Jack hadn't come to him, asking him to watch his kids. He knew why though. It was her. Jack never did anything without the girl's permission, especially when it came to the kids. Despite her seeming willingness to let him stay, it was obvious that she didn't trust him. Why not suggest it though. Take the girl by surprise and put her on the spot. If she had a problem with it, she'd have to explain why and any explanation would sound petty, at least in his opinion.

"No need to cancel your plans. I'll watch them. I have to start earning my keep somehow anyway, right?" Carl grinned.

Jack and Rose stared at Carl in disbelief. The couldn't believe it. Neither one of them had been expecting such an offer.

"Uncle Carl…are you serious?" Jack asked, not knowing what to make of this.

"Of course I'm serious. Oh come on, it's not like I don't have experience. I've babysat you, your sister and your brother plenty of times and the three of you have survived. You two go on out with your friends and ring in the new year. I'll watch the little ones here."

"You and Jake don't necessarily get along," Rose pointed out, not willing to leave Jake in the care of a man who had orchestrated him being left out during his first Christmas with his family.

"I am sure that we can get along for one night," Carl chuckled, sitting back in his chair. He turned his hard blue gaze on his nephew, knowing that Jack wasn't going to be so hard to convince. "Come on. You can trust me on this."

Jack sighed. He really didn't trust his uncle all that much yet. But still…he hadn't done anything to make him distrust him. Besides, he and Rose really needed some time away. He loved their children, but sometimes he needed it to be just Jack and Rose again. He looked at Rose, knowing that she was more reluctant.

"I think that we should take him up on it. He's right; he does have experience with dealing with two twins and a child. Plus I really don't want to cancel on Micheal and Alice. It's been too long since we've been out with adults."

"I know. It's just that…I don't know…"

"You still don't trust me, huh?" Carl gave a seemingly sad smile. Really, he had to admit that the girl was smart not to trust him completely. Not that Jack wasn't smart. The boy was just too willing to look for the good in people and believe they could change. Carl of course knew differently. People didn't change. Not really.

Rose sighed. No. She did not really trust Carl. But if Jack trusted him enough to watch their children, so be it. She didn't think the man would do anything to harm them anyway. They had Dawson blood flowing through their veins. It was just her that he wanted to get rid of.

"Okay. Fine, you can watch them," Rose gave in. "You won't mind watching them through midnight?"

"Not at all. It's not like I'll have anyone to kiss once the new year strikes," Carl snorted.

That made Jack feel sad. Why didn't his Uncle have a lady of his own? He wasn't a bad looking man by any means. In fact, all of the Dawson good looks was there. Maybe if he had a lady friend to give his attention too, he wouldn't worry about his relationship with Rose so much.

"Well, thank you for watching them," Rose said, pushing away all suspicions. Carl was trying. She could at least let up some.

"No need to thank me. Just go and have fun tonight. Don't worry about the kids. It's a new year," Carl smiled. A new year and the last one she'll be spending with his nephew. He was going to make sure of it. "Just enjoy yourself."

…..

Alice and Micheal opened the door with bright happy smiles on their faces. They both had been looking forward to this night all week. It's been far too long since they had a fun get together with Jack and Rose. Alice hugged Rose tightly and handed her a silver party hat that said 1914 on the front of it.

"I see that you're prepared," Rose laughed as the couple ushered her and Jack inside the small apartment that they called home.

"More than prepared. We have food, music, and booze and a nice window to hang out of," Alice laughed. "This is going to be a New Years to remember!"

"It's too bad we're not in New Orleans. Richie said they really know how to celebrate and I believe him after that trip we took last year," Jack chuckled, wrapping an arm around Rose's shoulder.

"Well forget New Orleans. We'll put them to shame," Micheal laughed. Walking over to the Victrola and turning up the volume. He held his arms out to Rose. "Jack, I'm stealing your woman for a dance."

"Excuse me?" Rose arched a brow, looking at a giggling Alice.

"Baby, I told you Rose would have issue with that. She's a modern day lady. She cannot be stolen," Alice playfully winked. "Besides, girls do it best."

Alice walked up and pulled Rose away from Jack and together the girls danced, laughing happily as their husbands watched on.

"There is something very alluring about this," Micheal chuckled, a finger stroking his chin as he thoughtfully watched the girls.

"More alluring than watching them wrestle each other in the mud?" Jack asked, a brow arched, his blue eyes laughing.

Micheal just laughed and patted his friend on the back. "How about a game of poker? Winner gets bragging rights?"

"Sounds good to me," Jack grinned.

As Micheal and Jack get a game of poker started, Rose and Alice stopped dancing and went to pull out the bottle of champagne and began pouring glasses. Alice watches her friend thoughtfully.

"I heard a rumor," Alice stated, opening the champagne bottle.

"About what?" Rose looked at her friend curiously.

"That a certain Rose allowed a Carl Dawson to move in with her family. Girl, what are you doing? That man wants you out of Jack's life worse than Micheal's Grandparents wants me out of his."

Rose frowned. "I thought the Calverts liked you." This was the first she was hearing of intolerance from Micheal's side of the family.

"His parents do. His grandparents though are rather racist, especially on his ma's side. They told Michael not to bring his nigress, me, to holiday dinners at their house. Not that I would go. You know me. I don't go where I'm not wanted," Alice explained, keeping her eyes on the sparkling champagne in the glasses, not wanting Rose to know how much that it had hurt that members of her husband's family didn't like her.

Of course, Rose knew anyway. Alice was her bestest friend. Of course she'd know when her friend was hurt. She wrapped her arms around Alice and held her tight. "I'm so sorry you had to experience that. Trust me, I know what it's like when someone close to the man you love hates you. At least you know why they hate you. I still can't figure out why Carl Dawson hates me so much. Doesn't make it easier though."

"What really makes me mad is how much it had hurt Micheal. They claim to love him, yet they hurt him like that. It infuriates me. Even now."

"Do you want me to go and punch them? You know I'm an expert on that," Rose smiled, wanting to cheer her friend up some.

Alice just laughed. "No. Keep those fists of steel ready for Carl Dawson. It just hurts me to see him hurt."

"I understand. When you love someone, like we love our husbands, they're an extension of us. What hurts them, hurts us. I could feel his hurt last year, when that man turned his cousins against us. I think that's why I hate the man the most. Not for how he treated me, but for how he had treated Jack."

Alice sighed, resting her head against Rose's shoulder. "I just hate it sometimes, Rose. The racism. Why can't we all just get along? Why must anyone be above anyone else? We're all humans. We all bleed red. Why does it matter so damn much?"

Rose sighed, feeling sad for her friend. "I don't know, Alice. It doesn't make any sense to me either. The classism and racism in this country, it's ridiculous."

Alice nodded. "Plus we can't help who we love. You couldn't help falling for a poor boy, just like I couldn't help falling for a white boy."

"And we wouldn't have it any other way. I don't care what people like Carl Dawson or Micheal's racists grandparents have to say. They can go straight to hell," Rose nodded, picking up a glass of champagne. "Let's make a toast. To hell. May they go there quickly."

"To hell!" Alice laughed, clinking her glass against Rose's before taking a sip of the sparkling beverage.

"Hey, the girls are drinking without us!" Micheal exclaimed in outrage. "And they're making toasts too!"

"Rose? Is this true?" Jack gasped his disbelief.

"Stop gambling and come join us, handsome," Alice playfully winked.

"You heard the woman," Jack dropped his cards and went over to join Alice and Rose. He took a glass of champagne and held it up. "What are we toasting again?"

"Jack! Poker!" Micheal gasped.

"Micheal! Girls! Priorities, man!" Jack laughed.

Micheal just rolled his eyes and got up to join them, taking the last glass of champagne. "Okay, let's toast. Girls!"

"Girls!" Jack grinned, clinking his glass to Micheal's.

Rose and Alice just laughed.

"It's a good thing that they're both so cute, huh?" Alice playfully nudged Rose.

"You know it," Rose giggled.

…..

Later in the evening, the couples retreated to their separate corners, each of them full of alcohol. Rose and Jack stood in the middle of the room, their arms wrapped around each other, swaying to the music, while Michael and Alice sat on the couch, lost in the lip lock they had each other in. Looking at them, Rose wondered if they were going to come up for air.

"They're really into each other, huh?" Jack followed Rose's gaze.

"Yeah," Rose sighed, bringing her attention back to Jack, resting her head against his chest. She smiled as he wrapped his arms fully around her, holding her close as they moved to the music.

"What are you thinking about Rosie?" Jack asked, sensing that she was quiet because her mind was working.

"People, and why they feel the need to make life hard for others. Not caring who they hurt."

"Is this about Uncle Carl? Did he say or do something that I don't know about?"

"No, not really. It's more about Alice and Micheal. His grandparents are against them. It just reminded me of last year and how people were against you and me…and how I still don't trust Carl. I feel like he'll start his campaign again at any time. I swear, this niceness is just an act."

"I'll ask him to leave if you want. Just say the word."

"I know. But I don't know if it's a good idea. I mean…I could be wrong. I can just be paranoid and he really is trying to change. If that's so, we should give him the chance."

"I want you to feel comfortable, Rose. If he makes you feel upset like this…"

"I'm not upset. I'm just tipsy and uninhibited at the moment. I'm fine. Just as long as I have you and you love me. I'll be fine."

"Well, that's not a problem. You'll always have me and I'm always going to love you. There's absolutely nothing that anyone, Uncle Carl included, can say or do to change that."

Rose looked up at him and smiled, nearly getting lost in his eyes. "Hmm…I think that I needed to hear that. I feel better all ready."

"Oh god, look at the time! It's almost New Years!" Michael hoped up, disturbing the comfortable silence. He hurried to the counter and began pouring the last of the champagne into the four glasses.

Everyone gathered around, picking up a glass as the guns began to fire. Michael wrapped an arm around Alice as Jack pulled Rose close. They all raised their glass in a toast.

"Alice and I wish both of you a happy new year. May 1914 see us safe, happy, and healthy," Michael grinned.

"Rose and I wish the same for you two. May the new year see you well," Jack grinned.

The four friends toasted before pulling their mate into a kiss that promised a happy 1914 and beyond. Little did they know that 1913 was the last of a peaceful world and 1914 a war will erupt, not only in Europe, but in their own personal lives as well.


	17. Helena Bellanaire

It's been a month after New Year's. Life at the Dawsons had settled into a routine of Rose cooking and cleaning and taking care of the kids while Jack worked on his art and turned his work into the gallery where it was sold for a nice price. Carl stayed out of Rose's way, waiting for the perfect opportunity to put his plan in effect, even though it looked like such an opportunity would never come.

Rose was just finishing lunch when Jack came in, reading a letter. Curious, she watched as he sat at the table, his eyes stuck to the paper. She had to wonder if he even realized that he came into the kitchen. Finally, her curiosity was too much for her.

"What are you reading?"

Jack looked up and smiled his eyes bright and happy. Whatever it was, it was good news. "Letter from Fabri. Cecily had their baby. It's a boy. Name Gillespie. He has her complexion, but Fabri's hair and brown eyes. They want us to visit as soon as we can…"

"Oh, that's wonderful to hear. And yes, a visit to Santa Fe would be great once things calm down at the gallery," Rose grinned, genuinely happy for their friend. She could tell that Jack was incredibly happy for his best friend and wished that he could be there in person.

"He wants me to be the Godfather," Jack grinned.

"I am not surprised. After all, he is the godfather to all of our kids," Rose giggled, plating the grilled cheese she had prepared. "We're having grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. I thought it'd go great with how chilly it is today."

Jack got up and went to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "That sounds great, lovely."

Rose had to admit, she was happy. She had never thought that being a housewife could be fulfilling for her. After all, she had dreams and ambitions. She still wanted to act and dance. She still wanted to work and do something with her hands. But this loll in her life, where she was just Jack's wife and the mother of his children, she found it quite satisfying at the moment. Maybe it was the routine, or maybe it was just Jack's love and knowing that she'll always have that, but she was no longer in such a rush to move on to the next big thing. It'll come, but for now, she was happy to just be Rose Dawson. Wife of Jack Dawson. Mother of Jake, Josephine, and Joseph Dawson.

"Put you letter away. You don't want to get soup on it, do you?" Rose giggled.

"You're right. I don't. But I can't get enough of you either. God I love you…how about we take a short trip to the stars before lunch is served?"

Rose gasped, pretending to be scandalized. "Jack Dawson! In middle of the day? Why I'm a respectable woman and a mother. I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing."

"Well stop being so damn respectable," Jack grinned, pulling her closer.

Rose felt her breath quicken as her desire for him began to build even more. "You had better be serious. I tend to get rather…wanton when I lose my respectability?"

"All the better," Jack grinned, pulling her into one of those kisses that curls a girl's toes. His own pants tightened as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body up against his.

"They have bedrooms for that you know," Carl walked in, his eyes on the newspaper in his hand.

Jack and Rose pulled apart with Rose blushing furiously and Jack wanting to kill Carl. The man had no sense of timing, or maybe he did. Later, Rose would swear he had interrupted on purpose.

"Pardon me," Rose recomposed herself and left the kitchen, heading for the washroom.

"Thanks a lot," Jack growled, angry for being foiled by his Uncle. "What happened to male solidarity?"

Carl just shrugged and continued to read the paper. "Well, I'm sure that if you're really determined, you can talk the girl back onto your side of things. She seemed rather fond of you just now."

Jack stormed out before he could wring Carl's neck. The elder Dawson had to laugh before continuing reading the world events in the morning paper.

…..

Jack was in the midst of dropping off his latest painting to Mr. Polcheck at the gallery. He was just adjusting it on the wall when a beautiful blond woman came up and eyed the painting, which was of the twins with a ball in front of them. The woman stared at it, mesmerized.

"This is exquisite work. Do they exist? The twins?" she asked, eyeing the painting.

"Yeah. They're mine. Joseph and Josephine Dawson. Two of my pride and joys," Jack grinned, happy to brag about his children. To him, they were his greatest accomplishments. "Josephine is as sweet as she can be and Joseph has his mother's fire."

"Beautiful children. The painting captures them perfectly," The woman complimented. You have quite the talent, Mr…Dawson is it?"

"Yes," Jack nodded, just as Mr. Polcheck came out of his office.

"Helena, there you are! I was wondering where you had gotten off to," the gallery owner grinned, kissing the woman's hand.

"Oh I was just admiring this work of art. Such a talented artist. You have been holding out on me, Arthur," the woman known as Helena scolded.

Mr. Polcheck just laughed. "Dear Helena, you haven't been here for months. How can I tell you of my latest finds if you don't come visit my gallery more often? Jack, this is Helena Bellanaire. She helps finance the gallery and supports our artists work in other ways as well. Helena, this is Jack Dawson, one of my newer discoveries. We've already sold five of his paintings. He is a natural talent."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dawson. I do hope to see more of your work. Arthur seems to have actually found real talent this time," The woman smiled, offering her hand to Jack, who took it and kissed the back of her hand, reminding himself of the first class dinner on Titanic, when he had kissed Rose's hand.

"The pleasure is mine, ma'am," Jack gave a charming smile.

"Come Helena, to my office. We can discuss gallery matters there," Mr. Polcheck ushered the woman towards his office. He stopped and turned back to Jack. "Jack, thank you for the recent portrait. Your children are dolls. This may be our best sell yet. Give my best to Rose."

"I sure will," Jack waved before turning towards the door to head for home, not giving much more thought to Helena Bellanaire. As far as he knew, she was just a first class lady that liked art. Nothing to worry about.

…..

Rose was just placing the dinner plates into the sink when there was a knock on the door. For a second, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and frowned. Some of her curls were falling out of her bun that she had twisted he hair into that morning. The pink blush she wore was gone and she looked rather tired from the day of cleaning and taking care of her children. She certainly didn't look like the first class girl that she had been brought up to be.

She wiped her soapy hands on the white apron that covered the white blouse and pink skirt she wore and went to open the door to find Mr. Polcheck from the gallery and a well-dressed lady that she had never seen before waiting.

"Mr. Polcheck? What a surprise to see you this evening," Rose blinked in surprise. "Come in, Jack is putting the twins to bed. He'll be down in a minute," She stepped aside to let the company in. She couldn't help but stare at the woman curiously. She would have been her if she had married Cal.

"Hello, Rose. I'm sorry that we dropped in on you so late this evening, but I have some exciting news for your husband. Oh, Helena, this is Jacks wife Rose Dawson. Rose, this is Helena Bellanaire. She's one of the financiers for the gallery and a new admirer of Jack's work."

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you," Rose smiled, nodding at the woman. "May I offer some refreshment? Tea? Coffee? We also have some cake if you'd like something to eat…"

"That won't be necessary, Mrs. Dawson. We're here to see Jack. Helena has an offer for him. An offer that he won't be able to refuse," Mr. Polcheck chuckled happily.

Jack chose that moment to come downstairs. The twins and Jake both were settled for the night and Uncle Carl was out at a moving picture, so he was looking forward to it just being himself and Rose for the evening. He was shocked to see his boss and the lady from the gallery in his living room waiting for him.

"Mr. Polcheck, Ms. Bellanaire. What a surprise," Jack managed a smile as he came down the stairs.

"Good evening Jack. I'm sorry to disturb you this evening, but this news just couldn't wait until morning. Helena here has an offer for you," Mr. Polcheck smiled, shaking Jack's hand. "Helena, do you want to tell him, or shall I?"

"Oh I'll do it, since it is my offer," Helena smiled. "Mr. Dawson…Jack, as you know I have a great interest in art and have an eye for raw talent. What you don't know is when I find that raw talent, I take it upon myself to cultivate it, help it develop and grow and become great. I have backed a great many artists and all of them are known in the art world here in the US and even abroad. Samual Blake, Kennith Blackwell, George Stewart, just to name a few. Have you heard of them, Jack?"

Rose's eyes lit up as she recognized a few of the names. "Mother owned a Blackwell and I once owned a Stewart. They were all sold at auction in the end, but they were very well spoken of in certain circles."

Helena looked surprised to find that this girl was from a privileged background, from what she was wearing, but her voice spoke of a gentler upbringing. "You are quite right, Mrs. Dawson. In fact, all of the artists I have sponsored have reached notoriety. I have helped them be all they can be and I believe, with my help that your husband can reach the same level. Just think, a Dawson original hanging in the hallway of the Hockley's or the Boston Dawson's?"

Jack and Rose looked at each other and smiled, thinking of the portrait Jack had already done for Janie and Cal. A handful of homes already had a Dawson original, but there was no need for this woman to know that.

"What I am trying to say is that I'd like to be Jack's sponsor. I'd like to financially back his talent and help it reach galleries nation, even worldwide," Helena grinned. "All I need is a yes and at least five paintings, all commissioned by me, of course, and I'll have Jack's paintings talked about in five major cities. Then ten. Then twenty…it will just keep growing and growing. What do you say Jack? This means not only notoriety, but a stable income for your family here. To think, never having to worry about where the next paycheck is coming from. Never having to worry about buying those precious twins what they need. Buying your beautiful wife beautiful clothes and jewelry, and all with money you made with your talent. This is an artist's dream come true, dear."

"This is a chance of a life time, Jack. One that won't come around again," Mr. Polcheck rubbed his hands together, wanting Jack to take the offer. It wasn't only an opportunity for Jack, but for his gallery as well. If Jack became as big as Helena's other clients, it would put his little gallery on the map.

Jack opened his mouth, wanting to say yes. He looked at Rose, who looked the very picture of the tired housewife, with her hair falling out of her bun, her make up worn off, her feet were probably aching, and her beautiful elegant hands were probably also tired from housework. She was raised to be a lady. To not have to lift a finger. This was his chance to give her all that she deserved. To be treated like the queen he saw her as. How could he say no?

"Well, what do you say Jack? Let me sponsor your work. Gain it the attention it deserves?" Helena smiled, indulgently, looking the very picture of a first class lady. The kind of lady that Rose would have been if she married into money.

"I say yes. Why not? They didn't like my stuff in Paris, but I seem to have better luck in the good old USA," Jack grinned happily.

"Oh splendid! I will be at the gallery first thing tomorrow. We can go over details of the arrangement then," Helena clasped her hand together, happy to have made this deal.

"What have we here?" Carl came in, frowning to see Helena. "What is this? One of the girl's friends from finishing school?"

Jack just gave a tight smile, not happy with how his Uncle was talking to Helena and about Rose. Why won't he say her name? "Uncle Carl, this is Helena Bellanaire. She's going to be my sponsor at the gallery. Get my name out there in the art world."

"It's a pleasure, I'm sure," Helena gave a forced smile to Carl, who only nodded a greeting before heading into the kitchen.

"Pardon Jack's Uncle. He's more of an introvert," Rose forced a laugh, not wanting Carl's bad manners to affect Jack and this deal that would help his career.

"Hmmm, well it's a good thing I'm not working with him but with Jack," Helena laughed. "We really must go now. We will see you tomorrow Jack."

Jack nodded and just waited for her to leave before turning to Rose. "Did that just happen?"

"Yes it did. You're coming up in the world, Jack. Soon everyone will know your work."

"I'm going to look through my portfolio. Maybe there's something in there that will catch her eye."

"It wouldn't hurt to look," Rose smiled. She watched Jack take the steps to stairs at a time and sighed happily. She was glad that Jack's career was taking off and he was finally getting the attention he deserved.

"Well she looked fancy," Carl snorted, seeing an opening. "Jack must have been taken back in time, huh?"

Rose frowned. Carl was talking to her, which was a rarity. She liked it best when he wasn't talking at all. "Pardon me?"

"Oh, I was just thinking. That woman was real fancy, dressed all nice and pretty. Jack must have been taken back to when you two first met; when you were a first class girl all dressed up like that. Maybe he misses that about ya. Who knows," Carl shrugged, heading into the kitchen.

Rose frowned. Did Jack miss her like that? All first class and fancy free and untouchable? Did he miss that about her? Had he said something? "Has Jack said something like that?"

Carl just shrugged and went on into the kitchen, hiding a pleased smile. Step one. Planting the seeds of doubt. It was easier than he had thought possible.

…..

Rose sat at the edge of the bed and nudged the shoes off of her sore feet. Another day was over with and she had to admit that she was glad. She was sore, tired, and she couldn't help wondering if Carl had a point a while ago about Jack and that woman. Or rather what that woman represented.

When they had first met, Rose had been that woman. Refined, soft, untouchable. She had been the very picture of a first class lady and all the men, wanted her, despite what class they were in. Including Jack. Her hands were soft and didn't know what it was like to wash a dish or change a diaper. She didn't know anything about balancing household funds, cooking for a family, or mopping a floor and she had been raised never to have to worry about such things. She was a pampered princess and it was obvious from her fancy hairstyles down to the fancy shoes she had worn.

Now she was quite different and Rose had to wonder if Jack missed that about her. After all, the mention of buying her nice clothes and jewelry had made him jump at the chance to take Helena Bellanaire's offer. Did Jack miss the old Rose that he had met on Titanic? Did he want that Rose back and was just too afraid to say?

"I was looking at these pictures that I sketched and could be converted into a painting…do you think I should show them to Helena tomorrow?" Jack entered the room, his shirt off, his opened portfolio in his hand, flipping through the pages.

"Darling, show her anything you want, just as long as they're not too private," Rose sighed, rubbing her tired feet, glancing up at him as he came to set on his side of the bed.

"Hmm," Was Jack's answer as he closed his portfolio and glanced over at her. Guilt again filled him as he noticed how tired and worn she looked. He got up and went over to her. He pulled her tired feet onto his lap and took over the messaging efforts. "You've been working so hard, baby."

"I don't mind. Really," Rose sighed, unbuttoning her blouse now that Jack had taken over messaging her tired feet. "This is the life I wanted."

"Really? You've always pictured yourself washing dishes and changing diapers and cooking meals?"

"No. Not exactly. But it's better than sitting around looking decorative like…," She cut herself off, not wanting to say too much. "Do you think she's pretty?"

The question surprised them both, but Rose even more so. She hadn't meant to slip some of the worries that had been swirling around in her head.

"Helena? Well, she is beautiful. There's no doubt about that," Jack shrugged. To be honest, he hadn't really given the woman's looks much thought. Why would he? No woman held a candle to Rose. Not in his opinion. She was elegance personified, even when she was disguised as an overworked housewife. Of course, she probably didn't think so. But she couldn't see herself, not the way he could. "But she's not, elegant. Not like you are."

Rose laughed. "You think all of this is elegant?" She tossed her blouse onto the floor.

"Elegance is not in the way you dress or in the way you style your hair, Rose. It's in the way you move…the way you talk…the way you hold yourself. Everything about you is graceful and lovely. You are my favorite subject to draw because everything about you has this grace and beauty and…well I just can't describe it. But I see it and others do to."

"So you don't miss the old Rose? The first class, decorative girl in all her finery?" Rose asked, wondering if Jack was really being honest with her and himself. A part of him must miss that Rose. She didn't really, but there was no doubt in her mind that her mother had and that's why they were never really able to get along. Because the Rose she had raised was long gone, leaving the Rose that the younger woman had always wanted to be.

"How can I miss the old Rose when she had never left? Rose...it wasn't your elegance that I fell in love with. It wasn't our clothes, or your hair, or your poise. It was your fire. It was the way your eyes flashed angrily when I laughed at you wanting to live in a garret. It was the strength in your voice when you told me that you hated caviar and that you were here to do something and not be decorative. It was the way your eyes lit up with pure joy at wanting to be a dancer or a moving picture actress. It was the Rose I saw at the steerage party that I fell for. Not the well brought up debutante at that first class dinner. I fell for the real Rose. The Rose you are now."

She stared at Jack in awe. That was the most beautiful thing that he had ever told her and she fell even more for him, sitting there in that bed, only in her bra and skirt, her aching feet on his lap, cradled in his hands that made the most wonderful art. He looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing on this earth.

"Thank you...I think I needed to hear that..."

"It's the truth," He let go of her feet and gently touched her face, a wiping away a stray tear. "You are a masterpiece Rose. With or without the fancy clothes and hairstyles. You are my wild Rose and I wouldn't have you any other way."

At that moment, looking into his eyes, Rose believed him. Jack didn't miss the elegant princess that she had pretended to be. He wanted the elegant, yet fiery flower that continued to blossom in this life that they shared. It was all too clear to her now.

Sadly, it wasn't something that she would never forget. Carls seeds of doubt was still there and it would take time to rid herself of them. Lots of time and lots of love.


	18. University Girl and the Big Artiste

That afternoon, Rose was out shopping when she decided to take a break and stop at a cafe for tea. She hadn't had a proper tea break in ages, she couldn't really remember when. But today, with the kids enjoying at day with their Aunt Alice and Uncle Michael, and Jack at the gallery, Rose felt like she had all the time in the world and decided to indulge herself for once.

She entered the tiny cafe and sat down at one of the tables, right behind a booth of young, well dressed young ladies. She took out a book and began to read, trying not to listen to the conversation in progress at the table in front of her, but the intensity of the women voices drew her interest.

"Whatever will you study, Elise? French? Literature? Really, what is the point of going to that university? You and your sister is just wasting your time and money," The blond at the table chuckled.

"I hard that the purpose of such a school is to find a good husband. I see why. All those first-class heirs to prestigious businesses...all of them looking for a suitable wife, it's a breeding ground for greatness," a red head sipped at her tea.

Rose was reminded of her own mother, who had refused to let her go to University, stating that now that Rose had Cal, there was no need for her to attend. She sighed and shook her head at the memory as she glanced at her menu and continued to listen in.

"Oh come on Louise! This is 1914, the year of the woman. Finding a good husband is no longer the thing. Us women say that we want equal rights, well I say it's time we prove it. Let's stop using University as a way to find a husband and use it for what the men use it for. To better ourselves. Let's learn the trades so we can compete for jobs. Let's broaden our horizons, yes? The purpose of University is not to find a suitable husband, but to prepare for a suitable job," The brunette lectured.

Rose inwardly nodded to herself, liking what the girl was saying. Her own mother would die if she heard the girl's words, but she was right. University should not be thought of as a dating pool for girls. It should be a way for a better life, a better mind, for better opportunities. Goodness, she wished that she could go. Her heart hammered in her chest when she thought of all the classes that she could take. Useful classes that she was actually interested in. Classes that would expand her mind and that she could learn from.

Rose ordered a tea and ham sandwich and continued to listen to the girls at the other table.

"So what are we going to do? I mean, mother won't even hear of me attending University unless it's to find a husband. Old fashioned, I know but she controls the money," Louise sighed haplessly.

"Do what we all do when it comes to getting what you want. Lie. Tell her that it is to find a decent husband, but while you're there learn something, my dear girl. Get a degree. Admission starts next week. Let's stop by there on the way home and pick up a list of classes. I am sure we can find something to interest you."

Rose's ears perked up at the date for admission. She had always wanted to go to University, ever since she had graduated from finishing school! Now there was a possibility that she could go...that is if she and Jack could afford it! Those girls weren't going to be the only ones picking up a schedule this afternoon. She could just see herself. Going from class to class, writing brilliant essays, getting a degree to actually do something! She can become someone to be proud of. Something a lot more than being decorative…

Once she was finished with her tea and sandwich and had paid or the meal, she got directions to the University in town and made her way there to pick up a schedule. It may not be acting, nor dancing, but it was something to break this loll she had fallen into and may lead to making even more of her dreams come true.

…..

Jack in the meantime was at the gallery, waiting patiently as Helena glanced over his portfolio. He shifted from foot to foot, not sure what his would be benefactress's reaction would be. She could hate them and call this whole thing off, putting him right back at square one. Or she could love them and help him become somebody in the art world, changing his life forever. He didn't know which option that he found more frightening.

Finally, Helena closed the portfolio and handed it back to Jack, a pleased light in her eyes. "I must say Jack, you are indeed a natural talent. I adore your work. Especially when it comes to the human spirit."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Jack smiled, pleased by the praise. He couldn't believe that after all the rejection he had received in Europe, it took a sinking ship and coming back home to get himself noticed.

"Oh ma'am makes me sound like an old woman. Call me Helena, dear. We're friends. There is no need for formalities between us," the woman waved away the formal title. "Anyway, I was thinking. I am going to commission five paintings and give you an advance of five hundred dollars. One hundred per painting. I'll give you another five hundred when you're finished. How does that sound?"

Jack blinked in shock. He hadn't been expecting that much money. That's more money than he's ever made in his life. "That sounds...unbelievable..."

Helena laughed. "Oh darling, that's probably more than you've ever seen at once, isn't it? All made with your art."

"You can say that...what will happen to the paintings?"

"We'll put them on tour. First they'll hang here for a month, then I'll tour them around the country. Finally they'll end up here again, where they will be put up for sale. You will receive some of the profits of course, and then I'll commission more art from you. With your talent, you'll make the three of us a lot of money."

"The three of us?"

"Yes. You, me, and this little gallery of Mr. Polcheck's. We cant forget about him, after all you are his find. It is going to be a grand partnership, Mr. Dawson," Helena smiled, taking out her checkbook.

Jack watched her make out the check, feeling like he was in middle of a dream. Never in his life had he imagined something like this happening. But it was. He was actually making money with his art, and nothing piddly like ten cents a piece, but real money! He couldn't wait to go tell Rose about all of this! Now he could shower her with gifts like he's always wanted...like she deserved.

"Here you go. A check for five hundred dollars to do with as you wish," She handed him the check.

Jack just stared at it, not knowing how to respond. What do you say when someone hands you so much money?

"Darling, why don't we go cash that check and do a little shopping. I am sure that you'd like to buy something for that pretty wife of yours and those precious children."

"Would I? Of course," Jack spoke before thinking.

Helena just smiled and got to her feet. "Well then let's be on our way. The shops are only opened for so long."

…..

When Jack returned home, he had boxes and shopping bags in hand. He found Rose in the kitchen, looking over a thin book, her eyes glued to the pages. The kids must still be at the Calverts and who knew where Uncle Carl was. It didn't matter. All that mattered was the beautiful woman sitting at the table and later, the three children that they were raising together.

"Rose," Jack smiled, entering the kitchen. "I've come home bearing gifts for once."

Rose looked up from the university brochure that she had picked up earlier that day. She had been reading it from top to bottom and was almost ready to pick out the courses that interested her the most. Jack's voice tore her away from the brochure though and a happy smile curved her lips.

"Jack! You'll never guess what I did today!" She stood up from the chair to greet him. Her eyes landed on the bags and boxes he was carrying and widened in surprise. "Jack, what is this?"

"Good news! All those years in Europe and not one person was interested in my work. I could have just stayed in America!" Jack laughed, sitting everything on and around the table. "Helena loved my work. She commissioned five paintings and gave me five hundred dollars in advance!"

"Oh Jack!" Rose gasped happily, throwing her arms around him in an excited hug. "How wonderful! Finally, people are seeing what I've been seeing all along!"

"But enough about me, you said you did something today and you sounded really excited about it," Jack kept his arms around her.

"Well, mine isn't half as exciting as yours."

"Says who? I'm excited about any and all things that excites my Rose," Jack smiled, kissing her hair. "Tell me, what did you do today?"

"Well, I was in a cafe today, just enjoying my childless day, when I hear these girls talking about University and well, it sounded so good, Jack. I stopped and got a schedule. I came home and I've been reading it ever since!"

"So you want to go to University?"

Rose nodded and picked up the thin book she's been reading. "Yes I do. I haven't picked out the classes I want to take yet, but I plan to pick out a few. That is if we can afford it..."

Jack smiled and gently stroked her cheek. "Sweetie, of course we can. Choose any class you want."

"I don't know Jack...I don't even know what to choose. I'm just so excited about going to school and actually learning something useful."

"You know, my university girl is gonna need something pretty to wear while she's learning. It's a good thing that Helena took me shopping today..."

Rose blinked, remembering all the boxes and bags Jack had carried into the house. "Oh that's right. You brought gifts!"

Jack released her and picked up a large box from one of the more expensive dress shops in Santa Monica. "I saw this and immediately thought of you. It'd be perfect. Here you go, sweetie..."

"Jack, you really didn't have to buy me anything..."

"I wanted to. If I could, I'd make sure that you were only surrounded by beauty and nice things...but then again, you could have had that, but chose me instead," Jack gave a wry smile.

"Yes I did. Try to remember that, okay? I love you, not the expensive gifts you could give me."

"I'll remember, now open your gift, I can't wait for you to see it."

Rose kissed his cheek and then went about unwrapping her gift. She lifted the lid and gasped at what was inside. "Oh my god, Jack...it's..."

"The exact replica of what you wore on Titanic. The exact color...even the wrap is the same...I remember how beautiful you were on the bow...when I taught you how to fly..."

Rose blinked as the tears filled her eyes as she lifted the dress out of the box. She remembered it as well. She wore the dress when Jack had first kissed her as they flew into freedom on the bow of Titanic. "Oh Jack...I...I love it..."

"And that's not all. It's not the heart of the ocean...but I thought it'd look gorgeous on you…," He handed her a small square box. "Open it…"

Overwhelmed, she opened the box to reveal a simple gold locket in the shape of a heart, a small diamond was in the middle. It wasn't as extravagant as the heart of the ocean, but it was still the most beautiful piece of jewelry that she had ever seen. "Oh Jack…this is beautiful."

"Look on the back…"

Rose turned it over and read in cursive writing: Never Let Go. Tears were flowing from her eyes freely now. She couldn't stop them, even if she wanted to. "You are the most beautiful man in the whole world, do you know that? I love you so much…"

"I love you too, and now you have the perfect dress to wear to that University of yours and something to carry me along with you as well…"

"You're always with me. I don't need any jewelry for that…but thank you. I love it. I'll wear it always," She hugged him tight. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Jack's love. She hoped to always be the wife he deserved, because he deserved a lot. A man like Jack, her beautiful artiste, he deserved the world.


	19. Leo

Rose woke up, finding her head pillowed on Jack's chest, her ear pressed to his skin so she could hear the steady beat of his heart. She smiled, as her fingers slid along warm tanned skin. This was her favorite way of waking up. She didn't even think that she could get to sleep without the sound of his heart beat.

"Is Rose finally awake?" Jack asked, his fingers playing with her curls.

It was a Saturday, one month since Rose had started University and Jack's work had gained recognition. It's been a rather busy month for both Jack and Rose. Jack was kept busy with his art. Helena dragged him to and from meetings set in some of the best galleries in Santa Monica, showcasing his work. When he wasn't doing that, he was working on the five paintings that had been commissioned already. As for Rose, she had begun University just two weeks after registering. She was taking three classes. Sculpting, creative writing, and drama. Between her studies and taking care of their children, she was kept reasonable busy.

As for Carl, he kept staying out of the way, just waiting for the right time to cultivate the seed of doubt that he had planted. He was sure that with some patience and careful planning, he'll have Rose out of his nephew's life for good and this time it would stick, because no one would even suspect that he even had anything to do with it.

Today, it felt like a free day to Rose. Jack hadn't talked about any plans that he had with Helena and she was finished with all her school work and studying. There was a short rehearsal session that she had to do at the school, since she had gotten the lead in the first production of the semester, a romantic role as a tragic character named Katherine. But rehearsals didn't take long, and maybe Jack could come with her. See her in action. What she really wanted was for him to meet Leo, her romantic lead. Leo reminded Rose of a older version of Jack, except his blond hair was short and neatly styled, his face was rounder, and his body was more muscular than Jack's slender frame.

"I'm awake...but I'm not getting up," she mumbled, snuggling against Jack, who just chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Didn't say you had to. But you do have rehearsal today, don't you?"

Rose sighed. "I do. But there's time."

Suddenly a cry ripped through the air and Rose groaned. "Guess I'm out of time after all..."

Jack laughed and kissed her hair before she pushed herself off of him and sat up with a yawn. "I'm sorry, baby."

Another cry joined the first one and Jack sighed, sitting up as well. "I'm out of time too if that makes you feel any better."

"It does," Rose smiled, standing up and pulling Jack onto his feet. "Come on daddy. Parenthood awaits."

They made quick work of taking care of the twins. Jack took care of one child's needs while Rose took care of the other. The only thing Jack didn't do was breastfeed, that was left to Rose, but Jack always sat and preoccupied one while Rose fed the other.

"We should use formula more often now. That way, you won't be needed as much and I can help more," Jack took Josephine into his arms once Rose was finished feeding her.

Rose frowned. She hadn't really thought about it. She had always enjoyed the bonding that happened when she breastfed, but Jack did have a point. With her going to school, it would be easier to use formula more than she did. "Perhaps you're right. It's just...well...I feel like I'm really taking care of them when I breastfeed."

"You're always taking care of them. Whether you breastfeed or not. They know that, sweetie," Jack gave an empathic smile. "They're crazy about you."

"And you. Joesph always stops crying in your arms and Josephine smiles more when you take her."

Jack just laughed and shook his head. "That is all in your head."

They finished feeding and changing the twins then took them downstairs and placed in the play pen where they had plenty of toys to keep them preoccupied.

"I better make breakfast. Jake will be up soon," Rose made her way into the kitchen and took out the carton of eggs.

"So what's the plan for the day?" Jack began to prepare coffee for everyone. He knew that Rose normally drank tea, but she would indulge in coffee when tea was unavailable.

"I have to go to rehearsal for an hour, remember? You said you'd come with me..."

"That's right. How could I forget? I am sure that you will be spectacular. Just like you were in Chippewa Falls."

Rose smiled, touched by his faith in her. Jack truly did make her feel like she could do anything. No matter how impossible.

"Do you think your Uncle will mind watching the kids today? Or should we call the Calverts? Ask them if they want more practice?" Rose questioned, breaking an egg and letting the yoke drop into the pan.

"Are they still aiming for children? It thought they were going to wait," Jack poured the coffee once it was finished.

"Of course they're still aiming for children. Why wouldn't they?"

Jack shrugged and slid into his seat, just as Jake came bouncing into the kitchen with Carl right behind him.

"Daddy I'm hungry!" Jake ran to his father who lifted him up onto his lap.

"You are? Well it's a good thing that Mommy is fixing you some eggs right now," Jack grinned, kissing the boy's cheek.

Jack watched his family and sighed happily. This was what he wanted. His Uncle trying to be civil to Rose, his twins happily playing, and his first born son, safe in his arms, experiencing the love of a family.

The happy morning was interrupted by the ring of a bell. Finished with cooking, Rose went to answer it. She gasped when she saw who it was. "Leo! What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you until this afternoon."

She stepped aside to let the visitor in. Jack frowned as he noticed that the actor indeed looked a older, more stylish version of him. Rose hadn't been wrong about that. Except this man was better looking, at least in Jack's opinion.

"Everyone, this is Leo Caprice. My leading man," Rose introduced walking over to Jack as he got to his feet, placing Jake in his place so he can continue to eat. "Leo, this is my husband Jack. I told you that you two look alike."

"He looks like he can be my younger brother actually," Leo chuckled, walking over and shaking Jack's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Dawson. Let me say that you have a lovely wife. Everyone in the department loves her."

Jack smiled, his friendly nature taking over. "Nice to meet ya, Mr. Caprice. Rose had told me all about you."

"All good things I hope," Leo chuckled, his blue eyes warm and inviting. Jack had to admit, he found the fella to be very charismatic. He couldn't help but like him.

"Of course."

"Leo, what are you doing here? I wasn't supposed to be at the rehearsal hall until noon?" Rose questioned, confused by Leo's presence. She really hadn't been expecting him.

"James moved the rehearsal time up to this morning. He wanted to make a full morning and noon of it to make sure we have everything right. I came by to let you know and perhaps escort you there if your husband don't mind," Leo explained, feeling guilty for maybe ruining any plans that the couple had made.

"Damn it. I was hoping it'd be only a few hours and the rest of the day would be free. I barely see Jack as it is...not to mention the kids..."

"It's okay, Rose. We still have after your rehearsals and the evening and all day tomorrow. I'll even drop by later if you want," Jack reassured her, hiding his own disappointment. Rose hadn't been the only one looking forward to spending more time together.

Rose sighed and looked at Leo with pleading eyes. "Do I really have to be there?"

"Sorry sweetie. You're the lead. You're kind of required," Leo chuckled. "If it makes you feel any better, I had to change my plans too. Lillian Gish does not like being told she had to leave."

"Lillian Gish?" Jack snorted, remembering how the actress had flirted with him and Rose's jealousy.

"Yeah. Seems like she has a thing for men with blond hair and blue eye...she's a tiger in the bed though..."

"Don't I know it," Jack winced as he caught Rose's indignant glare. "Um about her liking guys with blond hair and blue eyes...not about the tiger in the bed. I wouldn't know anything about that of course."

Rose just rolled her eyes, her anger fading as she watched Jack blush and rub the back of his neck, looking rather adorable. Damn him. "You're lucky you're so cute, Jack. And really Leo, don't you have better taste in women?"

"Well I did date that Dorothy Gibson...and that Mary Pickford is a delight," Leo smiled, reminiscing about the hollywood starlets he had romanced so far.

Rose just rolled her eyes. She now wished that she hadn't introduced Leo to Jack. She didn't want he sweet husband to start hanging around such a womanizer. "Let me get my coat and we'll be on our way."

Jack followed he over to the coat tree and lifted her coat off the hook and handed it to her. "I'll stop by later. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Rose smiled, reaching out to push his hair away from his eyes. "I miss you already..."

"I miss you too...but you're going to be great. I know you will," He leaned down and gently kissed her goodbye.

Sighing, Rose stepped away from him and headed for the door. "Okay, let's go...I'll see you later, darling."

"Break a leg," Jack grinned. He nodded at Leo who happily waved goodbye.

Once they were gone, he turned to go into the kitchen to find his Uncle standing inside the doorway.

"Uncle Carl?" Jack frowned, wondering what he was up to now.

"That Leo fella looks an awful lot like an older version of you, doesn't he?" Carl chuckled, having caught the conversation. "He seems to be quite the lady's man as well..."

"Some men are," Jack shrugged, not getting what Carl's point was. Was this some way to bash Rose? Because if it was, he wasn't going to have it.

"A pretty young girl like Rose, I bet he flirts with her lot. I wonder how much time they spend alone..."

Jack stared at Carl, unable to believe that he was even suggesting such a thing. "Rose would never cheat on me. Not with anyone."

"She cheated on that Hockley fella," Carl pointed out, trying to sound as innocent as can be.

"She didn't love Cal, that's why. He was awful to her. Rose and I are soulmates. She'd never let someone, especially someone like that, come between us. I trust Rose!"

"Sure you do. And I am sure that trust is well placed," Carl smiled, patting Jack on the shoulder before walking up the stairs. Once he was at the top, a smile twisted his lips. There. He had just planted more seeds to cultivate. He couldn't wait to watch his seeds take root and grow, breaking apart what he thought of as a sham of a marriage.

_(A/N: As of now, this story is going on hiatus. This chapter was almost painful to get out and that's a sign that I need to take a step away from it for a while. So I'm going to concentrate on finishing up When Angels Cry and The Lucky Ones and After Titanic, then return to All of Me. I'm sorry to all the readers of this story, and I promise, this is not the end. I will come back to it. I just need to step away from it and let motivation and inspiration grow for it again._

_By the way, Leo Caprice is indeed based off of our beloved Leo and his modelizing ways, except it's actresses that the Leo in this story is busy seducing:) Will he manage to seduce Rose? Hmmm...lol_

_Anyway, thank you so much for reading and please hang in there. I will return to this story eventually:))_


	20. Suspicious Minds

Friday morning found Rose and Alice at a local dress shop looking over expensive dresses, the kind of dress that she would wear back in her pre-Titanic days. Jack and herself had been invited by Helena to dinner at the Maisonette, one of the most extravagant restaurants in Santa Monica. Rose had been reluctant to accept at first. She didn't want anyone to spend that much money on her. But it was more of a business dinner for Jack and she couldn't stand in the way. She wanted the world to see his talent. If she had to attend fancy restaurants to make that happen, she would.

"How about this one? You always look good in black and red," Alice held up a beaded dress that reminded Rose of the one that she had worn the night that she had met Jack.

"No. I'm his wife. I want to look like his wife. That dress makes me look...like a fiancee more than a wife," Rose giggled, continuing to look amongst the dresses. "Remember, nothing too expensive. Helena may be footing the bill, but I don't want to take advantage of her generosity too much."

"Oh please, it's the least she owes you, with how much of Jack's time she's taking up, plus the pleasure of looking at him...she owes you a lot more than a pretty dress," Alice snorted, biting back her laughter when she saw Rose's frown. "I'm just kidding."

Carl's words the night before came to mind. She and Jack had just finished discussing the coming weeks of meetings and galleries that he had to attend at Helena's side. As soon as Jack had disappeared upstairs, Carl appeared, voicing concerns of how older women like Helena liked bedding young attractive men like Jack, using an interest in their artistic talent as an excuse. Rose had brushed his concerns out of her mind, stating that she trusted Jack, and she did. She trusted him more than she had ever trusted anyone. Even if Helena was interested in Jack like that, he would never go for it. After all, her Jack was very professional when it came to his art. No one knew that more than she did.

There was nothing to worry about. Jack was indeed a very attractive man, but he was also a very faithful man. He would never do anything to jeopardize their marriage.

"I know. No harm done. Jealous Rose had taken a permanent vacation a long time ago."

"I know how you feel, girl. It's not easy sometimes. We just have to trust our men. Any lustful women can't get anywhere if they don't let them. And the way Jack looks at you...well if that Helena has any designs on him, she's plum out of luck," Alice winked, picking out a green silk dress with short sleeves. "This is nice...and it brings out your hair and eyes...and it's not expensive at all. Only fifty dollars..."

"Jack does love me in green," Rose smiled, looking the dress over.

"Well that settles it then. We get this dress," Alice grinned at her friend.

…..

Rose returned home to find Leo waiting for her on the porch. She frowned, wondering why he was there. She was certain that they had no more rehearsal to do before tomorrow's play.

"Leo?"

"Rose," Leo walked up and took her hand in his, a pleased smile curving his lips. "I am so happy that you had returned. I need your advice, desperately."

"My advice? On what?"

"Well...you see...I'm courting this girl who is rather...on the posh side and well...her mother abhors me. Calls me new money. I know that you come from that world and I was wondering, is there anything that I can do to impress her mother?" Leo nervously chewed on his bottom lip, making Rose want to laugh. She had never seen Leo like this about any girl before.

"Well, if she calls you new money, I am afraid that there is nothing that you can do. I suggest that you hope that your girl is independent minded and go about impressing her instead of her mother," Rose winked. "Just be yourself."

"Just be myself. That's very good advice if I ever did hear it," Leo chuckled, running a hand over his perfectly styled hair. "You're a very smart woman, Rose."

"I do try," Rose laughed, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. "Hey do you want to come in? Jack and I are going out later, but I am sure that there is room for coffee."

"Hmmm, well a good cup of coffee is one of my many vices," Leo winked, accepting the offer.

Rose just smiled, and opened the door. "Follow me. I'll have a nice steaming cup all ready for you."

They entered to find Carl taking a tired looking Jake upstairs.

"Oh you have company, I see," Carl eyed Leo curiously, his mind working on how to manipulate this to his advantage.

"Leo just came by for some advice and coffee. Is Jack home?"

"Upstairs getting ready for that dinner tonight. Don't take too long with you beau, girl. You'd want to look just as elegant as that Helena is going to look," Carl snorted, playing a little on Rose's insecurities.

"Ah that shouldn't be hard. Rose here is elegant without even trying," Leo flashed a movie star smile, causing Rose to blush thankfully at him.

Carl just snorted and disappeared upstairs, leaving Leo and Rose to themselves.

"Thank you for that. He has been really getting on my nerves lately," Rose lead the rest of the way into the kitchen and began preparing the promised coffee.

"I take it that the old man doesn't like you too much," Leo took a seat and folded his hands on top of the table.

"The feeling is mutual. He's awful. The only reason he's here is because I don't want Jack to live with regrets. He was once Jack's favorite uncle…but their relationship had never been right since Carl discovered that Jack married a first class girl."

"Does Jack even want the old man here?" Leo asked, curious. He had been disappointed to find that Rose was a happily married woman, but soon discovered that he preferred having her as a friend a lot more. He had never had a woman friend before and found it rather refreshing. It was like having a close sister.

"I don't know. Sometimes I feel like he rather Carl disappear, but other times I feel like Jack really would like to heal his relationship with the man. I say that he should at least give it a try."

"Who is this Helena?"

"Jack's backer for his art work. She rich, beautiful, and elegant..."

"And has an eye for art created by handsome young artists. I've heard of her. Rumor has it that...nah, it's just rumors..."

"What's just rumors?" Rose frowned, suddenly feeling suspicious. It was a suspicion that she had once already, but she had pushed it out of her mind quickly. She was determined not to be the jealous wife.

"It's nothing, really," Leo chewed on his bottom lip, wishing that he hadn't said anything.

"Rose, are you here?" Jack appeared in the kitchen doorway, his eyes examining some choices of ties. "I think I may need your help, I haven't worn one of these monkey suits in ages..."

Rose for her part was speechless. Jack was decked out in his tuxedo for the evening. His hair was combed back from his face and the tuxedo fitted his frame perfectly. He smiled at her as he finally stopped looking at the ties. "You're not ready yet?"

"Um...no. Leo dropped by for some advice and I was making some coffee," She finally found her voice. "You look great..."

"Oh, hello, Leo. Didn't see you there," Jack nodded at his wife's guest.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. Having to dress in those contraptions is a full days work," Leo chuckled just as Rose placed the finished cup of coffee before him. "So, Rose tells me that Helena's backing your work. The old girl's been behaving herself, hasn't she?"

"Um...yeah, I guess," Jack just gave him a strange look. "She's nice. She's introducing me to everyone important in the art world."

"Well, just as long as she's behaving," Leo winked, confusing Jack even more.

"Well, I think I'll wear the black tie...Rose, don't wait too long to get dressed," Jack cautioned, kissing her cheek before disappearing back to the stairs.

"Well, he is her type…," Leo thoughtfully replied.

Rose turned to face him with a frown. "What?"

Realizing that he may have said too much, Leo got to his feet. "You know, coffee will just make me even more anxious than I already am. I better go."

Rose placed her hands on her hips, annoyed. Why even bring it up if he wasn't going to tell her details. She walked after him as he headed for the door and stopped him just as he was about to exit, not paying attention to Jack standing at the top, silently watching them, even though he couldn't really hear what they were saying.

"What do you mean her type? What are these rumors, Leo?"

"Rose, you're jealous of the woman. I am not going to make it worse..."

"Just tell me."

Leo sighed and leaned close to whisper to her. "She's known for bedding her projects, especially young handsome ones. But it's a rumor, like I said. Plus she'd get nowhere with Jack. He only has eyes for you, obviously and who can blame him, huh?"

Rose frowned, wishing now that she had let it go. She didn't hear Leo say goodbye or feel the kiss on her cheek as he left. She also didn't see Carl standing behind Jack, commenting that Leo's kiss was inappropriate. By time Rose had grabbed her dress and headed up to the bedroom, Carl and Jack was nowhere in sight.

…..

Dinner was nearly a disaster. Rose couldn't help herself. She kept a close eye on Helena, paying attention to how many times she had touched Jack's hands, arms, and shoulders. How many times she called him darling and dear. It was far too many times for Rose's taste, and by time they got home, her jealousy was ready to explode.

Jack felt the tension coming from Rose all night, mingling with his own, over the scene he had witnessed between her and Leo when he had left. Leo had stood a little too close to Rose, and why was he whispering to her? And what was that kiss on the cheek about? It wouldn't have bothered him so much really if his Uncle Carl hadn't been standing there saying that's how affairs started and that Rose should never have allowed that kiss.

All in all, both Jack and Rose was stuck in a trap that their own suspicious minds had created.

Rose slipped off the white gloves that she had matched with the dress and marched upstairs, ignoring Carl, who was coming out of the kitchen with a warm glass of milk. He watched as Jack entered right after her, his own expression grim. Inwardly he smiled, knowing that the seeds he had planted were finally blooming and tonight will mostly be a firework show. He watched as Jack followed his wife upstairs and then the slamming of their bedroom door. Yes. His plan was going well.

Meanwhile, up in the bedroom Jack and Rose shared, silence reigned supreme. Both of them were angry and eaten up with jealousy, but neither knew how to express it properly. Finally it was Jack that talked.

"I don't know what your problem was tonight. You could have at least smiled once instead of glaring at Helena the whole night."

Rose frowned as she slipped out of the dress she had worn to the dinner. She knew that Jack would be angry with her, but she just couldn't get Leo's warning out of her head. The woman was a barracuda and she had Jack in her cross hairs.

"Maybe I wouldn't have been glaring at her if she had kept her hands and eyes to herself. She was all over you tonight. I can't believe that you didn't notice," Rose grumbled.

"Are you serious?" Jack looked at her, unable to believe what she was saying. Helena had been nothing but a true lady towards him. She had done nothing even close to inappropriate. Sure, he had seen the flashes of attraction in her eyes a few times, but she hadn't acted upon it. She had been respectful of his marriage to Rose. So Rose's jealousy was ridiculous! Really, he should be the one confronting her about Leo and his standing too close to a married woman!

"Yes I am serious. Twenty times! She touched your hand and arms and shoulders, twenty times, maybe more because I got tired of counting!"

"Oh my god..."

"And what's with calling you darling? That is something only I call you!"

"She calls everyone darling. You are being ridiculous Rose! My work is finally getting recognized! I thought you'd be happy for me!"

"I am! I am happy for you, but that doesn't mean that I'm comfortable with her trying to bed my husband!"

"She is not trying to bed me! Even if she was, she wouldn't succeed, seeing that the only person I'd ever want to be bedded by is you! Jesus, Rose! Where is this coming from? I thought that you trusted me!"

"I do! I do, more than anyone! It's her I don't trust! And why wouldn't you go for her? Let's face it, she's everything I used to be, but am not anymore! She's glamorous and mysterious and beautiful and sexy! She's dripping in diamonds while I'm draped in diapers and books! Why wouldn't you want her?!"

Jack listened to her words and his heart broke. He had made it a point to tell Rose how beautiful she was, how much he loved her, needed her, and wanted her. Now it seemed like it didn't matter. She didn't believe him.

"I don't want her because she's not you. I love you Rose. I've told you that time and time again. I love you and only you. I don't know what else I can do to make you believe me," Jack sighed, at his wits end. He had thought he had done everything he could to make Rose feel like the most beautiful girl in the world, to express his love for her. He was at a loss at what to do next. "I can't seem to make you believe me. Is that why Leo is always around here, hanging around you? Does he make you feel things that I don't?"

Rose's mouth dropped open in shock a the mention of Leo. "Leo is only a friend, Jack. A friend who warned me about how Helena seduces young handsome artists! I have no interest in him. The only thing he makes me feel is creative and capable as an actress! That is all! I can't believe you're jealous of him!"

Jack laughed at this. "Oh please. I have more reason to be jealous of him than you do of Helena!"

"Name one!"

"He stands way too close to you! Closer than is appropriate."

Rose had to laugh. "Is that it? He stands too close to me? It's not even near as close as Helena stands next to you!"

"And he's always hanging around! He's here, even when you don't have rehearsal. Like today!"

"He's my friend. Friends hang out with one another and as for today, he only came for some advice on a girl he's courting! He knows that I'm happily married and in love with my husband. Unlike, Helena, he doesn't overstep boundaries!"

"You are being really insane about Helena!"

"Because she wants you in her bed! Even your Uncle can see that! Why can't you?!"

Jack felt his temper about to go over the edge. He couldn't deal with Rose when she was like this. What really hurt was that she obviously didn't trust him. If she did, she wouldn't be so worried about Helena's intentions. She would trust in his ability to turn away any romantic attention that wasn't from her.

"I can't deal with this right now. We should just go to bed and sleep on it. Let things simmer down some," Jack turned away, undoing his tie. "In the meantime, I'd prefer it if you and Leo kept your association during school and rehearsal hours."

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. "He's just a friend, Jack."

"One that is inappropriate, according to my Uncle, since you seem to be taking his opinions so seriously."

"Jack Dawson, you cannot tell me who I can and cannot have as a friend!"

"I am your husband, Rose. I think I have a right to be concerned when men pay you inappropriate attention!"

"He has not been inappropriate with me at all and I resent you saying that he does! I am not stupid! I know what's appropriate and what's not! Like Helena constantly touching your hair! That's inappropriate!"

"Ugh!" Jack growled in frustration, pulling on his own hair. "You know what, good night Rose. This conversation is over for the night."

"Jack..."

He didn't say anything else. He simply undressed, got into bed and turned over on his side so his back was facing her. He knew that he was hurting her by not facing her in bed. They had never slept not facing each other before, but he was just too angry to do anything else.

Giving a sad sigh, Rose too slipped into her night gown and got into bed, turning over so her back faced Jack's as well. Two could play at this game. If he wanted to keep his back to her, fine. She can do the same.

Sniffling, Rose feel asleep, wondering if things would really look better in the morning and wondering what she'd do if they didn't.


	21. Saved From the Titanic

Things didn't get any better between Jack and Rose. Jack kept on working with Helena of course and ignored her flirtations. He did love his wife and had no intentions of being unfaithful, but for once his work was getting recognized and he needed to expand on that for not only his own professional satisfaction, but so that he can take care of his family properly. He didn't want to ask Molly or even Janie for help any longer and he knew that Helena was the path of making that happen. Rose was just going to have to trust him.

Rose kept her friendship with Leo intact, refusing to keep him from the house and their friendship to school and theater only. In her mind, if Jack could keep Helena around, there was no reason for her to change her friendship with Leo. Besides, it was nice to have a male friend. Someone to give her a glimpse into the male psyche. Not that it helped her understand Jack any better, but their talks was some of the most interesting that they had.

Sadly, the failure to compromise meant that the couple hardly spoke to each other. There was no good morning kisses. No spontaneous hugs. None of that. There was just this tension that kept growing and growing and neither knew how to cut through it to get to the other side. There was a gulf there, that especially hurt Rose. Despite her anger, she missed Jack. So many times she wanted to reach out and admit that she was wrong, but her pride stood in the way. Jack also missed Rose, but his stubborn pride also prevented him from making the first move towards reconciliation.

Neither knew how to fix what had obviously gone wrong in their marriage. They still loved each other. That wasn't the problem. The problem was trust. It had been compromised and now it needed to be mended somehow. But how? That was the question.

Carl of course couldn't be more pleased. This had been what he's been working towards all along and no one could point a finger at him for his manipulations. To him, it was only a matter of time before Jack and Rose broke off completely. Just the thought had put him in a very cheerful mood. He wished that he could excilerate it, but he knew that he couldn't. Patience was key for his plan to reach it's full potential.

There was one person though that did not like the new tension in the house at all...or rather three. Jake and the twins. Jack and Rose tried to act normal around them, but the children could still sense that something wasn't right between their parents and it scared them. Especially Jake. Finally he had a mommy and a daddy. A real home. What would happen to him if that home fell apart? What if his mommy and daddy didn't love each other anymore? What if they stopped loving him? It was a very frightening situation for the little boy.

...

Jack stared at the blank canvas and sighed, tossing the paintbrush aside. It was no use. Ever since he and Rose had begun fighting, he had lost all motivation to paint anything. Which kind of made sense since all of his inspiration had stemmed from her. Now that they were so angry at each other that they were barely speaking, the one thing he always desired to draw fled from him, even metaphorically. Which made him even more angry with her. Why was Rose always jealous? Why was it so hard for her to believe that he could want no one else but her? What happened to the beautiful young woman with the fire in her eyes and was brimming with confidence? He wished he knew, because he missed her. That Rose would never have let jealousy take her over like this.

Helena walked up behind him and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you still blocked, darling?"

Jack nodded, feeling awful. Helena had so much faith in him and he was proving her wrong. She might as well go find another artist to sponser. One who has a muse that would stop alluding him.

"I don't know what it is. It's just not there anymore. I used to be able to draw and paint at a drop of a hat...and then I met Rose...and inspiration just...it was nonstop. Now it's just not there anymore. It's dried up. I'm dried up," Jack sighed, depressed over his inability.

"You are not dried up. You just did what all artists do. They meet a beautiful woman...the most beautiful woman in the world, and she absorbs their talent...she becomes the beauty behind their art. But what happens when the beautiful woman is not there for some reason, maybe because of argument, or she leaves him, or some other reason? He has to find another reason to paint. Another muse."

Jack sighed, bowing his head. Helena was right. Rose...she had been the most beautiful girl in the world to him and he had tied up all of his talent in expressing his love and adoration of her. Now that they were going through a rough patch...his talent was not flowing because the source of that talent was the source of his anger.

"What am I going to do? I mean...before Rose...I found inspiration just in the act of being alive. It was in the air...the trees...the people...but then I met her and...she was everything beautiful. She still is..."

Helena winced, feeling guilty. She knew she was the reason for the strife in Jack's marriage...and yes she had tried to seduce the boy a few times, but he was too caught up in his wife to really notice. It was too bad that his wife couldn't see just how much he loved her. That it was impossible for Jack to even notice another woman. To him, she was the very definition of beauty. Ah how Helena wished that she had someone to look at her that way.

"What you need, darling is another muse. Something else that can capture your inspiration. It may not be a beautiful woman this time...maybe a piece of jewelry...or a song..."

Jack sighed. Helena was right. If he was ever going to draw again, or do anything else artistic, he had to find his inspiration elsewhere. Not in the green eyes of a beautiful red head girl from high society.

...

It was the last day of drama class. Everyone was in a reasonably good mood except for Rose, who was moping over the state of her marriage. She wanted things to go back to the way they were with Jack so bad, she could almost taste it.

Leo sighed, having enough of watching his friend pine and mope over a situation that could easily be fixed. "Let me talk to him, yeah? Make it clear that I have no designs on you."

"It's more than that Leo,and you know it. It's not even you. It's her. As long as he can't see that Helena has designs on him..."

"The guy sounds kind of modest to me. He probably doesn't see himself the way you see him. He doesn't get why you are so insecure."

"How can he not know?"

"The same way you don't realize how beautiful you are in his eyes," Leo smiled, somehow knowing that he had hit the nail on the head. In Jack's eyes, Rose was probably the most perfect girl in the world, leaving no room for women like Helena Billionaire to lay a claim. All of his attention was on one particular girl and no one would ever compare. He had seen the way Jack looked at Rose. It was the same way she looked at Jack. There was no way anyone would ever succeed in getting between them. He had realized that the moment he had met Jack and he was sure that Helena had came to the same conclusion.

"Maybe I once was...back when I was that first class girl he had met...but I've changed. I no longer wear fancy clothes and have that elegance and grace that Helena has. That was a different Rose that had that."

Leo laughed. "Love, you still have all of that elegance and grace. It's one of the first things that I had noticed about you. You didn't change. You're still that same girl you were when he married you. It's just sad that you can't see that for yourself."

Rose opened her mouth to refute what Leo had said, but their professor came in carrying a circular case and what looked to be a projector. Rose wondered what was going on.

"I have a special treat for you, class since this is our last day together. I had a friend at the studios who allowed me to borrow the movie reels for a fairly recent moving picture. It's full of drama and I think it's a good study for all actors and actresses," The professor began sitting everything up.

"Oh goodie. A moving picture. Too bad we don't have any candy and popcorn,"Leo whispered.

"Hush. This is the last day of class, don't piss her off," Rose slapped his arm.

"Today we will be watching, Saved From the Titanic. As you know, this moving picture was a hit and was shown just 29 days after the actual sinking," The professor began.

"Sounds interesting," Leo leaned back in his chair, not noticing how pale Rose had gone or how she had stopped talking.

The lights went out and the movie began. The class sat there in silence and watched the ordeal that only one of them had experienced in person.

Once the moving picture was over and the lights went back on, everyone began talking among each other except for Rose, who was staring straight ahead at the now dark screen, her skin completely pale. She was also shivering, as if the room was cold, which confused Leo because it was warm inside and out.

"Rose?" He asked, placing a hesitant hand on her shoulder. "Rose, are you alright?"

Rose was not alright. Physically, she was safe and sound in Santa Monica, California. But mentally, she was back on the sinking Titanic, fighting for survival. The screams of the people were tearing at her soul, as well as the groans of the sinking ship as it went to it's watery grave. She was unaware of Leo sitting next to her trying to get her to respond.

"Rose...come on Rose. Snap out of it, love. What's wrong with you? Rose?"

There was only one name in Rose's vocabulary as in her mind, she ran up the tilting deck, trying to find Jack. He had to be here somewhere. "Jack...Jack...," was her silently plea, her voice low but full of a fear and heartbreak "Jack..."

"Is she okay?" A girl that Leo had once dated at the beginning of the semester asked, seeing that something wasn't right.

Leo shook his head. "Can you stay here with her? I'm going to go get her husband..."

"Sure...," the girl frowned, wondering what had gotten into Rose. She took her classmate's hand and began talking to her about her plans for the coming break.

Leo darted out of the room and ran out of the building and hoped into his car. It wasn't much, but it got him to where he needed to go and this time it got him to the gallery that Rose said Jack worked. Hopefully he was there and was willing to listen.

He found Jack in the painting room with Helena. The older woman was posing by a window while Jack painted her. He seemed to be deep in concentration. Leo hated to interrupt, but Rose needed Jack. It was time to put aside whatever petty problems that was going on in their marriage.

"Jack, you have to come with me, it's Rose," Leo didn't waste time as he rushed into the room.

Helena frowned at the intrusion as Jack stopped painting and frowned at Leo. What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be at school with Rose?

"Pardon me, what is this? You are interrupting...," Helena began, but Leo ignored her.

"Jack you have to come with me now..."

"Why?" Jack asked, resisting the urge to punch the guy that he saw as coming between himself and his wife. He couldn't explain why he was so jealous of Leo, he just was. All the time he got to spend with Rose. Standing with her, talking to her...that could have been time that Jack himself could be spending with her.

"Jack is busy as you can see. Now if you'll see yourself out," Helena tried to turn Leo away, but the young man refused. Rose was his friend and right now she needed her husband. He was pretty sure that Jack was the only one who could fix her.

"Jack, she needs you. You have to come with me right now..."

"Jack is going nowhere until you give some kind of explanation," Helena crossed her arms, annoyed at the disruption. She finally had gotten the boy painting and now he was being made to stop.

"Helena's right. I'm working here. I can't just leave without a good explanation and the way I feel about you, I'm definitely not going anywhere without it," Jack crossed his arms.

"We watched Saved From the Titanic in class and now Rose is freaking out...she's shivering, she's pale and won't talk to anyone...the only thing she's said is your name, so I figure that whatever is wrong..."

Leo didn't have to say anything else, Jack was heading for the door. Leo just gave a satisfied smirk at a frowning Helena and turned to follow Jack. "My car is right out front."

...

The ride back to the University was done in mostly silence. It was Leo who spoke first.

"Mind if I ask why Rose is freaking out over the Titanic movie?"

Jack looked at him, his own eyes dark and grim. "We were on it when it sank. In fact, it was where we first met. So it's more than a movie to her."

Leo paled. "Fuck. She never told me."

"We don't really talk about it to anyone."

"She loves you, you know," Leo knew he was overstepping his bounds and this definitely wasn't the time, but he didn't know when he'd get another chance. "She's been a mess since your argument. She's just insecure is all. She sees Helena and sees how graceful and elegant she is and feels that's not her anymore and that you'll see it and leave her. She doesn't see herself the way we see her anymore. She feels that she's not deserving of you and it's killing her to think that. I just thought you should know."

"She told you this?"

"Of course. I'm a good friend. And that's all I ever will be. A friend. I'm sure that you have plenty of those. You seem like a nice enough guy, if not a little jealous," Leo snorted, pulling up in front of the University.

Leo and Jack got out of the car at the same time and Jack forced himself to follow the other man to the classroom. It wouldn't help Rose if he went running through the halls searching for her. His heart dropped when he saw her, huddled in her chair, shivering as if she was back in the North Atlantic air, as pale as a ghost. Her eyes stared straight ahead, seeing the ghosts of the one event that had changed both of their lives and by the looks of it, would never let them go. Not really. Titanic was always going to be a part of their lives.

Jack slowly approached her and knelt before her, taking her trembling hands in his. "Rose. Wherever you are, it's not real. It's not real, it's over. You're safe. We're both safe. You're not there anymore."

To his relief, her breathing changed and her eyes became less distant. She seemed to be listening to him.

"Rose, follow my voice. Follow my voice and come back home. Come back home to me, Jake, Josephine, and Joseph. We need you Rose. We love you. Come back home..."

His hands slid up her arms and then cupped her face. He moved closer so his warm breath could touch her skin. "Come back Rose..."

She blinked once, she blinked twice, then her eyes met Jacks and a sob came from her throat. "Jack...? You were gone...couldn't find you..."

"Shh, you've found me now. I'm right here. I'm right here," He kissed her before wrapping her in the safety of his arms. "I got you...I got you. It's going to be alright."

It didn't take long for her to realize what had happened. She buried her face against Jack and sobbed, allowing him to pick her up into his arms. She clinged to him as he carried her out of the university and to Leo's car, who had agreed to drive them home.

Once home, Jack carried her up to their bedroom, where he placed her on the bed and pulled the warm covers over her body. He gently kissed her head before going to prepare her some tea and hot soup. He was just sitting the tray down onto the bedside table when she spoke again.

"You came for me...despite...everything..."

Jack sadly looked at her. "Of course I came for you. You're my wife. I love you. I'll always be here when you need me. No matter what."

"I thought it was over...that the flashbacks had stopped..."

Jack looked at her sadly and sighed. He had thought that all of the flashbacks had stopped as well. "I guess Titanic will always be with us in one form or another. It's not something that one can really just get over. Stay here and rest, okay? Drink your tea and eat the soup. You'll feel better..."

"Am I going crazy?"

"No. No, your memories were just triggered and you weren't prepared is all. You're not crazy. You just need some quiet and rest."

After Rose was done with the tea and soup, Jack had her lay down and stayed with her until she fell asleep. He sighed and kissed her cheek before going downstairs to find Helena listening to his Uncle. Not saying a word, Jack listened in.

"It's quite a burden for poor Jack. Having a wife that's crazy, you know? I mean, it's a shame really. Which is why it's good you're around to show him what a lady is supposed to be and..."

Jack decided that he had heard enough. He suddenly knew what the problem in his marriage was. He wasn't normally jealous, but who had been there telling him there was something to be jealous about and like an idiot, he had listened...and who knows what he had put into poor Rose's mind about him and Helena and now he was catching him in the act with Helena. He had been a fool to give his Uncle a chance. He should have just left him out in the cold that Thanksgiving when he had showed up.

"That is enough!" Jack entered the room, anger written in his face, resisting the urge to punch his Uncle. "It's time for you to leave!"

Carl's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't expected Jack to come down so soon. He had hoped to plant more seeds, but judging by the anger in his nephew's eyes, he knew that was going to be an impossibility now. He had been caught and there was no way talking himself out of trouble this time. "Jack...what..."

"I heard what you said and it's a lie. Rose is not crazy! If she is, then so am I! You can go upstairs, pack your shit, and get the hell out of my house right now! Your days of tearing down my marriage is over!"

"Jack..."

"Or do I have to call the police?!"

Looking at Jack, Carl knew that it was quite possible that he would. There was nothing he could say that would calm Jack down and let him remain in the house. He had overplayed his hand. It made him angry at himself. The perfect chance to get his nephew free from this marriage and he had ruined it. Maybe someday, Jack would see what he's been saying all along.

"The girl isn't right for you, son."

"That's for me to decide, not you! Now leave!"

Carl sighed and went and got his things. He came back down and looked at his nephew one last time. "I did it because I wanted the best for you, that is all."

"She is the best. But you can't see it, so you need to leave and never come back. Do I make myself clear?"

Carl just nodded and walked out the door, not saying anything else. There was nothing else to say. Jack had made his choice and they both were going to have to live with it.

Once Carl was gone, Jack turned to Helena. "I'm sorry about that. He's been a problem in my marriage since the day he had met Rose. I had hoped he could change, but he won't. But what he said about Rose isn't true. She's not crazy. She just had a little breakdown. She'll be fine by morning."

"Hmm, I do hope you are right, darling. Does this mean your marriage is back together?"

"Let's just say that I realized where the problems stemmed from. Now that I got rid of the source, I think I can fix things."

"Good. Your painting will be waiting for you when you return to work," Helena chuckled, heading for the door. "Good luck darling."

Jack watched Helena leave, hoping that what he said was true. That his marriage wasn't too broken to be put back together again.

_(A/N: Some liberties were probably taken with Saved From The Titanic. It's sad that the movie doesn't exist anymore. I was also hoping to make the strife between Jack and Rose last a little longer, but the story had other ideas. lol )_


	22. Back Where We Belong

The next day found Jack working at home. He didn't want to leave Rose's side for a minute, just in case another flashback hit. He didn't think it would, but he didn't want to take any chances. Plus, he wanted Rose to rest and with Carl out of the house, there was no one else to watch the children.

Jack was just buttering some toast when Rose entered the kitchen, dressed in only her night gown, with her red hair falling over her shoulders and back. She was still more pale than Jack would like, but there had been no more signs of any flashbacks.

She blinked in surprise to see Jack. Normally, he'd be at the gallery by now, leaving her to prepare breakfast for the children and his Uncle.

"Jack? What are you doing here? You're normally at the gallery by now?" She asked, taking a seat at the table as he placed the plate of toast on the table and went on to prepare some coffee.

"I told Helena I'll be working at home today. I wanted to be here in case you needed me, not to mention it was too late to ask Alice to come watch the kids. So I figured that I might as well work at home. It's not like I haven't before..."

Rose's frown deepened. She was sure that she was missing something in that explanation. "Why would you need to call Alice? Your Uncle is here. He usually watches the kids."

Jack kept his eyes on what he was doing, not sure how to explain what had happened and how he came to his conclusions the night before and how sure he was that he had done the right thing. It wasn't like Rose would care that Carl was gone. The two had never gotten along and to be honest, the atmosphere in the house was a lot more relaxed now that he was gone.

"I had to tell Uncle Carl to leave last night. He wasn't good for this house. He needed to go," Jack's voice was flat and void of emotion. He didn't want her to hear how it had hurt him to have to kick his Uncle out...to know that Carl would never accept his choice of a wife. He was tired of feeling hurt and he was tired of her feeling guilty because of it. Carl's inability to accept Rose was his problem. Not theirs.

"What happened?" Rose asked, taking some toast from the plate. This seemed to have come out of the blue to her. She had never expected this to happen, at least not now. As far as she knew, Carl hadn't done anything against them lately.

"I came downstairs last night in time to hear him tell Helena how crazy my wife was and what a burden she was on me."

"What!"

"Then I began to realize some things. Like my jealousy of Leo and where it had come from. You know that I'm not normally a jealous person. I trust you, but I remembered him always whispering in my ear how handsome Leo was, how a young pretty actress could be easily seduced...how close he was standing to you and whispering in your ear and touching you..."

"Oh my god, he was planting seeds in your head, making you doubt me..."

"Yeah...and god only knows what he told you about Helena."

Rose thought back and gasped as she remembered all the little digs Carl would make, saying how elegant Helena was...how Rose probably couldn't compare now a days since she was a house wife. That Jack was probably fascinated by Helena's beauty.

"He did the same to me. He was always going on about how elegant and beautiful Helena was and how fascinated by her you must be since I haven't been an elegant first class lady for quite a while...oh Jack..."

Jack sat a steaming cup of coffee before her and frowned. "Why didn't you tell me that he was saying that to you?"

"Well...I knew that you were trying to work on your relationship with him and I didn't want to ruin any progress you made and I felt silly for letting his words make me feel like that...I didn't believe it was a big deal. But now I see that it was obviously a plan. Get you and I to fight and break up in a way where he can't be blamed," Rose looked down at her hands, wishing that she had told Jack about Carl's taunts instead of dismissing them as nothing to worry about.

"But he overplayed his hand. Thank god," Jack poured himself some coffee as well and sat across from her.

"Well, now that he's gone…do you think things will get better?"

"I don't know. I mean, he played a big part in what happened, but some of it was us as well, Rose. He could have talked all he wanted, but we were the ones that let his words mess with us and our marriage. My question is why? Why was it so easy for him to do that?"

Rose shrugged. She really couldn't say why it was so easy for Carl Dawson to play with her mind like he had. Sure, he had fed on her insecurities, but Jack had never given her a reason not to trust him. To make those insane accusations against him. What had she been thinking?

Jack also wondered the same thing. He had no reason to believe that Leo and Rose were anything but friends. Why had it been so easy for his Uncle to mess with his head like that? It made no sense. Honestly, he had thought that they were stronger than that. It hurt to realize that they weren't.

"Have we ever given the other a reason not to trust each other?" Jack asked, really wanting to get behind why it was so easy for his Uncle to play them like that so he could fix it.

"I don't think it was the matter of us not having faith in each other...I think it's how we saw ourselves...our own insecurities. Carl saw them and exploited them," Rose bit her lip. "I have to confess...it's been a long time since I felt like the girl you had met on Titanic. I had stopped seeing myself as poised and graceful and elegant a long time ago. I knew for a fact that you loved me as long as another elegant lady didn't come around. But when Helena showed up with all her fancy clothes and fancy mannerisms...I lost faith in my own ability to keep you interested."

"Just like how I realized how little time I've been spending with you and how much time Leo got to spend with you instead."

"I don't see him as anything but a friend, Jack."

"I know, but I had let Uncle Carl use my guilt over not spending enough time with you against me. I thought that Leo would be giving you the attention that I so desperately wanted to give you myself."

"But Leo can't even compare to you Jack. He's not as handsome, he's not as talented...he's a good friend...but...he's not you. He could spend all day with me and it wouldn't mean anything when you're the only guy that I want in my life. Period."

Jack reached over and took her hand, gently rubbing her soft skin with his thumb. "We were both being rather silly. And not speaking for that long...we can't fight like that again Rose."

"I know...it was scary. We especially scared Jake..."

Jack took her other hand and gazed into her eyes, his own stare intense. "Let's make a promise to each other for now on. We talk to each other about every little insecurity...rather we think that they're stupid or not. Let's not make it easy for people to come between us again."

"That is something that I can agree to," Rose smiled, meeting Jack in a lingering, yet short kiss which was interrupted by small Jake making his way into the kitchen. The little boy stopped and stared, surprised to see his parents at the table kissing instead of ignoring one another.

"Does this mean that you are friends again?" He asked, his small voice full of hope.

Pulling away, Jack laughed and got up to scoop his son into his arms. "Yes, we're friends again, little man. I'm sorry if me and mommy scared you. Sometimes adults have disagreements and need to stop speaking for a while, but that doesn't mean that we're not friends or don't love each other anymore. We just had to find a way to make up again."

"And no matter what, we'll never stop loving you," Rose smiled, ruffling the little boy's hair as Jack sat down with him on his lap.

Jack looked up at Rose and smiled. "And as for elegance and grace, even if you didn't have those already, none of that would compare to what we have here with Jake and the twins. I would never choose anyone over our little family here."

Tears were in Rose's eyes. She didn't know how she had let herself doubt him. She had to get over this insecurity. She had to start seeing herself the way Jack saw her, because if she didn't, Carl Dawson may get his wish. She may lose him and all they had built. And she'd die if that happened. Jack had become her very life.

"I'll do better, Jack. I promise. No more insane, jealous Rose..."

"And no more jealous, on the verge of being Hockley, Jack," he smiled, kissing her hand.

"Can I have toast?" Jake asked, tired of the conversation already.

Jack and Rose just laughed, happy to be back on even ground again. They may have let Carl plant doubts and suspicions in their minds, but now all of that was cleared out and they were back to where they belonged. Back to being each others souls. As far as they were concerned, nothing would come between them again.


	23. Carl's Revenge

The next couple of days passed by in relative calm. Jack stayed home two more days before returning to the gallery, wanting to make good and sure that the flashbacks were gone and were never coming back. Jack and Rose also had the Calverts over for dinner more often, wanting to reconnect with their friends, as well as each other.

Finally, Jack felt comfortable leaving for the gallery. Helena had been wonderfully patient, but there was still a portrait to finish, plus he wanted to show her the new drawings he had done now that his inspiration was flowing again. Rose was fine with this. Her jealousy of Helena was long gone, especially now that she knew who had been behind it. Thank goodness Carl was out of their lives forever. She knew that it hurt Jack to know that his Uncle disapproved of his choice of a spouse, but there was nothing to be done. Jack had made his choice and his choice was and always will be Rose.

To Jack and Rose, Carl was out of sight out of mind. But unfortunately, it wasn't the same for Carl. He had rented a room on the pier and stared out at the ocean, thinking of what his next move would be. He couldn't believe that Jack had kicked him out like that. He had always thought that deep down, Jack knew that Rose was not right for him and just needed a little push to realize it. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. The boy had chosen that swell over his own family and that just wasn't right. Not by a long shot!

He knew that he should just consider it a lost cause and go home, but he couldn't. Jack had been his favorite nephew and he just couldn't give up on him like that. He couldn't let him live with such a mistake. Marriage was something important. It wasn't to be trifled with. When the girl finally showed her true colors, it would be too late for Jack and Carl couldn't let that happen. He had to do something to get Rose out of Jack's life. He had tried to be nice. Let her give up, or walk away, but obviously that wasn't going to work. The girl refused to go away! So that meant that it was time for desperate measures! Sure, Jack would grieve, but in the end he'll be free to find a new, more appropriate wife. Not this...high society girl that thought she could bluff her way through third class life.

Carl had been patient. Now his patience was at an end. By the end of it, Rose will wish that she had taken the chance to walk away or give up. Oh well. It was too late for that now.

…..

Alice was over for another visit as Rose looked through the course book for the next semester at the university. Jack was still at the gallery, finishing up the painting he had started for Helena and showing her the work he had done on the days he was home. The twins were in the playpen asleep and Jake was upstairs doing his own drawings.

Alice sat at the kitchen table, a steaming cup of tea in her hand. "So everything is back to normal with you and Jack now?"

Rose looked up from the book and nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. "Yes. Maybe even better than before now that Carl is gone. I can't believe how he had played us...working on our insecurities to make us doubt each other..."

"What a monster. You are sure he's gone, though right? People like Carl don't give up so easy."

"He has no other choice but to be gone. Jack has cut all ties with him. And I have to say good riddance. I had only put up with him for Jack. Now I don't ever have to set eyes on that man ever again. Most importantly, Jack and I are back on talking terms, just as in love as ever, stronger than ever despite Carl."

Alice smiled, happy to see her favorite couple happily in love again. Still, she was concerned about Carl Dawson. That man never gave up so easily and she felt that it was going to take a lot more than Jack kicking him out to get rid of him completely. She had a bad feeling that this wasn't the last that they'll see of Carl Dawson, unfortunately.

"Enough about us. You're probably sick of listening me drone on about my marriage. What's up with you and Micheal? How is married life?"

Alice winced a little. It wasn't that married life was bad. It was society, from their landlady, to Micheal's job. They've been talking about moving out to New York to be closer to her family and to have a better atmosphere, but that would mean leaving Rose and Jack...but still...the worse things got here, the more likely a New York move was.

"Our landlady is giving us a hard time. She won't acknowledge that Micheal and I are married and wants one of us to move out. Not to mention Micheal's job. Once they found out he went to New York to marry a colored girl, they've been giving him hard time," Alice sighed, sipping her tea. "Mom and dad want us to move to New York...but I don't know. I'd miss the beach and the warm weather. Winters in New York are horrible..."

"They can't be worse than Wisconsin."

"That's true," Alice shrugged, looking up at her friend. "Most of all, we don't want to leave you guys. Never in the world did I ever think I'd make a friend that I would consider a sister."

"Oh Alice!" Rose got up and hugged her friend, blinking back tears of her own. She felt the same way. Before Jack, she had never had any close female friends. Everyone she knew had some kind of agenda. She had never had a genuine friend like Alice before. It broke her heart to think of Alice moving away again and never getting to see her as regularly as she does now. "I consider you a sister as well. You're the first real friend that I've ever had. I don't want you to go..."

"Hopefully, I won't have to. Hopefully things will get better," Alice smiled, trying to believe her own words. Things never got better for people like her. At least not in this day and age. "Maybe things will work themselves out."

"You know, if you need a place to stay, we have a room open now. You two are completely welcomed."

"We wouldn't want to intrude," Alice shook her head, hating to refuse, but knowing that moving in with another couple when they were trying to start a family of their own wasn't the right answer. "Besides, we're trying for a baby and it'd get cramped in here."

Rose couldn't help her excited squeal. "A baby Calvert?! Well now you can't move away! How will I be able to spoil the baby if you're all the way in New York?"

"I am sure that you will find a way," Alice laughed, glancing at the clock on the wall. Her laugh turned into a wince when she saw the time. "I better go. It's getting late and I like to have dinner done by time Micheal gets home."

"Oh," Rose pouted, sad that her visit with Alice had come to an end. "I was hoping you'd be here to meet Leo. He has the final reviews for our play."

"Oooh, the man that made Jack jealous. I certainly would have liked to meet him. Oh well, maybe next time," Alice giggled, drinking the rest of her tea and standing up. "He must be handsome."

"He's alright. Jack is a lot more handsome, though."

"Jack is always a lot more handsome in your eyes. Honestly, I don't know why he was jealous in the first place,"Alice winked as Rose retrieved her coat and handed it to her. "I'll stop by tomorrow. You can tell me all about your visit."

"There will be nothing to tell," Rose laughed.

Alice just winked and walked out the door, leaving Rose alone to do her chores before Leo showed up.

…..

Carl waited out of sight and watched the house, waiting for Rose's colored friend to leave. He didn't have much use for those people, but he didn't want anyone else involved in what he was about to do. He grimly smiled as he saw the girl leave and disappear down the sidewalk, heading back to her own home.

Gripping his container of gasoline and making sure that he had the matches in his pocket, he made his way to the house, making sure that no one saw him. Jack could not know that he was behind this. If he knew, he'd surely kill him.

It wasn't like this was something he'd do on the spur of the moment. This was not something that he took lightly. He was pushed to this! If the girl had just walked away, there would be no need for this! In fact, it was her own fault really. Not his! He had been pushed to take this drastic measure!

Trying to stay out sight, he splashed the gasoline against the house. It took a good ten minutes to do this. Then he stood back and just stared at the house. It was a nice house. A good place for a young couple to start and raise a family. Too bad that he had to destroy it. A damn shame, but he had to do was right for his family…

Standing back, he lit the matched and tossed it and watched the flames lick away at the wood. He made the sign of a cross and ran away, unaware that he had been spotted.

…..

Leo was just arriving when a man darted out in front of his car and he had almost ran him over. He frowned and honked his horn. Strange. The man looked familiar, from the little he had seen of him, but he couldn't place him. Shrugging, he continued on and parked his car and frowned at the smell of smoke. Alarm bells went off in his head. Why would he be smelling smoke and in this neighborhood. It didn't make sense. He got his answer when he looked over at the Dawson house and saw the flames licking away at the wood and growing and growing.

"What the fuck? Rose!" Leo got out of the car and ran up to the house, coughing from the smoke. Luckily, from what he saw, the door was still free of flames. He ran into the house, covering his nose and mouth with his arm. "Rose!"

Rose, having smelled the smoke, was in the process of getting the twins out of the playpen. "Leo?" She stared in disbelief, still in shock that the house was on fire. She had been putting away the dishes when she had smelled the smoke and heard the crackle of flames. Not understanding how it had started, she dropped the dishes and was getting the babies, ready to flee the house.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" Leo grabbed Josephine, who was crying frightened by the smoke and flames.

Rose nodded and was following Leo out of the house when she heard a frightened cry from upstairs. Jake! Jake was upstairs! She couldn't leave him!

"Leo wait! Jake is upstairs! Take Joseph and get out!" She pushed her cry baby into Leo's arms and darted upstairs to find Jake in his room crying in fright. She scooped him up in her arms and started for the door, just to find the way blocked.

"Daddy!" Jake cried, clinging to Rose. "I want my daddy!"

"It's okay, Jake...I'll get you to daddy…," Rose began to cough, frightened. She may not be able to save herself, but she was not going to let Jack's son die! Not like this! She rushed over to a window and pushed it up, noticing that it was clear of flames. She looked down and winced at the height. How was she going to get Jake down there without injury?

…..

Jack was returning home early. Helena no longer needed him for the day and had told him to go home and spend it with his wife and children. He was shocked to return to find not only Leo holding his children looking helpless, but his house on fire.

"What's going on, where's Rose and Jake?" He demanded, running up to the pale actor.

"I arrived to find the house on fire...I managed to get the twins, but Rose heard Jake upstairs and ran up to get them...they never came out," Leo explained, shock clear in his voice.

Glad that the twins were safe at least, Jack ran towards the house just to find the entrance now blocked by the flames. He tried the back door, but that way too was blocked. A wave of heat knocked him back as something inside exploded. Terrified for Rose and his son, Jack looked for a way inside.

"Rose! Rose!" He called out, looking for any sign of her, terrified that it was already too late. That his wife and son were gone. "Rose!"

"Jack!" Her voice was music to his ears despite the obvious fear in it. He looked up to see her in the window of Jake's room, a terrified Jake in her arms.

"Rose, hold on!" Jack called out, looking for a way up.

"This is the only way out, Jack! Can you catch him?" Rose called out, terrified as she saw the flames begin to lick at the door of the room.

"I'll catch him!" Jack held his arms out, ready to catch his first born.

Rose took one last look at the boy that she thought of as hers. She hugged him tight, sobbing and coughing, thinking that she'll never see him again. "I love you Jake. Be good for daddy..."

She then hung him out the window and let go. Relief filled her as Jack effortlessly caught him in his arms. She watched him hug his son tight before sitting him down.

"Come on Rose. Jump! I've got you!"

"I don't know, Jack! It's too far up! And I'm too heavy..."

"Nonsense, you're as light as a feather Rose! Come on, I'll catch you!"

"I love you Jack..."

De ja vu hit Jack. She had told him that millions of times, but only once did her voice have such a finality to it. That horrible night of the sinking...when they both thought that they were going to die. He had refused her "I love you" then, determined to make her hang on until help came.

"Don't you do that, Rose! Don't you dare say goodbye to me! You are not going to die! Not like this! Come on, Rose! I talked you out of jumping once, well, I need you to jump now! Climb out that window and jump Rose! There's no freezing water down here, this time! It's just me. Jump Rose!"

Rose looked behind her. The fire was now in the room, licking away at the furniture and wallpaper. In a few seconds, it'll reach her. All of their hopes and dreams in this house was gone up in smoke. Destroyed. The only hope left was Jack, down there, safe with their children. With shaking hands, tears flowing from her eyes, she climbed out of the window. She took one last look behind her, before letting herself fall.

She had been right when she said she was too heavy, she knocked Jack down onto his back, but he had caught her, cushioning her fall with his body, but unfortunately, she hit her head, knocking herself out.

Jack sat up with her in his arms. Scared, he felt her chest and was relieved to feel her heartbeat. Tears filled his eyes as he kissed her forehead. "Rose..."

"Mommy," Jake sobbed, running over to his parents.

"She'll be alright, Jake...she'll alright. She just bumped her head, but she'll alright," Jack reassured his son as Leo walked up with the twins in his arms.

"Our home, daddy!" Jake sobbed.

"It's okay, Jake. It's just a house. What's important is that we survived," Jack hugged his son with one arm and held the unconscious Rose with the other. He looked at the house with tears in his eyes. Their dream of raising their children in this house….their entire lives in Santa Monica...it now seemed to be over.


	24. Picking Up the Pieces

The shock wearing off, Jack immediately rushed both Rose and Jake to the hospital, which didn't take much time thanks to Leo's car. There was no point in staying and watching the house burn. He knew it was a lost cause. Every thing that he and Rose had built together over the last year...her books, his drawings...their children's memoirs...they were all gone. But they were all just material things. As long as Rose and his children survived, he knew they could always get what they had lost back.

The hospital wasn't too busy that day. They were able to get Rose and Jake to a doctor straight away. Jack stood in the hallway with Leo, waiting for word on Rose and Jake and also for the police to show up. A fire like that brought questions. Questions that he did not have the answer to, like how did the fire start in the first place? That was something he would definitely like to know.

Finally a detective arrived, an hour after Jack and Leo had arrived at the hospital themselves. He looked sympathetic, but professional. Jack wondered how many cases like this did he cover a year.

"Mr. Dawson?" The detective approached. He was a tall man with balding black hair and stubble along his chin and cheeks. He flashed his badge, showing that he was with the police department.

"I am him," Jack stood up and faced the man, spotting Micheal and Alice rushing into the building, having heard about the fire.

"My name is Detective Owens. I have been assigned to investigate the fire and destruction of your house. May I ask you a couple of questions?"

Jack stared at him as if he was crazy. His wife and child had nearly died, he still didn't know if there was any lasting damage to their health. He was homeless now with three kids and a wife and this man here wanted to ask him questions?!

"Go ahead. I might as well get this over with," Jack sighed, running a hand through is normally shaggy hair. "What do you want to know?"

"First off, we examined the wreckage and found traces of gasoline..."

"What? Gasoline?"

"Yes. It appears that this was no accident. Someone started this fire on purpose. Do you have any enemies, Mr. Dawson? How about you wife? Does someone dislike either one of you enough to want to see you dead?"

Jack paused, trying to think of someone that either he or Rose had pissed off enough for this, but he couldn't think of anyone. At a lost, he shook his head. "No..."

"One of your neighbors said that they had seen this man skulking around the house earlier. Do you recognize him?" The detective took out a sketch. Leo, who had walked up behind Jack, gasped.

"Hey, I almost ran him over. I was stopping by to see Rose, when he darted out in front of my car. I nearly hit him! He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him!" Leo exclaimed, shocked by all that he had heard so far. Jack and Rose were a nice couple. Who would be sick enough to want to hurt them and their kids?

Jack's heart froze as he stared at the picture. His normal healthy tan faded away to white as his eyes widened in shock. It was Alice, who came up and took a look at the picture, spoke next.

"Dear Lord, that's your Uncle Carl! That man did this? I knew he was mean and hated Rose...but to do this…," Alice shook her head in disbelief. Poor Jack. This was probably quite a blow.

"What was his name again?" the detective asked, taking his pen and notepad out.

"Carl Dawson...he was my uncle. I threw him out recently," Jack felt as if the room was spinning. His uncle...the man that had taken him fishing as a boy. The man that always had a story for him or so kind of advice...the man that had once been his favorite Uncle...he had tried to take everything from him. He had tried to kill Rose and Jake. There was no doubt in Jack's mind that was the motive. He had tried to not only burn down his house, but his whole life as well. "I never thought that he'd hate me this much..."

"Child, it wasn't you he hated. It was Rose and the fact that he couldn't destroy your marriage," Alice placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Do you know where he might be now?"

Jack shook his head. He had no clue and that's what scared him. What if he tried again? "You have to catch him...lock him up..."

"That is what we plan to do, Mr. Dawson. Do not worry," Detective assured him. "If you see him or hear from him, contact us immediately."

Jack just nodded as the detective tipped his hat and walked away, leaving Jack with Leo and the Calverts.

Micheal went and sat down by Jack, placing a hand on his other shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Jack sighed and shook his head, mulling the question over in his mind. He had just found out that his uncle had just tried to murder his wife and children. His mind just couldn't process it. What kind of person did this? Carl knew...he saw how much Rose and the kids meant to him! He just didn't care!

"I just found out that I had failed to protect Rose and our children. All of this is my fault," Jack sighed, staring at the polished hospital floor. "Thank god Ruth's not here...I'd never hear the end of it."

"Hey now. Don't talk like that. This is by no means your fault. It's Carl's and he is going to pay for what he did. The important thing is that Rose and Jake are safe. The twins are healthy and happy and all of you are alive and well," Alice knelt before him, hating to see Jack blaming himself like this. "You haven't lost everything Jack. You still have your family."

"But I let that man into our home...into our lives. I should have known better..."

"You were giving him a chance to change. It's his fault that he rejected that chance, not yours. Let's keep blame where blame is due," Alice lectured.

"Yeah. You didn't tell him to set your house on fire with Rose in it. You didn't tell him to attack your marriage," Leo piped up.

"Are you Leo?" Alice had to ask, brimming with curiosity.

"Um...yeah."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alice. Rose told me about you," She smiled, trying to lighten the situation some.

Suddenly Joesph began to fuss, feeling hungry and sleepy. Jack frowned, coming to a realization. "Damn, what am I going to do? I have no home, nowhere for the twins to sleep or even feed them, their formula and bottles are gone..."

"No worries, Jack. Micheal and I will take them. We have some baby beds sit up at our house from the last dinner we all had together and I had brought some extra formula and bottles in case Rose dropped by. We have you covered," Alice spoke up, taking Joesph from Leo. "I'll take them back to the apartment now and get them all settled..."

Jack frowned, not knowing what to think. He was grateful, but he felt guilty for letting his friends take on the responsibility of taking care of the twins.

"Are you sure? I don't want to burden you or anything..."

"Positive. You and Rose would do the same for me. Besides, Rose and Jake need your attention right now. It's best that you leave taking care of the twins to me...I can also talk to our landlady. I think there's an extra apartment that you and Rose can rent until you decide on what you want to do..."

"That would be great. Thank you Alice," Jack gave her hug, grateful for the help.

"Well, I have to go. I have to meet with a director tomorrow," Leo handed Josephine to Alice as well.

"Thank you for all of your help, man," Jack shook Leo's hand, feeling bad for the jealousy that he once held against the man. He really was a good friend.

"You're welcome. Tell Rose to get well soon when she wakes up," Leo smiled before following Alice out of the hospital.

That left only Micheal, who decided to stay behind with Jack. He shouldn't be alone, now. Especially with the self blame circulating in his mind.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to…," Jack sighed, noticing that he wasn't all alone.

"I want to. You shouldn't be here by yourself. It'll make it even more easy for that voice in your head to tell you that this was your fault. I know all about that voice. It was in my head when we fled Chippewa Falls," Micheal shrugged, patting his friend's shoulder.

"How did you deal with it?"

"Alice made me ignore it. Finally, it stopped. So just ignore that voice Jack. This was not your fault. It was that insane Uncle of yours. You don't control his actions."

"I shouldn't have let him back in in the first place. I should have followed my first instinct and threw him out. Instead I let him remain and become a part of my family. I allowed him to mess with our minds and our marriage. I gave him an in. That's what I'm disgusted about the most..."

A doctor approached them, carrying a clipboard. He came to stand in front of Jack, a soft smile on his face. "Mr. Dawson, your wife is awake now. She's asking for you."

Jack looked at the doctor, then back at Micheal.

"Go ahead. Don't keep her waiting," Micheal chuckled.

Jack got up and followed the doctor to the room Rose was in. He paused before walking inside, trying to compose himself. He didn't want her to know how he blamed himself for what happened. She would try to comfort him, and he didn't need that now. He needed her to be concentrating on recovering from the smoke inhalation and the bump on the head.

She was sitting up in bed. Her hair fell around her shoulders in it's normal waves. She was pale and her eyes were a little dim, but she was alive and that was what mattered to him.

"Rose…," He went to her, taking her hand.

"Jack. They wouldn't tell me all that had happened," Rose frowned, happy to see him, yet afraid. She barely remembered what had happened and she definitely didn't remember being brought here. She did remember Jake though. "How is Jake?"

"He's fine. He had a little smoke inhalation, but he'll be okay. They gave him a room to keep an eye on him, but he's peacefully sleeping now," Jack quickly explained, keeping a tight hold on her hand. "And don't worry about the twins. Alice is taking care of them. They're just fine."

"What happened to me? How did I get in here?"

"You jumped, I caught you but ended up falling and you bumped your head pretty hard. You also have a bad case of smoke inhalation. So they gave you a room too. You're going to be okay, though. Thank god...I was so scared Rose...if I had lost you and Jake..."

"The house...our things..."

Jack sighed and bowed his head. He shook it sadly. "It's gone. Everything is gone. Fucking fire took it all. But we're alive Rose. We still have our family. We can rebuild..."

Rose nodded. She suspected that everything would be gone. There was no way that anything of that house could be saved. She was lucky that she had been. She just didn't understand how it had started though. She hadn't left the oven on and she always made sure that anything that could cause a fire was turned off and cold.

"How did it happen? The fire?"

Jack closed his eyes and looked down at their clasped hands. The voice telling him that it was his fault was back, but he decided to take Micheal's advice and ignore it.

"The police said it was arson...and Leo recognized a sketch of Carl. A neighbor had seen him skulking around the house and Leo had almost ran him over with his car when he had pulled up for your visit."

Rose's eyes widened with shock. She knew that the man hated her, but she didn't know that it had been that much! "Your Uncle Carl?"

Jack's voice was on the brink of being cold and hard. Any affection he had left for Carl was long gone. Destroyed when he had tried to take away his family. "It's just Carl now, Rose. That man is no longer any family of mine. He almost took you and our kids away from me. He had almost destroyed the only thing in this world I cared about. There's no coming back from that. He is dead to me and if I ever see him again..."

"Jack..."

"I'll kill him, Rose. He won't be getting away with this," Jack stated, his eyes determined. He will have justice.

Rose frowned, not liking the hard coldness in Jack's eyes. It didn't belong there. It was something alien in her sweet, good nature husband. It made her hate Carl, because she knew that he had put that hardness there with his actions. She needed to change the subject. She needed to see that cold hardness leave his eyes.

"What do we do now? The house is gone..."

Jack tried to smile and kissed her hand, pushing the thought of Carl out of his mind. He wasn't going to think about him when he was with Rose. The thought of Carl brought only negativity and Rose didn't need that right now. "I know it is...but not to worry. Alice is going to talk to her landlady. She said that there might be an apartment available to rent. We can think about what to do then, okay?"

Rose just nodded, not having anything else to say. It was all just so sad. They had had everything they had ever dreamed. Everything they had ever wanted. They were living their Santa Monica dream and now there was nothing but ashes. All their memories was now soot and they were left with nothing but each other. But Jack was right. They were alive and as long as they were still breathing, they can pick up the pieces and move on to a new dream. The horizon was still theirs to have.


	25. Confrontation

Rose had fallen asleep about an hour ago, safely held in her husband's arms. Jack on the other hand was wide awake. He couldn't help it. His mind was still wrestling with the fact that his own Uncle, a man that he had once loved and respected, had tried to murder his wife and children and was still out there.

A slight knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over to see Micheal Calvert standing in the doorway, looking concerned.

"You're still here?" Jack asked, shocked. He hadn't expected him to stay this long. He was sure that he would have gone back to his place with Alice by now.

"Of course. I'm not leaving until I know that you guys are alright. I checked on Jake. He's asleep for the night..."

"So is Rose," Jack sighed running a hand over her soft curls. "I can't sleep though. My mind won't stop working. I have never been this angry before..."

Micheal nodded, not surprised. If it had been him, he'd be too busy plotting revenge to get any sleep at all. "I figured. You have a lot to think about. As for the anger, that's normal too. Your family had just been attacked."

Jack sighed. He couldn't help blaming himself. Why had he let Carl stay? What had he hoped to accomplish? Why had he been so eager to give that man another chance? He knew the answer once, but now, he couldn't think of such a reason. There was not a good enough reason to risk his family like that.

"You know...staying here brooding while Rose is sound asleep is not going to help anything. It'll just make you more tense," Micheal stepped out of the doorway and entered the room. Alice would probably kill him if she knew what he was about to suggest, but it was better than just letting Jack sit here and brood over a situation that couldn't be help. It'll at least get his mind off of things for a bit.

Jack frowned. "What do you suggest?"

"There's a pub across town. Nothing high end. Just a bar to get a few drinks and take your mind off of this for a while. I know what you're about to say, but brooding and obsessing is not going to help Rose. It'll just make her worry about you and cause her more stress and I know that you don't want to do that."

Jack looked at Rose, who was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the world around her, and then back at Micheal, his concerned friend who was trying to help him in this stressful situation. He was right. Sitting here brooding wasn't helping...but he didn't want to leave Rose's side. If he had his way, he'd never leave her side again. But then again...his stress would only cause her stress. If he could get rid of it before she woke up...that would be ideal.

"What if she wakes up?" Jack asked, his worries still clinging on to his mind.

"I doubt that she will. She is in deep, which means she's probably healing from the smoke inhalation and needs her rest and she can get that here...where she's safe. Nurses and doctors are here in case she should wake up and need anything. She'll be fine, Jack. Come on. A drink or two won't hurt a thing and I'll bring you straight back here."

Micheal had a point. Rose was safe here. She can rest in peace until he returned. Besides, he could use a few strong shots to calm his own nerves and possibly get rid of this anger that's swirling around in him. He kissed Rose's cheek and got up, his mind made up.

"Alright. Lead the way..."

…..

Jack coughed as they entered the bar. The smoke inside was thick and he could barely see the tables and bar stools. He had been in places like this before, during his travels, but not since he had married Rose. It brought back memories of his adventures with Fabrizio by his side, which now seemed like a million years ago. He had to chuckle. It was funny think about, because now Fabri and himself were married men with families to take care of. They no longer frequented places like this.

"I don't come here often," Micheal explained, feeling the need to do so. "But I find it's a good stress reliever when life becomes too much. Everyone minds their own business and leaves each other be."

"It reminds me of places that I used to frequent before Rose," Jack chuckled. "Wow, all of that seems to be another life now."

Micheal just chuckled and lead the way to the bar, where he and Jack both hopped onto a bar stool.

"I wish that I had my portfolio. I could draw a thing or two," Jack looked around the place, eying the patrons. At one table were a group of factory workers, playing poker. At another was two men sitting together, talking. At the bar, at the end looked to be a prostitute that was eying both him and Micheal as prospective customers.

"What can I do you two for?" The bartender came up, wiping a glass with a white rag.

"Two beers please," Micheal ordered. "We don't want anything too strong."

Jack sighed, beginning to feel restless again. He ignored the jingle of the bell as someone came in "Maybe this was a mistake...what if he tries to get to Rose or Jake? I won't be there to protect them...just like with the fire..."

"I don't think that will be a problem, since he's nowhere near the hospital," Micheal stared at the newcomer who had just walked through the door.

Jack frowned, beginning to feel a little annoyed. "And how do you know that? He can be anywhere..."

"Because he had just walked through the door..."

Jack turned around and saw Carl walk in with a hat over his head and wearing dark sunglasses, trying to be incognito. Jack saw red. He didn't even feel himself leave his seat, walk up to Carl and send his fist smashing into the older man's face, knocking him to the ground. It was like he had blacked out, because, the next thing he knew, Micheal and the bartender was pulling him away from his Uncle who was laying on the floor nearly unconscious. Someone was screaming with rage. It was only a second for Jack to realize that someone was him.

"Call the police," Micheal turned to an onlooker. "The man on the floor is wanted for arson and attempted murder!"

"What of this one," The bartender nodded at Jack, who was struggling to be let loose on Carl once again.

Micheal shook his head, keeping a tight grip on Jack. "It was his wife and son the bastard almost murdered. It was his home the man burned down. Just do me a favor and keep a hold on him until the cops come."

The bartender didn't need to be told twice. By time the police did arrive, Jack was nearly calm again. Micheal had gotten him to take a seat at the nearby table, where Jack sat and glared hatefully at his Uncle, who was now seated a few tables away, guarded by the factory workers.

"The girl gave me no choice," Carl grumbled, wincing in pain. Jack had succeeded in knocking out some teeth and leaving some bruises that will be sure to last for days. Carl's left eye was already swelling shut while the right side of his face was good and swollen. "I gave her chance upon chance to leave. She refused so I had to take desperate action."

Micheal grabbed hold of Jack again as he tried to get up and go after the older Dawson once again. "You nearly killed her and my children! You burned down our home! You fucking monster! Be glad that these men are holding me back because if they weren't, I'd be rid of you once and for all you fucking coward!"

"I'm your blood Jack. Your family. You can't hate me as much as you think. You may be choosing her over family now, but someday..."

"You are no family of mine! Rose and our children are my family. You are just the man that tried to take my family away from me."

Carl stared at Jack, unable to believe that he was disowned, just like that. He was the boy's favorite Uncle after all. When Jack looked back, it was him he'd remember taking him fishing and camping. There had been a bond there that Carl had once thought was unbreakable.

"You don't mean that. You can't possibly choose that girl over me, your own blood."

"I do and I have. She is my family. You are nothing and if I ever see you again outside of a jail cell, I will kill you. If I catch you anywhere near my family, I will make you wish that you had stayed far away. Do I make myself clear? I don't love you, I don't like or respect you. I hate you. I hate you more than I've ever hated anyone, so you better stay out of my way for now on," Jack threatened, just as the detective arrived.

"Who called the police?" The detective asked, noticing the glaring Jack and the bruised Carl.

"You were looking for Carl Dawson, there he is. Lock him up somewhere nice and dark and throw away the key," Jack pointed at the man he had once called Uncle. He couldn't believe that this man and the man that taught him how to properly fish was the same person. It killed him that this was what he had turned into. A would be murderer who tried to take everything Jack had ever loved in this life away.

The detective winced when he saw the condition of Carl's face and noticed Jack's bruised hands. "You hit a wall there, son? You should be more careful," the detective winked, knowing perfectly well that it wasn't a wall that the young man had hit. Seeing the pretty wife and adorable boy that had been in danger, the detective didn't blame him.

"Yes sir," was Jack's only answer, calming down now that Carl was being arrested. He still wanted to beat the life out of him, but he had better control of his rage now and knowing that Carl was going to be off the streets and that Rose will finally fully be safe from him, made him feel better. He watched as Carl was read his rights and cuffed. He turned a deaf ear as Carl once again tried to plead with him, saying that this was all Rose's fault. That she wasn't right for Jack or the Dawson family.

When it was quiet, at last, Jack collapsed back into the chair and covered his face with his bruised hands. What a long day. He just wanted to go somewhere and go to sleep.

Micheal stood before him, also feeling the length of the day. "So what now?"

"I need to be with Rose. Let her know what happened," Jack got to his feet, ready to move on with his life now that Carl had finally heard what Jack felt for him.

…..

Rose was awake when Jack returned. She was sitting up in bed, eating what looked like pudding.

"That looks good," Jack entered, his hands stuffed in his pants pockets so she wouldn't see the bruises.

"It's vanilla pudding. Very good for smoke inhalation. At least that's what the nurses claimed," Rose shrugged, stuffing another spoonful into her mouth. "It's surprisingly good for hospital food. You want some?"

Jack just smiled and shook his head, continuing to watch her. Why anyone would want to harm someone so beautiful was beyond him and why Carl refused to see and accept how he felt about her...the fact that he tried to take her away….it filled him with a deep anger. It was even deeper than the anger he had held against Hockley back on and after Titanic. He sighed and went over to sit with her.

"I'm glad that you're eating something," He smiled.

Rose frowned. "You smell like a bar."

Jack couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Rose to use her senses to tell where he's been. "Micheal thought that I needed to let go of some of the stress.

"Did it work?" Rose frowned, not sure if she liked the thought of Jack going to a bar. So many bad things happen in those places.

"Oh yeah. It helped a lot. I was really able to let my anger and stress out," he had to smile. He had let it out alright. It was too bad that he was stopped from doing more...but then again, doing more would have been something that would take him away from his family and Carl was not worth that. In the end, he was glad that Micheal and the others had stopped him.

"Good. I'm glad," Rose yawned feeling tired once again. She placed the now empty container on the bedside table and slid down into the bed. "Can you come join me? I just want to feel you nearby..."

"Sure," Jack smiled, sliding off his shoes as Rose turned on her side. She sighed in contentment when she felt him lay next to her, spooning her with his body as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled, linking her fingers with his. She raised his hand to kiss it when she noticed the bruises that he had tried to hide from her. She frowned, examining his knuckles closely. "Have you been in a fight?"

Jack winced, cursing himself. He hadn't wanted her know about his confrontation with Carl just yet. For once, he had taken care of things and he was not sorry for it. Not one bit. "No. My fist just ran into face a few times..."

"Who was it?" It had to be someone bad, because Jack just wasn't one to go out and get into bar fights.

"Does it matter?"

"No. But I'd like to know whose face bruised your beautiful hands like this."

"Don't worry about it," He kissed her earlobe, not wanting to pollute her mind with the name of his hateful former Uncle. The man didn't deserve the honor.

Rose sighed, unhappy. She didn't like it when Jack kept secrets from her. It never bode well. Upset, she wiggled out of his arms and turned around on her back to frown up at the ceiling.

"Come on, Rose. Don't be like that," Jack frowned.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Jack," Rose angrily crossed her arms. She felt like she was being a brat, but she couldn't help it. She had never once kept a secret from Jack...she didn't like that he was keeping one now. "You do know that Micheal will probably tell Alice anyway."

Jack's frown deepened. He hadn't thought of that. One thing he did know for sure was that Alice never kept anything from Rose. Those two girls told each other everything! He sighed and sat up, relenting. "Alright. Fine. We were at the bar when Carl came in. I don't remember much...I just remember them pulling me off of him."

Rose's expression softened. "Jack..."

"I know, I probably shouldn't have done it. I wasn't planning to. I just saw red and lost myself in all that rage...he could have killed you Rose. Then he had the nerve to try to blame you for what he did. Said that you gave him no choice. That he had given you chances to leave but you refused. That you pushed him to it. If Micheal and the others weren't there, I swear I would have killed him…."

"He didn't try to have you arrested did he?"

"No. The police officer had me tell him that I had hit a wall. Then they took him away. Thank god. He's in jail. We don't have to worry about him anymore," Jack rubbed his face, feeling drained from the long day. He was so tired of worrying. He worried for Rose, for Jake, about where they were going to live with three children. "If you want me to say I'm sorry Rose, I can't. I can't be sorry for doing what I should have done the minute he looked at you wrong."

Rose sighed and shook her head. "I wasn't going to ask you to be sorry. How could I when I think that he had gotten exactly what he deserved. He wanted me gone out of your life, but now instead, he's the one out of your life for good. He even had a second chance, but instead of working on your relationship, he worked on destroying ours once again and only ended up destroying his relationship with you all together. It's rather sad, really."

"I just wish that this didn't hurt so much. After all he had done in Chippewa Fall...after I had kicked him out...a small part of me still hoped he'd come around someday. Now I know that he never will. He didn't even want to try. It's like he couldn't stand the fact that you made me happy."

Rose touched his cheek, her heart aching for Jack. Of course he would be hurt. The man had been a big part of his childhood. Now it was like he was losing a part of that. "I'm so sorry, Jack. If I thought

that leaving would make you happy and return..."

Jack grabbed her hand and held it tight in his, his blue eyes burned into hers. "Don't even think it. You leaving would never make me happy. I can live without him. I can not live without you and our children. I don't need an Uncle Carl. But I need Rose...more than anything..."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life. You're a part of me, Rose. A vital part. I'd die without you," He stroked her hair and kissed her lips, solidifying his words. "I love you..."

Rose sniffed, embarrassed by her happy tears. She didn't know why she was crying. His professions of love always made her happy and now was no different. "I love you, too. I always will..."

They continued to kiss, wrapping each other up in their arms, lost in each other. While Carl Dawson wasted away in a jail cell, bruised and alone, Jack and Rose soared above the stars, cemented in the love that the man had tried but couldn't destroy.


	26. A New Opportunity

_Three Weeks Later..._

The trial of Carl Dawson didn't last as long as Jack and Rose thought it would. They both testified, along with Leo and some neighbors that had seen Carl on the scene before the fire had started. He had pleaded not guilty, but by time everyone had testified, there was no doubt in the juror's minds, especially after they had witnessed the numerous glares that Carl had given Rose. It was plain to see that the man hated her and wished her ill. So after all the testimony was finished, it only took two hours for them to declare Carl Dawson guilty of arson and premeditated attempted murder.

One week later, the man was sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole. Needless to say, both Jack and Rose were relieved by this. At last Carl was out of their lives once and for all and would not be returning.

Rose and Jake had been released two days after the fire. Luckily, with the Calvert's help, Jack was able to secure an apartment for them to rent in the same building as their friends. By no means was it as big as the house they had just lost, in fact, there was barely enough room for all of them. Jake was now sharing his room with the twins, something that he was not happy about. In fact, none of them was really happy. But it was what it was. Life had knocked them a curve ball and they had to roll with it until something else came along.

Finally, after three months of living in cramped conditions, something finally did.

Jack was at the gallery, finishing off the last of the projects that Helena had commissioned. He was kind of sad, because Helena hadn't asked for any more paintings from him, which meant that either she had lost interest in his work or no one was requesting him anymore. Which meant that he was soon going to be back at square one. This couldn't come at a worse time. He had hoped to be able to afford a new house for Rose and his children...but if he lost his job with Helena...there would be no way that they could afford it. Of course, he could always ask Molly, but she had done enough for his family. It was time for him to take care of his own by himself, without leaning on Molly...or Janie for that matter. He knew that Janie would loan him the money if he asked. But he wasn't going to. He still had his pride, regardless of his need.

Finished with the portrait, he was putting down the paintbrush and was about to pack up his supplies when Helena poked her head out of the office.

"Jack, will you join us please when you're finished. Mr. Polcheck and I have something that we would both like to discuss with you," the benefactress smiled, her voice giving no hint of what the request could be about or how she felt about today most likely being his last day.

"Sure," Jack nodded, before returning to the task of packing up his supplies. He glanced around the gallery, wondering if Mr. Polcheck would keep him on himself, or let him go. He hoped that it was the latter. He really needed this job. It was funny. Before Rose and the children, it didn't matter to him how long he had a job. He only had himself to worry about and he always made do. But things were quite different now. He had a family that he loved and wanted to take care of. He couldn't just drift through life anymore. He and Rose liked to think they could, but on some level, they knew that they had to be grounded now. For their children's sake.

He walked in to find Mr. Polcheck sitting behind the desk, along side Helena, who just gave him a kind smile and motioned for him to sit down on the comfortable office chair in front of the desk. Both of his employers looked excited about something, but Jack couldn't say what it was.

"Come in, Jack. Take a seat. Mr. Polchek and I would like to run something past you...something that could affect your employment at the gallery as well as with myself," Helena began as Jack took a seat.

"Yes, we have some big news to share," Mr. Polchek, the owner of the gallery grinned, rubbing his hands together in his excitement. "As you well know, I have been expanding the business. I have a gallery in New Mexico, Ohio, Philadelphia, and now in New York."

Jack just nodded his head. He was well aware of how many galleries that Mr. Polchek owned and how well they were doing. Mr. Polchek's business was growing fast. Soon he was going to be one of the biggest gallery owners in the country.

"Yes sir, my wife and I were just talking about just that very thing the other night and how exciting everything has been for the past year, business wise."

Mr. Polcheck smiled, pleased with what he was hearing from his favorite and most talented employee. "Jack, I am happy to hear that you share my excitement, because I have an offer for you, my boy. A very exciting offer that will open up opportunities for you and your family should you accept. As you know, I have a new gallery in New York...but sadly, I have no one to run it. No one suitable anyway. Helena was just telling me how work here in Santa Monica has seemed to dry up, but there's a wealth of clients in New York and the surround cities like Philadelphia and Boston. She wanted to keep working with you, but in order to keep her business going, a move to New York was necessary. It gave me an idea. You are her favorite artist...and you are my favorite employee. You know all about running a gallery, plus you have an eye for talent yourself."

Jack grew still. He was as still as he had ever been in his life as what Mr. Polchek was saying reached his brain. Was the man saying what he thought he was saying? Was he offering Jack something that he had never even entertained the thought of doing himself? "Sir? What...what are you saying?"

"Jack, darling. Mr. Polchek is making you an offer that all artists dream of," Helena smiled indulgently, hoping that the answer would be yes. Finding an artist as talented as Jack had been a stroke of luck that she didn't think would happen again.

"I'm offering the job of running my New York Gallery, Jack. Of course, it would mean a move to New York, but I am sure you would fit in there as well as you do here. Plus, a change of scenery maybe just what your family needs after that awful fire and attempt on your dear wife's life."

"Plus a new pool of clients, so your own artwork will continue. We can still work together, darling," Helena nodded her head, her eyes lit up with hope.

At first, Jack was too shocked to respond. When he had accepted the job at the gallery, he had never even hoped to move up into running one of his own, and in New York of all places! How could he not say yes? This was a great opportunity, not to mention, New York was close to Janie! He could see more of her and most of all...it would get his family out of that small apartment at last! They could get a bigger place! And New York had no horrible memories of his hateful Uncle. They could start anew there! This opportunity...it was exactly what his family needed!

"What do you say, Jack? A gallery that is as good as yours in the biggest city in the country?" Mr. Polchek chuckled, already knowing the answer just by looking at the young artist before him.

"Yes...yes. I'll take the job. Rose and I need a change of scenery and...this is perfect...but are you sure that you don't want to hire someone else? Someone with more experience?" Jack questioned, unable to believe that this was actually happening.

"I am very sure. I need someone that I trust to run things. Someone that knows art and I know will treat the work with the respect it deserves. Who better than someone who has been working for me already? Who deserves and maybe even needs this opportunity? I like you Jack and I trust you. You are the perfect man for the job."

Jack did not know what to say to this. He knew that his boss liked and respected him, but he had no idea that Mr. Polchek had that much faith in him. He was touched and was determined to prove the man right. Show that his faith in him was well accounted for.

"Thank you sir. Thank you so much, I promise that I won't let you down," Jack shook his hand, accepting the offer. He knew that he probably should talk to Rose first, but really, he couldn't see her not wanting to go. They had done all that they had wanted to do in Santa Monica. Sure, they'll miss the ocean breezes and their friends, but his evil Uncle had tainted Santa Monica for them now, just like he had Chippewa Falls. He may be out of their lives now, but the memories were still there. New York didn't have that problem. New York was not only Carl free, but it was the city where they had first started out after Titanic. It only contained good memories, not bad. It was a fine place to start over.

"So I take it that it's a yes?" Helena smiled.

"Of course," Jack laughed, the heavy feeling of depression from just a few hours ago now gone. The future was looking bright for the Dawson family once again.

"Good. I expect you to be out there running things in two weeks time. Is that fine with you?"

"More than fine, sir," Jack nodded. It was perfect actually. It was time enough to tell Rose, say goodbye to their friends, pack up what little they now owned, and head off for New York City.

"Good. I will give you more information about the gallery tomorrow, you may go home now and share this happy news with your lovely wife," The gallery owner smiled, happy that his offer was accepted so eagerly.

Jack shook the man's hand and gave Helena a quick hug, thankful that things were once again looking up for his family. After the last few months, they deserved this bit of good news.

…..

When Jack returned home, he found Rose sitting at the dining table in the dark, staring into space, with tears in her eyes. He frowned. He hadn't been expecting her to be in a bright happy mood, but he hadn't been expecting tears. He wondered what had happened to bring this on? Was it the kids? His mother? Hers?

"Rose? Why are you sitting here in the dark in tears? What's going on?" Jack asked, switching on the light. "Where are the kids?"

Rose looked up, startled, not having heard Jack come in. She had been alone for most of the day, until Alice had stopped by and shared what was devastating news to Rose. Sending Jake to his room to draw while the twins were sleeping, she had been sitting at the table, crying. She felt silly for crying, but she couldn't help it. The news she had just gotten...it crushed her because all the people who she considered close friends...soon they will all be far away from her. How can she tell Jack this? He's been so worried lately and under so much stress, this may seem trivial to him.

"Rosie," He knelt before her, taking her hand in his. His blue eyes implored her to share with him, not to push him away. "It's okay. Just tell me. You can tell me anything, no matter what."

Rose sighed and wiped away her tears with her free hand. She looked down at the table. "Alice dropped by. The landlady is making her and Micheal move...said that she didn't believe that they're married and even if they were, the state of California didn't recognize it because she's black and he's white...so they're going to have to leave. She said that they're going to move to New York where their marriage is recognized and where they have family. I just feel like I'm losing my best friend and it's not fair, Jack. How can I make friends when they have to leave?"

Jack reached up and wiped the wetness off her cheeks, a smile lighting up his eyes. "Well, it looks like my news has come right on time then."

Rose frowned. More news? "What?"

"Mr. Polchek...he has a gallery in New York and he asked me to run it. Plus Helena has a whole slew of clients there that will keep me in work for...I don't know how long. Of course, it'll mean moving to New York…."

Rose's eyes widened as she processed the news. "We're moving to New York?"

"We're moving to New York," Jack chuckled as Rose squealed and flew from her chair into his arms. "So you won't have to say goodbye to the Calverts after all..."

"When are we leaving?"

"I have to be there in two weeks..."

Rose pulled away and squealed in excitement again. "Do you know what this means? We'll be closer to Janie since Cal is moving them to New York to better deal with the family business...and we'll get to move with Alice and Micheal...we won't be losing them after all….and...it's a new start for us Jack."

"I know. That's what I was thinking as well. Don't get me wrong, I loved our life here...but now...I don't know….it feels like a new chapter needs to start for us, you know?"

Rose nodded, understanding completely. She had felt the same way for quite some time now. Her aspirations to be an actress was more for the stage, anyway. She just couldn't see herself fitting in with the Hollywood crowd. Plus there was so much more opportunities in New York...she was so happy that this opportunity came up. It was going to be good for all of them.

"I know. This place...it doesn't fit anymore...but New York will. I feel it..."

"So do I," Jack agreed, pulling her closer, feeling happy and relieved that Rose was in agreement. He had been so worried about how he was going to support his family, he should have known that his luck would kick in again. It always did and as long as he had Rose and their children, he knew that there would always be a horizon to go to...there will always be a way of making their lives count.


	27. Tying Up Loose Ends

Rose walked into the prison, her head held high and her shoulders back. She was full of determination and spite. The man in this building had tried to destroy her life with Jack. He had burned all of their Santa Monica dreams to the ground...but he hadn't managed to destroy their love, nor their marriage. He hadn't been able to destroy the dreams they held for their family. She could just walk away. Leave California and never set eyes on him again. But something inside her wouldn't allow that. She wanted him to know that he had failed. That he couldn't destroy her in Jack's eyes. That she had won and he had lost and that this was the end, once and for all.

At first the prison guards wouldn't let her see him. They thought it inappropriate for a young lady to visit a prisoner, especially one convicted of attempted murder. But finally, she was able to convince them to allow the visit, as long as it was supervised. That way, there would be no last ditch efforts on Carl's part. He wouldn't be able to lay a hand on her.

The guard didn't say anything as he lead her into a dimly lit room containing only a table with a chair on each side. On one side was Carl. He wore handcuffs and of course black and white striped suit that all prisoners wore. Behind him stood another guard. Looking at the man, Rose didn't feel anything. No fear, no pity, no hatred. She felt nothing for this man who had tried to destroy her life with Jack. He no longer looked so intimidating. He looked small and petty. Weak.

He glared at her hatefully, probably still blaming her for his predicament.

"What do you want?" He asked, as she took the opposite seat. He hated her more than ever. Thanks to her, he no longer had a family. Jolene and Richard had refused to take his calls and he hadn't been on speaking terms with Irene for quite some time. Jack was gone and now his freedom was gone as well.

Rose cleared her throat. She had come to gloat, but now she was no longer in the mood to do so. The man before her was a pathetic shell of a man. His nasty personality had lead him to this and he had no one to blame but himself. But of course, he probably didn't see it that way. He probably blamed her for all of it.

"We're leaving Santa Monica and we're not coming back. You tried to destroy our family. You burned down all of our dreams and memories, but you didn't burn down our family or the love we have for one another. It's still as strong as ever despite you. You will never see Jack again after what you did and it's sad because it didn't have to be this way. Now, instead of being a part of a happy, loving family...you are stuck in a prison cell and will die alone and bitter."

Carl grimaced. "And whose fault is that, girl?"

"Yours. Nobody but yours. You made this into a war, not me. I wanted to get along with you. I wanted you to be a part of Jack's life. But you couldn't let your hatred go and it landed you here. I came to gloat I guess, but now that I'm here...not even that is worth the effort. Good-bye Mr. Dawson," She got up and walked over to the guard that had escorted her in. "I'm finished here."

Carl watched her leave, his insides raging. He hated her still, more than ever. But finally he had to admit that she was right. It was his own fault that he was in this place and had lost what family he had. He had made a gamble and lost and now he had only himself to blame."

…

Jack had just finished feeding Josephine when Rose returned. He had no idea where she had gone off to. She had told him that she had an errand to run and would return. Looking at her, he could tell that she had something on her mind. He wondered where she had gotten off to.

"Did you get everything taken care of?" He asked as she took off her overcoat.

"I suppose you can say that," she replied, shedding her gloves. "It didn't take long."

"Where did you go?"

Rose froze, not sure if she should tell Jack. What good would it do? It would just make him worry. But she was not in the habit of lying to him and she wouldn't start now. She just hoped that he wouldn't be too angry with her. "I went to see Carl..."

Jack frowned. "Why would you do that? I made it clear to him that he was out of all of our lives for good. There was no need to go see him, Rose..."

"I know...I know that...but a part of me wanted to gloat...but when I got there...I felt nothing. It was strange. I didn't want to gloat anymore. I didn't hate him. I felt nothing towards him…."

Jack didn't know how to feel about this. He hadn't been to visit his Uncle and he didn't plan to. In fact, he planned never to even look at the man again. He had said all that he had to say. "What did you say to him?"

"That he didn't destroy us. That we were still together and in love and had a family and that he was going to die alone and he had no one to blame but himself. That he could have been a part of our family, but he wanted to hang on to his hate and it only made him lose his freedom. That we were leaving Santa Monica and would not be back..."

"Oh," Jack sighed, not knowing how else to respond.

"Are you angry with me?" Rose frowned. She knew that Jack wouldn't be happy to know of the visit. That he would want her to stay away from Carl Dawson, but at the time she couldn't stop herself from paying the man one last visit.

"No, I'm not angry, even though I would have rather that you not had gone there. But I think I understand why you did..."

"You do?" Rose arched a brow. She was surprised at this, because she didn't even understand why she had gone there.

"Sure. It wasn't to gloat par say, but you needed to let him know that you weren't afraid of him. That he didn't destroy us like he tried to do. That he had only succeeded in destroying himself. You were letting him know that he didn't beat you."

She stood there, giving Jack's words some thought and realized that he was right. She had gone there to show Carl that he hadn't infused their lives with fear. That they were going to go on and continue making their lives count, despite his efforts. "I think you're right. I didn't realize it at the time, but with you saying it..."

"And it's true. He didn't destroy us. In fact, we're stronger than ever," Jack chuckled, just as there was a knock at the door. "Who can that be?"

Rose walked over and looked out the peephole and was relieved to see Alice and Micheal. "It's the Calverts!"

Rose opened the door and allowed the couple inside. "Alice! Micheal!"

"I'm sorry for dropping by so late, but we're on a schedule," Alice hugged her friend as she entered the apartment. She frowned as she looked around and saw some things packed up. "We came to say that we were off for New York and to say goodbye..."

Rose and Jack looked at each other and smiled. They hadn't yet told their friends of their big move, wanting to surprise them.

"Jack and I wanted to surprise you," Rose giggled, gripping her friend's hand.

"Surprise us? With what? Moving boxes? Because we have plenty of those," Alice frowned, looking around the small apartment, which seemed to be in a state of disarray at the moment.

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. "No silly. With some exciting news. Jack's boss has opened a gallery in New York City and wants Jack to run it!"

"Which means," Jack began, just to be interrupted by an excited squeal from Alice.

"You're moving to New York too?! Oh my god!" She hugged Rose happily, glad that this wasn't goodbye forever like she had feared. "Oh my god! And you're just now telling us? How long have you known?"

"For a few days now. We'll be there in two weeks time..."

"Oh my god...Micheal, isn't this great?" Alice turned to her husband, who wore a happy smile of his own.

"It sure is! I won't be losing my poker partner after all!"

Rose looked at Jack with an arched brow. "Jack, I thought you were finished with poker."

Jack just laughed and shrugged. "It's all in good fun, sweetie. Not to worry. I won't be playing for any tickets on a ship. Those days are over."

Everyone just laughed, happy that the goodbye had turned into a see you in two weeks. The Dawsons really didn't want to lose the Calverts and now, it looked as if their families were always going to be not far from one another.

…..

It was their last day in Santa Monica. Everything was packed and ready to go. Jack and Rose decided to celebrate by spending their last day on the pier. Tomorrow morning, they would make the long trek to New York to start their lives anew.

The couple sat close together on the beach as they watched their children play in the sand. The sun was setting and Rose leaned into Jack's embrace, ready to enjoy the final sight of a California sunset.

"I'm going to miss these sunsets most of all," Rose gave a sad sigh, realizing exactly what they were leaving behind. Sure, she looked forward to their new start in New York City, but there was some things about California that she hated leaving behind. The sunsets was definitely one of them.

"I am too. Not to mention the starry nights. The stars won't be so clear in New York City..."

"No they won't…," Rose sighed, feeling her heart sink. There were so many things to miss...too many things. "It's too late to change our minds, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. Today's the last day for the apartment and they've already replaced me at the gallery."

"We can stay with Leo," She turned to look at Jack, who looked rather terrified at the option. She just giggled and shook her head. "I was kidding. Besides, it'd be just as cramped as the apartment."

"It's not that I don't like Leo...but I've seen his bachelor pad. It's no place for Jake," Jack chuckled.

"I agree with you there," Rose sighed, suddenly feeling sad. Their big dream used to be raising their kids in the California sun and now, they were moving away from that. It made her feel sad. Like they had failed somehow. "Do you think we'll be happy in New York?"

"I don't see why we wouldn't be. We'll be together. We'll have the Calverts nearby and Janie will be close as well with her and Cal moving to the city. True, it's not Santa Monica. We had plans to make this our permanent home...but sometimes we're dealt different cards and have to live with what we get. The important thing is that our family is intact. That's all I care about..."

She sighed and closed her eyes, relishing the ocean breeze for the last time. Santa Monica hadn't always been a happy place for them, but still. She was going to miss it. But New York was a new adventure in their marriage. It was a place untainted by Carl's hate and spite. Maybe they could be even happier there than they had ever been here in California. Only time will tell.


	28. A New Home

New York City. It hadn't changed a bit since the last time they were here. People paid Jack and Rose no mind as they went to and from their destinations. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry. The sounds of cars and horses filled the air. Jake clung to his father's hand as the twins cowered in their mother's embrace as well. The family stood in front of the townhouse where they were to live during Jack's duration at the gallery. Attached to the building was the gallery, a L-shaped, modern looking building with a marble sculpture in front.

"It's so loud...I don't remember it being this loud," Rose frowned, not so sure about this move any more. She missed the quiet of Santa Monica, where the loudest noise was the cry of seagulls. This all felt like culture shock to her, despite having been to New York twice before.

"That's because we weren't going to make our life here. Now it's quite different," Jack sighed, taking everything in, feeling like the wanderer that he used to be, rather than the settled father, husband, and artist that he was. "We'll get used to it. Don't worry."

Placing Jake down, Jack fished out the keys to the townhouse and opened the door and stepped in. Both were surprised to find the place furnished and ready to live in. Jack didn't know why he was surprised. Of course, Mr. Polchek would keep this place up somehow.

Rose stepped inside after him and looked around at what was their new home. It was a two story town house, with the bedrooms and a studio upstairs and everything else downstairs. She kind of liked it. It wasn't the beach house, but she was sure to make it into a home.

"Mommy, I want to go home," Jake pouted, referring to the house that had been destroyed.

"Hush, Jake. This is home. You'll get used to it. Just like you had gotten used to the beach house and then the apartment. Plus now daddy works right next door, so you can see him whenever you want," Rose comforted the boy, trying to be optimistic. She again cursed Carl Dawson for all that he had cost her family.

"Just think of this as an adventure, Jake," Jack nodded, feeling bad for his son. His own father had always made sure that he had a stable home. It saddened him that he couldn't seem to do the same for Jake. Hopefully this will be the last time they'll move for a few years. He used to love wandering, but he didn't want to do so with a family.

The Dawsons took their time exploring their new home. Rose was happy to see that there were two cribs for the twins in what looked to be a nursery and a room with a twin bed for Jake. The master bedroom was just across from the nursery, so it'd be easier for Jack and Rose to hear the twins if one of them should cry in the middle of the night. Next to the master bedroom was the bathroom and then what looked to be a small studio with an easel sat up.

Downstairs was the sitting room, kitchen, dining room, and a smaller restroom. There was a small office with a door that lead right into the gallery. On the whole, it was a nice home. Jack had definitely seen worse.

"This isn't bad," Jack smiled, dumping the last of their belongings in the master bedroom. "I know it's not as much as we had before...but..."

"It's home. That's what is important," Rose smiled, kissing his cheek, hoping to convey that wherever he was, she was happy to be. Even if they were living in a shack. All she needed was Jack and their three babies.

Jack smiled, happy that she still seemed happy with what they had, which was still a lot more than he had started out with living on his own. If someone had told him a few years ago that he would end up married to a beautiful woman with kids and wanting to settle somewhere safe and comfortable with them, he wouldn't have believed them. "I guess I better take a look at that gallery. I run it, but there's a man that Mr. Polchek had hired on to keep the place in order until I arrived. Best to let the fella know I'm here...right?"

"I'll stay here and get the children settled," Rose smiled, already feeling at home. She really did feel good about this place now. No, it wasn't Santa Monica, but there was a friendly, happy vibe here. A vibe that fitted their family perfectly.

Rose's easy acceptance of the new house made Jack feel even better about accepting the job in New York. He knew that she was going to miss Santa Monica and it's beaches and sunshine. So it cheered him to see her so optimistic and happy. He just hoped that this time, the family remained that way.

…..

Instead of entering the gallery from the house, he exited the house and used the front entrance instead. He felt that it'd be too awkward using the entrance from the office in the house.

Inside the gallery, he found a tall thin man standing in one of the long halls seemingly yelling at a boy about twelve years of age.

Jack cleared his throat and approached the duo, not liking what he was seeing. That boy could be Jake at that age.

The man looked up from the boy, the rage in his face fading when he saw that he was no longer alone with the boy. "Yes sir, how may we be of service to you?"

"I'm Jack Dawson. Mr. Polchek hired me to run this place. I was just stopping in to let you know I had arrived..."

The man's face seemed to redden some, but the smile he wore remained in place. "Oh yes. Mr. Polchek had told me all about you. I am supposed to show you the ropes around here. By the way, I am Francis La'train. I've been here since the opening, Which hasn't been very long, let me tell you. Oh and this rag a muffin is George. He cleans the place and we pay him a quarter..."

Jack nodded. Already, he didn't like Francis. He reminded him of the stuck up gallery owners in France that wouldn't give him the time of day and thought that they knew everything there was to know about being an artist. He eyed the boy and was suddenly reminded of himself. Young, hopeful, and willing to put up with anything to be near art and creativity.

"Do you draw, George?" Jack asked, curious.

The boy simply nodded. "I like drawing people and objects, sir."

Francis snorted. "If you call what he does art...more like chicken scratch if you ask me..."

"Well I wasn't asking you, Mr. La'Train. Who are you to say that what he does is not art? Someone once said something similar to my wife and it was the furthest thing from the truth. Besides, this is an art gallery. We should be promoting creativity here, not discouraging it," Jack crossed his arms, his dislike for this man all too clear and by the look on the man's face, the feeling was mutual. "Tell me, do you draw Francis? Or are you one of those that don't have any talent yet feel they have the right to judge what talent is?"

"I draw some. I am more of a sculpture man, myself."

"Hmm...well...I had just arrived today. My family and I are still settling in, but I will be in first thing Monday. I'm looking forward to the work. Oh and George, bring in some of your drawings. I'd like to see them. If my plans for this place pan out, one of your works may find a place here..."

Francis sputtered, but George beamed. When he had taken this job, he had never dared to dream that he'd actually get something hanging on one of the walls.

"Yes sir," the boy grinned happily.

Francis was boiling with outrage. First, Mr. Polchek had whisked the opportunity to run this gallery out from under him for no good reason, just to find out that he was putting this...bohemian in charge! And now...he was being accused of knowing nothing about art while this waif off the streets was getting offers to show his work! Preposterous! This Dawson fellow was going to run this gallery into the ground! He knew he would!

"Well I better go and help my wife get everything settled. I will see you both Monday," Jack waved, happy to have met George and to have ruined Francis's day. He hoped to get rid of that guy as soon as possible. He did not want someone like that working at his gallery. He had a feeling that Mr. Polchek agreed and that was why he had the job and Francis didn't.

…..

When Jack returned, the kids were down for a nap and Rose was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at a recipe book, the downcast look on her face told him that she was not having any luck in finding what to make for dinner.

He walked up behind her and placed gentle hands on her shoulders. "Rosie, why don't I make some mac and cheese and hot dogs? The kids love that and we have the ingredients here...don't we?"

Wanting to help Jack and his family as much as possible, Mr. Polchek had the icebox and cabinets stacked with at least three weeks worth of food. That way, it would take some of the burden off of his employee as he got his family settled in a new city. Jack didn't know what to say to all of this. He knew that not many employers would care so much about their employees. Hopefully he could take a few lessons from the man.

"There is," Rose sighed, closing the books and looking at Jack with warm eyes. "But I wanted to cook for you."

His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her close to his chest. "You being here with me is enough. You don't have to cook for me...even though what you make is delicious. But we have just made a big move. I rather you relax and get used to everything and not worry about cooking."

"You always try to treat me like a princess, Jack..."

"You're my princess," He grinned, kissing her cheek. "Or rather, you're my queen..."

Rose just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well, if you insist, I won't argue. Oh, by the way. I had just gotten a telegram from Janie. They are going to stop by tomorrow to welcome us to New York. And Alice and Micheal will be by as well..."

"Wow, sounds like we're going to have a full house already..."

Rose frowned. Was it a mistake to accept the visits? She hadn't thought that Jack would mind, but what if he did? "Is it okay? I can telegram them back and..."

"No, no. It's fine. I'm just not used to having a lot of people in our living space...but it's not like it's going to be all the time and Janie and the Calverts are pretty much family..."

Rose arched an amused brow, noticing that he had left off a name. "And Cal?"

Jack laughed. He knew that Rose would notice. "Do I really have to say it?"

Rose just giggled and shook her head. "No you don't. I am not that sadistic."

Jack just gave a false sigh and rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. Cal too. Happy?"

"Janie will be," Rose grinned, before kissing his nose and standing up from her chair.

"I still wonder what she sees in him," Jack shook his head.

"Well maybe you can ask her that tomorrow."

Jack watched Rose as she left the room, feeling satisfied. Despite Cal, he really did look forward to seeing Janie again. There was so much to catch up on. Settling into this new life in New York...it wasn't going to be a problem at all. It was a new slate for his family and himself.


	29. Of War and Peace

A few months go by and the Dawsons had settled into their life in New York seamlessly. Jack was quickly learning the ropes about running the gallery. He had given poor George a dollar raise and was taking over more of the overhead work from Francis. Rose so far was taking care of the house and children and when she wasn't busy with them, she found herself visiting with Janie and Alice.

In the evenings, Rose would make sure that it was just her and Jack and their children. They would spend the evening discussing the day's events and playing with the kids. Once the little Dawsons were asleep, Rose and Jack would find themselves in bed cuddled together, with Rose falling asleep in Jack's arms with him watching over her.

To Rose, it was a good life. One that she loved and didn't want to end, yet felt that it had to, because all good things came to an end in her world, sooner or later. This blissful happiness could never be permanent. Something always happened. She just didn't know what that something would be. Carl was in jail and there was no more obstacles in their way. But she knew that something was on the horizon.

That something landed on her doorstep on one of the days that the Hockleys and Calverts were over for a visit.

It was nearing the end of July and the weather was as hot as ever. Unlike the comfortable California breezes, New York heat felt unbearable, so Rose had the windows up and plenty of iced tea on hand for her guests to enjoy. Jack had just finished a day at the gallery and wasn't in the best mood. Once again he had to scold Francis for his harsh treatment of George. He had only a few more weeks to put up with it, according to Helena, who had delivered permission from Mr. Polchek that Jack could finally fire the asshole after two more weeks have passed, just to make sure that Jack had the gallery under his control. Frankly he couldn't wait. His bad mood did flee at the sight of Rose, so pretty in her yellow tea dress with her hair twisted into an intricate bun, a bright smile meant only for him.

"You're home," She raced into his arms, not caring about how hot it was.

Jack smiled drowning in the slight scent of roses, her favorite perfume. "Of course. It is time for me to be off. Are our guests here yet?"

"In the setting room. Cal is reading the paper, Janie and Alice are playing with the kids while Micheal is listening to some music. Come in and sit down. I'll get you some iced tea. It's horribly hot today. I have to say that I can't wait for fall," Rose pulled him into the house.

"I agree," Jack smiled before entering the sitting room, where Janie, Cal, Micheal, Alice, and the children were.

"Daddy!" Jake ran to him with open arms.

Laughing, Jack caught the boy into his arms and hugged him tight. "Jake!"

"Uncle Jack!" Emma was next to run up.

Laughing, he hugged her also. "Hello there, sweetie. Are you having a fun visit?"

"Alice and I were teaching them how to play Simon says," Janie came up and gave her brother a big hug.

"Daddy, do you want to play?" Jake asked, his blue eyes lighting up at the notion of his daddy playing with them.

"And give Aunt Janie power over what I do? Maybe next time, when it's just you, me, and mommy," Jack winked, ruffling the boys hair.

"Chicken," Janie stuck her tongue out before leading the kids back to the play area.

Jack just laughed and waved hello to Alice as he went to join Micheal by the victrola. "So how do you like our selection? It's not much, but Rose keeps adding to it whenever she goes out shopping."

"It's great. I especially like Under the Harvest Moon. It's the first song that Alice and I slow danced to," Micheal smiled, looking at the cover.

"Ah, you have a song too, huh?"

"Of course. Who doesn't?" Micheal laughed, playfully punching Jack's arm. "Mind me asking what you and Rose like?"

"Come Josephine in My Flying Machine. Which is why our twins are named Joesph and Joesphine," Jack grinned.

"How mundane," Cal spoke up from where he was sitting, his eyes stuck on the paper. He had been listening to the two men since Jack had arrived. He knew that Dawson would rather have ignored him completely, but he was never one to be ignored. Besides, it was important to Janie that he get along with her brother...or at least attempt to. "You two are talking about silly songs when war has been declared."

Jack and Micheal looked at each other and frowned, confused about what Cal was talking about. Neither one of them had heard anything about a war.

"What are you talking about, Hockley?" Micheal frowned as Rose returned with a glass of iced tea for Jack.

"Europe. Austria-Hungary had declared war on Serbia. Really, I'm surprised Rose hasn't been following the conflict that started it all. When we were engaged, she always had her nose in a newspaper, filling her head with events that shouldn't concern young ladies..."

Rose rolled her eyes at this. "Well, if you haven't noticed, I have just gotten through moving my family from one end of the country to the other. I didn't really have time to keep up on world events. What's causing all of this? Should I be concerned about mother? After all, she is on that side of the world."

"It's nowhere near your mother, I don't believe, but if I was her, I'd be making my way back home to the states. As for what lead to this, last month the Austrian Archduke and his wife were assassinated in Sarajevo. Tensions had been building ever since."

"And now war has been declared," Rose frowned, feeling like a rock had fallen in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't explain why, but she felt that this news...it meant trouble for her family. Maybe it was worry for her mother...she really couldn't say. She just felt that the shoe she had been waiting to drop had finally fallen somehow. "You don't think it'll affect us, do you?"

Cal snorted derisively. "I wouldn't count on it. Wilson is a smart man. He won't let any of this interfere with us. Besides, this will probably all be over within a month. Sleep soundly sweet pea."

Rose shivered, Cal's words suddenly reminding her of Thomas Andrews on Titanic.

"_Sleep soundly young Rose. I have built you a strong ship. She's all the lifeboat you'll ever need."_

Jack frowned, seeing how pale his wife had just gone. "Sweetie, are you alright? You're not looking too well. Come on. Sit down and have a sip of this tea. You must be burning up by now," Jack lead her over to the couch.

"She's been up on her feet since Alice and I got here," Micheal commented.

Feeling flustered, Rose shook her head. She hadn't meant for people to make a fuss over her. "No no, I'm fine. Really. I was just a little shocked by the news of this war..."

"Sir Cosmo was right. Women and politics do not mix," Cal snorted, going back to his paper.

"Funny, Cal. The more I think you've changed, the more you prove that you've remained the same. I don't know how Janie can stand it," Rose glared at her ex-fiancee before getting back to her feet. "And for the record, I'm fine. I was just a little shocked by the news. I think I'll go check on the twins. They've been asleep for a good hour now..."

For the rest of that afternoon, Jack kept an eye on Rose and noticed how unusually quiet she's been. Usually, when she got together with Janie and Alice, she was so full of energy as they talked about everything, from fashion to politics. But today Rose was almost silent, her expression nearly troubled. Something was niggling at his wife and he wanted to help...that was if she'd let him.

…..

It was at the end of the evening, when their company had gone home and the children were in bed when Jack decided to broach the subject, hoping that Rose would open up. He didn't like to see her so melancholy. It reminded him too much of her state of mind when they had first met.

They were in their bedroom. Rose was already dressed in her nightgown. She sat at her vanity, running a brush through her fiery curls and staring into the mirror, her mind still troubled.

Jack had just pulled on his pajama bottoms, leaving his chest bare. Not taking his eyes off Rose, he walked up behind her and placed gentle hands on her shoulders. "You've been quiet all day, Rose. Feel like talking about it?"

Rose sighed and sat down her brush. She met Jack's gaze through the mirror and immediately felt her walls crumbling. She could never hide from him for long it seemed. All he had to do was make her look him in the eye. Those blue eyes always unlocked her secrets.

"It's hard for me to explain...it's stupid really. That war has nothing to do with us..."

"Yet it still worries you," Jack guessed, his artist hands now massaging her shoulders, working out the tension and stress.

"Yes, it does and I can't even explain why. I just feel like...like it's going to ruin everything somehow and everything we've built will once again go up in smoke," She sighed and looked down at her hands. "I know that I'm being silly...but I can't help it."

"You're not being silly. War is never a good thing. You're right to be troubled that there is a war going on in the world. But it has nothing to do with us, Rose. We're safe here in the US. That War is thousands of miles away in Europe. Far away from us."

Rose nodded. She knew that. Which was why she felt that this case of nerves was silly. Jack wasn't in danger. If anyone was in danger, it'd be her mother. But her mother was all the way in Spain, also far from where the war was going on. There was no reason for her to even think about the war.

"I just don't want us to lose anymore, Jack. Things have been so...calm and lovely the past few months...I don't want it to change..."

"It won't. I promise. I'm right here, by your side. And that is where I'll stay," He kissed the top of her head. "I'll always be here with you and our children. That I can promise you."

Rose wanted to tell him not to make promises that he couldn't keep, but she didn't have it in her. He meant well. He was trying to dispel the worries that were fogging her mind. She might as well let him. "You're right…I'm sorry for being such a worry wart."

Jack chuckled. "You're never a worry wart, lovely Rose. Just a worry mole."

Rose couldn't help but laugh. That was Jack. He was always able to find a joke in any situation. "I love you so much," She reached up to place a hand over his.

"And I love you. Now let's get to bed. We have some stars to visit."

One hour later, sated from their recent trip to the stars, Jack and Rose slept peacefully, knowing that the war they had heard about was far far away from them. Their world was a world of peace. At least for the time being. No one could know what the future held. Not really.


	30. Who's the Boss

The weekend was over and Jack happily went to work. Despite their talk, Rose's mood had been in a downward spiral. She just couldn't stop worrying about the war. There was nothing Jack could do or say to soothe away her worries. So Monday, tired of feeling helpless, Jack happily headed into the gallery, looking forward to tackling problems that was in his power to solve.

But he had not been prepared for one problem that he happened to walk in on. The sight of Francis kicking George and cursing at him.

"You fucking ingrate! That sculpture belongs near the door not in the back!" Francis yelled, just as Jack stopped in mid-stride and stared at the scene in disbelief. "I ought to..."

"What do you think you're doing?!" Jack finally found his voice, storming over to help George off the floor. He glared angrily at Francis, his dislike for the man flaring up into hatred.

Francis was too busy glaring at George to notice just how angry Jack was with him. He pointed at George, his voice accusing. "That little bastard ruined my display! I told him to put the sculpture…!"

"I don't care where you told him to put the sculpture! You do not treat the employees like they're cattle! Kicking the boy like that was highly inappropriate and I won't have it!" Jack yelled. Looking at George, he saw himself...worse of all, he saw Jake. If anyone dared to treat Jake in such a manner...there would be nowhere for them to hide.

"Oh please, it's common to use physical force on the hired help. Especially disobedient boys like him!"

"Not in this gallery it's not! You will apologize to George!" Jack commanded.

"You have got to be kidding. No way am I apologizing for disciplining the rascal! He's lucky a kick is all he got really," Francis crossed his arms, glaring openly at Jack. As far as he was concerned, he had done nothing wrong.

"Either apologize, or clear out your things. You have a choice," Jack growled, having enough. Yes, he had told Mr. Polchek that he would wait a few weeks...but the man was insufferable and after walking in such a horrific scene...Jack just couldn't hold off anymore. Besides, he felt that he knew all that he needed to know about running a gallery. He no longer needed Francis to show him the ropes.

"You can't fire me. You're not the boss."

Jack's smile didn't reach his eyes, but he did feel a sense of satisfaction. "On the contrary, I am your boss and I can fire you and I will. In fact, I've had all that I'm going to take of you! You're fired! Get out of here!"

"What?" all the color in the older man's face drained as he stared at Jack in disbelief.

"You heard me. You are fired! Get out of here!"

"I'm going to call Mr. Polchek about this!"

"You go right on ahead! I am going to report in to him about your behavior. He won't be on your side for long, if at all!"

Francis wanted to scream. He couldn't believe his rotten luck and all because of that boy. Well, fine. If that was the way Dawson wanted to play it fine. He was still rather new to the business and will end up running the place into the ground, while he, Francis, will work for a prestigious well known gallery that will be in business into the next century! He didn't need this job! Besides, he was never really appreciated here. If he had been, it would have been him running the gallery, not this newcomer!

"Very well then. Goodbye, Mr. Dawson. George," Francis coldly replied. He kept his head high and his posture ramrod straight as he walked out of the front door, never to return.

Jack took a deep breath and let it out, letting the tension leave him. He nodded his head as he felt the atmosphere of the gallery also relax as well. Finally, that horrible man was gone and this gallery can become all that it should be. A great place to work and a safe place for artists old and new to showcase their work.

"Sir, you didn't have to fire him on my account," George stammered, the pain from the kicks fading. He was shocked that the older man had gotten fired over him. That had never happened before. It was always him losing a job after receiving a good beating.

"Yes I did. He was a bastard and hard to work with. I was going to fire him in a few weeks anyway. Don't worry about it. Are you okay? Are you in any pain? I can go fetch the doctor if need be..."

George shook his head, not wanting to be anymore trouble than he already was. "No sir. I am okay now. Let me go get that sculpture and put it in the right place..."

"Very well, but after that, take the rest of the day off. Don't worry. You'll be paid for the full day," Jack replied, heading for the office. He had a lot of things to do, calling Mr. Polcheck being one of them and then going over what he needed to do next to keep the gallery running. It shouldn't be too hard. He had observed how things ran for a good while now. Now it was time to take full control.

At last, he was finally the boss.

…..

When Jack got home, the twins were asleep and Jake was in his room playing. Rose was sequestered away in what had become her office. After learning about the war in Europe, she had decided to write down her thoughts about conflict and why war was such a bad idea when really, all people had to do was let go of their pride and talk it out. By time Jack got home she was finishing off the tenth and final page.

"Rose?!" He called, looking around for his wife. "Rose are you here?!"

She appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her document in hand. She was still in her robe with strands of hair falling out of the loosely made bun that she had it pulled back in. "I'm right here. I was just in the office...typing!"

"Typing?" Jack arched a brow, amused.

Rose nodded eagerly. The war in Europe had taken up a great deal of space in her mind, so that morning, after feeding the kids, she had sat down and began putting those thoughts to paper and came up with a ten page manuscript. "Yes. All my thoughts about that war in Europe and why it's completely stupid. Here. Take a look. Tell me what you think..."

Jack walked into the kitchen and settled down at the table and began to read. Rose followed and nervously began to put together some things for dinner. By time Jack was finished, she had some hot dogs on boiling and some fries in the oven.

"What do you think?" She took a seat across from him, eying him nervously.

Jack was quiet for a few moments, letting what he had just read sink in. "You had put a lot of thought into this..."

"Yes I have. It wouldn't leave me alone...I had to write it down and get it out there, you know?"

Jack smiled and nodded. "Kind of like when I have to sketch or paint. I have to get what's in my head down on paper somehow or it'd drive me insane."

"Yes! Exactly and as you know, I've been thinking about the war since Cal told us of it and I've been reading the papers, catching up on the news and it's all so confusing and...stupid...and it needed to be said. That it's confusing and stupid and why it's that way."

Jack nodded, impressed. He knew that Rose was intelligent. Men like Hockley and that one bloke who ranted about women and whatever topic don't mix...they would never be able to understand or appreciate a woman like Rose. Not the way he did. He loved hearing her talk about her ideas or rant on a certain topic, rather it be politics or entertainment. He wanted her to explore her options and reach her full potential as a human being. She was so much more than a beautiful face and he wanted people to know it.

"You got it down perfectly Rose. You did."

"You really think so?"

Jack nodded. "I may not be as savy as Hockley when it comes to politics, but you don't have to be to understand your reasoning here. I like it. Has it helped ease your mind any?"

Rose nodded. "It has some. I'm still nervous that we'll somehow get involved, but I'm not obsessing over it anymore. In fact, I think I can put it all behind me now and just concentrate on the here and now. Let the future take care of itself."

"That's my girl," Jack reached over and squeezed her hand. He had been worried about her and felt bad that he couldn't help her through what was haunting her. He was relieved that she was able to help herself by writing it all down. "So what's next? Are you going to get it published? Are you going to start writing papers again and getting them published like you did in California?"

"I've been thinking about it. I mean...I want to be doing something besides being a housewife, which I've been for the past couple of months now. It's time for me to start doing things again."

There she was. The Rose he knew and loved. She was making a comeback and he couldn't be happier. "You do know you have my full support in whatever you decide to do."

She smiled and reached over and pushed back the hair that was always falling into his eyes, now that he was allowing it to grow again. "I know. How was your day today, darling? Here I am monopolizing the conversation and I didn't even ask what you had been up to all day."

"Hey, monopolize the conversation all you want, dear. I love the sound of your voice."

Rose just blushed and smiled. "Probably not as much as I love the sound of yours."

Jack just laughed and shook his head. What a pair they made. "Well, anyway...I fired that Francis fellow this morning. I arrived right in time to find him kicking poor George."

"Oh no, is George okay?"

"He's fine. I called Mr. Polchek. He wasn't too happy about the early termination, he had hoped to wait a few more weeks, but when I told him what that bastard did, he agreed. Francis had to go and I can handle things from here on out..."

"So you're now officially the boss?"

"Right. The gallery is now mine to run. On my own. I just hope that I can make a success of it. I'd hate to let Mr. Polchek down. He's taking quite a risk on me..."

"Oh Jack, you can do it. No one knows art as well as you do! Or loves it as much! You'll do great! I know you will!" Rose squeezed his hand in reassurance. In her eyes, everything Jack touched was a success. His very presence made something boring and mundane, interesting and fun.

"You're biased."

"Now you sound like me," Rose giggled. "But seriously darling, you'll do fine. And if you have any doubts about being the boss or running the gallery, I'm sure Cal would happy to share his insights."

Jack bristled at the mention of Caledon Hockley. Despite their truce and Cal being married to his sister, he still didn't like the man too much. "Are you serious?"

Rose just laughed and shook her head. "No. Not really. But it's not a terrible idea."

"It's the worse idea you ever had, Rose my dear. No, if I need any advice on how to be the boss, I doubt I'd be asking Hockley."

"Oh I don't know, Jack. Never say never."

"Keep it up and you'll be hit with a tickle attack," Jack threatened, his eyes shining.

"You'll have to catch me first."

"That wouldn't be hard to do..."

"Oh please, you can ask Cal for advice about failure if you keep it up."

"Why you," Jack got up out of his seat.

Rose squealed and went running into the sitting room with Jack running after her. Soon he caught up to her and they both fell onto the love seat with Jack tickling her and Rose giggling uncontrollably, wiggling to get away from his questing fingers. Only her lips against his made him stop as she pulled him into a giggling kiss.


	31. The Lusitania

_(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Mr. Jack Dawson himself, Leonardo Dicaprio as a congratulations on his big Oscar win last night! It was about time! Congratulations Leo! Who else was crying right along with Kate last night?)_

_May 1915_

It's been nearly a year since the move to New York and it's been a time of peace and prosperity for the Dawson family. The gallery was a glowing success. Jack had managed to make all of his plans come to reality. He had a section of the gallery that showed off the work of local, unknown, artists including some works by his employee George. The gallery also showed works by well known artists, such as Monet and Picasso and they were the main events. Jack's services were also in demand, thanks to Helena and his own work that he had done for rich families such as the Hockleys in the past, bringing in extra money for the family to put into a savings.

Rose ended up getting her manuscript about the war published in a local magazine and she wrote other pieces about subjects ranging from civil rights for the blacks to women suffrage. To be a woman, her opinion had become one of the most respected opinions in the New York area and she was well paid to put her opinions down on paper and getting them published. She had also returned to acting. A little theater had opened up down the street from the gallery. Both herself and Alice had applied for a job. Alice of course became the costume designer, but unlike in Chippewa Falls, she was credited for her work and she had a small office right off the dressing rooms. It was well lit and spacious unlike the dank basement that the Chippewa Falls theater had provided. Rose became one of the main actresses since she had experience, but as time went by, she became more interested in writing plays than performing in them.

Jake was growing up nicely. His art was becoming more detailed, just like his father's, and the twins were now walking and talking and playing games with their big brother.

Janie and Cal were a constant at the Dawson home. Janie couldn't get enough of spending time with her nieces and nephews and enjoyed the company of Rose and sometimes Alice when she was over for a visit. Jack and Cal were civil to each other. They both knew that they would never really become friends. There was just too much history for that.

It was a Friday when their world was rocked once again…

Rose had just gotten through typing up a manuscript about the women rights movement when there was a knock at the door. Leaving the last sheet of paper in the typewriter, Rose got up and opened the door to Janie, who had a newspaper clutched in her hand and looked to be out of breath.

"Janie? My goodness, are you okay? You didn't walk all the way here did you? You're so out of breath," Rose ushered her sister in law inside. "Come into the kitchen. I'll get you a cool glass of lemonade."

"Don't worry, Giles drove me. I had just jogged up the walkway. I sure have gotten out of shape now that I'm not living on a farm anymore. I just had to get here before you saw the paper..."

"Oh I haven't had a chance to read it yet," Rose took a glass from the shelf and sat it before Janie, who was now sitting at the kitchen table. She smoothly took the pitcher of lemonade from the icebox and poured her sister in law a glass. "What is going on? It must be exciting to have you rushing over here and running up to the door."

Janie paused. She hadn't given much thought to how she was going to tell Rose. In fact, she was a little scared that the news may send her into a flashback. It had certainly affected Cal in a way she had never seen before. After reading the paper, he had disappeared into his office and hadn't been out since and had refused all of her efforts to talk. She hadn't understood until she read the article.

"You may want to sit down, Rose..."

"Why would I want to do that? The news certainly can't be that bad..."

"It is…," She placed the paper on the table, with the headline in full view.

Rose sat down across from Janie and pulled the paper to where she sat and read, "Liner Lusitania sunk by German Submarines…oh my god," Rose gasped, a slender hand covering her mouth. She looked at Janie with tears in her eyes. "I remember reading warnings that it wasn't safe to sail on that ship...did no one listen?"

"I don't think anyone took it seriously. I sure know that Cal's brother didn't. Most of the Hockley men were saying how the Germans wouldn't dare break that pact that was made..."

"Well obviously they did…," Rose read on, not even bothering to wipe away her tears from just the thought of the terror the passengers must have gone through. It was a terror that she knew all too well. "1300 lost...130 of them American..."

"Cal's friend Albert was on that ship...I think he's trying to find out if he had survived or not. He's been shut away in his office since he heard the news..."

Rose's eyes widened, realizing that she knew who Janie was talking about. "Oh no, not Albert Vanderbilt...I had met him numerous times when I was engaged to Cal. He was a nice man...I hope he made it."

"This didn't have to happen. Why did they have to attack a passenger ship? They knew that civilians were on there...people who had nothing to do with their stupid war...I don't care if they had warned people not to sail on it...it's still wrong. All of it is..."

"What are you girls talking about?" Jack asked as he walked into the kitchen, taking a break from working in the gallery. He looked at both Janie and Rose and was alarmed by their downcast expressions. "Okay, what has you two looking so sad?"

Rose silently handed the paper to Jack, not having the strength to explain. She could only think of the lives lost, one of them she had known. It made her heart hurt just thinking about it.

Jack's eyes widened in disbelief. "Fucking shit...this is horrible...it hasn't even been five years since Titanic, and yet here we go again...except this time...it was intentional...this was murder..."

"I knew one of the passengers...Albert Vanderbilt. He was one of Cal's friends and was a very nice, honorable man. I must write mother. She's going to want to know…," Rose mumbled feeling a little foggy. She was trying to keep her own memories away...trying not to hear the screams again. Jack must have sensed something because suddenly his arms were around her, pulling her against his chest. Just the feel of his arms seemed to make the threatening screams disappear and she leaned into him.

"Don't go there, Rose. Stay here with me, alright? That was four years ago...it's over…," Jack gently kissed her head. She hadn't had a flashback in so long, but Jack had made it a habit to stay in-tuned to Rose and read the signs that she may be remembering too much.

"I'm fine, Jack. I just…feel so sad. More needless deaths...and this war…," She pressed her face against his chest and breathed in the scent of charcoal and soap. She allowed the memories to drift away as her senses centered in on her husband.

"I know, Rose. It'll be alright. I promise."

Janie finished off her lemonade, feeling bad for bringing such bad news. "You don't think this will bring us into the war do you? I mean...so far people have been against us getting involved...but this...so many Americans dead...that may change peoples minds..."

"I don't think so…I hope not. I mean...a lot more American lives would be lost if it did...and going to war won't bring anyone back," Jack dismissed the idea. He didn't even want to entertain the possibility. If this pulled the US into the war, that would mean that he'd have to leave his family...leave Rose and he just couldn't see himself doing that. "What does Hockley think about all of this?"

"I don't know. He took one look at the paper and locked himself in the closet and has refused all attempts to talk. I believe that he's trying to find out news on Albert Vanderbilt. He was one of Cal's good friends," Janie sighed. "I'm sorry to come bearing bad news like this..."

"Hey don't be sorry. You're always welcomed, whether you have good news or bad. You know that," Jack reassured his sister, sensing that she was wishing that she hadn't come. He reached out and took her hand, a reassuring smile in his eyes. "It'll be okay, sis. I know it will be. We'll all get through this in one piece. We always do, right?"

Janie just laughed and nodded her head, watching her brother comfort his wife. She didn't really know if she believed his words. Jack was forever the optimist. Even when things got worse, he always said they'd get better and normally they did. But there was something about this sinking...about this war that just made her feel ill. It was changing the world and something told her that their world here in New York will change with it. She just wished that there was something that she could do to stop it.


	32. Daddy

_July 1916…_

It was a Friday and Jack quickly finished up everything he had to do at the gallery. They were expecting yet another visit from his sister's family and Rose had a big dinner planned. She wanted to celebrate the publication of another article she had written. This one was about women rights to vote and that it was in the best interest of the country to allow it to happen. So far, it had been well received in all the feminist circles and Rose wanted to toast the achievement with her family. So Jack was going to make sure that he was finished with his work on time so he could be home when company arrived.

Making sure that everything was in place, Jack closed up the office and gave George the key to lock up that evening, promising the boy a bonus on his paycheck for taking care of everything. Over the years, the boy had taken on more and more responsibility and now there was no one that Jack trusted more when it came to the gallery. Honestly, George loved the gallery more than he did.

He stepped into the house to find his senses assaulted with the delicious scent of Italian food. His mouth watered, knowing that Rose was preparing his favorite meal, using his mother's recipe. He stepped into the kitchen to find Rose at the stove, stirring the bubbling sauce. He slid up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"That smells delicious," He sighed happily.

"It's you mom's recipe," Rose smiled, leaning back against him as he tightened his embrace. "I thought that both you and Janie would appreciate it. Speaking of which, they should be here soon."

"I hope you know that Hockley will most likely have a lot to say about your article," Jack kissed her one last time before leaving her side to reach into the ice box for a beer. Usually he'd drink it with dinner, but Rose rather have wine served with big family dinners like this. So he'll just grab a beer now. Besides, it'll prepare him for having to deal with the reminder that Caledon Hockley was a permanent part of his family, thanks to his beloved sister and her taste in men.

"Oh I am quite prepared for his remarks, thank you very much. You would think that he would have changed his tune by now, being married to Janie and his obvious adoration of Emma."

Jack laughed at that. "He tries, I give him that but some things are just too hard wired to change. At least he has the good sense to water it down for Janie's sake."

"He really does love her. You know...despite the past, I'm happy for him. Everyone should have that one person in their lives that balances them out and loves them despite their flaws."

"But did it have to be my sister?" Jack chuckled good-naturedly. At first he had trouble accepting Cal as his brother in law, but after he had saved little Jake's life and he saw how happy the man had made his sister, he had become more accepting.

"Everything happens for a reason. I'll always believe that you and I were destined to be together and to lead Cal and Janie to each other. In finding my soul mate, I helped Cal find his."

"That is a nice thought. But I wouldn't tell Cal that. I am pretty sure that he would have rather found Janie without all the drama from Titanic," Jack took a drink of his beer.

Rose just smiled. Maybe Jack was right about that. But personally, she did not regret Titanic. That ship had brought her to Jack and it forged a bond between them that not even amnesia could break. If she could do it all over again, she would. Icy water and all.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, followed by the sound of Jake bounding down the stairs in excitement.

"Emma's here!" The boy exclaimed, his blue eyes sparkling.

Jack chuckled and got up out of his seat, leaving his beer on the table as he went to open the door for their guests. "And Alex and Aunt Janie too."

Sure enough, on the other side was the Hockley's. Emma had grown even prettier during the years. No longer was she the small five year old orphan but a nine year old girl on the verge of becoming a lady with her red hair and sparking blue eyes. She and Jake had become kindred spirits during the years and were just about inseparable. Baby Alexander was now three years old, a year younger than Jack and Rose's twins. He was a cute boy with blond hair and brown eyes with his father's complexion and his mother's smile and much to Cal's chagrin, he was crazy about his Uncle Jack. As soon as the door was open, he raced into the artist's arms.

"Uncle Jack!" The little boy squealed with excitement.

"Alex!" Jack laughed, hugging the boy.

"He's been looking forward to this visit all day," Janie chuckled, a hand on her swollen belly, six months pregnant this time around.

"Come in everyone. Rose is just putting on the finishing touches for dinner. She's making mom's recipe."

"Oooh, yum! It's been forever since I ate one of mom's recipes," Janie's eyes lit up with excitement as she and her family entered the house. Irene was still living with Molly, but she was getting up in age and no longer made regular trips to visit, which worried both Jack and Janie. Irene had never been the same since her husband's death and her visits had become less and less. "Are things still well with her, or have you heard?"

"Molly says that she's fine. She's taking walks and meeting people, but she's quiet. I think she's really missing dad."

"Hmm...I think I am going to insist that she comes live with us. Molly is good and all, but she needs to be with family."

Jack nodded in agreement. Maybe being near them, it'd bring his mother out of her depression some. After all, between himself and Janie, she had grandchildren in need of her attention. Speaking of which, Alexander had yet to let go of him, which seemed to annoy the boy's father.

"Alexander Nathan Hockley! Release your Uncle and take off your coat. It is poor manners to wear it in the house," Cal scolded.

"Yes daddy," Alexander pouted, releasing Jack to take off his coat, just as the twins appeared at the top of the stairs.

The twins had just turned four years old and they adored their Aunt Janie and Uncle Cal. Joseph especially was very fond of Cal, much to Jack's confusion. He always enjoyed sitting at the millionaire's feet and listening to him read the financial report in the paper. It didn't mean that the boy didn't adore his father. Like Josephine, Joesph adored his daddy, but he was fascinated by Cal, just like Alexander was fascinated by Jack.

"Uncle Cal!" Joesph walked up to the millionaire, looking up at him with innocent blue eyes. "What's new on Wall Street?"

Janie laughed as she scooped Josephine up into her arms, adoring the little girl's bouncy blond curls and sweet personality. "Joesph is turning into a little Cal."

"Over my dead body," Jack frowned. He tried not to read too much into Joesph's fascination with his brother in law. As far as he was concerned, this was a phase he'll grow out of when he got older.

Janie just laughed. "Don't worry, Jack. Joesph will always come to you for those daddy hugs. It's obvious that he adores you just as much as he likes Cal."

Rose came out of the kitchen and smiled to see everyone filing into the sitting room. She felt kind of sad that the Calverts couldn't make it, with Alice having some kind of stomach bug, but it still warmed her that Janie and her family were there. It was the family she had always wanted to have. Jack caught her eye and winked, loving the happiness he saw in her eyes.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Rose announced, before disappearing back into the kitchen to finish everything off.

"I have to hand it to Rose. She's really learned her way around the kitchen," Janie smiled.

Jack grinned. "She has. She's also quite the author. She had just finished another article on women getting the right to vote."

"Oh she's on that rubbish again? I read her first article and even though she's well worded for a woman, she is dreaming. There is no way women will get the right to vote. They simply don't have the ability to make such decisions on who should run our country," Cal took a seat and opened up his newspaper, something he always seemed to carry with him.

Janie glared at her husband, her hands on her hips. "Caledon Hockley, how dare you. You stand there and say that us women have the ability on how to run a house full of servants, yet we lack the smarts to elect a public official? What a load of horse shit."

"Janie!" Jack quickly ran up to cover Joesph's ears. "I don't even curse in front of the kids. Language please..."

Janie blushed, chastised. "Sorry, Jack. Sometimes Cal just brings it out in me. I love him so much, but sometimes the things he says..."

"Can't say we didn't warn you," Jack chuckled, just to receive a glare from his sister.

"He's not like this all the time."

"I'm sorry, lamb. But I speak the truth. I don't know why you ladies would want to do such an odious task anyway. Standing in line all day just to check a box. You'd be bored to tears," Cal snorted.

"Or maybe I feel like I was contributing to society. That my opinion counts."

"Darling, it does count. In the home. Everyone has their place. Women in the home and men out in the world. The world was made for men to run."

Rose came back just in time to hear that last part. She crossed her arms and arched a brow. "Oh is it? Well then, pray tell, why is most of the world at war? If us women had more control, that war would never have happened."

Janie grinned. "Yeah. All you men know how to do is fight."

"Not all of us," Jack frowned. He had never considered himself a fighter. He was an artist and a lover. Let other men dirty their hands with violence. He loved to create.

"Of course not all of you. My sweet Jack would never start a war," Rose smiled, walking over and wrapping her arms around him.

Cal just rolled his eyes and flipped the page over to the finance section. "Dawson would side with you."

…..

Janie and Rose were in the kitchen with most of the children, talking about the upcoming birth of the new Hockley baby, who Janie hoped to be a girl. She was so in love with Josephine and she missed Emma being small. She wanted another daughter, one that resembled her sweet niece.

Cal and Jack were in the sitting room with Alexander and Joesph. Alexander was standing next to Jack, watching him sketch a picture of Janie and Cal was reading the finance report to Joesph. The men, still not being friends, were out of earshot to each other, which was why Cal didn't hear what his son had to say to Jack.

"Why does daddy like Joesph more than me?"

Jack frowned at the question and looked at the boy. His heart broke as he saw the sadness in his eyes. "Sweetie, your daddy loves you. He doesn't like Joe more than you. What makes you think that?"

"He never reads to me like he does to Joesph."

"Have you asked him to?"

Alex just shook his head and looked down at the ground. "It seems boring though."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, the finance report kind of is. But there are other things that he can read to you. You should ask him. Do you two do anything else together?"

Alex shook his head no. "He's always busy. He buys me toys, but he's never there to play with me and Emma and mommy aren't the same."

"Maybe you should talk to daddy. Let him know how you feel."

"He always criticizes me. He always tells me to stand up straight and what a gentleman does and doesn't do. He doesn't do that with Joesph."

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. How could he explain things to Alex in a way he'd understand. "Well, Alex the thing is, Joe is not his son. He's his nephew, so he feels that it's not his place to do that. Just like it's not my place to tell you how to behave unless your parents aren't around to do so. But he does love you. You're his firstborn son."

Jack still remembered the day when Alexander was born. Cal had reminded him of the Cal on Titanic, at the first class dinner, proud to have such a beautiful fiancee. But that time, the pride was over a beautiful baby and he had every right to pride, so he knew for a fact that Cal loved his son. Maybe he just didn't know how to express it with a boy. From what Rose and Janie had told him, Cal's upbringing wasn't the most loving. The Hockley men treated their sons a bit harsher than the girls. Such an upbringing would be hard on a boy like Alexander, who seemed to have inherited the Dawson sensitivity.

"Listen, your daddy and I may not always see eye to eye, but I do know one thing for a fact. There is nothing in this world that he loves more than you. He may be nice to Joe, but he's Joe's Uncle. Doesn't mean that he loves you any less."

"Do you love me, Uncle Jack?"

"Of course I do," Jack chuckled, hugging the boy. "I love you very much. And so does your daddy."

Over where he sat, Cal watched Jack and Alex and frowned when Jack hugged the boy, feeling a jealousy that he hadn't felt in a while. He sighed, thinking of the bond the two seemed to share, a bond that he seemed to lack with his own son. It wasn't fair. Wasn't stealing Rose enough? He had once complained to Janie, who had just laughed and told Cal that he was being ridiculous and that if he showed more affection towards Alexander, he'd have a bond with the boy as well. She was right. He knew she was...but he had been brought up to believe that boys needed tough love if they were to grow up to be strong men. But that tough love seemed to just push his son away and into Dawson's arms.

Returning his attention back to his paper, Cal didn't notice Jack approach until he was right upon him. "Cal, let's take the boys out to a nearby park."

Cal blinked, taken aback. Jack Dawson was initiating them going somewhere together? He never did that. He had the urge to refuse. He was not in the mood to go anywhere, much less anywhere with Dawson, but something told him that the man was not going to take no for an answer.

"Fine," Cal sighed, closing the paper.

Ten minutes later, Jack and Cal sit quietly next to each other while Joesph and Alexander are climbing a nearby tree. Jack planned to have a talk with Cal about Alex, not really knowing how such a talk would be received. If Alex wasn't family, he would mind his own business. But he was his nephew, son of his twin sister, which made him extra special. Almost as special as his own sons. There was nothing he wouldn't do for the boy. Even have a heart to heart with a man that had once been his greatest nemesis.

"May I ask why we are really here, Dawson? You've never willingly offered to go anywhere with me before. So why now?" Cal broke the silence, wanting to know the reason why they were here and impatient with the delay in an explanation.

Jack sighed, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. He didn't smoke as much as he once had, but at times he still needed a smoke to calm his nerves. This happened to be one of those times. Taking a puff on the cigarette, he looked at Cal with serious blue eyes.

"Alex thinks that you like Joesph more than him."

Cal blinked and frowned. "That's absurd."

"Absurd or not, that's how the boy feels. He feels that you spend more time with Joesph than you do with him. That you're kinder to Joesph," Jack sighed. "Look, normally I'd mind my own business. But the boy is family. It hurt to hear him say that."

"What do you expect me to do?" Cal asked, at a lost. He couldn't help how Alex felt towards him, could he? "Should I stop being nice to Joesph to appease the boy?"

"Of course not. That's not what Alex wants. He just wants your attention and your love. That's all any child wants from their father. Look, I know you've had a...harsh upbringing. That your father didn't show you tenderness and affection the way mine and Janie's did. But Cal...I've seen you with Emma. You were tender and sweet with her. Why can't you be the same with Alex?"

"He's a boy. Boys require tough love, don't you know that?"

"Tough love? Cal, he's a child! Boys need the same love and affection that girls get. Gender doesn't matter...especially when the boy is as sensitive as Alex. When I was a boy...even though I sometimes felt that I didn't need my father, there was nothing like knowing that his strong arms would always be there to run to. That no matter what, I was safe and loved by him. Even now...after all these years of being gone, I still miss it. It's what Alex is missing and he can only get that sort of security from you. The boy loves and adores you and he thinks you don't like him."

"The boy doesn't need me. He has you, Dawson. Don't think I haven't noticed how close you two are. That it's you he runs to whenever he can. You're more of a daddy figure to him than I am."

Jack stared at him in disbelief. "You cannot be serious."

"I most certainly am. It's obvious that you two have a bond that I don't have with him."

Jack wanted to pull his hair out and punch Cal at the same time. "I am his uncle, Cal. Of course we have a bond. But I am not his father. Just like you're not Joesph's father, but he seems to like you well enough. We may share a bond of sorts, but it's not the same. He needs and wants his father's attention. Not just his Uncle's. Try to raise above how your father raised you and be the father he deserves. For his sake as well as your own."

"He doesn't..."

"He does. I can't give him what you can. That's a plain and simple fact. The relationship between a father and son...it's deeper...more precious...more lasting than the relationship between an Uncle and nephew. Take it from someone who would rather die than see their once favorite Uncle ever again."

Cal wasn't convinced. He had seen how his son had looked at Jack. It had been in a way that he had never looked at him and it angered him with jealousy...a jealousy he dare not act upon, not wanting to disappoint his beloved wife. So he had let it be, consoling himself with the fact that there was another baby on the way.

No, Dawson was wrong. Alexander did not need him...not like he needed Dawson. He opened his mouth just to say that when Joesph came running up, crying for his daddy.

"Daddy! Daddy come quick! It's Alex! He fell out of the tree!" Joesph ran into a frowning Jack's arms, clinging to him desperately. "He won't wake up daddy!"

To Jack's grim satisfaction, Cal reacted before he even had a chance to. He was up and running in the direction Joesph had came. Comforting his own son, Jack lifted the boy into his arms and followed, hoping that Alex wasn't hurt too bad.

It didn't take them long to find Alex, who was now awake and crying not for his Uncle, but for his daddy. Cal was on his knees, suit and all, gathering the crying boy into his arms.

"Shh, daddy's here," Cal hugged him close after checking him for any injury and finding none. The boy had just had the air knocked out of him and was scared. "It's okay, daddy's here."

Cal looked at Jack, who just gave a nod. He could see that Cal had finally gotten what he had been saying.

"See. He's not crying for Uncle Jack. He didn't need me. He needed you, his father. That right there is what it's all about."

For the first time Cal really did understand and silently promised himself and Alex that he'll do better. He'll be a better father. Alex never had to wonder if his father liked his cousin Joesph more than him ever again.

,


	33. Drafted

_April 1917_

Rose sat at the kitchen table with the newspaper spread out before her, her eyes glued to the bold letters of the words she had been dreading since the stupid war had begun. She closed her eyes, thinking that maybe if she blocked the words out, didn't see them, didn't read them, they'd go away. They wouldn't be true. That life as she knew it would continue on, unhindered. It was wishful thinking, she knew, but she couldn't help herself.

The children were at Janie's, wanting to spend the day playing with their cousins in their Aunt and Uncle's huge mansion, much to Rose's relief. She didn't think that she could take care of them now, not after reading the news.

A knock at the door disrupted her thoughts, bringing her attention back to reality. At first she thought about ignoring it, but knew that would probably worry whoever was at the other side, which would make Jack worry, and right now he was in the middle of a big project and didn't need anything distracting him, so she made herself get up and open the door to Alice, who had the paper clutched in her hand, her brown eyes revealing that she was just as shaken as Rose.

"Judging from how pale you are, I take it that you already have read the front page," Alice stated, following her friend into the house.

"Of course. I've been reading the paper ever since this stupid war began," Rose nodded. "May I get you some tea or any thing?"

"No thank you. I can't keep food down, I'm so worried. I mean...what does this mean for us normal folk?"

"I don't know, but I'm afraid that we're going to find out," Rose sighed, retaking her seat at the kitchen table and motioning for Alice to sit across from her.

"My father doesn't understand why I'm so upset. Heck, I don't understand. I mean...surely they won't send our men over there. Micheal's not a soldier and neither is Jack..."

"That's what's so scary. We just don't know," Rose sighed. "Jack and I have been through so much. It was all supposed to be over now. This was supposed to be our happily ever after...but now with this war hanging over our heads, I don't see how anything can be happy. Not to mention that my mother is over there in Spain and it's been months since I've heard from her...if I didn't have Jack, I would be a wreck right now."

"I am sure that your mother is fine," Alice reached over and touched Rose's hand. "In fact, maybe this isn't going to be as bad as we're making it out to be. Maybe we won't be affected at all. You keep on writing your articles and acting at the theater while Jack runs that gallery. I'll keep on designing costumes while Micheal works at that bar down the ways. We're all going to be fine."

Rose smiled, trying to believe her friend's words, knowing that there was no reason why they wouldn't be true. "You're right. Everything is going to be fine. It has to be."

Jack came home at that moment. He had left some supplies up in his small studio and had returned to retrieve them. He frowned as he found Alice and Rose in the kitchen, smiling grimly at each other.

"What's going on in here?" He entered the kitchen, curious.

"We're in the war,"Alice motioned towards the paper. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Fuck, I thought that Wilson was going to keep us out of it...I mean how long has it been since that attack on that ship? I mean, I know people have been more for the war lately, but still..."

"It's all because of that Zimmerman telegraph that was in all the papers last month," Rose sighed. "Really, after that, there was no way that we could stay out of it."

"I for one am glad that I didn't fall for that 'he kept us out of the war' bullshit he was running on last year," Jack snorted. "I wonder what Hockley's thoughts are about this."

"Oh I bet Cal is over the moon. War means weapons and ships. Weapons and ships mean need steel, which means more money for Hockley Steel," Rose shrugged. "God, I hate this. Just the very thought of this war scares me and now that we're in it..."

Sensing his wife's tension, Jack placed two gentle hands on her shoulders, messaging the tension out of her shoulders. "Hey, there's nothing to be scared of, okay? That war is still far away from here. It won't affect us at all."

"How do you know that?" Rose frowned, placing her hands over Jack's. "That's like saying that the Titanic was unsinkable. We don't know how this war will affect us. What it'll take from us..."

"Well, for one I'm not in the military and none of our friends are."

"That's true," Rose sighed. "It just worries me, Jack..."

"I know Rosebud...I know. But try not to think of it too much, okay? Our country may be at war now, but so far, we're fine. We're going to stay fine. I don't see how this war could possibly affect us."

Choosing to believe his words, Rose smiled and nodded her head. Of course, Jack was right. This war would have no affect on them. They weren't anyone special enough to be involved. Just an actress/author/housewife and her husband the artist. Why would anyone involve them in the conflict? It was an absurd idea. At least she thought so.

But still...in the back of her mind, the fear remained that her happy life was about to change forever and that there was nothing she could do to stop it. No matter how tightly she held on to her family. No matter how she tried to ignore the warning voice in head telling her that all was not well.

…..

_June 1917_

Nine year old Jake came skipping into the house, the day's mail clutched tightly in his hand. It had been a good day at school. The teacher had complimented him on his art work and had offered to put it on display at the school art show next month. It was a great opportunity and he couldn't wait to tell his parents. Especially his dad. He loved the pride that would shine in his father's eyes when Jake got praised for his art work. It was a talent that he had inherited from Jack and tied them close, which Jake felt was important. Unlike the twins, he didn't have that time of bonding as a baby that they had. His bond with Jack started at four years old. Which was fine. He knew that his father loved him dearly, as well as his mother Rose. In his viewpoint, he never lacked in love when it came to his parents.

Jake entered the kitchen, where Rose was cooking dinner as the twins played in the sitting room with some stray cars and dolls.

"Momma, I'm home!" Jake announced, handing Rose the mail as he entered the kitchen. "Ms. Banks liked my drawing. She's talking about putting it in the art show next month."

"Jake, that is wonderful news. You daddy is going to be so proud when we tell him," Rose beamed, turning off the fire under the noodles she was preparing. "We'll have to do something special to celebrate."

"Can I have a Oreo momma?" Jake asked, wanting something sweet and chocolaty to nibble on.

"Only one. I don't want you to ruin your appetite for dinner," Rose said, distracted as she flipped through the mail and paused when she came across an official looking envelope addressed to Jack. Her stomach dropped when she saw that it was from the US government.

Young men have been receiving draft notices for a few weeks now. Rose and Alice had tried not to think too much of it, keeping busy with the theater and running their households. Feeling sorry for friends who husbands were called, but not daring to even think about what if it happened to theirs. They had convinced themselves that if they ignored it, it'd ignore them. Now Rose realized just how foolish they had been. Of course the government wouldn't skip their men. Why would it? What made them so special?

Dinner and everything else forgotten, Rose stared at the envelope, hoping that she was reading it wrong. That it wasn't for Jack after all, or it wasn't from the government. Maybe she was imagining things. If she stared at it long enough, the words may become clearer and it'd be gallery business and she would feel silly for jumping to conclusions. Because it couldn't be the draft. It just couldn't. Jack was no soldier. He wasn't made for war. He was made for peaceful Sunday afternoons, and sketches in the park with the kids. Steamy nights of passion, where he made her feel like the only woman in the world. He wasn't made for guns, bombs, and death.

Jack returned soon after, to find Jake in his room sketching, the twins still playing together, and Rose still seated at the kitchen table, staring at the envelope, willing it to say something different.

"Hey, Rosebud, I'm home. What's that you're looking at? A letter from Ruth finally?" Jack asked, clueless. He frowned when Rose looked at him with glassy eyes, her face whiter than a sheet. Was it bad news about Ruth? Was that why she suddenly looked so pale?

Hoping that he would tell her something different, she handed the envelope over to Jack, hoping that he would clear it all up. Tell her that it was indeed a letter from her mother or something about the gallery. Heck, even a letter from his horrid Uncle would be more welcomed. But his deepening frown as he looked at the envelope and the way his own tan immediately faded told her that there was no mistake. That the letter was indeed what it said it was. She sat there feeling helpless as Jack opened the envelope and read the contents.

He read the letter aloud and was surprised that he had to leave so soon. Two weeks. Two weeks to make arrangements for the gallery and to spend with his family. It wasn't nearly enough time and who knew how long he would be gone. He looked at his wife, who sat there with tears and real fear in her eyes. A fear that he hadn't seen since Titanic, the last time their lives had been in real peril.

"I knew it. I knew that it wouldn't last. That the war would tear into our lives somehow and here it is, taking you away from us," She looked up at Jack with tears in her voice.

"Rose…," He began, wanting to reassure her somehow.

"No. No Jack, don't. Don't tell me everything will be alright when we both know that you don't know that. You can be killed over there and then what will we do, the kids and I? Not that the government cares. Not that it matters to them and their stupid pride. They could care less about the families they're destroying and all for what? Why are we even in this stupid war in the first place?!"

Jack hated seeing her tears. They ripped at him like nothing else and he knew that there was nothing that he could do to change things. Every idea he thought up had him having to leave anyway. There was no getting out of it.

He knelt before her and took her hands, knowing that he shouldn't promise anything, but he had to. He had to do something to dry her tears, to make her feel reassured. That this draft was just a temporary hiccup.

"Rose, look at me. Look at me and hear what I say, alright? This isn't a permanent thing. All wars end sooner or later and this will end too. And then I'll come home and it'll be like I had never left..."

Rose looked at him and shook her head, knowing better. That was the thing about them. Jack was always the optimist, but she always saw the situation for what it was. "Don't make promises you can't keep Jack. We all know that there's a chance that you might not...oh god…," She couldn't even say the last part. It was too horrible to even consider.

"Rose, don't," Jack wrapped his arms around her as she slid out of the chair and fell against him, the thought of losing him being too much for her to take. She clung to him with trembling fingers as he held her close.

"Momma?" Josephine and Joesph stood in the doorway, frightened to see their mother so upset.

"It's okay, sweetie. Momma just had some bad news. Why don't you go find Jake. I am sure he'll draw you something," Jack tried to explain in a gentle voice, not wanting the twins to get upset too. He was relieved when they ran off upstairs in search of their brother.

Rose, meanwhile, was lost in her fear and grief. She couldn't help but wonder, why had the North Atlantic spared them when fate was just going to take him from her anyway? Now it was worse. Now she knew what it was like to have him in her life. To be happy with him and have a family. To be loved by him and know that he was her soul mate. Back in 1912, after the sinking, she wouldn't have known those things. But now, in 1917, she did know what it was like and the thought of losing him...it was killing her slowly. When he had amnesia and they were apart, she had barely survived. She couldn't even see herself surviving the amount of time he'll be away this time...and if by chance he died...she knew for a fact that she would die right along with him. Because to her, a world without Jack was not a world that she wanted to live in.


	34. Saying Goodbye

The next two weeks were the hardest days that the Dawson family had since their move to New York. After talking to Mr. Polchek back in Santa Monica, Jack had had persuaded him to let Rose handle the gallery, stating that his family needed the home connected to the gallery, plus the funds the gallery would bring in. He had reassured his employer that he would teach Rose everything she needed to know in the coming two weeks before his deployment.

It wasn't hard really. Rose was a fast learner and hung onto Jack's every word and direction. She was nervous about taking over the job, but agreeing to take over and train with Jack meant that she got to spend mostly every waking moment with her husband before he was to leave.

She couldn't think too much about Jack's leaving, because if she did, she would never stop crying. They had never been apart since that horrible bout with amnesia years ago, and to know that they were to be apart again...it killed her to think about it. Sometimes she wished that the migraine headaches he used to have would return. Surely they wouldn't take him then. But the headaches had disappeared a long time ago and he had recieved a clean bill of health on his physical, so like it or not, her Jack was going to war.

The children were having the hardest time accepting that their father was going away. Especially Jake. Ever since he had learned of Jack's deployment, he had withdrawn into himself. He barely drew and he barely spoke to anyone, even Emma. It worried both Jack and Rose.

By the start of Jack's final week home, Rose had enough. She needed Jake sorted before Jack left, that was only a week away. Laying in bed, wrapped in his arms, she decided to broach the subject.

"Jack...you have to talk to Jake. He'll regret it if you leave with him still like this. You have tell him that he has to snap out of it. It's not easy for any of us and he needs to be here for the twins. After all, he is going to be the man of the house for a while."

Jack's smile was sad. "I never heard you use that term before. Man of the house."

"It'll make him feel important. No matter how silly the phrase is," Rose sighed. "I worry for him, Jack."

"I worry for you all. I don't want to go, Rose. I want to stay here and continue on with our lives. I want to watch our babies grow up. I want to see Jake become a man...I want...," Jack stopped, taking a deep breath. He hadn't meant to go on a rant like that. It was the last thing Rose needed to hear. But those had been his thoughts ever since he was drafted. He wished that he could be brave and patriotic...but he couldn't be. Not when he was leaving all that he loved behind and knew that he may never return. Only once had he been close to death and he didn't relish being close to it again. "I'll talk to him."

Rose didn't answer in return. She just stared at the wall, working on keeping her own worries at bay. She couldn't worry. Her children needed her and Jack needed her to keep the gallery going in his absence. She couldn't think of his departure. She couldn't worry about if he'll return to her or not. She could only concentrate on the present. One day at a time, one foot before the other, she'll be fine. She'll be able to handle it. At least that's what she kept thinking to herself.

Jack found Jake outside on the porch,just looking at the garden Rose had worked so hard into making bloom last spring. Father and son had spent time together sketching the budding flowers, especially the roses.

Silently, he walked up behind his eldest son and for the next ten minutes,they stood there together, looking at the roses,neither one speaking. After a few minutes, Jack did speak.

"Your momma is worried about you, son and so am I. You've withdrawn from everyone and you've stopped drawing. Why?"

Jake shrugged, not really wanting to talk, but he had a feeling that once again what he wanted didn't matter. "I don't know."

Jack sighed and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. There had been a time, not too long ago, when Jake would have felt free to tell Jack any and everything. But now there was a wall between them and Jack didn't know how to break through it. He just wished it wasn't there. He didn't want to leave with this wall between himself and his oldest child, the child he had fought so hard to have in his life.

"I think you do. Son, I may have to leave, but that doesn't mean that you can't talk to me. That you can't tell me anything. You always can. I'll always be open to you. No matter what."

"I can't talk about this," Jake sighed, not looking at his father, feeling ashamed.

"Why not? Jake...I love you more than you'll ever know. So does your momma and the twins. You're pulling away from us and we'd like for that to stop."

"But you are going away. You won't be here anymore and...momma won't love me the same."

"Why wouldn't she?"

Jake looked at Jack with tear-filled eyes. "Because she's not my real momma, is she? She didn't have me like the twins. She won't like me the same when you go away."

Jack's heart broke. He knew for a fact that Rose loved Jake just as much as she did the twins. She had risked her own life just to save his. "Jake, Rose may not have given birth to you. We know that. But she loves you just as much as she loves the twins. You know that. Heck, she loved you before I even knew I had a son. Remember? You two were friends long before I came along. She fell in love with you a lot quicker than she fell for me, to be honest. Her love for you had seen her through a lot...she even risked her life for you in that fire. It'd hurt her if she knew you thought this way."

Jake bowed his head and sniffed. "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt momma, I love momma...I'm just...I'm scared! I don't want you to leave!"

Jack wrapped his arms around his son, feeling tears in his own eyes. When he had found Jake, he had vowed never to leave the boy's side again, and here he was breaking that promise. He wished that this war had never happened. He wished that he could stay with his family and watch his children grow. He didn't want to miss anymore of Jake's life. He didn't want to miss the twins getting bigger. He felt like he was being cheated. But he couldn't say that to Jake. It would just make matters worse.

"Jake, I don't want to leave either. I would give anything to stay here with you and your momma and siblings. You guys are my life. But I don't have a choice. I have to go. But I am going to come back. I am not going away forever, you hear me? In the meantime...I need you to come back to us. I need you to be you again. You are going to be the man of the house while I'm gone and momma is going to need your light to help her make it through this hard time. You know how much comfort you are to here when I'm at work. She's gonna need that comfort more than ever."

Jake sniffed and nodded his head. "I'll take care of momma, daddy. I promise."

Jack smiled, his heart aching at that promise. He remembered saying the same thing to his own dad when he was just a little younger than Jake and how seriously he had taken the task. There had been no end to Janie's teasing. "And watch after Joe and Josephine. And don't ever feel alone, Jake. Okay? I'm going to write to your momma, but I'm also going to send you a special letter as well."

"I love you, daddy. I'm sorry for how I was acting."

"I love you too, my big man. Don't you ever forget that, alright? Whenever you feel sad, you go to momma. She loves you so much. And if you need to...come out here to this garden and draw the roses, just like we have always done together. I'll be here with you in spirit. And I'll be thinking of you, no matter where I am."

"Okay daddy," Jake sniffled, resting his cheek against Jack's shoulder, just enjoying this time in his father's arms, knowing that it was one of the last times he'll have alone with his father.

...

Sunday arrived. It was Jack's last full day home and Rose fixed a big family dinner, inviting both the Calverts and the Hockleys over. It was going to be one big goodbye to Jack before he had to leave tomorrow afternoon.

The Calverts arrived first, both looking more than somber. In fact, tears were falling from Alice's eyes as Micheal had an arm tightly wrapped around her, looking rather grim.

"Okay, I'm the one that's husband is going to war, yet Alice is the one with tears in her eyes. Why?" Rose frowned, not liking to see her best friend in tears like this.

"I'm pregnant," Alice sniffed, trying to wipe away her tears, but failing.

"Well that's good news, isn't it? Oh Alice, you're going to make a wonderful mother, you're so good with the twins!" Rose gasped.

"I've been drafted," Micheal dropped the news like a bomb, shattering Rose's attempt to be excited for her friend. Making her even more devastated. It wasn't fair! Such happy news, marred by this stupid war!

Rose's arms immediately wrapped around Alice and held her tight. "I am so sorry, Alice. This isn't right! You two should be celebrating, but instead...thanks to this stupid war..."

"At least I'll have something of him with me through this ordeal, right?" Alice attempted a smile.

All Rose could do was smile sadly and nod. "Of course. When are you leaving?"

"Two weeks. Too bad Jack and I aren't shipping out together, huh?"

"No, it's not too bad. You two are going to need these two weeks. Believe me...even though it won't be near enough..."

"I just can't believe this is happening...first we learned about the baby just to come home to the draft notice," Alice began to sob again, feeling as if her world was falling apart. They had been looking forward to experiencing this pregnancy together and now...to know that Micheal will be away at war the whole time...it was heartbreaking.

"Oh Alice," Rose hugged her friend again, her heartbreaking for her. In that moment, she forgot about her own heartbreak. In a way, she could relate. When she had been pregnant with the twins, Jack had amnesia during a good part of the pregnancy. His absence had been more than stressful on her. She knew what it was like to be missing your husband while carrying the child you both had created. Now here Alice was, experiencing the same thing...except it was worse because Micheal was going to war and no one knew when he would return. Gently, she ushered her friend into the house. "Come and get off your feet, sweetie. It's going to be alright."

"What's going on?" Jack appeared at the bottom of the stairs, carrying the twins. Today he's been spending a great deal of time with the children, knowing that after tomorrow, it'll be some time before he saw them again.

"We have news. Alice is pregnant...but Micheal has just been drafted. He's leaving in two weeks," Rose explained.

Jack blinked in surprise, not knowing how to respond. "Congratulations on the baby and I'm sorry about the draft. All of this sucks."

"I was so happy about the pregnancy...now I'm going to miss it," Micheal sighed, feeling too depressed to put on a happy front for his friends, not that they would have expected him to.

"Maybe not...maybe the war won't last too much longer. Maybe we'll help end it within a few months," Rose spoke, trying to be hopeful, but knowing that it was a false hope all the same. Wars never lasted a few months.

The arrival of the Hockleys interrupted any response to Rose's statement.

"We brought some non-alcoholic wine," Janie smiled, handing a wine bottle to Rose, before going over to her brother and giving him a tight hug, wishing that holding him tight enough would keep him there with his family. "How are you guys holding up?"

"As best as we can, under the circumstances," Jack smiled for his sister, missing her already.

"It's too bad that you don't own a steel mill, Dawson. They would let you stay at home to run it like they did me," Cal stated, walking in with Alexander and Emma walking behind him.

"What? You don't have to go?" Rose frowned, feeling taken aback. She looked at Alice, who didn't look all that happy either. What was so special about Caledon Hockley that got him excused from the draft, while their husbands had to go and fight?

"Cal, why? Did you really have to bring that up now?" Janie glared at her husband, her cheeks red with embarrassment. She didn't want Cal to go to war, and was relieved that he didn't have to go, but she still felt some kind of way about it, since her brother had to go.

"They were going to find out anyway, lamb."

Rose was angry that Cal wasn't going. Yes he had changed, but they all knew that it was his money and status that was saving him from the draft, while good men like Jack and Micheal were being forced to leave their families. It wasn't fair...and she was going to write about it for her next article. She didn't care. "Well at least I know what my next article will be about. The rich and how they dodge everything."

"Now that's not fair. I'm not going because I have a business," Cal huffed.

"No, you're not going because you're rich. Just like Titanic, when the rich had first dibs for lifeboats, even though it was their fault there wasn't enough in the first place," Rose stood up to face off with her ex-fiancee.

Forever the peacemaker, it was Jack who stepped in. "Hey, come on you two. Let's not do this. It's my last night home and I'm sure that the Calverts don't want to hear the two of you go at it either. Let's just let it drop and just enjoy dinner tonight. It's the last time we're all going to be together."

Rose didn't say anything else, she just walked into the kitchen to get the food into the dining room.

"I'm sorry," Janie sighed, embarrassed.

"It's alright, Janie. Everyone is stressed right now," Jack hugged his sister, not looking at Cal. He didn't resent Cal, for Janie's sake. But he did wish that the man had kept his damn mouth shut for Rose and Alice's sake.

...

Dinner was a quiet affair. No one knew what to say or talk about. The tension level was at an all time high, it all being directed at Cal. No one thought it fair that Jack and Micheal had to go but he didn't, but for Janie's sake, everyone remained quiet.

Looking around the table, Rose wished that she didn't have the big dinner. That it was just her, Jack, and the kids. This was her last night with her husband and it was all but ruined, thanks to Cal's big mouth.

Jake was the one to speak, unaware that the subject was already a sore one for the adults. "Why isn't Uncle Cal going to war, daddy? Emma said it's because he runs a steel mill, but you run the gallery. Why can't you stay home too?"

Jack looked at Rose, then back at his son. He wished this hadn't come up again, but as was his life, of course it would. He sighed and looked at his plate. "A gallery is different than a steel mill, Jake. It's not needed to supply the war like a steel mill is."

"But it's not fair!" Jake exclaimed.

"Jake...it's just the way things are, son," Jack sighed, no longer hungry. This was not how he had envisioned tonight going. He glanced at Alice and Micheal, who already looked unhappy and out of place. "Just drop the subject, alright."

Jake just fell quiet, angry that his daddy was leaving while Emma's got to stay.

"I think we better go, Rose. I don't think we're very good company tonight," Alice sighed, not able to take it anymore. The more she looked at Caledon Hockley, the angrier she got and she could tell it was the same for Rose. The room was a powder keg, ready to explode. The only way to save the evening was to just leave.

"I understand. Thank you for coming," Rose tried but failed to smile as she got to her feet to show her guests to the door. Jack followed them, wanting to say goodbye as well.

"You two take care," Alice hugged her friends, her heart breaking for Rose. She knew that she was struggling and tomorrow was going to be even worse. "Call me if you need me, alright?"

Rose just smiled and nodded, moving aside so Alice could hug Jack goodbye. "You take care of yourself and come back to your family. They need you. Especially, Rose."

"I know...see you Alice," Jack hugged her back and shook Micheal's hand. "Good luck, man. Maybe I'll see you over there..."

"I like that possibility," Micheal sadly smiled.

Soon after the Calverts had left, the Hockleys got up to leave as well, sensing that the family wanted to spend the rest of the night with just each other.

Janie stopped at the door, still feeling apologetic for how the night had gone. "I'm sorry again for tonight..."

"Don't worry about it, Janie. Micheal was drafted as well and...well all considering, it was never going to be a joyful event," Rose hugged her sister in law, not mad at her in the least.

"You'll be at the dock tomorrow, right?" Jack asked, not ready for this to be goodbye to his twin just yet.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow," Janie hugged her brother one last time.

No one said a word to Cal. What was there to say? If it weren't for Janie, they probably would have kicked him out long before now.

That night, after the children were put to bed, Jack and Rose visited the stars one last time. After it was over, Rose layed in his arms and cried out her grief and anger. She was angry that Jack had to go to war while Cal got to stay at home. She cried, knowing that after tonight, she'll be sleeping alone for who knew how long. She was just mad at the world, because no matter what, something was always trying to take Jack from her and she was afraid that this time, it would succeed.

"It's okay, Rose. It'll be okay. I'm going to come back to you, I promise," Jack said, feeling deep down that it was a promise that he could indeed keep. He was going to do all he could to make it back home to his family. A sinking ship hadn't defeated him. Neither had getting shot, nor a bad case of amnesia. A world war was not going to defeat him either. He will come home to his wife. There was no other option for him.

Rose didn't respond to the promise, feeling that it was one that he had no way of keeping. Thousands of men had already been shot and killed over there. There was nothing that made Jack any different from those poor souls. Nothing but her love.

...

The tears wouldn't stop falling as Rose watched Jack hug their children goodbye. There were tears in everyone's eyes and none of them had the strength to wipe them away. Janie stood next to Rose, her own heart breaking. Her husband may have been spared, but Jack, her other half, he was going and he may not come back. Just that possibility killed her.

Jack kissed his children as the ship's horn blew, signaling that it was time to board.

Jack walked over to Rose and hugged her tight, not wanting to let her go. He forced himself to release her and kissed her tenderly as he did so, wiping away her tears. "I meant what I said last night. I will come back. I don't know when, but I will."

Rose could only sniff, unable to talk without bursting into more tears. She kissed his hands, and gripped them tightly one last time before releasing him.

Jack then went over to Janie and gave her a sad smile. "See ya later, sis."

"You stay alive over there, alright? You aren't allowed to die. I forbid it," Janie sniffed, wiping away her tears.

Jack just laughed, then turned serious as he took her hands in his. "Do me a favor, alright? Take care of Rose. If she needs anything...even a hug..."

"I'll be there. I promise. It's my mission to make sure your family will be taken care of," Janie nodded. "Especially Rose."

"Thank you," Jack smiled, as the ship blew it's whistle for the last time. He hugged his twin tightly one last time then stepped away. He took one last look at his family, dedicating it to memory. He had taken pictures and his sketchpad with him, but he knew that it wouldn't the same as this moment. He waved goodbye, then turned around and boarded the ship that would take him to Europe.

His family just stood on the dock, watching the ship pull away, taking Jack away with it. No one knew when or if they'll ever see him again. But they did know that it hurt watching him go and it was going to be a pain that would never leave.


	35. Letters

_Dearest Rose,_

_It's been a week since I left you and the kids. What can I tell you about the trip over here? Thankfully, it was boring and uneventful. It was the first time since I've been on a ship since Titanic of course a part of me was seriously afraid that something would happen to the ship. Another iceberg, a torpedo...anything. But nothing happened and I arrived at the base in one piece. I made a new friend though. His name was Maxwell Combs. He is a few years younger than me. He has a fiancee back in his home of New Jersey. He's a rather nice fellow and kind of reminds me of Tommy Ryan. You remember Tommy, don't you Rose?_

_I feel bad that he's here and not back home with the woman he loves. He's so young Rose. So young, and has his whole life ahead of him. It's not right that he's here fighting a war that he had nothing to do with starting. Of course, we're all young I suppose and each of us has a life back home. We all have someone waiting for our return, someone to live for. _

_I live for you and our children Rose. Every breath I take belongs to you guys. I promise, I will fight to come home to you. Nothing will stop me. _

_Of course, that's a promise I feel like I keep right now, when I'm still away from the bullets and fighting. That may change soon, when I'm in the trenches. But do not worry. I will not lose hope that I can keep it. I will fight tooth and nail Rose. I promise. _

_Anyway, how are you, darling? How are the children? I know that this is hard for all of you, especially Jake. I hope that he didn't withdraw again. You're going to need each other during this difficult time. How is everything at the gallery? Is George still there? He had assured me that he would give you a hand whenever you need it. How is Janie? What of the Calverts? This must be so hard for Alice, to be pregnant yet knowing that Micheal won't be there to experience it with her. _

_Darling, most of all, how are you? I hope that you don't miss me too much. I hope that you are living your life, despite how hard it may be. Remember that promise I made you make after Titanic sank, Rose? When I thought that I was going to die and you would have to go on without me? Don't hate me, but that promise stands now, today more than ever. Promise me that you will go on in my absence Rose. No matter what happens. No matter how hard things may get. Promise me now, Rose and never let go of that promise._

_I guess that really is our motto, huh? After all these years it still stands. Never let go. _

_Well, I have to leave off here. They are calling us for some meeting. I love you Rose. You're not only on my mind, but you're in my heart as well._

_I love you, darling. You and our children. Take care and write back when you can._

_Love Jack_

…_.._

_Dear Jake,_

_I know that it's been a week since we've seen each other. I miss you so much. I'd do anything to see your handsome face which is beginning to look even more like my own. You are quickly becoming a man, but don't do so too fast. I may be missing your life now, but I don't want to miss too much of it. _

_Remember to take good care of momma and your brother and sister while I'm away and continue with making good grades. I am so proud of you son. _

_You may write me back if you like and give the letter to momma to mail with her own. I look forward to hearing from you. You can fill me in on everything that I'm missing._

_. _

_I love you son. Again, take care of your momma for me. Remind her that she has a promise to keep. _

_Love Daddy_

…_.._

Rose wiped away a tear as she finished the letter that Jack had written her. There was no words for how much she missed him. His arms, his eyes, his scent...all of it. She would do anything to get him back, but she couldn't. This wasn't a case of a hateful Uncle standing between her and Jack. This was war. There was nothing that they could do but write each other and hope for the best. But still, his absence was taking a toll on her.

Thank goodness for Janie, who had agreed to keep the twins with her for the first two weeks of Jack's absence. That way, Rose only had to worry about the gallery, her writing and the job at the theater, and making sure that Jake made it to school on time and was fed. She had wanted to send Jake along with the twins, but the boy had rejected the idea, stating that he had promised his father to look after her. So she had relented, thinking that Jake was old enough not to need too much care. In a way, she was glad to have made that decision. The boy was more comfort to her than she could ever admit. Especially at night, when she couldn't help but cry over Jack's absence. Jake would hear her sobs and come in and climb into bed next to her and wrap his arms around her, trying to comfort her as much as he could. A lot of the times, she would end up comforting him as he too cried over his daddy's absence.

"Is that a letter from daddy?" Jake entered the house, freshly home from school.

"It sure is and guess what? He wrote to you too," Rose handed a folded piece of notebook paper to the child, whose eyes lit up with joy.

Jake took the letter and stared at it closely. "This is just for me?"

"Yes, of course," Rose smiled, ruffling the boy's hair. "Why don't you go read it and then write him back. I'll mail it along with my own reply."

The boy happily went out to the rose garden to read his letter, wanting to be in the space that he and his father had once shared.

Sighing with an aching heart, Rose went to her office and sat down at her writing desk. She didn't know what to write to Jack about. She felt that she would be disappointing him. She hadn't done anything special with her life. When she wasn't at the gallery, she was at home missing him terribly. She would do anything to touch his hair, look into his eyes, smell his skin. Hear his voice.

_Dearest Jack,_

_How I miss you, let me count the ways. There's a love poem written along those lines, but instead, it's How do I love thee, let me count the ways. I think you already know all the ways I love you by now, right? I miss you more and more each passing day, my Jack. I miss your arms, your eyes, your voice, your scent…_

_You ask me how everyone is doing, so I shall tell you. Alice and Micheal are spending each waking moment together. He's always at the theater now. No one minds since everyone knows he'll be leaving soon. I know she cries a lot. I can just see the unhappiness in her features. It makes me sick, Jack. This should be a happy time for them, but it's a time full of heartbreak instead. It's just not right._

_Janie is okay. She's been taking care of the twins for me, thinking that doing so would lighten the load and make things easier. I've kept Jake with me, though. He insisted on staying, plus having him here helps. He looks so much like you...it's a pleasure to look at him and know that I will not forget your face before you return. If I forget, all I have to do is look at your beautiful son. Is it wrong of me to do that? Probably. But his presence eases the ache of your absence. He misses you terribly as well. He sits out in that rose garden everyday, looking at the flowers. I think he feels closest to you there._

_As for the gallery, George is still there working. He has been a great help to me. Hopefully the draft won't reach him anytime soon. I dread being left to run the place alone. _

_Oh and I heard from Irene. She's coming to visit in a few weeks. Janie is hoping that we can talk her into staying. I do think it's for the best if she did. The children would love having her around and that would be one less thing that you'd have to worry about._

_Jack, about that promise...I don't know if I can keep it. Already I find myself just drowning in the ache of your absence. I find myself zoning out, reliving different memories of our life together up to this point. If I'm not careful I know I'll start living in the past, but I can't help it. Sometimes I feel that those memories are all that I have. I am trying Jack, I am. But it is just so hard…_

_I will go now. I love you and please stay safe. I need you to come back to us, Jack. I need you to come home to me. _

_I love you more and more each day,_

_Love Rose_

…_.._

_Dear Daddy,_

_I am doing as you asked. I'm taking care of momma. She has been super sad since you had left. She tries not to show it in front of me, but I know she is. I hear her cry at night, when she thinks I'm_

_asleep. So I go to her and lay next to her. She wraps her arms around me and then falls asleep. I think I help her some. _

_She is not the only one that misses you daddy. I miss you too. We had another art show and my sketch was the main picture, and I wanted to tell you so badly, but you weren't here to tell. _

_Aunt Janie comes over a lot. She is also keeping the twins. I still don't understand why Uncle Cal doesn't have to go to war. It is not fair. But I am happy for Emma at the same time. She won't have to know what it's like to not have her daddy around._

_I love you daddy. Come home soon. I promise to keep being a good boy_

_Jake_


	36. Letters (2)

_(A/N: Today is the first half of the anniversary of the sinking of Titanic. This chapter is dedicated to the poor people that perished that night. May they rest in peace.)_

_Dear Rose,_

_Tomorrow I will be going into battle. It'll be my first one. Am I scared? Well I could lie and pretend to be brave and gun ho and ready to kill the enemy. I could tell you how sure I am that we will be victorious with no casualties and this will probably be our only battle. But I'd be lying._

_I am scared. But I am determined. I am determined to survive this battle and every battle after, because each one will bring me closer to coming home to you and our children. I just hope that you won't hate me when I return. I don't want to be here. I don't want to kill anyone really. Not over a stupid dispute that should have been resolved diplomatically and not cost people who had nothing to do with it their lives. It's so unfair. Why couldn't the world leaders just duke it out among each other one on one in a boxing ring like we did in school? That way only they would be the ones affected while the rest of us go on with our lives?_

_If I had my way, I would never have to take part I this. I try not to think about the other side too much. I try not to remember that they are people too...that the person I shoot may be my age, with a soul mate waiting for them to come home to be with them and their children...that I may be the reason that never happens. Thinking about that is enough to drive me mad. _

_I don't tell anyone this. Everyone is so eager to go into battle and to kill. To lead our side into victory. They don't think about the consequences or the lives they take. It's all just war, bombs, and bullets to them. _

_I may be scared about the battle tomorrow, but my biggest fear of all is coming home and you not wanting me anymore. Losing your love because I'll be a killer instead of the artist that had swept you off your feet six years ago. That I'll lose everything that is important to me...including my morals and self respect._

_But regardless, I will fight on and I will come home and deal with the fallout then. For now...I'm still your Jack. Your artist who loves you more than anything on this earth. It's the memory of your face and voice that keeps me going. _

_Don't worry if I don't write again for a while. We'll be on the move and in battles. Continue to write to me, love. I will get your letters eventually, just as you will get mine. Try not to worry too much. Remember that I love you and I'll never let go. That's a promise that I'm making you now._

_Give Janie and Hockley my best. As well as Alice, I'm pretty sure that Micheal is gone by now. I hope the best for him as well. Tell the children that daddy loves them._

_Love _

_Jack_

"Hey Dawson, are you finished writing yet?" Maxwell Combs plopped down next to his bunk mate, an apple in his hand as he grinned at the older man that had become his closest friend in their regiment.

"Just about. I'm about to write a reply to my son," Jack folded the letter that had just written to Rose. He smiled at the young man next to him. Maxwell reminded him of Tommy Ryan with his curly blond hair and friendly brown eyes. He had been immediately drawn to him when they had first met and had become fast friends, bonding over how they missed the women that they loved and would rather be back home than at war, a feeling that they kept between themselves with their fellow soldiers being excited and optimistic about fighting the war.

"You're a lucky man, Jack. I can't wait to get home to Doris and start our family. Rumor has it that she's pregnant already. Can you imagine? She's pregnant and I'm not there with her? I'd do anything to be able to go through with her," Maxwell gave a wistful sigh. "At least you got to feel your baby kick while still inside your wife. How was that?"

Jack sadly smiled, thinking of Micheal Calvert. He was in the same boat as Maxwell right now. "It's miraculous. But surely this won't be the only baby you will have. You'll get to experience your baby's first kick during the next pregnancy."

"I hope you're right, man. I just hate that I have to be away from her at all. Of course, you understand that. Do you want to see a picture of her again?"

"Sure," Jack shrugged, wishing that Maxwell would go and find something else to do so he could reply to Jake, but he was too nice to tell the man to go away. With him being the youngest in their group, Jack was the closest person to his own age and was easier to get along with than the others.

Maxwell pulled out a picture of a girl who looked to have black hair and light colored eyes that could be gray, blue, or green. It was hard to tell in the picture. "Isn't she the prettiest thing?"

Jack smiled. Indeed, the girl was pretty, but to Jack, she was nothing when compared to his Rose. "Rose is a first class girl from Philadelphia. She chose a life with me over all the money she could have married into. She's a beautiful as a rose too..."

Jack took out the picture he had brought with him and showed it to Maxwell, who whistled in appreciation.

"She is a beauty."

"Yeah. Hopefully she'll still want me when I return."

"Of course she will. True love never goes away. If she loved you before you left, she'll love you when you return."

Jack smiled, feeling a little better by Maxwell's words. He was right. Besides, after all they've been through, Rose wouldn't let some war come between them, right? "Thanks. I needed to hear that, I think."

"We'll get home to our ladies Jack. We'll get home and it'll be like we had never left."

…..

_Dear Jake,_

_I am so happy that momma has you to look after her. Knowing that she has you to comfort her is a relief to me. Congratulations about the art show. I hope that it was a success. I wish I could have been there for it. I am so proud of you my big boy. _

_And you are always a good boy. Don't you worry about that. I promise to come back to you and your momma and siblings as soon as I can. I miss all of you more than I can describe._

_Love _

_Daddy_

Jack folded the paper and placed it in the envelope with Rose's. This was nowhere near enough contact with his family. He didn't know how much longer he could stand this. But he must. There was no choice but to push on.

Sighing, he walked over to the tent for mail and sent the letter off and returned to his tent, knowing that this would probably be the last good night sleep he'll have for while. Tomorrow, they'll fight. He laid down on his cot, listening to Maxwell's soft snores, wishing that he was back home in Rose's arms. Was he really going to survive this war? Would he ever see Rose again? Or was this it for him? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was going to try his damnedest to survive. It was all he could do until he was back home in Rose's arms.

…..

Irene Dawson walked in with Jack's letter in hand. Her heart ached as she thought of both of her sons over in Europe fighting the war. She was terrified for them both. She couldn't lose them. It was bad enough losing Albert, but she would die if her boys were gone as well. Not that she would be left alone. She was staying with Janie and visiting Rose constantly, keeping the young mother company as much as possible with Jack gone off to war. It broke her heart to see her. The beautiful, vibrant redhead was now a shadow of herself, really. Without Jack, she had lost that spark that had drawn her son to her. She was just going through the motions and it broke Irene's heart to see. She wished that there was some way to comfort the girl, but she knew that there was nothing that she could do. The only thing that could help Rose was Jack's return and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Rosie, dear. You have a letter from Jack," Irene walked into the kitchen, where Rose was preparing lunch.

Rose smiled and accepted the letter, grateful for more proof that Jack was still apart of this earth. Ever since his last letter, she had been plagued with sleepless nights, wondering what he was doing, what he was seeing, how he was feeling at that moment.

Irene went ahead and took over the cooking, knowing that Rose wanted...no, she needed, to read Jack's words as soon as possible. She sat down and read, a tear appearing in her eyes at some point and a small frown turning down her mouth. Jack was afraid she wouldn't want him anymore? How could he think such a thing?

"Irene, do you mind if I go and write an answer to Jack's letter?" Rose asked once she had finished reading.

"Go ahead dear. I have everything under control in here," Irene kindly smiled at her daughter in law, knowing that she wanted to answer Jack's letter as soon as possible. "Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you," Rose smiled, standing up from her chair and heading to her office, where the pen and stationary awaited…

…..

_Dear Jack,_

_I had just received your letter. I hope that this letter finds you well. I cannot tell you how afraid I am for you. I don't like you going into battle and having to fight for your life. Didn't you do enough of that that horrible night Titanic sank out from under us? This is not fair that you have to fight again. I am so afraid that you won't make it back. _

_But what disturbs me the most is your fear that I won't want you anymore after you return. Oh Jack, don't you know that there is absolutely nothing that you can do that will make me stop wanting you...stop loving you? Don't you know that my love for you is forever? No matter what? Besides, none of this is your fault. You didn't want to go over there and fight. You are being forced to and you are doing what you have to do to make sure that you come home to me and our family. _

_And Jack...try not to think about the other side. It'll just make things harder for you. You are such a kind, noble man...and it kills me what they are forcing you to do. But I by no means blame you for it. I just worry for you and your well being. _

_Just come home to me Jack. That's all I want. I'll take you anyway I can get you. I don't care what you had to do during the war. Nothing will ever affect the love I have for you, my beautiful artist. _

_You tell me not to worry, that you may not be able to write for a while...but Jack that is impossible. As long as you are over there and not home in my arms, I will always worry. But just know that no matter what, I love you and that will never change. Hold on to that Jack, even during your darkest moments. That's what I do when your absence becomes too much. I remember that you are still out there and that you love me. It's your love that is seeing me through this hard time and I hope my love is doing the same for you..._

_Love _

_Rose _


	37. Wherever You Are

_Dearest Rose,_

_Life here is a lot to be desired. In my travels, I had slept under bridges and ate out of garbage cans, but none of that readied me for trench life. Thankfully, I'm not on the front lines at the moment. Max and I are on support, then it's the front lines, then it's rest. What can I tell you about life here? There are rats everywhere...and the smell...I don't think I shall ever forget it as long as I live. _

_I have chores here. Like today, I had to help repair a trench and yesterday, I helped drain one because of a recent storm, which makes conditions rather muddy. But when I'm not doing chores, I'm either writing to you or sketching something. _

_I have seen some battles...but I have survived them all so far and I shall continue to do so. I swear, I am going to come home to you and our children, Rose. I plan to keep my promise, so don't you give up hope. I know that I won't. _

_Love _

_Jack_

…

_Dearest Rose, _

_You won't believe what had happened earlier. I was put on patrol and had to repair some barbed wire. We were finishing up, Max and I, when two German soldiers appeared. We looked at each other, not knowing what to do. We were warned not to use our pistols, because that would activate the machine guns which was not good for either side. Some men had bragged about having hand to hand combat, but both Germans looked exhausted and looked as if they wanted to be anywhere but there, as well as ourselves. No one was in the mood to fight. So we just looked at each other, shrugged, and turned around and went back the way we had came. _

_That was the strangest encounter that I had ever had. It also hammered in that the enemy are no different than us. They are just as tired of this war as we are. Max and I speculated on the way back. Max thinks that maybe one of the soldiers has a girl back in Germany that he wants to get home to and I agreed, thinking the other had a wife and children needing him to return home._

_I pray that this war is over soon Rose. I just want to get back to you and our kids. Right now, I am laying against the wall of a trench, wishing that I was back home, in bed, surrounded by you and our family. Better yet, looking up at the sky, I can pretend that we are back in Chippewa Falls, on Lake Wissota, looking up at the stars and naming each and every constellation…_

_I love you my sweet sweet Rose. It's the memory of your face that is getting me through this._

_Love Jack_

_**The soft grass cushioned his body as he laid on his back, staring up at the twinkling stars. He could smell her perfume. Wild Roses. It was suitable, because she was indeed his wild Rose. He was on wearing his green camouflage pants and was shirtless, while she wore the yellow dress she had worn on Titanic, but her hair was down, it's curls flowing down her shoulders and her back. **_

"_**Jack, what is that one again?" She questioned, pointing up at a group of stars as she cuddled against his side, her eyes bright with curiosity.**_

"_**The big dipper. And see that star at it's handle? The bright one? That's the north star. That's the one that run away slaves followed to get to freedom," Jack explained. **_

"_**If you followed it, would it lead you back home to me?" **_

_**Jack's smile was sad as he looked into her eyes. "I have no idea, sweet Rose. I don't even know if you'd want me to come home. I'm not the same. I've killed people..."**_

"_**You had to. They would have killed you if you hadn't and you promised to come home."**_

"_**I know but still…," Jack sighed, tearing her eyes away, shame overtaking his spirit. "There's so much that I hadn't told you in those letters...that I couldn't...I may never be able to."**_

"_**It doesn't matter. I love you no matter what, Jack. I'll always want you," Rose sighed, running her slender fingers through his hair. **_

_**Sighing, she placed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "You feel so real..."**_

"_**So do you...but I don't think this is real. I think it's a dream. Wishful thinking to be with you instead of where I am."**_

"_**But I am where you are. Wherever you are, I'm right here in your heart," Rose placed her hand over his chest where the beat of his heart could be heard. "I'll always be there. I've never left. Even when you couldn't remember me."**_

"_**My heart never forgot you. It never will."**_

"_**Come back to me, Jack..."**_

_**His heart ached at the sad longing in her voice. "I want to. I want to so badly. Sometimes, I'm afraid that I won't be able to..."**_

"_**You will. You promised. You always keep your promises."**_

"_**You have such faith in me Rose..."**_

"_**I will always have faith in you. You've never let me down. You've always been my Jack. That will never change. Just like I'll always be your Rose..."**_

_**He smiled and touched her face and breathed in her perfume. Her perfect lips was also turned into a smile as they brought their lips closer and closer…**_

The sounds of bullets, screams, and yelling brought him out of the dream. He grabbed his pistol as the commanding officer announced that they were under a surprise attack and to start shooting anything that moved. His dream still in his head, the determination to get back to Rose in his heart, Jack began shooting, reminding himself it was either them or him and it damn sure wasn't going to be him.

…..

Rose woke up from the dream feeling devastated. It had felt so real. She had been with Jack...in his arms. She had talked to him...touched his soft hair, touched his skin, looked into his eyes...how could it have been just a dream? It had been so beautiful...yet had ended so abruptly. All she could do was sit up in bed, with tears in her eyes aching for her husband's arms.

She didn't know how much longer she could take this separation. It was slowly killing her. She got up out of bed and sighed at her reflection. She certainly didn't look like herself. It's been months. Jack's boss had decided to suspend operations at the gallery because no one was buying these days with the war going on, but he was kind enough to let her and the children remain in the house.

With no income from the gallery coming in, things did get a little harder. She was now writing and publishing her articles more and had increased her activity at the theater, hoping that the money she got from that would be enough. Janie came over often and sometimes even gave her some money, not listening to her objections.

"I told Jack I'd look after you guys while he's away and that's what I'm going to do. You're family," was her response every time Rose tried to refuse financial help.

Sighing, she got out of bed, fighting her tears as the absence of Jack pressed in on her. It was becoming more and more of a struggle now a days. Not even Jake helped soothe the ache in her heart.

Sitting down at her desk, she got out her pen and stationary and began to write…

_Dearest Jack,_

_I don't know if you'll get this. I know mail is kind of funky over there, but I hope that this reaches you. It's the only way I can communicate with you. I miss you so much, it's so hard getting through the day without you and now I have these dreams that are so vivid...it's like I'm actually with you...then I wake up feeling worse than I did before because you're gone. I wish the dreams would never end. That I would never wake up and stay with you on the banks of Lake Wissota, looking at the stars. _

_But that is wishful thinking and I can't stay in that fantasy world. The real world needs me here. I know that...but I need you so much. I think it's slowly killing me being away from you like this. But I'm going to try to stay strong for you Jack. I am going to try to go on and not let go...but it's so very hard. All I want is to hear your voice, feel your touch, taste your lips...know that you're really here and not a figment of my mind. _

_Before Titanic, I had never dreamed that I could love anyone like this...that they could become a part of my very soul...but I do. I love you with all that I am. Please hurry and come home to me. I need you...the children need you._

_Love always,_

_Rose_

…_.._

Rose had just finished washing the dinner dishes when Alice arrived, holding a folder in her hands. By now she was very much pregnant, but she was still working at the theater along side Rose. Work helped her keep her mind off Micheal. It preoccupied her days and she had to admit, the costumes that she was putting together was her best work yet. One costume in particular she loved and would do anything to see her best friend wear it in the staring role.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Rose stepped aside, letting her very pregnant friend inside.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up. I know that you're more into writing plays for the theater these days...but Hamlet is coming up and I had just gotten through with the costumes!"

"Alice, that's wonderful," Rose gasped, happy for her friend. "You do such good work. Everyone loves your creations."

"Anyway, tell me that you're going to stop writing and stake a step on stage again...I have this costume for Ophelia that would look so very good on you..."

Rose blinked in surprise. She had no plans whatsoever to audition for Ophelia. Writing plays for small productions had been enough to keep food on the table and the heat and lights on. She hadn't even considered stepping on the stage again. Would she even be able to do it? Jack's absence was affecting her so much, what if she couldn't pull off? What if she made a fool of herself?

"Alice...I don't know. I mean, I have the kids to take care of and I'm in middle of this play..."

"It'll mean more money..."

"Plus I haven't been on stage in a good while. What if I can't even do it anymore?"

"How do you know you can't if you don't even audition? Come on, Rose! It'll be like trying on a dress to find that it still fits after so many years! Plus, it'll ease the pain of missing Jack. You'll be stepping into someone else's shoes for a few hours. I think doing so would be good for you."

Rose sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She had to admit that Alice had a point. She couldn't miss Jack if she was Ophelia and not Rose. She could miss that ache away and deal with Ophelia's madness for a few hours. It would get her out of the house and Alice was right, there would be more money. Especially now that the gallery was closed for the time being.

"Okay. I'll audition at least."

Alice squealed with excitement and hugged her friend tight. "This is great! I can't wait for you to see Ophelia's wardrobe!"

Rose just smiled and hugged her friend back, hoping that she had just made the right decision.

…..

_Dearest Jack, _

_You won' what had just happened. Yesterday, I auditioned for the female lead in Hamlet, and I got the part! Every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday, I will perform as Ophelia! I can't believe it. I thought I'd be rusty after all this time, but it was like I had _never stopped acting!_ Best of all...being Ophelia...it's helping me deal with the never ending ache of your absence. When I'm Ophelia, I deal with her problems, her pain, not my own. It's a reprieve. _

_But still, I anxiously await your return and worry for your safety. Come home to me soon, Jack. I need you more than oxygen...and I don't think that's an exaggeration…_

_Love always,_

_Rose_


	38. Surviving

_November 11, 1918_

Jack's world was nothing but smoke, screams, and blood…there was so much blood. More than Jack had ever seen in his life. He coughed as he crawled through the mud, the smoke from the guns burning his eyes and throat. This had been the worse attack yet and he was almost sure that he wasn't going to make it out of this one. As far as he could tell, most of his unit were dead and he would be too if he didn't remain hidden.

Exhausted, he leaned against the dirt wall of the trench, trying to remain down out of sight and as quiet as possible. His gun was out of ammunition and he had no other way to defend himself. All he could depend on now was luck. He looked to his left, trying to make out where he was and with who, when a hand touched his knee. He almost scurried away when he heard a familiar voice moan his name.

He frowned, his heart dropping. "Maxwell?"

He moved closer until he could see the man more clearly. A sob escaped him as he saw the fatal wounds and the blood pumping out of them. Maxwell Combs was dying and there was nothing that Jack could do. There was no one to help. If he yelled out, the enemy would find them and then they both would die, causing him to break his promise to Rose…which he couldn't do. Poor Rose, who he hadn't written to in quite a while, ever since the fighting had picked up almost nonstop. He wondered if he would ever write to her again.

But that wasn't important now. What was important was his dying friend. A man who had been by his side through this whole ordeal. Who had a girl waiting for him, just like Jack had Rose.

"Jack, old boy. Glad...to see...you in one...piece," Maxwell forced a smile, which looked more like a grimace. "Was...afraid they had gotten ya, like they did...me..."

"Shh, don't talk. Everything will be fine. The fight will stop soon and they'll come and get us," Jack gripped his friend's hands, a tear sliding down a dusty cheek. "Just hold on...for Doris..."

Maxwell's grip on Jack's hand tightened as he began to cough. Jack lifted the injured young man into his arms, holding him carefully. "Easy, Max. Don't try so hard...you're making it worse..."

Maxwell looked up at Jack with tears in his eyes. "You must promise me…you'll take my ring to her...it's in...my pocket...tell her...I love...her...and I am...sorry..."

"Hey, you tell her that yourself, man. When we get home. You tell her that yourself and I'll be best man at your wedding and you'll meet Rose..."

"Stay...alive...somehow...Jack..."

Jack felt more tears leave his eyes as he watched the light in Maxwell's eyes begin to fade. "I will...and so will you. You hear me. Don't you dare say goodbye, Max..."

"Thank...you...my...friend…," Harsh coughs erupted from the injured soldier and blood seeped from the edge of his mouth. Jack held Max as much as he could until his body was still and limp. Looking at his friend, he knew he was gone...but something in his mind broke and he just couldn't accept it.

Jack settled down into the mud and held the body of his dead friend in his arms, in his mind, trying to keep him warm. "Max...Max...stay with me. Just relax...it'll be okay now. It'll be okay...the fighting will stop soon and they'll come for us and we'll go home and see Doris...just stay with me, okay..."

Time passed and finally, the shooting did stop, but Jack didn't move. He just sat there, rocking the decomposing body of his friend, promising his friend that he'll get him back to Doris. That he'll be alright. That everything would be alright.

It was the sound of heavy boots stepping onto the wet earth that brought Jack out of his fugue state. He didn't remember much of what happened. Just that Maxwell was hurt and needed help. He looked up at what looked to be one of the higher ups, who just looked upon Jack and Maxwell with pity.

"God Almighty," The man shook his head sadly. "What have we here?"

Jack couldn't answer. He just stared at the man blankly, his arms tightly wrapped around Maxwell, a black ring box also gripped in his dirt encrusted hand.

"Did no one check for survivors?" The officer turned his head to speak to someone out of Jack's line of sight. The man then cursed at the reply and shook his head. "Incompetence at it's finest." The man looked at the soldier before him, the lone survivor of his regiment and sighed. Such good news he had, but he doubted that it would mean much to the young man that had lost his friend. "Good news soldier. It's over. The war is finally over. You can go home."

"Home?" Jack stared at the officer, tears in his eyes as his mind swam through all that had happened, all that he had done up to this point. He was at the end of the world and he didn't know if he even had a home to go to. Right now, holding Max in his arms, he felt that there was no such place.

The officer just nodded, his patience at an end. "Get the body ready for travel boys and get this young soldier back to camp and cleaned up. I can imagine that he'll be wanting to head back the states as soon as possible!"

…..

_November 12,1918_

Rose sat in her rocking chair, staring out the window, a tear once again sliding down her cheek. She hadn't heard from Jack in ages. The only thing keeping her together was the fact that she had yet to receive a notice of his death. No news was good news she supposed, but the not knowing was slowly killing her.

"Rose dear," Irene stood in the doorway of the sitting room, her blue eyes dark with concern. It had been a job to get Rose to eat and take care of herself. Janie helped with the children, so that was one less worry, but she was concerned for her daughter in law's health. It wasn't good for her to just sit at that window and wait for word from Jack. If only that play hadn't ended. If only the theater hadn't closed. But the play was long over and the theater had closed due to lack of patrons.

It was thanks to Molly Brown and her own daughter Janie that she managed to keep Jack's family from starving. If only she could get the love of his life to show signs of life herself. Ever since the letters

had stopped, she had been like a broken doll. Finding a spot and staying there, as if doing so would bring word of her husband to her even faster.

"Rose dear, it is such a nice day out. Why don't we take the children to the park?" Irene suggested, already knowing the answer.

"I think I'll stay here and wait for the mail. You may go if you like."

Irene sighed, at her wits end. She no longer knew what to do for the poor girl. "I will do that. But I will fix you some tea and a sandwich first, if that is alright with you."

Rose didn't answer. She just sat there, her mind lost in earlier days, when Jack had been home with his family and they had been happy and the war had been so far away and couldn't touch them.

"That's okay," Rose sniffed, her mind remembering the time in Chippewa Falls, when she had been freaked out about Jolene giving birth and how Jack had comforted her and made her macaroni and cheese and held her until she wasn't scared anymore. What if that never happened again? What if he never came home to hold and comfort her? The thought caused a loud to sob erupt from her.

"Oh sweetie!" Irene rushed to her and enveloped her in a comforting hug, the same way she had held her own children when they had been upset. "It'll be alright. It will."

"What if he doesn't come home? What if I never see him again?" Rose sobbed, her heartbreaking at the thought. "I can't do this anymore...I need him back..."

Irene's heart broke for the young woman in her arms. She knew all too well the pain of losing your soul mate and it was a pain that she hoped Rose would never have to experience. To see her on the edge of that pain...it made her increasingly sad.

"Don't think like that. I know it's been a while since the last letter, but no news is good news. As long as we don't get one of those notices at the door, you have to believe that he's alive. That he'll be coming home to you."

Just as Irene said that, there was a knock at the door. Both women looked at the door as if it might explode. Could it be? Would fate be so unkind as to send bad news just as Irene pointed out that no bad news had been given just yet? Surely not.

On trembling legs, Irene released Rose and got to her feet and walked over and opened the door to Alice, who had a paper in one hand and her baby daughter with Micheal cuddled in the other.

"Alice?" Irene stared at the girl who had become a regular visitor once again, now that the baby was born and she could move around more easily.

"Irene, hello. I come with good news...excellent news really," Alice happily smiled as Irene took the baby from her. "Where's Rose? She should know this."

"In the sitting room. Come on in. She could use some good news right now," Irene beckoned for her to follow.

"We all can. It's been a month since I've heard from Micheal. If it wasn't for Emma Jean..."

"I know, darling. You girls are so much stronger than I could ever be. If this was me...I wouldn't be able to handle it."

Rose had gone back to staring out of the window, thinking of Jack when Irene returned with Alice.

"Rose, Alice is here with some good news," Irene announced. "And look, she had brought baby Emma Jean."

Rose turned her attention away from the window and forced herself to smile. Smiling was such a task these days it seemed. It was as if Jack had taken her smile with him. "You have news?"

Alice nodded, a bright smile lighting up her eyes. She handed the paper to Rose. "Read the headline."

"Alice, what…?"

"Just read it," Alice encouraged her.

Frowning, Rose looked at the headline and gasped. "Peace declared. The War is over, armistice is being signed." She looked up at Alice with hope in her eyes. "Does this mean…?"

"They're coming home, Rose!" Alice happily nodded. "At last, this nightmare is over and our men are coming home!"

Rose didn't know how to respond. She didn't dare believe it, but it was right there in black and white, so it must be true! But why hadn't Jack written her in so long? Where was he? When would he be home for good? So many questions, and there wasn't an answer for one!

"When will they be here?"

"The article said that they're shipping men back to the US now. They'll be home any day now!"

Irene laughed, feeling light for the first time since her sons had been drafted. Finally, her boys were going to come home! Finally this nightmare was going to be over and they could move on with their lives as if nothing had ever happened.

Sadly, normal was not an easy thing to come by for any of the returning soldiers. The Dawson family was going to have a long way to go before things could be called normal ever again.


	39. Homecoming

_December 11, 1918_

It's been a month since the end of the war and life in the Dawson household was still at a standstill. There had been no word of Jack or when he might return and it was sending Rose into an even deeper depression as before. She stood aside and watched as her neighbors and friends were reunited with their husbands, banishing all of their fears and worries. Even Micheal had returned to his wife and daughter. But as for the Dawson family...they still waited, hoping to hear something, anything, even if the news was bad, about Jack.

It was lunchtime and Rose was in the kitchen, attempting to make herself a sandwich. Irene had been a big help to her, keeping everything afloat while Rose floated in and out of a depressed state, thanks to the lack of communication with Jack and his absence. Feeling up to do more than usual, she sent Irene and the children to Janie's for a break. It would do Jake good to get out of the house and perhaps play with Emma some and the twins always loved to visit their aunt and cousin.

This left Rose home alone. Home alone to mope and lament and wonder where Jack was now and why hadn't he come home straight away. It confused and hurt her, knowing that he was still alive, but not with her and that it was most likely by choice. Had she said something wrong in her letters? Was he somehow angry with her and that was the reason he hadn't written in so long?

She didn't know why he wasn't home. Micheal was. So was Richie. Jolene had called them and let everyone know that Richie was safely home. If only the same could be said for Jack.

Sighing, she opened the refrigerator and was about to pull out the milk when she heard a knock at the door. She closed the refrigerator and frowned. Who could that be? She hadn't been expecting anyone. Irene was out. Alice was busy with her family and Janie was visiting with Irene and the kids, so she wouldn't be dropping by.

What if it was about Jack? What if they had forgotten to send a notice of his death and was just now getting to it, so while other wives were celebrating, she would become a grieving widow? What if...what if...she couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't live with what ifs and fears. This had to come to an end...starting now.

Refusing to entertain anymore what ifs, she pushed all thought out of her head. She would think of nothing. If she thought of nothing, she couldn't come up with different, devastating scenarios, right? So pushing all thoughts out of her head, she walked to the front door and opened it, half expecting to see a grim looking officer with a notice in his hand.

What she did see almost made her faint. She just stood there and stared, not able to move or talk as her whole world once again changed.

"Jack?" She finally managed to whisper.

He was the same height he had always been. His blond hair was shorter than usual, and he wore a uniform that all the men coming home had worn. His skin was paler than usual, and even though his eyes were the same pretty blue, there was a grimness in them now that hadn't been there before he had left. But it was still him. It was still her Jack.

Jack for his part was nervous. He hadn't gotten on the first ship home like he had originally planned. All that had happened to him...from the fighting to having one of his friends die in his arms and worrying if Rose would still want him now, kept him from boarding the first ship and it had kept him from writing her, telling her that he had mostly survived.

A month had almost passed before he felt anywhere near ready to go home to his family. Finally, when November had turned into December, he knew that he couldn't put it off any more. He had to go home and let the cards fall where they may. If Rose didn't want him anymore...he'll find a way to live with it. After all, he was hardly the same Jack he had been. The Jack that Rose loved. He was different now and he just couldn't see why Rose would want to be with him how he was now. It had never occurred to him that Rose would take him anyway she could have him.

Now here he stood on her doorstep, in his army uniform, not knowing how he was going to received. "Hello Rose..."

She stood there, her mind screaming at her to say something, to do something, to touch him! But she was afraid...afraid that he would disappear like he always did in those times that she would daydream about his return. He would be standing before her and then when she reached out to touch him, he would fade away, leaving her devastated.

But she couldn't just stand there in the doorway staring at a vision. People would think that she had finally lost her mind. She'll have to touch him...make him go away so she can go about her day like she always had since the war took him away from her. So with trembling fingers, she reached out to touch him, expecting him to disappear into the sunlight. Instead, her fingers came in contact with warm skin as she touched his hand.

Her eyes widened and a sob broke from her as she found her body falling forward, the shock overcoming her disbelieving mind. He was real! He was real! At least that was what her mind screamed as she collapsed into his arms in a dead faint.

…..

Rose woke up in her bedroom, the comforter pulled up over her body, which appeared terribly thin. Irene had tried her best to get Rose to eat, but sometimes the grief was just too much. She frowned up at the ceiling, wondering how she had gotten there. What had happened? She searched her mind for the memory. The doorbell had rang. She had gone to open it to find what she had believed was a vision of Jack...and then she reached to touch him, thinking that he would disappear just to come in contact with solid skin, not thin air.

Her breathing quickened as she looked around for any sign of him. "Jack! Jack where are you? Jack! He was here...he was here..."

Was he? What if he wasn't? What if she was now completely mad, completely out of her mind? What if her brain had made him up as a new way to cope with losing him? She didn't think she'd be able to bear it! If that was the case...she had rather not wake up at all!

"Rose?" He appeared in the doorway with a washcloth in hand, a small frown on his face.

She didn't feel her feet hit the floor as she bolted out of the bed and into his arms, tears streaming down her face as she clinged to him for dear life. "You're really here! You're really here!"

A little disturbed by how thin and fragile she felt in his arms, he held her as gently as possible as her hands held onto him. Her sobs shook her whole frame as she buried her face against his chest. "I'm really here, Rose...'"

Rose couldn't let him go, even if she wanted to. It felt so good to finally touch him and be held by him after such a long time. Her tears wouldn't stop flowing either. Finally this nightmare was over for her! At last, she could just...breathe easily and not be reminded of the absence of her soul mate!

"Rose you should lay back down, you fainted..."

"I was in shock. Normally you'd disappear when I try to touch you...but you're here this time and I wasn't expecting that...it took you so long to come back..."

Jack felt terrible. Of course she would worry incessantly about him. He shouldn't have waited so long. The reason he had seemed rather childish now that he was here and seeing the affects his absence had taken. Of course, she didn't know all the things he had done yet. When she did know…when she realized all of it, she wouldn't want him anymore. He was pretty sure of that. But he couldn't worry about that right now. He could only take care of her at this moment, when she still wanted him.

"I'm sorry Rose. I'm so sorry, I should have realized...but that's not important right now."

"You're right, it's not. What's important is that you've come back to me at last! And I'm never going to let you go again! I don't care what war erupts or how the stupid country needs you to risk your life! They can't have you! Never again, do you hear me?" Rose sobbed, letting him go with one hand to wipe away her tears. "We need you more than they ever will. This past year proved it..."

Jack just sadly smiled at her, his fingers sliding through the red curls that he had dreamed about over and over again during the past year. "I am sure that you will tell them and they will listen."

Rose just smiled through her tears. "They'll have no choice but to listen."

Jack just smiled and kissed her forehead. "I am sure that they won't." His smile turned into a frown when he realized just how quiet the house was. "Where are the kids?"

"Oh, I had your mother take them over to visit with Janie. I wasn't expecting you back and they needed to get out of the house some," Rose explained. "We were all so worried...Micheal and Richie had came back...but there was no word from you. There hadn't been for months. Only the fact that there was never a notice of your death kept us from assuming the worse...where were you?"

Jack sighed, not really able to explain. He was ashamed for having waited so long and prolonging his family's pain. He hated that he had been too caught up in his own issues to worry about what the people he loved were going through here. He had never been a selfish person before, so he didn't understand what he had been thinking. It all seemed so senseless now.

"I couldn't write for a while. The fighting...it had gotten bad and I just couldn't...and then when it ended...I...wasn't in danger...I just couldn't come back right away," Jack sighed. "I can't explain why...not right now...I will but..."

Rose placed a finger against his lips and kissed him, her eyes full of love and relief to have him back. "It's okay. You don't have to explain right now. The important thing is that you're home now and everyone is going to be so happy to see you. Things hadn't been the same since you left. Everything fell apart...the gallery closed...the theater closed...if it hadn't been for the kindness of Mr. Polchek and for Janie, who knows what would have become of us all. And then your mother came to stay with us and that was a help. But nothing helped the ache of your absence. I had lived for your letters and then they had stopped coming and I couldn't help think of the worse..."

"I'm so sorry, Rose..."

"Shh, no more sorrys. Just kiss me...I've been dreaming of it for so long...I need it now...your lips on mine..."

He couldn't refuse her anything. He knew that being here...returning in the role of her husband would just make it harder for him when she realized who she was married too, but he couldn't help himself. He had missed her so much and he loved her more now than the moment they had met on Titanic. She was still his everything, his reason for breathing. That was made evident when he did kiss her and couldn't stop. Her lips was water to his desert and the way she returned the kiss, he knew that it was the same for her.

He didn't fool himself into thinking that everything would be okay. That she could love him as he was now, but for now, he could pretend to be the Jack before the war. The Jack that had never gone to war, that had never shot someone without a good enough cause.

For now, he could be that Jack. He just didn't know how long that it could last, but if it made his Rose happy, he would try to make it last as long as possible.


	40. I Didn't Mean It

Jack's return home was greeted with hugs and kisses from Irene and the children. Rose made Jack's favorite meal for dinner that evening and everyone sat around the table and caught Jack up on life during the year he had gone to war. Finally night had fallen and everyone had gone to bed except for himself and Rose.

They were in their bedroom and Rose was slipping on the silky white nightgown that she knew that Jack loved. She hadn't worn it in over a year and to her embarrassment, it was a little loose on her, thanks to the weight loss. She frowned at her reflection, not liking how the garment hung off her body. What must Jack be thinking?

"You are just as beautiful now as the first time you wore this," He smiled, placing gentle hands on her shoulders and kissing the back of her neck.

"It's too big on me now. It's okay, you can say it," Rose sighed, leaning back against him, sighing in contentment as his arms wrapped around her frame.

"You're still beautiful. No matter how big or small your clothes are. It's not healthy though. I wish that you hadn't starved yourself..."

"I didn't even realize I was. I just didn't feel like eating. How could I eat food when you were in danger?"

"One bite at a time," Jack sighed, holding her close to his body, savoring the feel of her against him and committing it to memory.

Rose closed her eyes, savoring his closeness. It's been far too long since she was held by him. She never wanted him to let her go again. "I've dreamed of moments like this so many times...then I'd wake up. Promise me that I won't wake up now. That when I open my eyes, you'll still be here."

"I promise, Rose. I'll still be here. I am not going anywhere," Jack pressed his cheek against hers, feeling sad that she had that fear that he was going to disappear. That this was just a dream. "Come on, let's go to bed. It's been a long day for both of us..."

"I don't want to go to sleep."

Neither did he, but for an altogether different reason, most likely. "You have to. It's how you

replenish your strength."

Rose sighed, feeling ridiculous. "I'm sorry. I know that I'm not being reasonable. You're probably thinking that I'm not the same Rose that you married, that I use to be stronger than this."

"Actually, I think that this is the Rose I married. I mean...think about all that we've been through since we've met. How we sought comfort from each other, especially you. This isn't any different from those other times and I would never turn you away. If you need me, I'm here..."

She turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes...which seemed so different, yet the same. Somehow, she felt that she wasn't the one in need of comfort. She reached up and placed a hand against his cheek. "That goes for you too. I'm here whenever you need me. No matter what. It's you jump, I jump from the moment we met and it remains so now. If you need me to jump, I'll happily jump with you."

Jack's breath caught in his throat, her words hitting him like bricks. She wanted to jump with him...but he couldn't let her. He couldn't pull her into the mess that the whole situation was. She deserved better. "That means a lot...but maybe there's some things that I can't let you jump into. Some things that you shouldn't..."

"Shhh," She pressed a finger to his lips, a soft smile on her lips as her eyes lit up with emotion. "There's nothing about you that I would scare me away from you. If that's what you're thinking, you're wrong."

She was trying to prod him into revealing himself. Into telling her everything that had gone on, but he couldn't. He could imagine the horror and disgust that would appear in her eyes, destroying the love and affection that was there now. He could see her asking him to leave, to tell him that he wasn't the Jack she had once loved. He could imagine losing her and all the things he had fought to come home to. It was inevitable, he knew, but he was nowhere near ready for it.

He took her hand and kissed the knuckles, breaking eye contact. "Let's go to bed."

"Jack..."

"Please, Rose…," his blue eyes pleaded with her to let it drop for now. That whatever it was, he couldn't talk about it. Not at that moment.

She sighed, feeling that there was something between them, yet not knowing what, but not having the heart to push. Not tonight, when she had just gotten him back. "Alright. Let's go to bed."

Keeping her hand linked with his, she lead the way to the bed. For the past year, she had hated that piece of furniture. It had held painful memories of being held and loved and comforted. It had become a cold torture device, because the warmth of her husband had disappeared and she couldn't truly rest without him. But now that he was back, the hatred disappeared. It returned to the place where she could truly be alone with him. Where they could become one person and find rest and comfort with one another.

"Welcome home, Jack," she smiled, reaching over to run her fingers through his hair.

He made himself smile, wishing that he felt like it was good to be home when all he could feel was dread and hope that the nightmares wouldn't come tonight. Maybe they won't. Maybe her presence would be enough to keep them away.

"I love you Rose," was his answer as he got into bed beside her and kissed her good night, hoping for the best.

…..

Gun smoke, blood, and mud surrounded his world. He ran away from it all, his hand reaching out, trying to push away the smoke that clouded his vision. The world was exploding and he had to get away. He had a promise to keep and he was trying to do his best to keep it. He just had to keep running. He had to keep ahead of the guns and the blood and the flooding trenches. He was almost there...where, he didn't know, but he knew it meant safety, it meant getting back to Rose. He just had to go a few more steps…

But then he had tripped over something and a claw-like grip grabbed his arm. Confused, he turned and stared into the dying eyes of Maxwell. Eyes that were accusing and full of hate.

"It's your fault! I won't see my Doris because you got me killed!" The corpse accused.

Jack shook his head, denying the accusation. "No...I didn't know...I couldn't find you..."

"Excuses excuses, boy-o," a familiar Irish brogue spoke up. With a sinking heart, Jack looked behind Maxwell to see the frozen corpse of Tommy Ryan step out of the smoke. His skin was gray, there was a gun shot in his chest, and his blond curls laid in lifeless clumps. He was the shadow of the man that Jack had known on Titanic. The man who Jack had sent to the other side of the ship, and apparently to his death.

"Tommy?" Jack stared, his blood running cold.

"You got him killed just as well as you killed me. Not to mention all the strangers you've shot. Strangers with families and girls and lives that you destroyed."

"No...no I had no choice...I promised Rose..."

"What do you think she'll think about it all? The people you've killed? The lives you destroyed? She won't want to be anywhere near you again, now will she?" Tommy grinned, showing the rotting teeth behind that unpleasant smirk. "She'll hate ya and rightly so. Who else will die, Jacky boy? Now that me and Maxwell are out of the way not to mention countless German soldiers, who else?"

"I didn't want to kill anyone," Jack tried to deny, but the laughter of Tommy and Maxwell drowned out his denials. "No, I didn't mean it...I didn't mean it…."

…..

Rose woke up with Jack tossing and turning, mumbling in his sleep that he didn't mean it. Mean what? Confused, she shook his arm, hoping to wake him up from what looked to be a nightmare. When that didn't work, she shook him harder.

"Jack! Jack, darling wake up! It's a dream, wake up," She called to him.

At first, she was afraid that he wouldn't hear her. That whatever was going on in his head would block out her voice, but finally his eyes shot open wide and he sat straight up in bed, sweat pouring from him. She wrapped her arms around him, frowning as she realized that he was trembling.

"It's okay. It's okay now. It was just a nightmare, Jack. You're safe. You're home," She held him tight, pulling him against her body, hoping to give him the comfort that he has given her countless times.

"I didn't mean it...I didn't mean…," Jack sobbed, clinging to Rose, the dream refusing to let him go.

Rose stroked his hair, trying to soothe away the nightmare. "Of course you didn't. You're my sweet Jack," She kissed his hair, wondering what "it" was he was talking about. Keeping him in her arms, she laid down, pulling him down with her, keeping him close. It was a familiar position, except it was usually her being cradled against him as his arms protected her from her nightmares, but this time, she was protecting him. She pressed his head against her chest, so he could hear her heartbeat. Cuddling closer, she hooked a leg over his hip and pressed closer to him, until she could feel his hardness against her. She stroked his soft hair and whispered comforting words until he grew silent.

"Jack?" She asked, wondering if he was asleep. She was very much aware of his body against hers and felt guilty, for the spike of desire she felt for him. She felt guilty, because she wanted to be of comfort to him.

He shifted against her and met her gaze. "I'm alright now...I'm sorry I woke you..."

"Don't be. I'm your wife. I want to comfort you. Goodness knows all the times you comforted me," She tightened her embrace, remembering the times Jack had held her close...had become her whole world to cling to until her crisis was over. Now it was her turn to do the same for him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jack shuddered at the memory of the dream and shook his head. "I...I can't..."

"Shh, it's okay. You don't have to talk about it. I promise. Just know that I'm here. I always will be."

Tears filled Jack's eyes as he pressed his face against her, hiding his misery, but of course, she felt his tears and held him even more, stroking his hair and back. She didn't say anything else. She just held him and gently stroked him with loving hands until he finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep at last. She laid there ten more minutes, wondering what the nightmare was about, before drifting off herself.

When they woke up the next morning, the dream was a distant memory, but Jack remained where he was, pressed against her soft, warm body. He stared at the wall, hoping that last night wouldn't be a regular thing. Rose woke up soon after, the desire she felt for him fully aflame when she found that he was still pressed against him, hard and desirous as well. It didn't take much for them to join together, in passion, comfort, and most of all love and take a morning trip to the stars.

As they came down together, Rose knew that letting him go would be impossible and Jack knew that he could never easily leave her again. They laid there, holding each other, their souls entwined just as much as their bodies.


	41. Trying For Normal

Rose woke up, still locked together with Jack. She laid there and silently watched him sleep. In sleep, he looked so peaceful. He was relaxed. There was no tension anywhere in his body and his face looked as it had before he had gone off to war. Unlike it was when he was awake. Unlike before the war, his muscles were locked as if he was ready to move at a moment's notice. His eyes, still blue and bright, now contained a new grimness. Then there were the nightmare. Rose had a sinking feeling that the bad dreams were just the beginning.

Jack had come home to her. But he came home different. He came home changed. It was only a matter of time before she knew just how changed he was. But she was ready for it. At least she believed she was. He may not be the same man he had been, but he was still her Jack. She knew that to be true, just by the way he touched her, the way he looked at her, the way he said her name. Most of all, it was in his kiss.

Rose watched as a frown appeared on his lips, erasing the peacefulness that had been there. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek, stroking the skin with her thumb, hoping to guide him out of whatever may be causing that frown. His eyes opened to stare into hers and she leaned in and placed a soft kiss against his lips.

"Wake up sleepy head,"She smiled, her hand sliding over into his hair, still soft and silky, despite it's now shortened length.

"What time is it?," He asked, his voice rough and raspy.

"Still early. Everyone is still asleep. Did you have anymore nightmares?"

Jack sighed, feeling confused and tired. "I don't remember. Probably."

"You seemed to be sleeping peacefully. You weren't in distress like before. If that means anything."

Jack looked at her, feeling sad. She shouldn't have to deal with his stress and nightmares. That had never been a part of their marriage before and it shouldn't be now. This past year had indeed been a nightmare for them both and now...now that he was home...things should be back to normal, the way they always had been and that was what he was going to strive for. It was what Rose deserved. She had been through enough. He wasn't going to put her through anymore.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to wake you up..."

"Shh, it's fine. I'm glad that I could be here for you," Rose soothed, kissing him again. "Everything is alright now. It really is. You're home."

Jack just smiled, wishing that he felt like he was home. Right now, he felt like a stranger in own life and he had no idea how to make the feeling go away.

"We should go back to sleep."

"I have a better idea," Rose rolled onto her back and pulled Jack on top of her. She needed to show Jack that he was indeed home and safe. She held him close, so he could feel her heartbeat. "Let's take a trip to the stars...old times sake?"

Feeling her heat against his body, Jack couldn't refuse. He knew that making love wouldn't fix him completely, but it would at least help him keep a grip on what he considered normal. Before the war, he and Rose always made love. Morning, noon, and night. He had never turned her away and wouldn't now. Claiming her lips, he lost himself in her, forgetting where he ended and she began. For a time, they were one being, caught up in only each other.

Reaching their climax, they came back down panting and clinging to one another, wishing that they could remain up among the stars, yet knowing that they couldn't. The real world was still waiting and sooner or later, it would have to be dealt with.

...

Jack and Rose exited their room to find that Irene had already prepared breakfast and was setting the table.

"Irene, you didn't have to cook," Rose entered the kitchen with Jack right behind her.

"Oh I don't mind! I knew you two would probably want to take some extra time just being by yourselves, so I got everything started," her mother in law chuckled good naturedly as she placed a pitcher of orange juice on the table. "Have a seat, dear. Everything will be ready soon."

Rose and Jack sat next to each other as Irene kept working.

"I should help," Rose moved to get up, but Irene gave her a look that told her to stay where she was.

"I need no help, Rose. Just stay where you are. In fact, I'm glad that Jack is right there next to you. He can make sure that you eat," Irene scolded.

"I most definitely will," Jack nodded, wrapping an arm around his wife. "This not eating is going to stop."

"Of course. You're home now," Rose kissed him, just as Jake and the twins entered the room.

"Daddy!" The three children exclaimed, running over to crowd around Jack, trying to throw their arms around him in a hug.

Rose laughed. "Careful children, one at a time! Don't crowd daddy."

"Hold on, let's line up one at a time and I'll hug each one of you," Jack chuckled as the children did what he said. Joesph and Joesphine were first. He was astounded by how big they had gotten. Josephine's blond hair was now to her shoulders and Jack could see where she was beginning to resemble his sister. Joesph was handsome. He had a Rose's features, but they were more masculine. He hugged and kissed each child, his heart full of love and regret that he had missed so much of their development.

Next was Jake who was now looking a lot taller than the last time he had seen him. Jack was especially regretful about missing a year of the boy's life. He had already missed far too much as it was.

"Jake," He held his arms out to the boy, who immediately ran into them having missed his father more than anything in the world. It was a hug that brought tears to both Irene and Rose's eyes. "I know we saw each other yesterday, but I missed waking up to your smiling faces so much..."

"We all missed mornings with you too. It feels so good to have you back home now," Rose tearfully smiled.

Jack wiped away her tears and gave a sad smile of his own. "I promise, never to miss another morning with you. It's over now, Rose. Things can get back to normal." At least as normal as he can get.

"Speaking of normal, what what are you planning to do about the gallery. Mr. Polcheck calls every week to see if you've made it back or not," Rose poured some orange juice for everyone.

Jack frowned. He hadn't really given the gallery, or art for that matter, much thought. Most of the time, he had been brooding, yesterday it had all been about reuniting with his family. Now he was faced about what to do with his career. "I don't know...I hadn't really thought about it. I guess we can reopen...get things back to normal..."

"I think that would be a lovely idea. I can help now that the theater is closed and I have nothing to do but write," Rose smiled, liking the idea of working with Jack. She had really enjoyed the work at the gallery before it had closed and wouldn't mind working there again. Plus it would give her more time with Jack. She didn't think that she'll ever let him out of her sight again.

"I'll wait for him to call me. Right now, I just want to concentrate on the family," Jack nodded, liking the idea of working. If he was working, he wasn't thinking, and if he wasn't thinking, he wouldn't be brooding about the war. Which was fine by him. Even though he doubted that the nightmares would go away. Not anytime soon anyway.

...

After breakfast was over and the kids all spent time with their daddy, Jack and Rose went into the sitting room to just relax together. Irene had remained in the kitchen and was washing dishes. Jack walked along the room, taking everything in and refamilarizing himself with the place. Nothing had changed from the last time he was there a year ago. It was like time had stood still. He supposed for the family that he had left behind, time really had come to a stop. The thought of that made him feel sad. He never wanted them to just stop, just because he couldn't be with them. He couldn't help but wonder what would have become of his family if he had been killed? Surely they would have found a way to go on with their lives. To keep making each day count. He didn't want to think of them just stopping...just remaining at that one moment when he had disappeared from their lives.

Rose noticed his silence and the troubled frown that appeared. What was going on in his head? Was he having another bad memory? Alice would often tell her about the time she was having with Micheal. How he would talk to her about all he had gone through over there...the horrors that he had seen. The fact that he was now going to a doctor to help him deal with the experience. She wondered if the same was happening to Jack and if so, why wasn't he talking to her about it?

"What are you thinking about?" She just came out and asked, not in the mood to beat around the bush.

Jack looked at her with real sadness in his eyes. It made her heart hurt to see it. "Everything is the same as I had left it a year ago. It's like you just...stopped..."

Rose sighed. She didn't want to talk about that time. She was halfway embarrassed by her reaction. But she couldn't hide from it either. He obviously needed to know. "I guess I did...stop. I just...I couldn't bring myself to pretend that everything was normal. For a while, I tried not to think about your absence. I tried to pretend that everything was normal by throwing myself into work with the gallery and the theater...but the gallery closed and then the theater and I had no choice but to think about it and...I just couldn't go on like normal. The world kept moving, but I just couldn't..."

"Oh Rose..."

"I know that you're disappointed in me. Believe me, I'm disappointed in myself. I just...I couldn't handle it anymore and I fell apart," Rose looked away from him, a tear sliding down her cheek. She couldn't bare to see the disappointment in his eyes.

Jack walked over to her and lifted her face so that he could look into her eyes. "Hey, look at me. I can never ever be disappointed in you. Despite it all, you kept this family together while I was away. It didn't fall apart. You may not feel like you had, but you held strong. You didn't let go. You took care of our family the best way you could. For that, I am proud of you Rose. I really am."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She laughed a little and shook her head. "A lot of the credit should go to your mom and sister. They held me together, Jack. Poor Janie, she probably had to get a new wardrobe with all the tears I've spelt crying on her shoulder. And Irene...she took care of the kids when I didn't have the strength to, when your absence was too much to bear..."

"I'm thankful to them both for taking care of you for me. I wish that I could have done that myself..."

"I understand why you couldn't. It's not like you wanted to leave us."

He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly there was the sound of shattering glass. Suddenly, he wasn't back home anymore. Rose was gone and he was back in the trenches. Rose had turned into Maxwell, his dead eyes staring at him accusingly.

"Jack...," Maxwell moaned, his hands reaching out for him. "Jack..."

"No...no...," He reeled back, his mind screaming, unable to accept what he was seeing. He couldn't be back here! The war was supposed to be over! He was supposed to be home and Maxwell was supposed to be dead! "No get away!"

He backed away until his back hit a wall. Sounds of gunfire was everywhere and Maxwell was descending upon him, wanting him to join him.

"Jack," Maxwell moaned. "Jack...Jack..."

"Jack!" Soft hands gently cupped his face and the soft scent of wildflowers filled his senses. He blinked and instead of looking into the cold accusing eyes of Maxwell, he was looking into the green concerned eyes of Rose, who was frowning at him. "Jack? What's wrong? What did I do?"

He stared in disbelief. What had just happened here? He could have sworn...it seemed so real. With shaking hands, he touched her hair and breathed in her scent and looked into those beautiful eyes that he loved so much. "Rose?"

"Yes, Jack. It's me, Rose. You're back home with me, remember?" Rose frowned, getting a gist of what must have happened, because it had happened enough times to her in the past, about Titanic and it had always been Jack to bring her back. It broke her heart to think that Jack might be going through the same thing...but not about Titanic. About the war. "It's okay, Jack. You're home now. You're safe with me, Rose. The war...it's over. You don't have to worry about it or be scared anymore. You're safe..."

Hot tears slid from his eyes, realizing that normal was something he no longer had...that normal was something he couldn't even try for. Despite being home, despite trying not to think about it, the war was still going on for him and he didn't know how to stop it. "I'm sorry...I..."

"Shhh," She wrapped he arms around her sobbing husband, pullng him into her arms and holding him close. "It's alright Jack. Don't be sorry. I'm going to get you through this...just like you did for me...remember? It's going to be alright Jack...I promise...I'll never let go. I'll always be here to pull you back..."

"But what if you can't?" Jack sobbed, resting his head on her shoulder, letting her soft hands rub his back in a soothing circular motion.

"I'll find a way to. You always had for me and I will for you. I promise..."

It was a promised that Jack didn't think that she could keep. Just like his failed ambition to try for normal. He didn't know how they were all going to end up. He just knew that after all that had happened, he didn't think he'd ever be the same again.


	42. Forever and Always

It's been a good month since Jack's return. Rose had hoped that things would have gone back to normal by now, but sadly they were anything but. The gallery had yet to reopen. Mr. Polchek had wanted to remodel the place first, give it a new look now that the war was over and everyone was starting anew. The theater was still closed and Jack's nightmares were getting worse instead of better. Rose tried to get him to open up to her more, but every time she tried, he'd either clam up or distract her using the old Dawson charm that she was still very much vulnerable to. It was really starting to annoy her, but she was afraid to push, not sure what his reaction would be if she did.

Needing a break from the tense atmosphere of home, she decided to take the kids and pay Janie a visit. They hadn't really sat down and had a nice chat since Jack's return home. Rose had just been too preoccupied, but now she was making time. She missed her chats with Janie, plus she needed advice. She needed some clues on how to get Jack to open up to her more. The nightmares...they were killing him and she knew that if he would just open up to her, maybe they wouldn't be so bad.

The maid led her and the kids into the parlor, where Janie was waiting with a pot of tea and some snacks. Emma was there with Alexander and they lead the kids to the nursery to play while Rose took a seat across from her sister in law, who looked at her concerned.

"I thought that you'd look better with my brother home, but you look even more worried. Even though you have put on weight, which is a good thing," Janie sipped her tea. She didn't mean to sound critical, but she was concerned about her brother and his family.

"Well, I have been eating more. Now that Jack's returned, so has my appetite," Rose chuckled, trying to make light of everything. "As for everything else, well the children do keep me busy."

"And Jack? How is he? He doesn't really come over much."

Rose sighed as she leaned back in her chair, thinking of her husband. Before the war, he had been so...care free and light hearted, but now a days, it's like he's carrying the world on his shoulders and he won't allow her to help carry the load.

"Jack...he's...he's my Jack. No matter what, he'll always be my Jack...but...the war...it's changed him. His smiles don't reach his eyes, he's tense. He jumps at the slightest noise...sometimes he even has flashbacks...the kind that I used to have after Titanic...he just goes back to the war. I'm able to coax him out of it...but..."

"You're afraid that there might be a time when you can't?" Janie frowned, not liking what she was hearing.

"Sometimes. At times, it feels like he's too far in. But I always seem to be able to pull him back...but it can't be healthy. Then there's the nightmares...they're horrible. He tosses and turns and the look on his face when he wakes up...it breaks my heart to see that kind of fear and hopelessness in his eyes...I mean...he didn't even look that way on Titanic. I shudder to think of all he had gone through over there."

"Has he told you anything about them?"

Rose shook her head. To be honest, she was really feeling like she was failing Jack as a wife. She tried to comfort him, but her comfort didn't seem to work and he wouldn't tell her what the dreams were about. All she could do was hold him and reassure him that he was home safe and sound with her. That the war was over.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"I have, but he either freezes me out or...distract me with other things..."

"Other things?" Janie frowned, confused. What other things could Rose be distracted by. She didn't have to wonder for long. Rose's blush was answer enough. "Damn that Dawson charm, huh?"

Rose just smiled and nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I love being with him...being close to him, it reassures me that our bond is still there. That he still loves me. That no matter what, that's one thing that hasn't changed. But it's not helping him and I'm afraid that if I don't find a way to get him to open up, things will get worse. Alice said that Micheal is going through the same thing...but unlike Jack, he doesn't hide from her. He talks about his nightmares and lets her comfort him. He talks about his time over there. I just wish Jack would do the same."

"Should I talk to him?"

Rose shook her head, not wanting to pull Janie into their problems, at least not at the moment. "No. He'll probably clam up even more."

"What about Micheal? Maybe talking to someone that's been there...maybe that would help."

"Maybe...but Alice and Micheal are going through their own thing. Ugh, I just don't know what to do."

"Well...if things don't get better...and before they get worse...maybe he should go see a professional. Cal sees a great doctor..."

"Cal? Whatever for?" Rose frowned, stopping herself from stating that Cal shouldn't have any problems since he didn't go fight in the war. Janie already felt bad enough as it was. She didn't want to make it worse.

"Daddy issues," Janie shrugged. "But the doctor has done wonders. I am sure he'd be able to help Jack."

Rose sighed. She didn't know what to do. Jack did need help, but she still believed that if he would only just talk to her about it, he'd be fine. Then again...what if he wasn't? What if he needed more than her love to pull him through this?

"How about I give you his number, just in case?" Janie saw Rose's hesitation. She understood it. Rose and Jack had always believed that all one needed was love to pull through hard times. They had yet to be proven wrong about that, because indeed their love had pulled each other through. But this time, she had a feeling it was different. That Jack would need more. After all, unlike Titanic, Jack had gone through the war alone. Rose hadn't been by his side. She had no idea what that whole experience had done to Jack's psyche. She was going to need help. But she was going to have to come to see that herself.

"I suppose that would be okay. Just in case...," Rose gave in. She wasn't giving up on her ability to help Jack, but having a number of someone who could help her help Jack...it kind of made her feel better.

Janie grabbed a notepad and wrote down the doctor's number and address. "He really is kind and understanding. He had done a great deal to help Cal. I am sure he'll be able to help Jack and if you guys need any help with the bill, let me know. Jack is family, after all."

"Thank you Janie. We appreciate this, really we do," Rose hugged her sister in law, grateful for her advice.

...

Jack woke up with a start. He looked around at his surroundings, noticing that he was in the living room on the couch, where he had fallen asleep, and of course had another nightmare. This time it was Maxwell. He was bleeding and rotting and accusing Jack of forgetting a promise. A promise to give something to his girl Doris and that he was disappointed in him.

Frowning, Jack got up and ran up to his bedroom. He found his duffel bag and dug into it and pulled out the ring box that contained the engagement ring that Maxwell had made Jack promise to take to his fiancee and tell her what had happened to him. He gripped the ring box in his hand and sat down on the bed, tears welling up in his eyes as guilt began to overtake him.

How could he forget so easily like that? Maxwell had been counting on him! It had been his last request and Jack was once again letting him down! But how could he possibly keep such a promise? The poor girl probably already knew that her love was dead. How was recieving the ring and knowing the details of his death going to help her? Would he have made the same request to Maxwell if it had been him near death instead? Would he want Maxwell to take something of his to Rose and give her the details of his death?

He closed his eyes, knowing the answer to that. He would. She would deserve to know how he had been taken from her. She would deserve to have whatever was left of him and their love. And he believed that Maxwell would have kept that promise, so why was it so hard for Jack to do this for Maxwell? What was keeping him as far away from Maxwell's Doris as humanly possible?

The sound of the front door downstairs opening and the sound of Jake and the twins running in and to their rooms signaled that Rose had returned from her visit with Janie. He didn't get up though, not feeling ready to even sit eyes on his family, feeling as wretched as he did right then. How could he even look any of them in the eye, knowing how he was failing the one man that had been his best friend over in that hell?

Noticing that her husband was not downstairs, Rose walked upstairs and stood in the doorway as she spotted Jack on the bed, his head bowed as he clutched a ring box in his hand. She had to smile, wondering if the ring was some sort of gift that he had forgotten to give her.

"For me?" She asked, entering the room and sitting beside him.

Jack looked up, a little surprised to see her there, then he shook his head, regretting that he had to say no. "No. It's supposed to go to someone else."

Rose frowned, confused. Was Jack buying jewelry for other women now? Why? "May I ask who it is for?"

Jack sighed, not wanting to go into it. He looked at her, wondering if he could distract her like all the other times, but the heat in her eyes told him not to even try it. He had just revealed that this ring was for another woman. Any attempts to charm her would fail miserably. He could only tell her the truth.

He took a deep breath, keeping his eyes on the small box in his hands, hearing Maxwell's words in his head, making him feel worse by the minute. "Do you remember Maxwell? I wrote you about him..."

"I remember."

"We would talk constantly about our girls. Talking about how beautiful you were, how perfect and how much we missed you. He was going to propose to her when he got back. He would have married her, but he was deployed before he could even propose. Anyway...he loved her her just like I love you. He had wanted to be with her forever..."

"What happened?" Rose asked, gently rubbing his arm, trying to lend him some comfort. Judging by his whole demeanor, he needed it.

"The final battle happened. We weren't expecting it. Rose, it was horrible. There was gunsmoke and explosions everywhere. I heavily doubted that I would even make it out to come home to you. I turned to run, just to find Maxwell heavily bleeding from multiple wounds. I begged him to hold on, that help would come and he'd be able to go home...but he couldn't...he only had enough time to make me promise to take this ring to Doris and to tell her what happened to him...and that he was sorry..."

"Oh Jack..."

"And I haven't been keeping that promise. I hid out in Europe, then I came home and I've been hiding from that promise ever since...but...I don't think I can hide from it anymore. Maxwell...I can't stop thinking about him and I can't stop thinking about that promise..."

Rose nodded, wrapping her arms around him and holding him as tight as possible. "Well, I guess you're just going to have to keep that promise."

Jack looked at her, his blue eyes so sad and miserable that it broke her heart again and again. "How? How can I go there and tell her how her man had died? To give her this last part of him and tell her that he was sorry that he couldn't keep his promise to her? Huh? How can I explain why he's dead and I'm not?"

"Oh Jack..."

"It should have been me, Rose. It should have been. It's not fair," He tore his eyes away from hers, not wanting to see the hurt that his words caused. It was bad enough that he could hear it in her voice. He frowned as a tiny fist hit his arm. He looked back at her to see her glaring at him.

"Don't! Don't you ever ever say that again, Jack Dawson, do you hear me?! No it should not have been you! It should never be you! You shouldn't have even been over there! Do you know what would have happened to me...to all of us if it had been you? God Jack! Call me selfish, but I am not sorry that it wasn't you. I am so glad that it wasn't, you don't even know! As for that promise...you'll keep it...no we'll keep it. We'll go to her together and tell her all that he wanted to say. You jump, I jump. That still holds true today than it ever had," She reached up to stroke his cheek and look deeply into his eyes. "You're not alone in this, Jack. You're not. You have me. That will never ever change."

He asked the question that he had been constantly asking himself since he came back. The question that he was still afraid of the answer to. "How? How can you still love me like that after all that I've done?"

"I just do. You didn't want it, Jack. You didn't want to go. You didn't want to be a soldier. You didn't want to kill...but they gave you no choice. It was either be killed, or come home to me and you kept your promise to come home. I don't care how you've changed. I don't care what you had done. That's all in the past. It doesn't matter here. Not to me. I love you more now than the night of that first class dinner..."

"The first class dinner?"

"On Titanic. I mean...I was already attracted to you...but it was at that dinner...when you charmed everyone at that dinner...when you told everyone about making it count...that was the moment I feel head over heels in love with you and I've been falling ever since. Nothing you did over in Europe changed that."

Tears now slid down his cheeks as he looked in her eyes and saw the deep love she felt for him right in her eyes. She was telling the truth. She loved him, no matter his faults, no matter his shameful actions. None of it mattered to her. "I...I love you too. From the moment you told me about wanting to be a moving picture actress..."

Rose giggled. "You remember that, huh?"

Jack nodded with a small smile. "How could I forget. You were the most interesting high society girl I've ever met."

"We were so young back then. It seems like a million years ago now..."

"It definitely feels it," Jack sighed, taking her hand in his free one. "But we've always been together. Our love pulled us through..."

"And it'll pull us through this. I know it will. We just have to stick together and jump when the other does, just like was always say."

"So you'll jump with me in keeping this promise to Maxwell? You don't have to..."

"I want to. I'll do it for you...I'll do anything for you."

Jack leaned in and claimed her lips in a deep kiss. Rose sighed as he pulled away, keeping his eyes closed.

"Thank you...for loving me..."

"Forever and always, Jack."

"Forever and always..."


	43. Doris

Maxwell's Doris turned out to reside in Cincinnati, Ohio. It wasn't a horribly long train ride. Only a few days. A few days that Jack and Rose mainly spent in their cabin. They both resided on the lower bunk, with Rose holding Jack, who seemed to be constantly plagued by nightmares. It hurt her heart to see him in such distress. Sometimes she wondered if her presence helped him at all.

Jack made sure that they attended meal times though. He seemed obsessed with the idea of making sure that Rose ate all three meals. He didn't like to think of her going hungry, or missing meals because of him and he knew that she'd never leave his side on her own, he made sure to join her, whether he had an appetite or not.

One thing was noticeable to all of the passengers though. The beautiful red head and the handsome blond were insuperable. There was not a moment that they weren't at each others side or touching each other. They were a wonder though. People couldn't figure them out. Were they newlyweds? If so, why did they barely smile? Of course, there was love there. The girl couldn't take her eyes off him.

Jack and Rose were oblivious to their fellow passengers. The only thing that mattered in this world to Rose was Jack and Jack was too lost in his painful memories to even consider what anyone else may be thinking about them. He would be a even bigger mess if Rose was not there with him, holding his hand, keeping him focused and together.

Finally, they did reach Cincinnati. Clutching their bags in their hands, they stepped off the train and into Union Terminal where people were going about their business, not paying the debarking passengers any mind.

Jack took everything in and felt a near crippling anxiousness come over him. He gripped Rose's hand and struggled to breath as the whole room seemed to be closing in on him.

"Rose...," he looked at her, wishing that he could be as calm as she seemed. "I don't know if I can do this..."

"Of course you can," She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "You'll be fine. I have faith in you. We'll go, talk to her about Maxwell, and give her the ring."

"She's going to hate me for it..."

"I highly doubt she will. I know if it was me, I'd be thankful."

Jack sighed, feeling embarrassed. He didn't know what Rose must think of him, carrying on like this. "I'm sorry, Rose. I don't know what you must think of me..."

"You're scared and that's normal. But trust me, there's nothing to be scared of. Just remember, you're fulfilling Maxwell's last wish. You're giving her something that was his...something that he had meant for her to have. You're doing a good thing here, Jack."

Jack swallowed and nodded his head. "Of course. We should find a room first, though. You need real rest. A nice bed in a room that is not in motion."

"Are you sure? I mean, we can get this over with right now..."

"I'm positive. I need to get myself together as well. I want to be presentable. Max would have been."

...

The car Jack had hailed from Union Terminal had dropped them off at a modestly priced hotel. Not expecting to be in town for long, Jack booked them for two days. That would be long enough to get some rest and then go find Doris to give her the ring that Maxwell meant for her to have.

Exhausted, Jack dropped his bags in middle of the floor and fell back onto the bed, draping his arm against his head as he closed his eyes. Rose looked at him, resisting the urge to fall against him. She had stayed so close to him these past few days, she was beginning to fear that he may feel crowded in by her. It hurt to keep her distance, but she didn't want to annoy him. But her fears were found false when he held out his arms to her.

"Aren't you tired Rose? Come lay with me," He moved his other arm and looked up at her with curious eyes.

"You don't feel crowded by me? Or annoyed?" She was surprised.

"I could never feel crowded by or annoyed with you. I love having you close. You keep the bad thoughts away..."

"Really?" She winced at the happiness in her voice. "Not that you having bad thoughts are good, but I'm glad that I help you..."

He just laughed. "Sometimes you act like the same seventeen year old girl I married and brought home to my parents. Yet, you're even more beautiful today than you were back then."

"Careful, Jack. All that flattering you do...I may want more than just a cuddle," She chuckled as she crawled onto the bed and snuggled close to her husband. She sighed happily as she felt his arms wrap around her. "After all this time, you're still my most favorite thing."

"You're mine too," He kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek against her red curls. "When I hold you, I can pretend that the war never happened."

"Well then never let me go," Rose hugged him close.

"I wish that I never have to. But we both know that we can't stay like this forever. We have kids and responsibilities."

"And Doris. We have to give her that ring."

He tensed at the reminder of why they were there in the first place. He hated thinking about it, about Maxwell. When he thought about his poor friend, he thought about the war and all that he had done. "She'll hate me..."

"No. She won't. You were there for him in the end...you made sure that he wasn't alone. And now you're keeping a promise. How can anyone hate you for that?"

"I wish I could have saved him..."

"I know. I'm sorry that it happened the way it did, that he couldn't come through it with you, but I'm not sorry that you're here and he's not. I can't be."

"I would never ask you to be and...I try not to be either...but it's hard. He was my friend. Just like Tommy was...and I failed them both..."

Rose winced. It had been so long since she had thought about the losses that they had suffered all those years ago on Titanic. She felt guilty for it. She should never have forgotten. It was clear now that Jack hadn't and now some of that old guilt was mixing in with the new. She didn't know how to help him. She could only hold him, and perhaps give him Janie's advice, even though now wasn't the time.

"Jack...what happened to Tommy wasn't your fault..."

"Of course it was. I sent him to the other side of the ship...I should have known..."

"There was no way that you could have known. We were all just winging it, trying to find the best way to survive. Nothing was for certain, certainly not survival. As for what happened in Europe...like Titanic, everyone were fighting for their lives. There was no way that you could have saved Maxwell. You were doing well enough saving yourself. You were close to dying as well. You probably would have if the war hadn't ended when it had."

"But I didn't die..."

"No you didn't. You survived and you came home to me, where you belong. I'm sorry that she lost her fiancee, but I'm not sorry that my husband survived. I won't ever be sorry for that. If that makes me selfish...well we all have our vices."

Jack gently touched her face, causing her to look up into her eyes. "I don't want you to be sorry. Be as selfish as you want to be. After the year you've had, you deserve it."

"You don't think me a horrible person?"

"If anyone is horrible, it's me. I'm the one that killed people...," He looked away from her, afraid to see disgust in her eyes.

"You had no choice."

"Didn't I? I mean...fuck...Rose...the man I used to be would never have done such a thing..."

"Yes he would have. He did. Remember back in Chippewa Falls? Jolene's father? He had been about to shoot Richie, but you shot him first, saving your brother..."

"That was self defense. He was going to kill Richie...I knew he was."

"And those enemy soldiers were shooting to kill you. That is an undeniable fact. It was either kill or be killed. You were only defending yourself. You cannot blame yourself for that."

Jack sighed and shook his head. "I already do."

Rose's heart broke at the hopelessness she saw in his eyes and heard in his voice. She would do anything to take that away from him. "But you shouldn't. It wasn't your fault."

Jack sighed and closed his eyes, tired of talking. They were just going around in circles anyway. It was best to let it drop. "We better get some sleep."

"Jack...," She snuggled closer to him, feeling the need just to be as close as possible to him. A part of her, it still felt like he would disappear at any moment and his return, even the stressful parts, was just a dream.

Sensing her need, he kissed her head and tightened his embrace. "It's okay, Rose. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry...you shouldn't have to comfort me. You are here. I just have to remember that it's not a dream. Or some hallucination."

"Is there anyway I can convince you of that?"

Rose sighed, slipping her hand underneath his shirt and tracing a heart against the warm skin. "Take me to the stars...?"

Silently, he claimed her lips and slowly they undressed each other. As they came together and faded into one, reaffirming their love, a new life sprung into existence. A new life that would be further proof of the love between two souls united.

...

Jack woke up, still entangled in Rose. He sighed, breathing in her perfume, feeling her still surrounding him, holding him close, keeping him in the present with her and away from visions of trenches, shouting, and gun smoke. She was home, even here in Ohio in this hotel room.

She yawned as she woke up and smiled as her eyes opened to gaze into his own. Her hands reached up and stroked his hair. "Hello handsome."

He just smiled and kissed her nose. "We slept through the night, I think."

"I can't believe it sometimes. When I think back through the years, after my father died, I was sure that I would always be miserable. That when I look at my husband, I'd feel nothing but dread. But it's not that way at all. I look at my husband and my heart is full of love and happiness. I can look at you forever."

"I can draw you forever," Jack kissed her once more, before detangling himself. "We have to get ready. I need to get this over with..."

Rose's hands tightened on him for a second, not wanting to let him move. She wasn't ready for the day to begin. She wasn't ready to be a separate entity once more. But she did finally release him. He was right. They were here to do a task, not stay in bed all day, lost in their own little world. Sighing, she sat up as well and looked at the window where the morning light was streaming through.

"I hate mornings."

Jack just laughed. "I love them. It reminds me that I'm alive and still here."

Rose blinked, detecting a note of the old, carefree Jack in his voice. She smiled, happy to see a sign of the man that he was before the war. He was still there. He was just muddling through all that had happened. Hopefully, she'll be able to help him put it all behind him.

...

It didn't take them long to find the house that they were looking for. Before they had gathered Maxwell's things back in Europe, Jack got a hold of one of the letters that Doris had written to Maxwell and it had the return address. He had kept it all that time, knowing that if he was going to return the ring, he would need an address. He had the envelope now and it only took asking two people for directions to find it.

Doris lived in a small cottage with a white picket fence. It wasn't much, but Rose found it quite charming. Hand in hand, they approached the door. Jack stood on that doorstep for a few minutes, trying to gather his courage. He had no idea what he was going to say to the woman. He was sorry? It should have been him instead of Max? Just hand her the ring and leave?

"You jump, I jump," Rose whispered to him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, reminding him that he wasn't alone in this. Rose with him. She would help him through this.

"Right," He forced a smile before making himself knock on the door.

The door was answered by the girl from Maxwell's picture. She was indeed even prettier in person, but her eyes held a sadness that spoke of deep grief instead of the love and happiness that was in the picture Maxwell had.

"May I help you?" Doris asked, her voice curious as she looked at the two strangers on her doorstep.

Jack took a deep breath and nodded, before finding his voice once again. "Hello, um...I am Jack Dawson and this is my wife Rose...um...I knew..."

"You're Max's friend. He wrote me about you," Doris gasped in recognition. She frowned, not sure why Jack would be there. "I'm sorry, but he's dead...he..."

Jack winced, hating himself for possibly adding salt to a festering wound. But it couldn't be helped if he was going to complete Maxwell's wish. He bowed his head and tried not to remember. "I know...he passed in my arms...I was with him..."

"Oh," Doris blinked, taken aback. She hadn't been expecting that at all. "Well...what can I do for you, Mr. Dawson?"

"I...Max...he...before...I...," Suddenly the words fled him. He couldn't talk, much less breathe. He looked at Rose, who just frowned.

"Jack," She touched his arm, concerned. She wasn't used to Jack losing his words and she didn't like the panic in his eyes. She reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box, knowing what had to be done. "I'll do it."

"I'm sorry..."

Rose simply kissed him and smiled. "Don't be. Wait here and get some air. I'll be back."

She then turned to Doris, her most diplomatic smile in place. "I am Rose Dawson, Jack's wife. May we talk somewhere more comfortable, please?"

Doris blinked as if remembering something. "Oh of course. Where are my manners? Please come in."

Rose looked at Jack one last time, who just gave her a miserable glance. "I'll be back, darling."

Jack just nodded, watching Rose disappear into the house to do what he couldn't. Inwardly, he wondered if this was how it would always be? Rose completing tasks that he wasn't brave enough to do himself. Hopefully not. He didn't think that he could subject her to such a life. Sighing, he walked over to a yard chair and sat down to wait for his wife's return.

Inside, Rose followed Doris into the sitting room, which was adorned with pictures of Doris and who Rose could only guess was Maxwell. They indeed looked to be a happy couple, just as her and Jack had been before the stupid war that had changed him so much.

"Please have a seat. May I get you some tea?" Doris asked.

"Oh, no thank you. I am fine. This won't take very long," Rose turned down the offer. She watched the young woman take a seat across from her and look at her curiously.

"What is this about Maxwell?"

"First I feel that I should apologize for my husband, Jack. He...he hasn't been the same since the war. Usually he's the outgoing one while I clam up. But he's going through a lot right now. I wish you could have met Jack before the war," Rose looked at her hands, trying not to feel sad. After all, it could be worse. She could be in Doris's shoes. Jack was alive. She could reach out and touch him, kiss him, hear his heartbeat and taste his lips as he kissed her. Doris's man was dead and gone. The poor girl would never enjoy with him what she still had with Jack, no matter how damaged he now was.

"I understand. They say a lot of the men are coming back traumatized."

Rose simply nodded. "I can attest to that. As you know, Jack and Max were friends...they were in the trenches together. Well...before the end of the war...there was a surprise attack and as you know, Max died but...he wasn't alone. Jack was with him. He...he held him in his arms and didn't let go until some general came and said that the war was over..."

"So he had someone with him."

"Jack was with him the whole time. Not only that...but he gave Jack this to give to you. He wanted him to tell you that he loved you and that he was sorry," Rose took out the ring box and handed it to the now crying girl across from her. "It was his last wish for you to have it."

Tears fell from Doris's eyes as she opened the box to reveal the ring. A loud sob came from her as a hand clasped over her mouth. "Oh my poor Max..."

"Jack said he talked about you an awful lot...that he was planning to marry you as soon as the war was over..."

"Damn that war! Damn it to hell, it ruined everything!" Doris sobbed. Rose, for her part, didn't know what to do. Should she go over and hug the girl, or should she just sit there and let her cry it out? Doris answered that by looking at Rose with big sad eyes. "I would have said yes. There would have been no other answer. Ever since he had gone to war, there's been this big giant hole inside me. Nothing would fill it up. Since his death...it's been getting bigger and bigger. I'm afraid that it'll get so big, there won't be anything of me left. I don't know how I am going to go on without him."

Rose's heart broke for this girl. She had loved her man just as much as Rose loved Jack. He had been her life. She also brought home once again just how close Rose come to losing her Jack altogether. More than once! She got up and sat next to the girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"He may be gone...but his love is still here. He'll always be with you. You probably know that already. But you can't let go. You're the only one keeping your love alive now and you have to live for him, bcause he'd want you to. He'd want you to go on. Live life. Never give up, no matter how hopeless it may seem. He'll want you to have lots of babies and watch them grow and die a old old lady, warm in her bed."

Doris looked at Rose, wiping at her tears. "How would you know that?"

Rose sighed, remembering that awful night, when Jack had made her make that stupid promise when they both thought that they were going to die. "Because according to Jack, Max loved you in the same way Jack loves me. Jack made me make a promise like that once...when he thought he wasn't going to make it. He loved me that much...and since Max loved you in the same way, he must want the same for you. He'd want you to live life to the fullest until you can be together again."

Doris nodded her head once and looked at Rose with understanding. "Thank you and tell Jack thank you. Not only for the ring...but for being with Max when he passed. It makes me feel better to know that he wasn't alone."

Rose just hugged the girl. "You're very welcome. You take care, okay? I...I know that empty feeling you speak of. I...I don't know if I would have been able to make it as long as you have if it was never to go away."

"One day at a time I suppose...and like you said. Max would want me to live again. It just hurts so much right now..."

Rose hugged the girl one last time, wishing that she could give Max back to her. That she could make the pain go away. "Take care."

Doris smiled and lead Rose back to the front door, where she stepped out and walked over to Jack who stood up, looking rather apologetic.

"How did it go?" He asked, studying Rose's face for a clue.

"She wanted me to thank you and...," Rose took his hand and looked at him with sad eyes, unable to stop herself from thinking what if. What if she had been Doris? "I...I love you Jack. I am so happy that you came home to me. I...I don't know what I would have done if you didn't."

"Rose..."

"Let's go home Jack."

Concerned about the sadness clouding her eyes, Jack took her hand and lead her away from the small cottage that was filled with grief and longing. Outside, alone he had been thinking about letting her return to New York alone, but judging from the saddness in her eyes and the way she tightly held his hand in hers, he knew that she would never allow that. She was never going to let him go again, which was just as well, because in all honesty he didn't have the strength to leave her. He was too selfish. He needed her love, her arms, her everything to survive. And in return, he'll give her all that was left of himself, no matter how damaged he may be.


	44. Fireworks

It's been two weeks since the trip to Cincinnati and so far things had been rather calm. Jack's nightmares had calmed down some, even though he still dreamed about the war, but there were no longer appearances by Maxwell and Tommy. He still had flashbacks, but he managed to hide them from Rose somehow, not wanting to worry her. She worried about him so much already, he didn't want to add on to her concerns. He managed to pretend that everything was back to normal by spending time with the children and staying away from anything that

might trigger a flashback. If Rose wanted to discuss the war or his time away, he would distract her, with something else. He almost felt guilty, but in his mind, he was protecting her. He didn't want her to know all that he had done over there...all that he had seen. It was his burden to bear, not hers.

After their return from Cincinnati, they took up hanging out with Micheal and Alice once again. That was another thing that helped Jack keep himself together. Micheal knew what Jack had gone through. He knew of the horrors and the deaths. When the girls were off together somewhere, the two men would often sit and talk about their time during the war and what they had gone through. This helped Jack. He didn't feel so alone. He had someone to talk to, someone who understood in a way that Rose simply couldn't, no matter how hard she tried to.

It was Saturday afternoon. That evening was the reopening of the gallery and Alice and Micheal had both been invited. It had taken some work to get the gallery back in working order, but they had done it. Tonight was their celebration of all of the hard work that Jack and Rose had put into it.

Rose had already gotten her dress together and now she was sitting out a tuxedo for Jack, who seemed to be extra moody that day. She sighed, thinking of the mood he had woken up in that morning. She had gotten up, in somewhat of a pleasant mood and hand snuggled close to her husband, who came was laying awake. He had only mumbled a good morning and didn't even wrap his arms around her like he used to do before the war. He just got up, as if being close to her was the last thing he wanted to be. She had been hurt, but she was used to such behavior these days.

Then there was how quiet he was at breakfast. He said not a word to anyone and avoided her gaze. Was he avoiding her? Why? Again, she was hurt, because of all the changes he had never avoided looking at her before. The rest of the day, he hid out in the gallery, doing who knows what. She worried for him, but decided to let him have his space. Hopefully he'll come to her whenever he was ready.

It was strange. Jack was home with her. But never before had she felt so far away from him.

"Is that what we're wearing tonight?" He now stood in the door way, his face void of emotion. Even his usually expressive eyes stared at her blankly.

Rose just nodded in answer. "I picked out the one that you liked best. The one with the red tie."

"That's good. The red makes it look more creative..."

She watched as he walked over to the bureau and started rummaging inside for the cufflinks that he wore with all of his suits. She stared at his back, emotion rising up in her chest. She couldn't take it anymore! Jack used to always have a hug and kiss and a smile for her, but that was all gone now. What was it? Did she do something wrong? Did she say something to offend him?

"Are you upset with me?" She asked, not able to stand the tension between them. It felt like he was building a wall so high, she couldn't scale it.

"Why would I be upset with you?" He asked, not moving from the doorway.

"I don't know. I just feel...like you're pushing me away..."

Jack had no response to that, because he was pushing her away. He had no choice. Things weren't getting better for him like he thought they would. He still had nightmares. The flashbacks came more often and didn't seem to be going away anytime soon...he just couldn't put her through all of that. So he was pushing her away so he would be the only one carrying this...burden. Not her. Not his Rose. She deserved so much more than that.

"We should get dressed," he looked away from her. He moved to pick up his suit, just to find his hands tightly held in hers.

"Jack, talk to me. Please don't lock me out. Whatever this is, we can work through it. I know we can."

"Rose...what do you want from me?"

"I want you to open up to me. Trust me the way that I trust you..."

"This has nothing to do with trust...or love. Please, let's get ready for the party. People are going to be arriving soon," He pulled out of her gasp. He inwardly winced at the hurt he saw in her eyes. What was he doing? He didn't mean to hurt her, which he obviously was doing. He couldn't even understand why this was hurting her so much. She should be relieved.

Rose sighed and watched him change into the tuxedo, hurt that he was building a wall and wouldn't allow her to scale it. Why couldn't he see that she wanted to be there for him? She wanted to help him through this tough time. This wall he had built...it was just making things worse and putting stress on their marriage.

Sighing, she began to get ready as well, knowing that she couldn't be late. She just hoped that this wall between her and Jack would soon crumble and she could have her happy marriage back the way it used to be.

…..

Two hours had passed since the party had begun at the gallery. Rose worked the room, walking around amongst the guests and talking to them about each work of art. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for Jack, who seemed to have disappeared into his office an hour ago and had yet to rejoin the party. She couldn't help but worry. This was so unlike the Jack that she was used to. To make it worse, she had no explanation for it since he refused to talk to her about it.

Alice and Micheal were among the guests and couldn't help but notice the distance between the couple. It hurt to see it. Jack and Rose had been so close...so in love...they hadn't thought that anything could come between them. Especially not this war. But it seemed like they were wrong.

Seeing that Rose was finally by herself, Alice approached her, concern clear in her eyes.

"Jack is still in that office?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. I don't get it. If he didn't want this party, he should have said so," Rose sighed. "Even though it would have had to happen eventually. The reopening has to be promoted and the gallery still has to be ran."

"He's lucky to have you."

Rose sighed and bowed her head. "I wished that he felt that way. I just seem to be a burden to him now a days. That is when he's not outright ignoring me. How did we get like this, Alice? I thought...after giving that ring to that girl...that things would calm down and get back to normal. That he'd become my Jack again. Instead things are worse than ever before. His Uncle would be delighted if he could see us now."

Alice felt bad for her friend. Jack was obviously going through the same thing Micheal had and still was going through, but instead of opening up to Rose, he was pushing her away. Of course, that would that would hurt Rose, because she loved him so much and wanted to help him.

"I think he has the same issues that Micheal has and it can't be fixed by giving a ring to a dead friend's fiancee. It won't be fixed by pushing you away either. He needs real help Rose...but he also needs you."

"But he's pushing me away! He has this wall built between us and he won't let me in...and it's killing me because I know he's in pain and he's hurting, but he won't let me help."

"Have you at least talked to him about going to a professional doctor?"

Rose guiltily shook her head. To be honest, she had been holding that off, wanting to see if her love could be enough to pull him through this. But he refused to let her help carry the burden. Maybe Alice and Janie were right. Maybe it wasn't for her to help him. Maybe he needed someone on the outside.

"How do I approach the subject with him?"

"Talk to him. The party is taking care of itself now, he's in his office. Go in and talk to him."

"Will you call me if something needs to be done?"

"Of course. Now go. Get your husband sorted," Alice nudged her along, hoping that her advice would help the couple.

Rose handed her glass of champagne to Alice and walked over and entered the office, to find Jack sitting on a couch up against the wall, his portfolio in hand, his brow furrowed in concentration over something he was sketching. Curious, she walked over and looked to find him sketching a picture of a soldier. His face was grim and he was holding one of those hard hats in his hand and a pistol in the other. The picture was so detailed, it seemed to jump off the page.

"Who was he?" She asked, startling Jack out of the trance he was in.

Jack shrugged as he closed the portfolio, his face heating up in a blush, embarrassed at having been caught drawing when he should be out there with Rose. But something in him wouldn't let him attend the party. After all, he was a killer now. It was best to sit and draw and try to bring his victim back to life, even if it was in the form of a drawing. But how to explain that to Rose, who was looking at him with warm eyes so full of love and concern. Love and concern that he didn't even deserve.

"He was a German soldier that I ran across one time. I think I had written you about him once."

"Oh yes, I remember. When you just looked at each other and left."

Jack nodded, placing the portfolio back on the table. "I'm sorry. I know that I'm supposed to be out there...but the urge to draw..."

Rose smiled and took his hand and studied the long fingers that produce such beautiful works and made her feel like the only girl in the world. He still had fine hands, after all these years. "I understand. You're an artist before anything else. You have to create when the mood hits you...that drawing alone tells of how talented you are..."

Jack sighed and looked away, gently withdrawing his hand from hers, remembering what his hands were capable of. He didn't deserve to even touch Rose. "I can draw all I want. It won't bring him back. It won't bring any of them back..."

"Was that what you were doing just now? Trying to bring him back?"

"Yes...no...I don't know, really," Jack sighed, shaking his head. He looked at him, tears shining in his eyes. "How can you love me after I've done all of that. After I've killed people?"

She wanted to take him in her arms and hold him and stroke his hair and take his pain away, but she knew by now that his pain was too great. She couldn't take it away. She couldn't change the past. She couldn't give him back the innocence that the war had stolen from him. "I just do, Jack. Besides, it's not like you wanted to do it. It's not like you were excited about the war and looked forward to all the fighting and killing. They didn't give you a choice. If you didn't kill them, they would have killed you."

"But still….you shouldn't love me anymore. You shouldn't want to have anything to do with me! I'm worse than a gutter rat now. I'm a killer!"

"No, Jack, no you're not….don't say that..."

"Why not? It's the truth. I've killed! I killed men who were no different than myself...who was no different than Fabrizio and Tommy...men that Jake could grow up to be someday. Men who had families and..."

"Stop! Stop Jack! You're driving yourself mad like this!" She grabbed his shoulders and made him look her in the eye. "It wasn't your fault! None of it was your fault, do you hear me? You are not a killer! You were put in a hopeless situation! You had no choice!" She gently touched his face, thinking that the government was horrible. They should never have sent someone like Jack to war. "Baby, it wasn't your fault."

"I wish I could believe that," Jack made himself look away. He knew that Rose meant what she said. That she really believed that he was blameless. The problem was that he couldn't believe that. He had some responsibility.

"Well then...blame me. I made you promise to return home to me and in order to do that, you had to fight for survival. So blame me, just don't blame yourself."

"I could never do that. No, the burden is mine and mine alone. I won't have you carry it for me," Jack shook his head, about to pull away from her even more, but was stopped when her arms wrapped around him and held him tight.

"Jack, we are married. You helped me carry the burden of Titanic and losing our first baby. I let you because we are a part of each other. So let me help you carry this, please..."

Jack closed his eyes, wishing that he could do just that. But the protective side of his nature just wouldn't allow it. "I...I can't...you shouldn't have to deal with all that had happened...all that I had done..."

"Oh Jack," Rose couldn't help the tears. The pain in his eyes were so intense and it tore at her. She wished that he would let her take care of it for a while, just like he had taken care of hers. "My Jack...you're always protecting me from my demons. I want to protect you from yours..."

"But you can't...no one can...I'm not the same Rose..."

"I know. I'm not the same either. I'm now a woman who had to live a year without the other half of her soul. We've both changed Jack. But one thing hasn't. Our love. That has and never will change. My love for you...it keeps growing and growing..."

"I don't deserve it."

"Well that's your opinion. I happen to think that you do."

While they're talking, they forgot that in a few short seconds, the fireworks display that they had arranged would begin, wowing the guests with the bursts of vibrant color in the night sky. It would be a spectacle. But to Jack and any other man that had been to war, the sound of the fireworks sounded like gunfire.

Rose didn't know what happened as the fireworks went off. One minute, she was sitting next to Jack, calmly talking to him and the next, he had her on the ground behind the table, covering her with his body, his blue eyes wide and afraid. Rose's stomach sank as she recognized another flashback and tonight of all nights.

Staying calm, she gently touched his face, trying to lead him back to the present. "Jack...Jack it's not real. That noise, it's only fireworks...Jack...please..."

"We have to stay down...a bullet can come out of anywhere," Jack hushed her, the continuous noise of the fireworks making it impossible for Rose to reach him. He was too far in.

She looked around, not knowing what to do. What did Jack do that one time in Chippewa Falls? Oh yeah...he got her away from what had caused the flashback, but there was no way to get him away from the sound of fireworks. She was just going to have to deal with this until it the fireworks were over…

"Rose? Jack, are you in here? The fireworks are starting," Alice entered the office and gasped to see Jack and Rose on the floor, with Jack in a defensive stance. "Do I want to know what's going on?"

Rose looked at her friend, and looked at her husband, who was stuck in a nightmare. She looked back at Alice. "Maybe you can get Micheal...he's having a flashback…and I can't get him out of it this time..."

Alice simply nodded and raced off to get her husband. Rose just laid there, stroking Jack's face and hair, whispering comforting words, hoping that something would bring him out of it. The fireworks seemed to be getting louder, causing Jack's arms to wrap around her and positioning himself more between her and what he deemed to be danger.

"You shouldn't be here Rose…," Jack stared at her, his mind screaming that this was wrong. How did she get here? How could he protect her this time?

"I'm not there Jack...neither are you."

"Of course we are...don't you hear the gun fire?" He stared at her as if she had lost her mind. Rose wanted to laugh at the absurdness of it all!

"Rose, Jack," Micheal raced in with Alice right behind him.

Jack stared at Micheal in disbelief. "Micheal? Are you crazy, get down! They'll shoot you!"

Micheal slowly approached and placed a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, no one is shooting at us. It isn't real. Those aren't guns you're hearing. They're fireworks."

"What?"

Micheal moved to kneel next to him and wrapped a secure arm around Jack's shoulders. "Look around Jack. Really look around at your surroundings. What do you see?"

Jack did as Micheal asked and his eyes stuck on Rose. "Gun smoke...mud...Rose...oh god, what is she doing here? She's supposed to be safe at home..."

"She is safe, Jack. So are we. Those guns aren't guns. They're fireworks. They sent you into a flashback."

"What?"

"Look, you trust me right? Take a look around again and this time really look. Don't pay attention to what you hear. Pay attention to what you see..."

Jack gave Micheal a skeptical look, but did what he was told. He looked around, blocking out the noise surrounding him. He frowned as the trench turned into carpeting and the muddy wall turned into the soft material of a couch. He blinked as the vision turned into a room. Micheal was right. He was home and Rose was safe. "She's safe..."

"That's right. Rose is completely safe, Jack."

A sob escaped him and he collapsed in Rose's arms, allowing her to hold him close and stroke his hair, which had come out of the slicked back style he had worn it in. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry Rose..."

"Shhh, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay," She kissed his cheek and rubbed his back, her heart breaking at his sobs. "I'm going to get you through this Jack. I promise..."

Ten minutes later, Jack was laying on the couch, the jacket to his suit draped over him. Rose had gone back out to finish up the party, which was a success, despite it all. Once all the guests, except Micheal and Alice were gone, she returned to the office, where Jack was just staring into space as Micheal and Alice sat with him, not saying a word.

"So...what do I do now?" Rose asked, walking over to sit on the arm of the couch and reaching down to stroke Jack's hair. Her heart was breaking for her husband. He was in so much pain, probably too much for her to handle.

"I made a call to the doctor I'm going to. He's agreed to see Jack."

Rose frowned. "I don't know about this...are you sure it will help?"

"He's helped me. I was as worse off as Jack and he helped me manage the memories and come to terms with all that had happened over there. Now I have no more flashbacks and the nightmares are rare. I'm still not back to how I was before the war...I may never be...but I'm not so messed up anymore. He worked wonders for me, I'm pretty sure that he can do the same for Jack," Micheal explained, wrapping an arm around Alice. "I don't know what I would do without Al and Doctor Grant."

Rose simply nodded, wiping away a tear that was tracing it's way down her cheek. "I thought...I thought that our love would see him through...that it would be enough..."

"Sometimes it takes more than love, Rose. Jack knows that you love him a great deal and he obviously loves you twice as much. It's just...this war...it took them to a place where our love obviously can't reach and that's where Doctor Grant comes in," Alice reached over and squeezed Rose's hand.

Rose nodded and tried to smile. "Thank you. For everything. I don't know where we'd be without you guys."

"We'll always be here for you and Jack," Alice gave her friend a smile.

"Just like you two have been here for us, straight from the beginning," Micheal chuckled.

Smiling at her friends and keeping her hand in contact with Jack, Rose began to feel a little better, especially now that they were getting Jack the help he needed. Jack may never be how he was before the war again, but hopefully some sessions with this doctor will help him deal with it better, returning peace to the Dawson household.


	45. A New Life

A good month had passed since the gallery party and Jack's breakdown. Ever since then, Jack had been under the care of Micheal's therapist, Dr. Luke Grant. At first it was a rough start. Jack couldn't bring himself to trust the doctor fully and had at first been resistant. But finally, after a big breakthrough, Jack began to trust the doctor more and more and began opening up to him. As he talked about his issues and began to sort things out, the flashbacks came less and less and he was better able to handle his nightmares.

Things were quite different for Rose. She had to come to accept that she couldn't cure Jack of his problems. That he needed help that she couldn't give him. That there was a part of him that she just couldn't touch. But that wasn't the real problem, even though it hurt to realize that. The real problem was more physical. She was constantly nauseous now a days. She woke up with an upset stomach and was always rushing to the washroom to empty her stomach. She was endlessly tired and had no energy to do anything. Jack would try to help her by helping his mother with the housework when he knew Rose had no energy. He would message her shoulders and feet and held her hair back whenever she had to throw up. She was also struck with mood swings, happy one minute, devastated the next and Jack would hold her as she cried over the silliest things.

At first, they had been afraid that it was the flu epidemic that was striking the country. It had finally reached the Dawson's front step. Thankfully, a quick visit from the doctor had laid that fear to rest. But he did have Rose take another test that he had refused to name. The symptoms sounded familiar, but he didn't want to diagnose until he was absolutely sure.

It was that Friday when he had gotten the results and made his way to the Dawson house.

Rose, for once feeling as well as could be expected and was sitting on the porch swing overlooking the garden of roses that Jack and Jake kept watered. She was reading a new mystery novel and was sipping some chicken broth that Jack had prepared.

Jack sat on the top step, sketching the scene of a recent nightmare. Dr. Grant had told him to start drawing what he dreamed of and bring it to the sessions so they could go over it together. So far, it had helped them both explore Jack's psyche and how to deal with all that had happened in Europe. It was Irene who showed Rose's doctor outside to talk to the couple.

"Rose, Doctor Cameron is here to see you, dear," Irene showed the doctor out onto the porch.

Rose closed her book and got to her feet, a small frown marring her features. Jack too closed his portfolio and got up to stand next to Rose, concerned for his wife's health. He was glad that it wasn't the flu, but he was still nervous about what it could be.

"I take it that you have Rose's test results?" Jack asked, wrapping an arm around Rose's waist, giving her some much needed support.

"I sure do and it's not bad news at all. In fact, it's rather good news, especially for a couple your age and with all that's happened to this country, it's very good news indeed," The doctor smiled, feeling giddy. He loved giving this news to expecting and non-expecting couples.

Jack and Rose looked at each other, confused. What diagnosis would make a doctor this happy?

"What's wrong with me, Doctor Cameron? I take it that it's definitely not the flu," Rose leaned against Jack, feeling a bit lightheaded once again.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Mrs. Dawson. Nothing that eight months of taking it easy won't cure."

Jack frowned, not getting it. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Rose's eyes widened, the meaning hitting her across the head. She felt so foolish, because she should have known! After all, she had been pregnant twice before and her symptoms never varied! "Oh my god, Jack...I'm pregnant!"

The doctor happily nodded. "You'll have a little bundle of joy in eight months time. Rose's symptoms are a bit harsher than most, so I'm going to prescribe lots of bed rest. She should keep off her feet. She shouldn't do anything strenuous or anything that could put stress on herself and the baby. I'm pretty sure that between yourself and your mother, you two will take pretty good care of her."

"Of course," Irene answered, noticing how her son was stunned into silence. She had to chuckle. "Really you two, why are you so surprised? It's not something unusual. In fact, a lot of young wives are turning up pregnant now that the men are home. It's a real baby boom."

"Well, I must go. I have Rose scheduled for a visit to my office next week," the doctor tipped his hat before leaving the house, already late for the next appointment.

"A new baby!" Irene clapped her hands together happily. "And this time Jack will be here for all of it!"

"That's right. Thanks to Uncle Carl and my amnesia, I had missed most of the twins," Jack nodded, not knowing how to respond to this news. He hadn't given much thought to having more babies and it felt weird that they were going to have a new one after all of this time. But he wasn't unhappy. He looked forward to watching Rose's stomach grow...to feel their baby move inside as it formed. He looked forward to the shopping trips and helping Rose pick out what it'll wear and coming up with names. Then it happened. For the first time since his return home from war, he smiled. A honest genuine smile. It wasn't one that was expected, or one that he felt he should have. But an honest one that was just there. "I want to go shopping for it. I missed shopping for the twins."

Rose smiled, noticing the light in his eyes, a light that had been missing since his return. "You're happy."

"Yes, I think I am."

Standing in the circle of Jack's arms, Rose rested her head against his chest and sighed as his arms tightened around her. She was glad that he was genuinely happy about the baby and looked forward to the pregnancy. She just wished that she could feel the same. It was silly, but she couldn't help thinking about her first baby...how it had started off so happily just to end so suddenly. She had never felt more devastated. Sure, she had carried the twins to term, despite everything...but what if she failed again with this baby? What if it was taken away just like the first one was? What would it do to Jack? What would it do to her? She shivered at the thought and pressed her face against his chest, thinking that she was hiding her fears.

Of course, Jack felt her shivers and how tense she was. He kissed her hair and held her close, knowing that she always felt safe in his arms. That hadn't changed, despite his problems. "What is it Rose?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Really," She mumbled, tightening her hold on him.

Jack just frowned, not believing her for a minute. Something was indeed wrong. He could tell by the tears dampening his shirt at the moment.

…..

Night had fallen and everyone in the Dawson household was asleep except for Jack and Rose. Rose had tried to lift herself out of her gloomy mood to no avail. She had remained silent throughout the rest of the day. Through dinner and through the evening hours. Now that Jack finally had her alone, he planned to find out what was wrong. He had thought that she'd be happy to have another baby. But looking at her and judging from her behavior, it was obvious that she was anything but happy.

Now in their bedroom, she laid on her side and stared into space, as Jack sat on the side of the mattress and gently stroked her cheek.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"About what?" Rose frowned, hoping that he wasn't talking about her lack of cheer about the pregnancy news.

"About why you've been so gloomy today. I know it has to be about the baby. You became quiet when you learned about it."

Rose closed her eyes and cursed herself. Of course Jack could tell that there was something wrong. She had not been herself at all. Sighing, she turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. "I don't know how to explain any of this."

"Try."

She sighed and closed her eyes again, just to open them. "I...I'm scared."

"Scared? Why?"

Rose shrugged. She couldn't say why this fear had come down upon her, it just had. "I know that it's ridiculous. I had carried the twins to term and there's no reason why this baby won't be just as healthy as they are. It's just...I'm so afraid, Jack. I'm afraid that something will happen and I'll lose it and disappoint you again...and I can't lose it. If I lose it...I lose a part of you..."

"Hey...open your eyes. Look at me," He laid next to her so his face was close enough to look into each her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as her eyes opened to meet his. "Listen to me, you won't lose this baby. The first time...well you heard the doctor. The ordeal that we had gone through, your body was still healing and couldn't support the baby full term. Things are different now. You've longed healed. You had already carried two babies to term, at the same time and you're a lot stronger now. I think it's very unlikely that we'll lose this baby. And even if you did, you won't lose any part of me, Rose. I love you so much and I'll be here for you. Nothing will ever change that. There's no need to be afraid, alright?"

"I'm sorry that I'm such a hormonal mess," She sniffed.

Jack just laughed. "Hey, I'm a psychotic mess. So we're quite a pair."

"You're far from psychotic, Jack Dawson," Rose shook her head.

"Maybe. But I'm still a mess."

"Things are getting better, right? I can't remember the last time that you had a flashback...unless you're hiding them from me..."

"It has been a while. I think drawing my nightmares and talking them over with Doctor Grant has helped a lot. I'm getting a better hold on what had happened and I'm dealing with it better."

Feeling a little better, she snuggled closer to him, wanting to be as close as she could possibly get. Probably sensing her need, Jack took the blankets and wrapped them around them both until they were encased in what looked to be a cozy cocoon. Rose sighed happily, feeling warm and safe as she rested her head against his chest.

"Thank you...for loving me, despite everything," Rose kissed his warm skin.

"I should be the one thanking you. I've put you through so much and you're still here."

"You're worth everything, Jack."

"I hope that you'll till feel that way when we're old and gray," Jack chuckled.

"There's no other way to feel. Not when most of the time I can only think of you."

"And our children. Wow, we're having another one. It just feels so surreal."

Rose just laughed. "It does. Even though I can do without the sickness."

"There has to be something we can do about the morning sickness..."

"I'll be fine, just as long as you're here."

"That is never a question. There's no place that I rather be than here with you and our family. Now that the war is over, I can honestly say that I'm never leaving your side again."

"Good. Because I'm going to hold you to that. This new life inside me needs you. Just like I do."

Smiling, Jack kissed her, sealing the promise he had just made. Not even wild horses could drag him away from the family that he loved more than life itself.


	46. An Unexpected Death

The next six months went by reasonably fast. The Dawsons spent their time preparing for the new baby, buying furniture and clothes. Jack was right by Rose's side during all of the shopping trips, helping to pick everything out. He wanted to really immerse himself into the experience of being an expectant father. He was always doing little things for Rose as well. Like messaging her feet and back, getting her all the foods she craved, no matter how weird the craving was, and touching her growing belly. But what Rose's favorite thing was when he held her during the times when she would cry for no reason at all or just had the need to be held. He was always there, arms ready.

Jack still had his problems. He was still going to therapy for his PTSD, he still sometimes had nightmares and would go quiet and not talk for a while. But the pregnancy seemed to bring them closer in a way that made up for how the PTSD pulled them apart.

Life was now a quiet, pleasant routine for the Dawsons while they looked forward to the new arrival. Everything was good. They were together, happy, and hopeful for the future.

But soon some news will disrupt the happy fugue that had fallen over the household.

It was a Saturday. Jack and Rose had the day off from the gallery, and Jack had planned to take Rose and the kids for a ride out in the countryside and just spend the day together. The day before, he had made another breakthrough in his therapy and he was in a reasonably happy place and felt that things were getting back to normal.

He entered the kitchen in order to prepare a picnic lunch for Rose and the kids when he saw Irene, sitting at the kitchen table, a telegram in her hand.

"Mom? What do you have there?" Jack asked, curious. He had heard the knock at the door and knew that his mother would answer it and take any message for him and Rose if they were needed. Right now, looking at her so pale and...well shocked, it made him concerned. "What is it?"

"It's for you...from the Santa Monica jail," Irene looked at her son with sad eyes.

Jack sighed. He hadn't recieved a letter from his Uncle Carl in a good long time. It was a month before he had left for war. Usually, he would ignore the letters, not wanting to communicate with the man. But the day before he left for Europe, Jack did write back, telling Carl that he had been drafted into the war. That he had gotten his wish to separate him from his family. It had been a bitter letter and Jack almost felt guilty for sending it. But then he had left and forgot all about that letter and his Uncle. Now knowing that the war was over, Carl probably thought that Jack's letter meant that he wanted to communicate again.

"What does he want?" Jack sighed, not really interested in what the man had to say. He was out of his life for good, despite that bitter letter he had sent.

Irene looked at her son, wondering what his reaction would be. There had been a time when Jack had loved his Uncle dearly. Next to his father, his Uncle Carl had been his favorite person. Irene felt sad how their relationship had fallen apart. She understood the reason and didn't blame her son a bit. He could not have someone that would harm his family in his life. Period. But she was still sad that the relationship that had been so close was now nonexistent.

"The prison was the one writing Jack. Carl had listed you as his next of kin."

"What? Why? I mean...I don't understand..."

"He's dead Jack. Carl died. He had caught that flu bug that's been going around and with him being up in age...he didn't last very long. He died late last night," Irene gave her son the telegram and watched the emotions rush through his face. Sadness and shock.

"Oh my god..."

"They're shipping the body here. I guess we're going to be planning a funeral...are you okay? I mean, I know that you two weren't on good terms...but there was a time..."

"Those times are over. He tried to kill Rose and Jake. He tried to kill my twins. I don't feel anything but hatred for him now," Jack spoke, his voice hard, his eyes avoiding Irene's. "We'll bury him, but we won't mourn. That's for people that deserve it. He got what he deserved. He died bitter and alone and it's his own fault."

"Jack..."

"I have to go find my portfolio," Jack turned around and walked out of the kitchen before Irene could say anything else. She looked at the place where her son stood, worried. The wall that she had ran into just now...it was new. Jack had once been so open and easy to read. But somehow he had learned to hide his emotions from her. She just hoped that Rose and his sister still had the power to slip behind that wall and sooth the swirl of emotions that she knew that her son must be experiencing at that moment. He may hate his Uncle now, but he had loved him too and she was sure that there was a small part of him that still loved Carl and was hurting over the death.

...

Rose found Jack on the back porch, staring at a blank page in his portfolio, his slumped shoulders the only sign of his dark mood. She frowned, wondering if it had to do with his PTSD. What had happened? He had been in such a bright mood when they had woken up. She sighed, remembering how he had hugged and kissed her and ran his hands through her hair, promising that today he was going to take her and the kids for a drive. Now he seemed to be back to the Jack that had freshly came home from the war.

"Jack?" She approached him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

Jack turned his head to look at her then turned back to staring at his portfolio. "A telegram came from the Santa Monica prison this morning. Carl died last night. It seems that he was one of the people who caught that flu virus."

"Oh...," She didn't know what to say. She couldn't say sorry, because to be honest, she wasn't. Carl Dawson had tried his best to make her life hell and had ended up trying to kill her, just to get her out of Jack's life. She hated him if she was to be honest. She was glad he was gone. But she also knew that it was quite different for Jack. He had mixed feelings, hating the man for what he had done to his wife, yet there was a part of Jack that held on to childhood memories of a favorite Uncle, who would always love the man. It was a small part, but it was enough to give Jack mixed feelings about the man's death.

"He named me next of kin. They're going to ship the body here for burial," Jack continued. "As if I want the responsibility."

Rose wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his back. "I don't know what to say. I can't say I'm sorry...but I know how close you once were. A part of you still cares about him, despite everything."

"Do you hate me for it?"

"Never! I can never hate you for anything. Besides, I understand it. I hated my mother and at the same time loved her. When it's family, you can't fully hate them. There's always going to be a part of you that cares."

He placed a hand over hers. "I wish that I could fully hate him. It'd make it a whole lot easier. He...he tried to hurt you. I don't want to feel anything about someone like that."

"He had hurt you too."

"Yes he did and he didn't even care. It was all about him and what he wanted."

"I hate him for that fact alone. That he had hurt you so badly," Rose sighed, kissing the back of Jack's neck, wishing that she could take his pain away. "But whatever you decide to do, I'll stand behind it."

"I don't know what I want to do."

"You have time before you need to decide," She kissed his cheek.

"You shouldn't have to witness this, not after all he had done."

Rose shrugged, tightening her embrace. "Hey, I won the war. I'm fine. I just want you to be fine. You've seen enough pain to last a lifetime. That man being a large part of that."

"I swear, this is the last of his part of it. After we get him good and buried, I plan never to hear his name ever again," Jack pulled away and got to his feet, his voice grim. "Despite how good he was to me as a kid, what he did to me as an adult overrides that. I can't forgive him and the only reason I'm burying him is for mom and Richie's sake."

"That's understandable."

Jack sighed and shook his head, wishing that someone else had been named next of kin so that he could go back to pretending that Carl Dawson had never existed. He didn't want to think about the pain that that man had caused him.

"Jack, why don't we take the kids for a drive. Let's forget about all of this for a while?" She ran her hands down his arms. "Let's spend the day with our family. Maybe we can even pick Janie and the kids up. Since Cal is on that business trip, it'd do her good to get out of the house. Besides, we haven't seen them in a few weeks."

Jack simply nodded. Wasn't that what he had planned to do anyway? "That's a good idea. Maybe her staff can prepare some snacks or something."

Rose smiled, happy that she was pulling his mind away from his Uncle's death and into more pleasant territory. "I'll go get the kids ready."

Jack watched her go into the house and sighed, remembering the fire that had happened years ago, destroying their lives in Santa Monica. He loved it here in New York, but their lives in Santa Monica...it had been something special, something that they had dreamed about since the time on Titanic. And his Uncle had destroyed it all. Now he was as dead as that dream. Some would call it justice. Perhaps it was. He just wished that it felt like justice in his heart, but what he truly felt was bitter disappointment and sadness.

Uncle Carl died alone in prison. It didn't have to be that way, but it was. He'll never understand why the man hated Rose so much. Why he couldn't accept her and the fact that he made his nephew happy? Why was it so important to his Uncle that he'd be miserable and alone and not well loved like he was with Rose? Those were questions that most likely he'll never have an answer to. It was just as well. He didn't really want to know. He just wanted a happy quiet life with his family and he was determined to have that. One way or another.


	47. The Truth about Carl

It was a marvelous day for a funeral in Rose's opinion. The sky was gray, threatening to rain. The atmosphere was quiet, and a heavy tension filled the house. News of Carl's death reached family members far and wide and the Dawson cousins were all in town to bid goodbye to a man that Rose had no tears for. She kind of felt bad for her lack of grief, but the man had tried to kill her. She doubted very much that he would have shed tears if he had succeeded.

She stood at the window and watched everyone down below, all milling about in the yard. All discussing the fond memories that they all had of the man that had been a thorn in her side and she had gladly forgotten.

"I wish that I hadn't listened to mother about informing everyone and having a decent funeral," Jack walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and his hair wet. "I'm not in the mood for their grief."

Rose frowned. One thing she was concerned about was that Jack was hiding his grief from her. Despite all that the man had done, there was a part of him that grieved the lost relationship and he wasn't allowing that part to shed a tear for an uncle that he had once loved. It made her sad. Jack shouldn't hide his feelings. Not for her benefit, not for anyone. "You grieve him, too Jack. Not in the same way, but...what you had lost...what he had destroyed...you grieve for it and that's okay."

"I don't grieve for him at all Rose. He tried to destroy our family. I am glad that he's dead."

"You're glad that the man who tried to destroy us is gone. But how about the man that you knew as a child? Are you glad he's gone too?"

"You're talking as if they were two different people."

"Well weren't they? I mean...I can't imagine you loving someone that had done all that Carl did. But I can imagine you loving an Uncle who was there for you as a child..."

"That's the thing Rose. He is the same person. He just...changed. I don't know why, but he did and...I can't cry for him. I can't feel sorry for a man who had destroyed our dreams and almost destroyed our family. I don't even want to go to the funeral..."

"Maybe I should go with you then. Support you somehow?" Rose walked over to him and rubbed his bare shoulders, hating how tense he was.

Jack sighed. They had decided that it would be best if Rose didn't attend the funeral. The Dawson cousins never did warm to her and with her being pregnant, he didn't want to subject her to the stress of being in a hostile environment. "No Rose. We discussed it. It's best for you and the baby if you didn't. Stay here or go check on the gallery. Do something relaxing and don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Janie will be there."

"That's not as good as me being there for you," Rose pouted.

Jack just chuckled. "No it's not. But she'll do in your absence."

"I just hate that yet again I can't help you," Rose bitterly sniffed.

Jack sighed, knowing that it hurt her when she couldn't be by his side when he needed someone. He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "Hey, don't do that. You help me whether you're by my side or not. You're right here. Always."

Rose gave a small smile. "Well, that is a nice place to be. Wait…," She walked over to her jewelry box and took out the locket that he had brought her as an anniversary present. Inside was a picture of him and her when they had renewed their vows. She took it out and walked back to Jack and slipped it on around his neck. "Wear this. Then I really will be with you."

Touched, Jack hugged her tight and gave her a tender kiss, his heart filling up with love for her. "Thank you..."

She sighed, breathing in his scent and savoring the feeling of his bare skin against her check as she pressed her face against his chest. For a second, she wasn't able to release him, her desire nearly taking over, but he managed to step back, breaking all contact with warm bare skin.

"I think I'll go check on the kids while you get dressed," She gulped, forcing her eyes away from him.

Jack just chuckled. "That may be a good idea, yes."

Rose hugged him one last time, just enjoying the warmth of his embrace. There was nothing that made her feel more loved than a hug from Jack. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, sweetie. I promise that today is the last day we'll have to deal with anything pertaining to that old man."

She pulled away and gently stroked his hair, looking into his eyes. "There are is no need for promises, Jack. Your love and kindness is all that I've ever needed." She kissed him one last time before finally pulling away and leaving the room.

Jack sighed as he watched her go, really wishing that he could just spend the day with her instead of having to deal with this funeral for a man that he had once loved but now hated. A man that had ruined everything with his hatred. Why couldn't he have been accepting of Rose? Why was he against her so much? He didn't understand it. It didn't have to be this way. He didn't have to die in prison sick and alone. Carl only had himself to blame. Shaking his head, he began to get dressed, wanting to get this day over with as soon as possible.

…..

Jack and Janie stood side by side, their hands clasped together as they stood in the front of a group of relatives, watching their uncle's casket be lowered into the ground. Neither sibling spoke. There were no words needed for either to know how the other was feeling. Jack knew that Janie was only there for him. She abhorred her Uncle and her hatred of him only grew when Jack had told her what Carl had tried to do to Rose. Janie knew that despite all that their Uncle had done, there was a part of Jack that would always care for him. The part that was held onto childhood memories of a Uncle that took him fishing and camping and to state fairs. That always had a gift for him on his visits. But there was a larger part that hated Carl for what he had done to his family and that was the part in control now. But still, that one tiny part that loved Carl was still grieving, whether Jack would admit or not.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," The priest walked over to the opened grave and tossed a handful of dirt on the closed casket. "May Carl Dawson now rest in peace."

"Mom is going to stand at the door of the church and thank everyone and all of that if you want to get out of here," Janie looked at her brother, who gave no sign of the emotion that he might be feeling at the moment.

"That's a good idea," Jack nodded. All through out the ceremony, he felt peoples eyes on him, judging him for leaving his Uncle in prison to die alone. None of them seemed to care that he had tried to kill his wife. All of them seemed to resent him for his choosing his wife and children over an Uncle who didn't care that he had found someone to love.

"Excuse me, are you responsible for this?"

Jack turned around to face a woman that reminded him of Ruth Dewitt Bukater. She had graying black hair, gray eyes, a cultured accent, and her posture was that of a first class woman. He had never seen her before in his life.

"Um, yes. May I help you?" Jack asked, wondering who this woman was and why was she at his Uncle's funeral.

"Yes, I am an old friend of Carl's. I was...distressed to hear of his death. I was hoping that you could tell me what had happened to him?" The woman asked, placing a gloved hand against her throat.

"Well...I can..."

"Oh thank you so much! Maybe we can go somewhere to sit? My feet are not what they used to be..."

"There's a bench right over there," Janie pointed out, not knowing what to think of this. She hadn't been expecting to sit and talk to strangers about her Uncle.

"Oh that would be most excellent," The woman smiled, her gratitude evident in her voice.

Janie led the way over to the park bench just at the edge of the cemetery and sat down next to Jack as the woman sat on Jack's other side. "Forgive me, ma'am, but who are you? How do you know our Uncle? No offense, but he was never a fan of people from high society..."

"No, I guess he wouldn't be. Not after what had gone on between us…," the woman sighed, twisted her hands nervously, staring down at the ground. "My behavior was most shameful..."

"Who are you?" Jack asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"My name is Corrine Lexington...of the Wisconsin Lexingtons...you've probably never heard of my family..."

"You have that right,"Janie stated, earning a hard elbow from Jack for her rudeness.

Corrine didn't seem too bothered. In her opinion, she deserved such treatment after what she had done all those years ago. "Carl and I...well...to be frank...we were lovers."

Both Janie and Jack's eyes widened in shocked disbelief.

"Are you kidding? I mean...our Uncle despised the first class…," Janie frowned. "He's made his dislike known to both my brother here and myself when we married first class people."

"He would...after what I had done to him...well it's no wonder. I mean...how could he feel any other way?" Corrine sadly sighed.

"What happened between the two of you?" Jack asked.

Corrine kept her eyes on her hands, too ashamed to face the family of the man she had rejected and possibly caused to become so bitter. "I met Carl when my family was on holiday. He worked at a saw mill at the time and we were vacationing at one of the high end resorts that sat at the edge of the town. We met at a town festival. Oh, he was so handsome. In fact, you resemble him a great deal young man. He was young and earnest and niave about how the world worked. Of course I wasn't. I knew all too well how it worked. It had been pounded into me since I could talk...but despite that...we fell in love. I would sneak out and meet him and we'd spend hours and hours together. I knew that it would never work between us. Our worlds were miles apart. First class girls simply didn't fall in love with third class boys and they certainly didn't plan to spend their lives with them, leaving their friends, family, and riches behind for a life of hardship. It simply wasn't done…

"Which is why when he proposed, I said no. I told him that our relationship was just a fun fling for me. That I could never marry a man beneath my station, that no girl in my position would. Of course, I was lying. I did love him...and he knew it, because he kept coming around...that was until my father's manservant found out and had him beaten within an inch of his life. I knew that that might not be the end of it and I was frightened for what might happen...so I accepted the proposal of a man that my mother had chosen for me. I waited until I knew that Carl was watching and I told my fiancee how I loved him more than anyone and that he was the man for me and that no one else mattered. Then I kissed him long and hard, hoping to sell it so that Carl would go away and never come back. And he did go away and never came back. I never saw him again after that..."

"Wow," Janie stared at the woman sitting next to her brother, the reason for Carl's behavior suddenly cleared. "So that's why he gave Jack such a hard time about Rose. It was all because of you."

"I am so sorry…," Corrine sniffed, dabbing at her eyes with a silk handkerchief.

"I bet you are. He was horrible to my Rose, all because she came from money. He even tried to kill her! That's why he died in prison sick and alone! Of course, what you did doesn't excuse him from that...but at least I know the reason now," Jack got to his feet, his emotions swirling inside of him. "You...you were a coward for what you did! If you loved him...you would have left it all behind for him. And you're wrong. First class girls do fall in love with third class guys and leave everything behind for them. I know, because my Rose was as first class as they come and she loves me and she left everything behind because she wanted to be with me and she had to put up with my hateful, jaded uncle because of your cowardice!"

"I never meant any harm...I...am so sorry...I wish I could tell him that now..."

"Well it's too late for sorrys. You should have said that when he was alive,"Jack shook his head, now understanding his Uncle, maybe even feeling a little sorry for him, but that was about it.

"I think you should go now. There's really nothing that we can do for you here," Janie sighed, still not feeling any compassion for her uncle. His actions had completely ruined him in her eyes. "But thank you for telling us your story. Now we know the reason why he was like what he was..."

Corrine got to her feet and gave a simple nod. "Thank you for listening. I wish you the best."

Jack and Janie watched as the woman left the cemetery, then looked at each other, both of them still reeling from what they had just learned.

"You want to forgive him, don't you?" Janie asked, trying to read the emotion in her brother's eyes.

Jack sighed and shook his head. "I can't. A part of me will always love him. I feel sad for him that he had to go through that...but the fact that he hated Rose so much that he tried to kill her...I can't forgive that. Every time I try...I remember Rose and Jake being trapped in that house...how close I came to losing her...and I get angry all over again."

"So...are you ready to go home? Mom said that she'll handle the rest of it..."

"Hold on...I...I have one more thing to do...and then we can go. Will you wait here?"

"Of course," Janie nodded and watched as Jack walked to their Uncle's grave.

Jack stood before the grave, his mixed emotions warring inside of him. He was sad and angry all at the same time. He and Carl had been so close at one time. He had once thought that the man would be a major part of his life, be a favorite Uncle to his own children. But the moment he fell in love with and married Rose, he knew that it wouldn't happen and now he knew why.

"Corrine was here. She told me and Janie what she did to you...that she was the reason you were the way you were. Why didn't you just tell me? We could have talked it through...maybe I could have convinced you that Rose wasn't her...that she would never do that to me. But you never gave me that chance. You were judge, jury, and executioner. And it's the executioner part that keeps me from forgiving you. You tried to kill Rose! I love her more than life itself and you tried to take her away from me! I hate you for that and...I can't get over it. You're even worse than Hockley for that. So...despite grieving the relationship that YOU destroyed, I can't let go of my anger. I'm sorry for what happened to you with Corrine...but I can't forgive you for trying to take Rose from me. This is going to be the last day even thinking about you. After today...I'm done. It'll be over and I'll never have to deal with you and your craziness again.

"It's too bad. You were my favorite Uncle...you were supposed to be an Uncle to my children as well...you were supposed to be a permanent part of my family...but you had to go and ruin it. I think I hate you for that most of all. Good-bye Uncle Carl."

With that said, Jack turned around and walked away, not looking back. Janie got up from the bench and took his hand.

"Are you alright?"

Jack just smiled and gave a nod. "I'm fine...I just want to go home to Rose now. I just need to be with her for while."

"Of course,' Janie smiled, leading her brother away from the grave site, glad that their Uncle was out of their lives and thoughts once and for all.


	48. Worth It

_(A/N: I'm sorry for the shorter than normal chapter. This one was a bit of a struggle. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Thank you for all the feedback, it's appreciated:))_

Jack had been back home from the funeral for a good few hours now. He hadn't said much of anything upon his return. His thoughts were just too much in a jumble. Janie had decided to go on home to Cal, wanting to share all that she had learned about her late Uncle and assumed that Jack was in good hands with Rose, who at the time had been making lunch for the twins and Jake.

Once she had the children settled, she left them in the care of Irene, who had just returned, and went in search of Jack, who was in their bedroom, his arms folded across his chest as he stared out the window, not saying a word..

"So...how was the funeral?" She asked, walking up behind him. She was pleasantly surprised when he turned around and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I learned something about him today...and it explains everything."

Rose frowned. What could Jack have possibly have learned that would explain Carl to him? Was it really important enough to share? She then felt guilty at that thought. Jack had always patiently listened to her go on about things that he could probably care less about. Now it was her turn to do the same. It was just that...Carl always made her feel that she wasn't worthy of Jack and just the mention of the man reminded her of that worthless feeling. No matter what Jack said, no matter how much he showed her his love and stated his feelings for her time and again, the small part of her brain refused to let her live in peace with the knowledge of his love. A small voice that sounded so much like Jack's now deceased uncle was there to tell her that she did not deserve him.

"What?"

Jack pulled away and pulled her over towards the bed and sat down, pulling her down next to him, keeping their hands linked. "He had a girlfriend when he was young. A high society girlfriend. She was at the funeral today and told me and Janie all the morbid details. Mainly the fact that she trampled all over his heart, causing him to mistrust people from high society completely."

"Oh...," Rose chewed on her bottom lip, processing what Jack had just shared, then shook her head. "It doesn't give him an excuse though. He was horrible. He tried to kill me and the kids..."

"I know. Believe me, I know and I have no intention of ever forgiving him for that. I guess I'm just shocked and now I know the reason why he was the way he was. I think that had hurt most of all. Not knowing why..."

"Does it help to know now?"

Jack paused, going over the question in his head. Did knowing his Uncle's reasons help him deal with his own mixed feelings? Well...at least now he knew that it wasn't because of some sick need to see him unhappy. "I think it does. Now that I know the reason...I can stop blaming myself, thinking that I had done something to cause him to change in the way he had. He was still the same Uncle Carl...but he thought he was protecting me from the same kind of hurt that he had experienced. But he was wrong. You are nothing like Corrine. You are brave and smart, stubborn, and loyal. You love me and you want to be with me. No matter what. You didn't only have to go through a sinking ship, but you had to deal with his bullshit..."

"Of course I love you. I'd go through the seven levels of hell if it meant being with you," Rose reached over to touch his hair. "I mean...you fought Cal and Titanic for us to be together. I figured that Carl was an obstacle for me to deal with."

"You shouldn't have had to."

"You were worth it, Jack. You are worth it. When I look back at our life together...at what we've built despite it all...I don't regret a thing. I'd face Carl all over again as long as you're waiting at the other side."

"You really think that I'm worth all the hell he had put you through? The amnesia? The fire?"

Rose simply nodded. "Just like you believe that I was worth facing off with mother, Cal, and that awful Lovejoy."

"And now Hockley is married to my lovely twin sister," Jack chuckled, gently stroking Rose's hand with his free one. "You were worth it, though. When I first saw you on Titanic...I didn't think I'd have a chance to even talk to you...but when I got to know you...saw your spirit...I couldn't just walk away. I had to at least try. And despite it all, it was well worth it. We have a life together...with three children, one on the way...I may have had to go to war, but you were still something to fight for. I fought to come back to you..."

"And I fought get you back when you had that amnesia. I even punched an officer. Everything that we had gone through...I'd do it all again."

Jack smiled, lifting his hand to cup her cheek. "So would I. I guess I just felt kind of sad for him, because he didn't have this with Corrine. She was weak where you are strong. She didn't fight the way you had. I have something that he almost had, but didn't and never would. He had let what she did leave him bitter. And because of that, he died alone in prison instead of surrounded by family and I promise you, that's not going to be us. We will always have each other. No matter what."

"I make the same promise, Jack. Nothing on this earth will ever make me walk away from you."

Their emotions overwhelming them, Jack and Rose sealed that promise with a tight embrace, which lead to their lips locking in a passionate kiss. Together, they laid down onto the bed and ended up coming together, drowning in each other and their love.

After their lovemaking, Jack drifted off into sleep, but Rose remained awake, watching him. He seemed so peaceful, more peaceful than she's ever seen him since the ordeal with his Uncle had began. He had found some kind of peace with what had happened it seemed, and she was glad. He had been so terribly hurt by Carl's rejection. She was glad that Corrine's story gave Jack the peace he needed. She also meant what she had said.

Jack had been worth it all and he still was. She would walk through fire and brimstone if need be. That was how much she loved him.

Sighing, she stroked her swollen stomach and smiled when she felt the child within shift beneath her hand. The ultimate symbol of their love. A love that was still going strong, after all these years, despite that man's best efforts.

"Your daddy is worth everything. I can't wait until you meet him. You'll love him just as much as me and your siblings do," Rose sighed, feeling at peace as well. Carl was gone. Jack was hers. Finally all was right with the world.


	49. A New Dawson

Rose was now two weeks overdue to give birth and she had never been in a worse mood. Her body ached all over, her feet were swollen, she was hungry all the time, and most of all, she just could not get comfortable. She was ready to have this baby already! If only the baby would agree.

Jack was sitting at the edge of the bed, portfolio in hand. In the last days of Rose's pregnancy, he had taken to drawing her in several positions, from standing to laying down. From fully clothed to completely naked. He loved the naked ones best. There was just something about drawing her nude belly, full of the life that they had created together. There was something surreal and beautiful about that and he thought that it was his best work.

"How about lifting your dress...a last peak at the concealed life within," Jack grinned, turning to a blank page.

Rose sighed, rolling her eyes as she pulled up her dress to reveal her gigantic stomach. "Honestly, it's twins again. It has to be," She pouted a little, noticing how Jack was back to drawing once again. "Honestly, I think you love this baby more than me."

Jack just laughed. "I adore both of you, Rosebud. You know that. You and the little seedling you carry."

"This seedling feels like a tree," Rose sighed, placing a hand against her belly and wincing at another pain that shot through her back. She's been having a back ache all day. As soon as Jack was finished, she was going to have him give her a massage.

"Keep your hand right there...that's perfect," Jack grinned.

Rose sighed and tried her best to relax while Jack worked. It was hard to do since her back was really bothering her. "Jaaack. My back hurts."

Finishing his drawing, he looked at her and frowned. "Poor Rose. Do you want me to rub it for you?"

"Would you?"

Jack simply smiled. As if she had to ask. He'd do anything for her, really. He got up and had her scoot over so he could sit on the edge of the bed beside her. He gently placed his fingers on her back and began to massage the tight muscles. "Sweetie, you're so tense. It can't be good for the baby."

"I don't think...oh god," She gasped as she felt warm liquid slide down her legs and the pain spread from her back to her abdomen. "My water just broke..."

"Ah, finally. That wasn't a normal backache, that was labor," Jack chuckled, kissing the back of her neck, before getting to her feet. "Relax as much as you can, I'll go get the doctor..."

Rose grabbed Jack's hand and held on tight. "Don't leave me...please..." She couldn't say why, but she was scared. It's been years since she gave birth last and Jack's presence was keeping her from panicing completely.

Jack frowned in concern, seeing the fear in his wife's eyes. "Okay...I'll send mom for the doctor, alright?"

Rose just nodded, biting back a moan. "Tell her to hurry..."

Jack disappeared for about three minutes and then was back by Rose's side, holding her hand in his. "She's getting the doctor and taking the kids to Janie's. Hang in there, sweetie..."

Rose moaned as another contraction gripped her. She looked at Jack with tear-filled green eyes. "I'm scared, Jack...it hurts..."

"I know...I'm sorry, Rose. If I could do this for you, I would..."

"I know...just don't leave me...please..."

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away, my love," he kissed her sweaty forehead.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the doctor arrived, followed by a nervous Irene and a nurse. The nurse placed a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Young man, I am afraid that you must step outside now. It is inappropriate for you to be here..."

Jack sighed. He knew that it was going to be a fight, but he was determined to stay. He had made a promise and he wasn't going to break it. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere. Rose is my wife. This is my baby. I was there to see our twins into the world and I'm going to be here to see my new son or daughter arrive and I'm going to hold her hand as I do. I'm not leaving. Now you can either do your job, or stand here and argue with me the whole time. But I rather that you help my wife and let me hold her hand and keep her calm, just like I did before, when she birthed two babies."

"But this is inappropriate! No man stays with the wife during birth! It's against tradition!"

"Nurse Striker, just let the young man alone. There's no harm in him staying as long as he stays out of the way. Now get down here and make sure that Mrs. Dawson is ready for a safe birth," The doctor commanded, not in the mood to argue. He knew all too well how stubborn some husbands can be at the birth of their children.

"Jack!" Rose cried out as another pain gripped her.

"It's okay, Rose. I'm right here. I told you that I was going nowhere, didn't I?" He squeezed her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, urging her to lean more against him. "Come on, let's take your mind off of the pain...Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes...up she goes..."

Rose tried to sing with him, but the pain was too much. She sobbed and squeezed her eyes shut, turning her head to press it against his chest. "I'm going to dieee!"

Jack shook his head. "No you're not. You're doing great in fact. You're bringing our baby into the world. Another symbol of the love we've fought so hard for. He or she is going to be beautiful, Rose. And this time, there's no war. We'll raise it together."

Rose screamed again as she felt the baby begin to crown. She tightened her grip on Jack's hand that his hand felt like it was going to be crushed.

"Okay, I need you to start pushing Rose! Come on, you can do it! Push!" The nurse demanded.

She cried as she squeezed her eyes shut and pushed as hard as she could. Feeling her energy seep out of her, she leaned against Jack, panting heavily. "I can't...I can't do it, Jack...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be silly, Rose. Of course you can do it. You pushed Josephine and Joesph out. You can do it again, I know you can. Just squeeze my hand and I'll hold you up. I won't let go. I promise...I just need you to push, one more time."

"That's right, Rose. Push."

She sobbed, wanting to insist that she can't, but she knew that there was no other choice. She had to have this baby and the only way to do that was to push. So she gathered what little strength she had left and pushed and pushed until she felt something tiny leave her body. She fell back into Jack's arms, totally drained of energy.

"It's a girl! You have a baby girl!" The doctor announced, handing the baby to the nurse, who wiped her off before handing her to Rose.

"Please tell me there's not another baby...I really can't push anymore," Rose breathed, remembering the shocking discovery of another baby the last time she gave birth.

The doctor and nurse laughed.

"Not to worry, Mrs. Dawson. There is only one baby this time," The nurse winked. "And a right pretty one she is. The best of both her parents it seems."

Rose looked at the tiny being that she had carried for nine months. Another daughter for Jack. She had strawberry blond curls and blue eyes and Rose's complexion. She was indeed a beautiful baby.

"Claire. Her name is Claire Marie Dawson..."

Jack smiled. He liked the name. There was something gentle and beautiful about it. "It's perfect..."

Looking at their daughter, it was love at first sight for Jack. He loved his new daughter, just as much as he loved his other three children. She was perfect in all ways and in his eyes had gained the beauty of her mother. He planned to spoil his little princess, just as he had spoiled Josephine.

But for Rose...her feelings were quite different as she stared at her newly born daughter. Where she had felt instant love and adoration towards her first two children...she felt nothing at all for her new daughter. There was an emotion there that she knew was love...but it was like...there was a wall between the emotion and her heart. It was there...she just wasn't feeling it as fully as she should and that horrified her! What did that say about her as a mother? Was this how her mother had felt when she gave birth to her? Was she indeed turning into her mother?!

Rose turned her head to look at Jack and saw the instant light of love that all parents had for their children and wanted to cry, because she knew that what she was feeling...it wasn't normal. It wasn't right...and she had no idea what to do about it. She turned her attention back to her daughter, a tear falling from her eyes, hoping that maybe this fog was left overs from the birth. That the wall between her daughter and herself would disappear. She couldn't go through life like this and she certainly couldn't become like her mother...that would be the worse thing of all...


	50. Disconnect

_Dreams of blue eyes and warm kisses filled Rose's dreams, drowning her in a rush of passion and desire. A whispered I love you and a warm caress and the loud cry of a baby somewhere in the distance growing louder and louder..._

Rose sat up in bed, the dream now fading as the sound of newborn's cried filled her senses. She stared at the crib, her heart pounding and sinking at the same time, realizing that she was the only one in the room. The only one who could take care of this child. The only one that felt that such a task was impossible!

Why was she crying? What was she supposed to do to stop it? Could she stop it? She couldn't even remember how she had taken care of the twins, what was wrong with her? As the baby continued to cry, hot tears poured from Rose's eyes. She felt so helpless and an absolute failure! What kind of mother forgot how to take care of a baby?! Carl was right about her. She was useless and now Jack will see that for himself.

"Is that Claire?" Jack frowned, coming into the room. He had been outside with Jake, helping him draw one of the budding roses in the garden when he heard the crying. At first he had assumed Rose would take care of it because his mother had taken the twins to visit Alice, Micheal and their son. But the crying hadn't stopped. So concerned, he rushed up to be met with a wailing Claire and a sobbing Rose.

First thing was first, he went and lifted his daughter out of the bed and winced, realizing that her diaper needed to be changed. Remembering changing the twins, he made quick work of that task. Happy to be clean and dry at last, Claire's sobs stopped and she looked up at her father with bright happy eyes.

"There you go. All you needed was a good changing," Jack lifted the baby up into his arms and smiled down at her. She was truly a beautiful baby. It made all the pain and heartache he went through worth it. It made him feel that all the goodness hadn't been stripped from him after all. He glanced over at Rose and his heart ached to see her in tears. He had to wonder though, what had happened? Why did it take her so long to check on Claire and why was she crying.

Keeping the baby in his arms, he went and sat down next to his sobbing wife. "What's wrong? Why didn't you see about Claire?" He was careful to keep his voice simply curious, not wanting to sound harsh and accusing. Ever since Claire's birth, something had been off about Rose. She didn't seem happy at all about the birth and when he watched her with the baby...it looked as if he was watching Ruth with one of the twins when they had been born. Like they were something cute but something that she rather not have to deal with, which was not like Rose at all. She loved children so much, even when they weren't her own.

Rose sobbed, not knowing how to explain herself. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She felt so useless and overwhelmed! She didn't even feel like Claire was hers, which was impossible since she had carried her for nine months. She had been looking forward to her for nine months! She should be on cloud 9 right now, but she wasn't. She dreaded the times when Claire needed her. She feared the times when Jack and Irene weren't around and Claire's care fell to her. The bond that she felt with her other children, even Jake...she didn't feel with Claire. She loved her, but that tie that should always there...it felt as if it had snapped somewhere during the birth and it was killing her.

"Rose...talk to me," Jack stared at his wife, growing more worried as her sobs became worse.

She looked at Jack, who had so much love and kindness inside of him. What was he going to think of her? He'll think that she was crazy. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry. Just talk to me. Don't think that I haven't noticed that you haven't been yourself since Claire's birth. I have...and I've been patient, not wanting to push. But Rose, this isn't healthy. You barely hold her. You act like feeding her is a chore and just now...you looked as if you were at a loss on what to do. You've never acted like this before...something is wrong. I want to help you, but I can't if you don't talk to me."

"Do you think I want to be like this?"

"See, that's just it. I know you. I know that you don't. I know that there's something wrong here."

Rose looked down at her hands, allowing her tears to just fall. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Try. Don't you love Claire?"

Rose looked up at Jack, all of her sadness in her eyes. "I do. I swear I do...she's my baby...it's just that...I feel so...disconnected from her. Like...the ties that bind us broke somehow. It's like she's someone else baby, not mine. Which is ridiculous, I know. I pushed her out, she looks like the both of us and I don't know why I feel this way and it scares me! Then just now...I felt completely overwhelmed! It was like...I had forgotten completely how to be a mother!"

"Rose..."

"I don't know what to do Jack...I don't even know if this can be fixed...what if it can't?"

"I'm pretty sure that it can be. With love and patience, we can fix it, Rose. Look...maybe it's all too much, too fast for you right now. It has been years since you had to care for a small baby. We'll take it one step at a time. I'm sure that that the bond will come. Soon, it'll feel natural again."

"I don't know Jack. I remember with the twins...it just came to me and I had never dealt with babies before that. You would think that it'd be that way now...not later..."

"It's still been a while. And there's all kind of reasons why you feel this way now. The point is, we'll work through it. I'll be by your side as we do. You helped me through my war mess, and now I'll help you."

"Help? I wasn't any help to you. I seemed to have made things worse," Rose sniffed, remembering how hurt she was when it was obvious that it was going to take more than her love to help Jack through his demons.

"Yes you were. You may not have seen it...or felt like it was help...but you did. More than you know. If I didn't have you...I would never have found the strength to work through any of it. I would have kept on hiding from it. But I knew that at the end of the tunnel, you and our family were waiting...I felt your love, even at my darkest moment. You were my shining light, Rose...and I'm going to be the same for you. I swear it."

Rose wiped away her tears, touched by his words. "You were always my shining light. That had never stopped."

Jack smiled and kissed her cheek. He glanced down at Claire, who was now peacefully sleeping. "Would you like to hold her? She's asleep, freshly changed, and not hungry."

Rose shrugged, not at all sure if it was a good idea. "Do you trust me with her?"

"Of course. You are her mother. She loves you."

Rose sniffed and nodded her head. She looked down at the baby as Jack gently slid her into her arms.

"There you go. See, she's settling down all comfy. She trusts you. You kept her safe and loved for nine long months, Rose. You can do it even better now that she's in the world."

Rose frowned, still not feeling a connection. "I still feel like she's not mine, Jack. I feel like someone else should be her mother..."

"But you are her mother Rose..."

"Here...take her...I...I can't do this...," She quickly gave Claire back to Jack and stood up from the bed.

"Rose..."

"I...I have to go...I need some air..."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No. It's best if I'm by myself...I...I'm sorry..."

"Rose.."

Before Jack could say anything else, she ran out of the room, needing to get away from the situation. Needing to be alone and really think about what to do. She did know one thing...if she didn't get the connection back to Claire, she'll have to do something...because she will not be the kind of mother her own had been. She will not expose any of her children to a cold as ice mother who didn't know how to love them...even if that meant that she couldn't be with them anymore.

...

Irene returned to find Jack at the kitchen table, feeding baby Claire a bottle. They had prepared formula for Claire for the times when Rose was not available to breastfeed. Irene frowned at the sight, wondering where her daughter in law was.

"Where's Rose?" She asked, taking out some ingredients to make for dinner.

Jack shrugged, the worry clear on his face. "I don't know. She ran out of here and haven't been back since. She said she needed time to be alone..."

"Is everything okay?"

Jack shook his head as he looked down at his daughter, her blue eyes studying his face as her tiny fist clenched around his finger. "No. It's not. Ever since Claire arrived...Rose hasn't been herself. Today, Claire was crying to be changed, and Rose was just sitting there crying. I talked to her and she admitted that she didn't feel connected to Claire...she feels like Claire's not even hers. She ran away when I told her we'd work through it..."

"I am sure she'll return," Irene frowned, her mind working over the problem. She remembered back when she was young...birthing Jack and Janie...how she had felt so disconnected from her babies at first. Jack and Janie had been the most beautiful babies in town at the time and everyone loved them...but she had felt horrid, because it took the longest time for that bond to kick in and for her to feel the same love that she had felt for her oldest son. The doctor had diagnosed it as depression and had prescribed Valium at the time. All it did was make her sleep. But with a lot of patience and love and perseverance from Albert and Richie and her own parents, the bond finally kicked in and her twins never knew about her struggles.

Maybe it was time to share that struggle with her youngest son in order to help the woman he loved.

"You know...what Rose is going through...I went through the same thing with you and Janie when you were born. I know you both don't know this, it wasn't something I wanted to share...but when you both came into the world...your father was amazing...and I don't know how I would have survived without him. But I felt the same disconnect Rose feels now. The doctor calls it depression, but it took love and patience and perseverance to get through it and to the point where I felt that bond with my babies. It's something that us women sometimes go through after giving birth."

Jack frowned. He had no idea that it had been so hard for his mother to connect with him and Janie. She had always been so loving and warm. Always ready with a warm hug and kiss. He remembered being scared of the dark along with his sister and how his mother had come and stayed the night with them to calm them down and other instances where she had showered them with the love that only a mother could give. Yes, he adored his father, but he also adored his mother as well. For so long in his life, she had been the most beautiful woman in the world and had modeled what he had looked for in a wife off of her. Now here she was, admitting that the bond he had always felt with her hadn't always been there.

"You got better..."

"Of course I did. I wasn't going to remain disconnected from my babies forever. I wanted to be close with my twins more than anything and I worked and worked until I got where I was supposed to be. Rose will get there too."

"Will you talk to her? Maybe she'll feel better and not so alone if you shared your experience?" Jack felt as if he was overstepping, but his worry for his wife filled his mind. He loved her so much and wanted her to be happy and full of the same joy he felt when he held their daughter. He wanted Claire to know the warmth of her mother's love and he knew that Rose wanted it as well. She looked up to his mother so much, knowing that she had gone through the same thing would help.

"Of course I will. The poor girl...she must be so heartbroken right now..."

Sitting down the bottle and looking down onto his daughter's beautiful eyes, he imagined how he would feel if he didn't feel the bond he had with his child. He remembered the pain that still stung him when he thought of all the time he had missed with Jake. It was a pain that he never wanted Rose to feel and knew that she was feeling now. "I know she is. She loves her children so much. She wants the bond with Claire."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. When she is back and has had some rest. Maybe you can take the children and Claire to visit with Janie and Rose and I can have a mother and daughter in law day."

"That would be great! Thanks mom," Jack smiled, feeling relieved. Things weren't looking so dark anymore. It looked like his mother was going to make everything okay once again.

"Anything for you, my sweet boy," Irene smiled, gently touching Jack's face. She loved her youngest son so much, and it did her heart good to help his family. It was a family that had enjoyed with Albert and one that she had once been afraid Jack wouldn't have. Thankfully, things had worked out for Jack and she was going to make sure that it stayed that way for a good long time.


	51. Post-Partum

Jack woke up with him on one side of the bed and Rose on the other. She was turned onto her side, with her back facing him, so far away from him that he had to reach just to touch her. He frowned, feeling abandoned. He didn't know why she was so far away. Was she angry with him? Did she not love him anymore? Or was this just another symptom of whatever this was that she was going through?

Whatever it was, he was certain of one thing. He was not going to allow her to withdraw from him, just like she hadn't allowed him to push her away. They were in this together. Whether she felt that way or not. It was she jumped, he jumped, just as it always was.

He reached over and touched her shoulder, frowning at how tense she was. Normally, Rose was the most relaxed person in bed. It was their sancturary. The one place they knew that they were safe to be themselves. It was never a tense place. It broke his heart to see tension here now, in the early morning hours.

"Rose, I'm going to take Claire and the kids to visit Janie for the day. Mom is wanting to spend the day with you. She feels that maybe a day with just the two of you may cheer you up. Something about a girl needing a mother. Well, since she's a mother, she should know, right?" Jack chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Rose sighed, reading into Jack's words that he needed some time away from her. She must really be driving him crazy. "If you feel it's best."

"It is, baby. Right now, you may need a mother's listening ear to help. Maybe she'll even have some advice for you. Okay?"

Rose simply nodded. "Fine."

Jack sighed, trying to keep hold of his patience. Being short with her was not going to help. "I better get ready to go and then prepare the kids. I'll also get breakfast together if you'd like to join us before we leave."

Rose didn't reply. She just pulled the blankets tighter around herself and kept her eyes to the wall. What else could she say? Run, Jack run? Get away from the crazy lady that can't bond with her own baby? No, it was best that he and the kids left and had a day off from all of it. Leave her with this obviously broken mind.

She didn't even feel his lips press against her cheek after he had finished dressing and barely heard the bedroom door open and close as he walked out of the room. She sighed and laid there, wondering when or if he'll return. She wouldn't hold it against him if he didn't.

Jack made quick work in preparing the twins, Jake, and baby Claire for the trip to Janie's. He was bringing them into the kitchen, ready to prepare breakfast just to find Irene already at work, plating the eggs, bacon and toast.

"Mom, you're up," Jack blinked in surprise.

Irene just laughed. "Of course I'm up. I decided to get the day started with a nice breakfast."

"Great, we can all have a good breakfast before heading out," Jack forced a smile, his mind on Rose at the moment.

"Is Rose awake yet?"

"Yes. But she's barely talking and...it's like she's angry with me, but I don't know what I had done wrong."

"Love, don't worry. It's just the depression. I remember that I didn't want to be anywhere close to Albert and everything he said was the wrong thing...I know that I must have driven him up the wall," Irene shook her head with the memory. "If only I could go back...so much time wasted..."

Jack got up and placed comforting hands on his mother's shoulders. "I miss him too, mom. But he wouldn't want you to be sad. You know that..."

"I know, my sweet boy. I know. I'm just having another moment. I pray that you never have them," Irene turned around to give her son's cheek an affectionate pat. "You grew up to be such a good man, husband, and father. He would be so proud of you. You were always his pride and joy, regardless."

"I'm just the man he taught me to be. Even though sometimes I wonder if I am succeeding. Rose needs me, but I can't seem to help her..."

"But you are helping her. The best way you can. Don't you worry, alright? She'll be fine."

...

After breakfast was eaten, Jack stepped into the bedroom one last time, this time, he found Rose standing by the window looking out. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We're leaving now. We'll back tonight, okay? You have a nice day with mom. I love you, Rosebud. And so do the children."

She didn't say anything in return. Sighing, he kissed the back of her neck and then released her. She stood in that one place until she heard them all leave the house.

Rose closed her eyes, already missing his presence, yet glad that he was gone. Now she didn't feel like she was letting him down. Now she felt free to just stand here and brood over her failure as a mother. Was this what it was like for her own mother? When she realized that she lacked what it would take to be a good mother? For a minute, she wished that Ruth was there to ask. Maybe she'll write her. Ask her in a letter.

A slight knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. She frowned, remembering Jack mentioning that his mother wanted to spend some time with her today. She had almost forgotten.

"Rose, dear. Why don't you come out and have a spot of breakfast. There is still some left over and I promised Jack that you'll eat something," Irene's warm voice came through the door.

Rose sighed at the mention of Jack, reminded again of how he worried about her. He always was trying to take care of her. If only his love was all it would take to get her back to normal again. Normally, it was the best medicine for her. But now...it didn't help her with Claire at all. Sighing, she slipped on a simple blue dress and left the room. She found Irene in the kitchen, sitting a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes dripping with syrup on the table.

"You didn't have to fix me a plate, Irene," Rose felt her stomach growl at the sight of the food.

"Oh it was no trouble. It keeps me busy," Irene smiled, watching as Rose sat at the table and began taking dainty bites of the food. She had to inwardly chuckle, thinking of the Rose that her son brought home in Chippewa Falls. That Rose had such a love for life that had matched her sons and when she ate, it wasn't dainty little bites. But now, it was like Rose had turned into the little lady that her mother had wanted her to be. Of course, it was the depression. It tended to dampen the appetite. She remembered when she had to force herself to eat as well.

"Eat up before it gets cold, love."

Rose finally finished eating and helped Irene with the breakfast dishes afterward. Once that task was done, the two women went outside and sat on the porch, taking their embroidering and crocheting projects with them. Embroidering was something new for Rose. She had learned the art in finishing school, but hadn't really made it a habit since then. Now, with her healing from childbirth and not in the mood to read or write, she had taken it up and found that she rather enjoyed it. It was the one thing that she did enjoy really and had started on her own project. The repetitive hand movements took her mind away from her problems.

Irene's project was really crocheting a blanket for her newest granddaughter. Claire was the most prettiest baby around, gaining her looks from both her parents, but her sweet temperament was all Jack. She reminded her of him when he was a baby. She felt for Rose, wanting to be close to such a sweet child, yet feeling blocked off somehow.

"You know, Claire reminds me so much of Jack. Such a sweet baby. Rarely ever cries. Those blue eyes so innocent and trusting. So many memories," Irene smiled, deciding to start the planned conversation. There was no better time than now. She eyed Rose, who didn't respond. Her eyes were still on her embroidery, her lovely face void of any emotion, which was unusual. Sighing she went on. "Jack and Janie were like night and day. Kind of like Joesph and Joesphine. Jack was the sweet one while Janie was the head strong, stubborn one. I loved them both so much...still do."

Still no response from Rose. It was time to drop the bomshell she supposed.

"One wouldn't know that when those two were first born that I couldn't bond with them. No matter how hard I tried, I felt as if I couldn't take care of my babies. It was a horrible depressing time. I thought that I was a failure as a mother. What mother didn't bond with her new babies?"

Rose looked up with a frown. "You didn't bond with Jack and Janie?"

"Not at first. I didn't understand it. They were such beautiful babies. It was the hardest thing not to be able to feel the same connection that I felt with Richie. It made me depressed and made me feel like a failure as a wife and mother. I was so distraught, I didn't even want to be close to my beloved Ralph anymore. Not only did I not feel the normal desire a wife has for her husband...but I felt as if I didn't deserve him after such a big failure."

Rose stared at Irene in disbelief. Irene...she was the most warm, loving mother she had ever seen and she had witnessed the bond she had with both Jack and Janie. She had even been a little jealous of that bond, because she didn't have it with her own mother. Yet, here Irene was saying that she had gone through exactly what Rose was going through now.

"But...you do have a bond with them...I've seen it..."

Irene smiled happily. "Oh now I do. After some time and patience, a lot of love and understanding from Ralph, and I even went to a psychiatrist to talk over my feelings and how to get over that wall that was blocking me from my children. I finally got better and the connection to my babies appeared, as if it had always been there and got stronger and stronger."

Rose sniffed, thinking about her own situation. Irene had went through the same thing and had obviously gotten over it. Did that mean there was help for her too? Was her case not so hopeless after all? She looked at Irene with tearful eyes.

"I...I can't bond with Claire. I...I feel so overwhelmed and I dread being alone with her because I'm afraid that I won't be able to take care of her...like this. I feel like such a failure as a mother and now as a wife," she tearfully confessed. "And I'm afraid...I'm afraid that I'll never feel that connection and that I'll become like my mother. I don't want to be my mother...I want my children to only know warmth and love. I don't want them to feel cold and like a disappointment. I don't want them to grow up afraid of them mother..."

"Oh Rose, you poor dear..."

"What do I do? How do I fix this?"

"Back in my day, the doctor only gave me valium, which made me more relaxed. And like I said, I also went to see a doctor. I think that's the best way to start. Seeing a doctor..."

"I'm so embarrassed," Rose sniffed, rubbing her eyes, wondering what Irene must really think of her. What will a doctor think?

"Don't be, sweetie. This depression...it happens to a lot of women who just gave birth. It's not at all rare and it can be treated."

"So I'm not doomed to become my mother?"

Irene laughed and scooted her chair next to Rose's to wrap a comforting arm around her. She stroked the younger woman's red curls. "Oh no, darling. You are not doomed to become that woman. You are nothing like her. Your beauty goes deeper than your looks. It reaches your heart and soul and I am so happy that my son had found you. You're the perfect mother for my grandchildren and you're going to be a wonderful mother to Claire."

Tears were now falling freely from Rose's eyes. Of grief or relief, she couldn't say. She just knew that Irene's words touched her. "Thank you..."

Irene wrapped her other arm around Rose and held her against her chest. "No need to thank me, sweetie. You became my daughter, just as much as Janie is when you married my Jack. I love you just as much as my own and will do all I can to help you through this. Everything is going to be alright."

"What do I do next? How do I start getting better?"

"How about we make a doctor's appointment. I am sure that this city have plenty of doctors that specialize in these matters and then we can go from there."

Rose simply nodded and wiped away her tears. "I'm so afraid...I'm afraid that I can't be helped...that I'll lose Claire...and Jack. Not being able to bond with her...it's like I can't connect with a part of him and she's just as much a part of him as she is a part of me..."

"Oh sweetie. Jack loves you. Nothing will ever change that. He's going to stand by your side and love you through this, just like he always has...just like you always had for him. Everything will be alright. I promise."

When Jack returned home that night with the twins, he found his mother on the couch, with Rose's head resting against her knee as she read a romance novel aloud to her. Looking at Rose, she was totally relaxed and on her way to falling asleep. It was a lovely picture that he committed to memory, meaning to sketch it as soon as possible.

Taking his children upstairs to put to bed, he felt relieved. Something told him that everything was going to be alright. He was just going to have to be patient and be Rose's wall of strength until she was well again. And she would be. There was no other possible answer than that.


	52. A Hazy Shade of Winter

Chapter 52: A Hazy Shade of Winter

_Time, time, time  
See what's become of me..._

_Time, time, time  
See what's become of me  
While I looked around  
For my possibilities  
I was so hard to please_

_Look around  
Leaves are brown  
And the sky  
Is a Hazy Shade of Winter_

_Hear the Salvation Army Band  
Down by the riverside  
It's bound to be a better ride  
Than what you've got planned  
Carry a cup in your hand_

_Look around  
Leaves are brown  
And the sky  
Is a Hazy Shade of Winter_

_Hang onto your hopes my friend  
That's an easy thing to say  
But if your hopes should pass away  
Simply pretend  
That you can build them again_

_Look around  
Grass is high  
Fields are ripe  
It's the springtime of my life_

_Seasons change with their scenery  
Weaving time in a tapestry  
Won't you stop and remember me_

_Look around  
Leaves are brown  
And the sky  
Is a Hazy Shade of Winter_

_Look around  
Leaves are brown  
There's a patch of snow on the ground  
Look around  
Leaves are brown  
There's a patch of snow on the ground  
Look around  
Leaves are brown  
There's a patch of snow on the ground_

Time stops for no one. Or at least that what Jack and Rose soon discovered. Little Claire was crawling, the twins were getting older and more of their talents were being revealed, such as little Josephine had inherited her father's artistic talent while Joesph loved performing, whether it was dancing, singing, or putting on a play for the family, and Jake, the oldest of the Dawson children, was becoming a handsome artistic, mild mannered young man who reigned over his siblings as he became older and taller, looking even more like his father, much to Rose's delight.

Rose had finally lifted out of her depression and had finally bonded with her youngest child, much to her and Jack's relief. So feeling that Jack and Rose had everything under control now, Irene decided to move in with Janie and Cal. Rose had been nervous at first, but she was soon running the Dawson household as if she had been born to do so. Jack of course was there to help and support her, so she didn't feel totally alone.

Jack was still running the gallery and was also painting portraits for wealthy families. He loved it! He loved it almost as much as he loved drawing Rose. Almost. There was nothing like drawing his beautiful wife.

It was a quiet life. A peaceful life. The strife of the past year was seemingly forgotten and everyone had fallen into a routine.

Then something caught Rose's attention. Something that was simmering amongst the older housewives. Complaints of husbands coming home drunk and spending money needed for groceries or clothes. She first heard about it at the gallery. She had been at the front desk, taking inventory of the exhibits on display when she heard two middle aged women discussing it.

The women were standing in front of an old portrait that Jack had drawn of her when they had first arrived in New York. Looking at it now, Rose had to shake her head. She looked so young in that portrait. Far younger than she felt now.

"What are you shaking your head about?" Jack walked up next to her, his head buried in a file of coming exhibits that he had put together.

"My portrait there. I look like a totally different person. I was so young then. Now I feel like a million years older," Rose sighed.

"You're a million times more beautiful," Jack smiled, looking up from his file and leaning in for a quick kiss. He pulled away and gently caressed her face. "The most beautiful woman in the world."

Rose simply blushed. "Well you definitely keep me young and beautiful."

"Always," Jack chuckled, picking up his file and heading back to his office with a wink.

And even after all these years, including a war and it's aftermath, Jack could still make her blush like the seventeen year old girl that she once was when they had first met.

Sighing, Rose went back to the inventory, unconsciously tuning in on what the two women in front of her portrait were talking about.

"Betsy, we'll get the ladies in my antiquities club to sign. With all the complaints I've heard of their drunken husbands, spending up the money for groceries and bills and supplies...and then the violence...why they would be fools not to sign it."

"But Wilma, we're talking the temperance movement. We've all been so reluctant before...why join now?"

"Because we are close to getting it to happen. Just think of what good will come of it. Denny will be home with you and the kids. No more drinking his paycheck away. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"I suppose it will. And my dear Lisa...no more drunken beatings from her husband...no more having to worry about her. Oh okay, let's take it before the girls. Oooh, we should ask Mrs. Dawson to join..."

"Oh she doesn't have any problems with that handsome sweet husband of hers. If only my Donna had been so lucky to meet someone nice like that..."

Rose smiled at that. Jack even charmed the old ladies that frequent the gallery. She was not surprised. The temperance movement though, she had heard of it, but it hadn't really interested her. Mainly it seemed to be made up of women that reminded her of her mother and wanted to force their morals on to everyone else. She wasn't for that at all, so she stayed out of it. It all sounded so silly. Like what the women were talking about. Getting alcohol outlawed...how silly a cause. With all the money liquor brought in, plus how many people drank alcohol...no lawmaker in their right mind would even think about it. No, the temperance movement was just wasting their time in her opinion. They should be concentrating on something more important. Like women's rights. Now that was a cause she could get behind.

…..

January 17, 1920

It was another night for Rose to have friends and family over for dinner. Everything was going so well for everyone and she just wanted to have a nice drama free night with the people she loved. She had just finished setting the table when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, Jack!" She called upstairs, where Jack was busy getting the children settled for the night. She opened the front door to Janie and Cal and Micheal and Alice, all having arrived at the same time. "You all are here! Good, come in! Jack will be down in a minute."

Everyone came in with somber, angry in Cal's case, faces. Rose frowned, wondering why they looked unhappy. Tonight was supposed to be happy. For one, Alice and Micheal had happy news, according to Alice and she couldn't think of why Janie and Cal would be unhappy.

"Okay, you four look absolutely miserable. Why?" She stood before them, hands on her hips.

"Have you not read the papers, Rose? Yesterday...the worst thing that could ever happen happened. I am in total shock," Cal replied, looking at Rose as if she was a simpleton that had to be told everything.

"Pardon me? What happened?" Rose frowned.

"Congress. They've outlawed all things alcohol. Even beer. Even my bourbon! It is all illegal now! How can they do this to me?!" Cal explained, his eyes flashing in outrage. "How am I going to relax now?"

"What?" Rose blinked in surprise. She had heard of people trying to get alcohol outlawed...but she didn't think that it would actually happen. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, it was in the papers yesterday and today," Janie nodded, rubbing her husband's shoulder, trying to get him to calm down.

"Which throws a wrench in what we were going to tell you," Alice unhappily sighed, stepping closer to Micheal. "Micheal was going to open a bar a few blocks down. We had just gotten everything together and stocked...we would have opened next week...but with this news..."

"No one is going to come to a bar without alcohol. All of my dreams, destroyed just like that," Micheal shook his head, wanting to kick something in his angry disappointment. "I don't get why they did this. I mean...they're hurting a whole lot of people with this law! Now I'm going to have to find another way to support my family."

"Baby, I told you. Don't worry. I still have the job at the theater and..."

"The bar would have brought in more money. We could have lived at least comfortably. It's not fair!" Micheal looked away from his wife.

"This is awful," Rose frowned, not liking to see her friend's dreams fall apart like this. She remembered being in the gallery, listening to those two women talking about outlawing alcohol. If she could go back in time, she would have approached them and told them how much doing such a thing would hurt people. Maybe the drunk husbands should take responsibility for themselves instead of expecting everyone to suffer and give up their dreams just so that they could remain sober!

"What's with the down faces?" Jack asked, coming down the stairs. "This is supposed to be a party, yeah?"

"Alcohol had just been outlawed. Micheal was going to open a bar, but now he can't," Rose explained as Jack came to stand next to her.

"What? Well that sucks. I mean...there will be no more cheap beer in Santa Monica. No beer for my first class girl to gulp down," Jack frowned, wrapping an arm around Rose's shoulder. He was no big drinker himself, but he did enjoy a daily beer. To know that he could no longer have that...it was strange.

"This is ridiculous. Father would roll in his grave if he knew of this," Cal sighed, taking a seat.

"If you don't mind, I think Al and I will head on home. We're not really in a party mood tonight," Micheal glared at the ground, too depressed to be around many people at the moment.

"I am so sorry, Micheal," Rose went up and hugged her friend. "I wish that there was something I could do."

"Get rid of this stupid law," Micheal gave a grim chuckle, returning Rose's hug.

"Give us a call later," Jack watched their friends go, wishing that they would stay but getting that they weren't in the mood.

"This is insane," Cal again grumbled, already wanting a nice glass of burbon. "This law is a big mistake. I'll give it six months at the most."

Prohibition, the law that made alcohol illegal, ended up staying in effect until 1933. But that didn't prevent the Dawsons, Calverts, and Hockleys from drinking. When there was a will, there was a way and it was not all that hard to find a way.

Hazy Shade of Winter-The Bangles


	53. Speakeasy

_June 1921_

It was a Saturday and Rose was finishing the grocery shopping when she came across an excited Alice. It's been a year since Micheal's dream of a bar had fallen through and since then, life for the Calverts had not been easy. Micheal had a hard time finding steady work and hated the fact that it was Alice now supporting them with the money she gotten from the theater. They would argue, Alice would complain to Rose, then they would make up. It was a year of strife for Rose's friends and had felt guilty that her marriage was reasonably happy now a days.

So when she came upon Alice, happily smiling, it kind of alarmed her since Alice had rarely smiled since the start of prohibition.

"Rose!" Alice approached her friend, her arms open for a hug.

"Alice," Rose giggled, hugging her friend then pulling away, staring at her in shock. "What's with the smiling dear?"

Alice giggled, then looked around to see if anyone was listening in. Seeing that only she and Rose were in the vicinity, she smiled and gripped her friend's hands. "You and Jack come to the building that Micheal purchased last year. The one where he was opening up bar that never happened. Come at ten and knock three times. Say the word rainbow."

"What?" Rose frowned confused. Why would Alice want them to go there and what was with the password and why was she acting so secretive anyway? "Alice, what is going on?"

"You trust, us. Right?"

"With the life of Jack and my children, of course."

"Well then come to that building and do as I say. You'll love it. Trust me," Alice kissed her cheek before walking away, humming a happy tune.

Rose watched her go, confused. This was very much unlike Alice, who had been in a somber mood for Rose couldn't even honestly say how long. What was this about? Why did Alice want her and Jack to go to an unused building? It made no sense. But she'll do as what had been requested. It would be an adventure, something that she and Jack hadn't had in a very long time.

…..

Micheal's building was only a few blocks away, so Jack and Rose decided to just walk there, hand in hand, not at all sure what this was all about or what to expect.

"Alice said at ten?" Jack asked, still stunned by Rose's story when she had gotten home.

Rose simply nodded. "She was very...secretive about it."

"I wonder what is going on..."

"And what does it have to do with that building?"

"There's only one way to find out," Jack grinned just as the building came into view. Gripping Rose's hand in his, he walked up to the building taking note that there was nothing really special about it. Not even a sign. He knocked on the door and wasn't surprised when someone spoke through the door.

"Password?" a voice whispered through what was the keyhole.

"Rainbow," Rose answered, remembering what Alice had told her. This was so weird. What were the Calverts up to? Why would they need a password?

Rose's question was answered when the door opened and her and Jack were ushered into a dimly lit room that had a bar at the back wall and behind that bar was bottles of all kinds of alcohol. Soft music drifted through the room and people spoke in whispers.

"Welcome to the eye of the tiger. Where you can see the eye of a tiger," a well dressed black woman walked up, a warm smile on her face. "Come in. Enjoy a drink."

Rose frowned. "A drink? But isn't that against the law? Where's Alice and Micheal?"

Jack looked around, realizing what the place was and why all the secrecy. "Oh my god, they didn't..."

"What? Don't tell me that you're in on whatever secret this is," Rose stared at her husband, somehow not surprised. Jack always seemed to know everything. It was something that she never could explain. On Titanic, he somehow know how to survive...and there were other times as well, where she was helpless but he knew exactly what to do.

"I didn't know they were going to do this, but I know what this place is. It's a speakeasy."

"A what?"

"Rose! Jack, you made it!" Alice and Micheal finally appeared, pushing their way through the crowd towards them.

"Of course we did. I told you we'd come," Rose hugged her friend while Jack and Micheal shook hands. She pulled away, her eyes sweeping the room. "Okay, so what is going on here? The eye of the tiger, Alice? Where we'll see the eye of the tiger?"

"Oh it's just a name to cover up what we're really doing here," Alice laughed as Micheal wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "As you can see...this place..."

"Is a bar...which is illegal now a days! Are you two crazy?"

"It's a speakeasy. Where people can come and get a drink. Yes, it's illegal and we can get raided...but...what do they expect to happen? Making alcohol illegal? Not everyone is a drunk. Some people like to have a drink to relax or unwind, or to have a little fun. They can have that here," Micheal explained.

"Where do you get your supply?" Jack asked, curious. Looking around, he wished that he had brought his portfolio. This place was inspiring. In his younger days, he would have definitely had it nearby, drawing all that he could.

"Can't reveal that, man. Hope you understand."

Jack just nodded, looking around. "You wouldn't happen to have beer would you?"

"Jack!" Rose stared at her husband. Neither of them had even thought of going against the prohibition laws since they came into being the year before. It wasn't that it was against the law, but they had never thought of it. But now that the opportunity was there, Rose wanted to take pause.

"What? Come on, Rose. You don't agree with the laws either. They're overkill and I miss beer. I know that I never say it, but I do. Come on. Just a mug...or two."

Rose sighed and shrugged. Jack was right. She didn't agree with prohibition. It was just something else to control her life. Why not have a mug of beer? Why not enjoy herself with her friends, just for the evening? "Okay, fine."

Jack grinned. "Well you heard my wife. We'll both take a mug of beer."

"Follow us," Alice giggled, leading them to the bar, where a man in dark clothing was tending bar.

"Josh, two mugs of our best beer for my friends here," Micheal ordered as a band began playing music that Rose had only heard once or twice.

"Do you like the music, Rose? It's all the rage these days. I think they call it Jazz," Alice happily grinned, obviously excited about this risky new venture that she and her husband were taking. "New music from New Orleans. Everyone has a record now a days. So much different than the old ragtime."

Rose listened to the cool, smooth sound of the trumpets and saxophones and had to admit that there was indeed something relaxing about it. The music reminded her of summer days with cool breezes and lemonade. It made her just relax and let go of all her worries.

"You know what, I like it," Rose nodded, looking around the room, her eyes taking in the new hairstyles and fashion that was popping up in New York on the daily. A lot of the women were sporting shorter hair and dresses that showed off more than their ankles. Looking at the clubgoers, she felt inspired. An article about the changing of the fashion with the decades was niggling at the back of her mind.

"Jack, what do you think about me with shorter hair?" She turned to her husband, who was also taking in the scene with a keen interest.

"What?" Jack frowned, not liking the idea of a short haired Rose. He loved her long curls. But he was never one to tell her what to do with her body. "Well….personally, I love your long silky curls. But it's really up to you, sweetie. I'll love you regardless, whether you have long hair or not. Just as long as you're mine, I'm happy."

"Well, I am yours, just as long as you promise to always be mine," Rose sighed, gazing into the eyes that she still adored after all the years that they had been together. Sometimes it amazed her, how her love for Jack has grown more and more as time wore on. With some married couples, the affection seemed to fade after a while, but for her and Jack, their love continued to grow. Sometimes it scared her, to feel so deeply for him, but most times, she just let herself bask in his love. She knew for a fact that there would never be anyone on earth that could love her as much as Jack did.

"I am and will always be yours. That's something that you'll never have to question," He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, watching the room full of people as they drank their illegally gotten alcohol and danced to the jazz music playing. "Isn't this great? I'd love to draw it...the start of a new era..."

"It really is, isn't it? Just the atmosphere alone is more playful than the last decade. It reminds me of an ongoing steerage party."

Jack laughed, his eyes lighting up at the memory. "It does doesn't it?"

Rose giggled and nodded, resting her head against his shoulder when he began to move away? She frowned. "Jack?"

"Wait here," Jack grinned, struck by an idea.

"What? Where are you going?" She watched as he ran up to the band and talked to the band leader who just looked amused as he nodded his head in agreement. "Jack Dawson, what are you up to?"

She gasped in shock and delight as the first strings of Come Josephine began to play. She laughed as Jack returned to her and held out his hand to her.

"May I have this dance, my wild pagan spirit?" Jack grinned.

Rose laughed and took his hand. "Yes you may!" She giggled as he pulled her to his feet and into his arms for what was a playful waltz. "The memories alone..."

"Nothing but happy ones, my Rose?" He grinned.

"Walking on the deck, messing up the words...after my first real party..."

"You're still the most beautiful woman in the room," Jack smiled. "Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up and up good-bye..."

Rose laughed as the song came to an end. She sighed as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close as their waltz turned into a warm embrace and swaying to the music, a slow jazzy tune. She leaned her cheek against his chest and just breathed him in. "Sometimes I'm afraid that all of this is a dream."

"It's not. It's real, I promise. And if it is, when you wake up, I'll still be there next to you, probably watching you sleep."

Standing at the bar, Alice and Micheal watched their friends and had to smile, admiring how deeply in love Jack and Rose still were with each other. They were what they hoped to be.

"He's still her whole world. Even after all of this time," Alice sighed, thinking that this was romance.

Micheal just smiled and wrapped an arm around his wife. He loved Jack and Rose, but to him, his marriage to Alice was what romance was made of. They had gone through so much worse to be together and the feelings were still as strong now as they were back in the Chippewa Falls days.

"Just like you're still mine. Even after all this time."

"I'm proud of you, you know. Even after prohibition hit, you still found a way to make the bar happen," Alice smiled, still watching the couple.

"I doubt it would have happened if it hadn't been for your encouragement. I was about ready to give up, but you didn't let me."

"I'll never let you give up. Just like Jack never let Rose. You know, both Rose and I are lucky women. We found our soul mates."

Watching Jack and Rose, Micheal agreed. No matter what else may happen from here, they four of them will always have each other for love and support. Which made him feel like one of the luckiest men in the room, the other one being Jack Dawson, who was the moon and stars to his wife, just like Alice was the moon and stars for him.

_(A/N: I realized that we had just left the 1910's and are now entering the roaring 20's, such an interesting period, and so much had happened that would have interested both Jack and Rose, the next chapter will most likely explore how Jack and Rose adjust and change during this time period. They're not young kids anymore, but I still think they'd be young enough to really enjoy and take advantage of the changing culture:) It's going to be a fun chapter to write and to read, I hope.)_


	54. The Roaring Dawsons (1)

Jack was excited! It was his first big major purchase since he had came home from the war! It was the most beautiful vehicle that he had ever sat eyes on! Even more posh than that Renault Town car on board Titanic! A shiny red Model T Ford convertible and it was all his!

He felt like Caledon Hockley as he drove down the street in the car, catching the admiring eyes of pedestrians making their way to and from their destinations. These days, cars were more and more numerous on the streets. It took Jack a few years to decide to purchase one. In fact, he had almost decided not to, until he had spotted her on the lot, her red color beckoning to him, just as Rose's beauty had caught his eye on that far away day on Titanic, except this time there was no cynical Irishman to tell him he didn't have a chance. This time, he knew that this car was something he could have. The gallery was doing more than well, not to mention his own paintings were selling for quite a lot of money. Plus the money that Rose's writing brought in. Times was good for the Dawson family. So Jack didn't feel bad for splurging when he decided to go ahead and buy Rose Jr.

He smiled at the name, wondering if he was the first to do such a silly thing as to name a vehicle...not only name it, but name it after the most amazing woman on earth! He blushed, thinking about what the salesperson had said when he had teased Jack about asking the old ball and chain and how Jack had said that his wife was any thing but old and she definitely wasn't a ball of chain. She was the most exquisite woman on earth. He must have looked quite love struck, because the man had just smiled and said something about newlyweds. He was shocked when Jack said that he had been married for over ten years now. He guessed with how lovey dovey he and Rose still were, it made sense for people to make that mistake.

Jack pulled up in front of the house. He made sure that the hood was down, before sprinting up the stairs and into the house, where Jake was sitting on the couch sketching, the twins were playing dolls, and Rose with their youngest in her arms, reading her Jack and the Beanstalk. For some reason, it was a favorite with the Dawson children.

"Rose!" Jack exclaimed, a smile spread from ear to ear. "Come see what I brought!"

Rose looked up from the book she was reading and frowned at Jack's exclamation. "It's not another sculpture is it? Really, Jack. The last one you brought for the gallery..."

"No, no, no. It's better than a sculpture! Come see!"

Rose sighed and stood up, handing Claire and the book to Jake. "Watch the children?"

"Of course," Jake nodded, settling back down to continue reading to Claire.

"This better be good," Rose followed her husband outside, just to come to a stop as the car came into view. "Oh my god, you didn't!"

"I did! Isn't she beautiful? I named her Rose Jr!"

Rose couldn't help but laugh at the name. It didn't at all surprise her that Jack would name a car after her. "You are insane!"

"Isn't that why you love me, my Rosebud?" Jack grinned, just standing in front of the car. "Want to go for a ride?"

"Jack, what about the kids? I mean...I suppose Jake is old enough to watch them, but still...Claire is so young and Joesph and Josephine are still a handful..."

"He's fourteen now. He'll be fine for a few hours and Joe and Josephine aren't that much of a handful. They're eight. Old enough to help with Claire if need be. Come on...just a small drive. We won't be gone for long."

Rose was reluctant to go, but her and Jack had always been about seizing the day and making each one count. Giving in, she stepped back into the house. "Jake darling, we are going to be out for a few hours...will you please watch your brother and sisters while we're gone?"

"Yes mother," Jake nodded, giving Rose a small smile that was identical to his father's. She swore that it was that smile that she loved best about the boy.

"We will return," She waved before returning to Jack's side. She gave him a stern look, not wanting to seem too excited about cruising in the new car. "Okay, Mr. Dawson. But you can't keep me out too long."

He ran down and opened the passenger door. "Where to, Mrs?"

"Somewhere beneath the stars," Rose grinned, getting into the passenger's seat. She had to admit, she looked forward this. It's been ages since she had rode inside a brand new car. Plus, now a days, the Model T Fords were all the rage. They were becoming more widely used and much safer. She had been dying to go for a spin in one and now here was her chance.

"What Rose wants, Rose gets," Jack chuckled.

They were just on the outskirts of the city, parked in a wooded area. No one was around but them as they leaned back and looked up at the setting sun.

"We should head back soon. I have to cook dinner," Rose sighed, her eyes on the changing colors in the sky. She felt like a seventeen year old girl again, sitting in a car with a fascinating boy she had just met. A fascinating boy that was even more handsome now than he was then.

Jack smiled and gazed at his wife, feeling the same way. If he didn't know any better, he would say that he was twenty years old, on an adventure with the most beautiful girl in the world. "We'll go soon."

"We could be kids again, can't we Jack? But we're not...we have so many responsibilities now...I'm a mother now."

Jack chuckled. "And I'm a father, but that doesn't mean that we can't have fun. We're still pretty far from old, you know. And times are changing. All the pomp and circumstance of the first class...it's fading away. Can't you feel it?"

"I can. I've been feeling it for a while now. It's like change is in the air. It's exciting and new...I don't want to miss it."

"You won't. We may not be those kids we were when we just met, but that's a good thing. I think we can enjoy the changes so much more now that we're adults."

"You know...this car...it does bring back a memory as those kids we once were...," Rose giggled. "A memory of my first time...in the back seat of a car..."

Jack gasped as if he was scandalized. "Why Mrs. Dawson! How inappropriate of you!"

"I'm not concerned with what's appropriate or not, Mr. Dawson. In fact...I really really want to be inappropriate with you..."

Jack smiled, "How so?"

She looked up at him, pure, unadulterated desire in her eyes. She desired him more now, than she did that long ago night in 1912. She didn't know what it was. The new smell of the car, the way his eyes lit up with pure joy, the even more manly feel of his muscles as he wrapped his arms around her. She just knew that she wanted...no she needed him. She needed him to make her feel like that seventeen year old girl again...but even more beautiful. She needed him to make her feel as exquisite as he always claimed she was. "Put your hands on me, Jack..."

Unlike last time, this time, Jack took the lead. Instead of Rose guiding his hand to her breast, he placed hand there himself and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

From outside the car, silence fell over the wooded area and steam fogged the windows of the car, which now had it's hood up. Nothing from the inside could be seen, but that changed when a hand slammed up against the back window and then slid away, leaving a hand print as the only sign of the going ons inside.

...

1923

Rose looked in the floor length mirror, feeling rather giddy. She and Alice had gone shopping that morning and each had came back with a new look, befitting the new era. Rose was nervous, wondering how Jack was going to like her new look.

The dress she wore now was looser and more comfortable. It no longer reached down her ankles, but showed off a nice length of her legs, which was covered in sheer stockings. Her shoes were more practical than they once had been. They resembled the sandles she used to wear with her gowns back in first class life. She had also changed her hair. She didn't cut it short, mindful that Jack loved her long hair, but she had trimmed it a little bit shorter than it had been and had it now lay in waves down her back and shoulders.

Looking at herself, she had to smile. Her mother would die if she could see her now.

"Rose! Rosebud, I'm home! Hockley came by and said that they'll be keeping the kids tonight and Jake has a sleep...over...," Jack's words faded away as he entered the room and saw his wife. He stared in stunned silence.

Rose turned to nervously smile at him, not sure what he must be thinking. "Well...it is the twenties and women are changing up their looks these days...I thought that it'd be wise to change with the times. What do you think? You don't like it, do you? You think it's too much...maybe it is...I should..."

"You're stunning. I thought that there was no way you could become even more beautiful and again you prove me wrong."

Rose blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I always try my best to be beautiful for you..."

"You don't even have to try," Jack chuckled, walking up to her and taking her hand in his. Let's go to the speakeasy tonight? Celebrate this new chapter in our lives, yeah?"

"Hmm...I don't mind if we do. Maybe we can even go to that new dance hall later...there's a couple of dancesteps I'd like to try out. Have you ever heard of the Charleston?"

"No. Sounds like fun."

"I've only seen it once, but I think if we can do an Irish jig, we can most likely do the Charleston."

Jack laughed, wrapping his arms around his wife and giving her a tender kiss. "Baby, we can do anything they throw at us."

Standing there in Jack's arms, looking into those eyes that saw only her, Rose felt a great optimism come over her. Indeed, at that moment, she felt that she could be and even do anything! Gone was the confines that the women of her mother's generation had placed on her. It was a new age for women...for people in general and she couldn't wait to see what else the decade would have in store.

...

1924

Business was beginning to slow down for Jack's gallery. People have seen and brought everything and now the art on display seemed boring and stale. At least to Jack's eyes. He didn't know what to do to bring interest back to the gallery. He had spoke to Mr. Polcheck the night before, trying to brainstorm, but neither man could come up with any ideas. If business didn't pick up again soon, there would be no choice but to close the gallery, and if that happened, Jack didn't know what he was going to do.

It was a cool evening when Jack returned home to find Alice and Rose sitting with a book of poetry in their hands. Both were so immersed, that they didn't even hear Jack unlock the door when he returned home.

Rose looked up, a bit startled. "Jack, you're home! We didn't hear you come in, darling!"

"I take it that you were both into that book you're reading," he gave a wry smile, slipping off his coat.

"The newest poems by Langston Hughes. He is such an inspiration," Alice placed a hand on her chest and sighed deeply, showing just how deeply the poem moved her. "He's a poet of our times! And to think, I know him! He lives not far from here in Harlem!"

"Really? Alice, I didn't know that you knew a poet," Rose placed the book on the table, her interest peeked.

"And artists too. The neighborhood is going through a...renaissance! So much talent here in New York...in one neighborhood...and poets aren't all. I mean...we have writers, musicians, artists!"

"Artists you say?" Jack arched a brow, now his interest was drawn. "Known artists?"

"Not known, but talented! A lot of the works belong in a gallery," Alice continued to gush.

"Jack runs a gallery and I do believe that he and Mr. Polchek are looking for new talent," Rose's eyes lit up, the idea just coming to her. "Jack, you should look into this renaissance that Alice is talking about."

"Micheal is already hiring some of the new musicians for the speakeasy. I am sure that Jack will find plenty of new talent for the gallery, that is if he's in to risk taking and not playing it safe..."

"Oh Jack and I are the definition of risk taking," Rose grinned, rubbing her hands together. She couldn't help but to be excited about the discovery of new artists, musicians, and writers. She had always been interested in the arts. Anything new, she was ready to devour it or jump right on in.

"I would like to check out some of the art that's coming out of Harlem these days and not just because the gallery could use some new life breathed into it, but there are so many different styles and techniques coming into play these days. I'd like to check them out," Jack thoughtfully stroked his chin. He didn't know if Mr. Polchek would agree, but if these artists were as good as Alice said they were...getting in on this renaissance may be the saving grace of his little gallery.

"Well, it's a good thing you're friends with Micheal and I. Micheal is hosting a shindig at the speakeasy this weekend where the musicians, writers, and artists will be showing off their work. Come down and see if something catches your interest," Alice invited. "You know you guys are perfectly welcomed anyway."

"We'll be there," Jack happily grinned, looking forward to not only taking Rose out for an evening, but to check out some new work. Who knows, maybe this Harlem Renaissance was just the thing that the floundering gallery needed.


	55. The Roaring Dawsons (2)

Rose was in the kitchen preparing lunch for the kids when an excited Jack walked through the door, his portfolio in hand hand and his eye bright with excitement. She frowned as she looked at him, wondering why he was in such a good mood.

"Okay, please tell me that you didn't buy another new car or made some other big purchase," She nervously watched him as he took off his jacket and approached her.

Jack just laughed, amused by how nervous she seemed. One would think that he always made big purchases by her reaction. "No, I did not buy a new car. It's better than that!"

"It is?" She arched a brow, wondering what was behind this good mood. Ever since attendance at the gallery had been going down and it had began making less money, Jack had been in a mood. He often stated that the work was too stale. It was stuff that people had seen before. That it didn't say anything new. The art in the gallery now told no stories. Had no heart. Had no opinion. It was just there and Jack just found it too much like the galleries in Paris. It had depressed him. He had looked forward to making the gallery into something special, but now it seemed that he had failed. So him coming home in such a good mood was surprising to Rose. Surprising, but welcomed.

"Yes! Guess where I was today!"

"The gallery?" She wiped her hand on a dishtowel, finished with the meatloaf she was making.

"No. Not the gallery. Remember what Alice talked about the other night? What's been going on over in Harlem?"

"Yes. I hate that we had to miss that event at the speakeasy. I just couldn't leave Josephine when she was so ill..."

"I know. But this was better than that event," Jack took a seat at the table.

"Jack, where did you go?"

"Well, I did start out at the gallery. I was going to try to bring the place back to life. It's become like the galleries in Paris. Places for people that liked to collect art, not create it. It's becoming lifeless and dull and...I can't stand it, Rose."

"Oh Jack," She walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She knew that besides her and their family, art was a great passion for Jack. He loved it almost as much as he loved her. For him to feel so dissatisfied with it...it was heart breaking to see.

"I wanted to think of a way to make it about the art again. I want the art to speak to me. Give me a story, or an opinion. To not be so...safe. You know?" He smiled when she nodded. He placed a hand over her hand that was on his shoulder. "I knew you would. You always understood me."

"Of course."

"Well anyway...after a good two hours, I couldn't do it anymore. I had to get out of there. So I decided to take a walk. I ended up in Harlem and ended up seeing first hand what Alice was talking about. Rose...you should have seen it. The atmosphere...you would love it. It is so full of creativity. There were musicians practicing jazz numbers. Writers walking down the street, writing on notepads...but the most wonderful thing was the artists. They're everywhere and their work..Rose I haven't see work like that in years! Years! Each piece talked to me. Each piece had a story about the way of life in that neighborhood and issues going on in this country! It's fucking wonderful! My fingers itched for my portfolio, I wanted to join them so badly..."

Rose chuckled. The passion in Jack's eyes, it was something she hadn't seen in a while and it was wonderful to see it again! "I haven't see you this excited about art in a long time."

"I know, right?"

"Was there anything you'd want to show in the gallery?"

"All of it! This renaissance...it may be just the thing that the gallery needs! But I don't know how to approach anyone about showing their stuff there. Normally, the artists came to me."

"Well, how did Mr. Polchek approach you when he hired you on?"

Jack just shrugged. "He walked up to me and asked if he could put my stuff in the gallery."

"Well then, how about you do that? Have Alice go with you if you feel awkward about it. Even though, you're the least shy person that I know..."

"My dear, that was before the war. That outgoing Jack is long gone now," He sighed, resting his head against hers. "I don't even know if I can get him back."

"Well, if you want to show the work coming out of Harlem in your gallery, that Jack is going to have to come back. Really, I don't know why you're so nervous. I mean...people love you without even knowing you. You're Jack."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he chuckled.

Rose just blushed and shrugged. "It means that people are drawn to you. You have a kind, compassionate disposition and people sense that. They easily trust you. I know I did when we had first met."

"Well...it's at least worth a try," Jack smiled, leaning in to give her a quick kiss. "What do I have to lose?"

"Exactly," Rose returned the kiss, feeling happy to see parts of the old Jack that she had first married return.

...

Two days later, both Alice and Rose joined Jack for his walk through Harlem. Jack insisted on Rose joining them. Not only did he feel more confident with her coming along, he wanted her to see what he and Alice were talking about first hand. After all, Rose was a creative person as well and very intelligent. He wanted her to feel just as inspired as he did. Creativity has been something that had been missing from both of their lives for way too long.

Alice walked on Rose's right as Jack and Rose walked hand in hand, resembling two teenagers starting out on a romance.

Rose had to smile. It was a beautiful day, she was feeling very young and girlish at the moment and she had the urge to sing Come Josephine, just for the nostalgia.

"You're in a good mood," Alice giggled to her friend, also wishing that Micheal was with them, but he had speakeasy business to attend to and couldn't come.

"Of course. I haven't felt this young in years. I know that we're not old, but so much has happened...it feels good to feel seventeen again. Seventeen, but able to do the things that my mother would never allow."

"I think you'd kill Ruth if she did know the things you had gotten up to," Jack snorted.

Rose just rolled her eyes. "Jack was not a good influence of course."

"I am not surprised," Alice laughed, just as they entered the park that Jack had visited before. "Is this it?"

"Yes...and there he is again! The artist I was talking about! At least one of them," Jack nodded over to a clearing surrounded by flowers. In the midst of the flowers stood the artist's model, a black girl with flawless medium brown skin, her hair was braided back away from her face, and her brown eyes were glued to the artist. Eyes that reminded Jack of Rose when they had first met. This girl, like Rose back then, felt trapped. Caged in. In front of her, only a few feet away was a young man, not much older than Jack had been on Titanic. He was the same complexion as the girl. He wore a blue shirt and tan trousers, and his back was turned so that his face wasn't seen by anyone approaching from behind.

"Why that's Lily Johnson...which means, that's Noah! Noah Rivers, I know them!" Alice's eyes lit up. She turned to Jack, reaching to grab his hand. "I should have known it was Noah. He's so talented. He practically lives, eats, and breathes art...that is when he's not with Lily. What a stroke of luck if you do showcase his work!"

"Has he ever shown interest in showing off his work at a gallery or something?" Jack asked, curious.

"Well, to be honest no. No one has really...but I can't see him turning this opportunity down, especially if there's money in it. Enough money that he can impress Lily's stuffy parents."

"So they're sweethearts and her parents don't like him?" Rose guessed, becoming more interested in this artist as well.

"Well that makes us kindred spirits then, huh?" Jack winked at Rose before turning to Alice. "Maybe you should introduce us. I don't want to startle him."

Alice simply nodded and lead the way to where the artist and his subject were working. "Hello Lily," She greeted with a bright smile.

"Mrs. Alice, hello! What are you doing here?" Lily smiled, breaking her pose.

"Lily!" Noah gasped, his paintbrush leaving the canvas. "You ruined your pose.

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Alice was greeting me," Lily blushed, a small hand covering her lips, dismayed that she may have ruined the picture.

"I'm sorry, Noah. I had some important exciting news to share with you both and I wasn't thinking," Alice apologized. "It's my fault. Don't be mad at Lily."

"That's alright, Mrs. Alice. No harm done. It's not like I can be mad at her anyway," Noah, who turned out to be rather handsome with a warm bashful smile and warm, sparkling brown eyes.

"You have news for me, Mrs. Alice?" Lily asked, wanting to steer the conversation away from her and Noah.

"Yes. Exciting news for Noah, especially. This is Jack Dawson, a close friend of mine. He owns that gallery just a few blocks from here," Alice introduced, pulling Jack forward, who still seemed rather nervous.

"Oh yes, mother's employer frequents that gallery. She even brought a few pieces," Lily gasped in recognition.

"Yeah, we put a lot of art on display...but the gallery, it needs a breath of fresh air. Of new blood. I mean, all art is great, but...we're looking for art that says something. That tells a story. Art that comes alive when you look at it and from what I've seen, Mr. River's and his fellow artists here in Harlem, they have exactl what the gallery is looking for," Jack explained after shaking Noah's hand. "I would really like it if you allowed us, the gallery, to showcase your work. Perhaps even sell it. A lot of our clients are rich and are willing to pay a pretty penny for a piece of art that sparks their interest or tells a story, or speaks to them in some way. Take it from a former penniless artist, there's nothing like making money off of your work and being able to support the woman you love, doing something you love."

"I don't know, man...I mean, a lot of people make offers like this but never follow through, or worse. They take credit for themselves. Not to mention...my work is personal. I only paint what I love and about subjects I believe in. I doubt that anyone is going to want to buy something that means everything to me, but nothing to them," Noah frowned, not ready to believe Jack's words.

"Well, Jack here is a very close friend of mine. In fact, we kind of grew up together, so

I can vouch for him. He's the real deal," Alice nodded, standing up for her friend.

Lily took Noah's hand and nodded her agreement. "I agree with Mrs. Alice, Noah. You always talked about wanting to put your art on display and earn a living doing it. This is your chance."

"Not to mention, when Lily's folks see what kind of money you're making off your paintings, they'll have no choice but to give their blessing,"Aliced nudged Noah's arm, really wanting this for the young artist. She had known him for a long time and felt that this was a perfect opportunity for both him and Lily.

Noah looked from Jack, to Lily, to Alice. He honestly didn't know if he was comfortable selling his work, but Mrs. Alice was right about making money. It would show Lily's parents that he was indeed worthy of their daughter and would take care of her. "Well, okay. I can't think of a reason not to."

In the end, Noah and two other artists works were big hits at the gallery. They indeed did breathe new life into the gallery. There was a creative vibe at the gallery once again as people came to see the new artist's work.

Jack had almost given up on the gallery, but thanks to the influx of creativity in Harlem, the little gallery continued to make money for some time and the Dawson family continued a comfortable living. It wasn't the kind of privilege that Ruth Dewitt Bukater had once envisioned for her daughter, but it was more than Jack had ever expected to have. It was a privilege that Rose found more appetizing to live. She didn't need big mansions and jewels. She just needed the knowledge that her family was safe and together and made enough so that they wouldn't starve.

As for the artist Noah and his Lily, he indeed made enough money to impress Lily's parents and had invited Jack and Rose to the wedding.

**(A/N: Not really satisfied with the way this chapter went, but it was a pain to get out. I kept writing, deleting and starting over again. Which is why it took so long to post. There will be one more Roaring Dawson's chapter before the story moves on.)**


	56. The Roaring Dawsons (3)

_1925_

Evening had fallen over the Dawson household and all of the children were in bed. The past years had been a good one for the Dawsons. They found themselves changing with the times almost seamlessly. Thanks to the flow of new artists from the creative renaissance in Harlem, the gallery was doing more than great. Jack's passion for art had returned and not only was he sketching more, he was selling more, putting the gallery back on the map as the place to go for the newest art of the day.

Rose was doing well too. She had taken her love of writing plays for the theater to writing novels. So far, her work sold well and she was on her third novel now. The children were also doing well. Jake was sixteen now and even had a girlfriend and had made it known that he was planning to follow in his father's footsteps as an artist. The twins were now nine. Joesph's interest in reading and business grew as Josephine became more interest in dancing, singing, and art. Little Claire was now three and was just enjoying being the apple of her parent's eye. The youngest Dawson baby. It made Rose feel sad to think that her babies were growing up and soon wouldn't need her anymore, but she also was happy about it.

Rose loved her babies. She dared anyone to claim that she didn't. There was few things more satisfying than being a mother. But she also loved the freedom that not having a small gurgling, breast-feeding baby afforded her. Now she didn't feel guilty for getting a babysitter. Now she didn't have to worry about being home for a feeding. She didn't have to worry about diapers and baby food, and other worries that mothers of small babies had to worry about and she really didn't want to have to worry about them again. She loved her babies...but she felt that she had enough. It was time to stop and start concentrating on her own life outside of motherhood again, now that her children were getting older.

It was Friday. Jake was getting ready for a date with his girlfriend. The twins were just finishing their homework, and Rose was sitting by the radio, listening to her favorite show, a science fiction drama that was rather popular. Claire was at her feet, brushing her doll's hair, when suddenly Jack and Micheal came through the door, maneuvering something towards the kitchen.

Frowning, Rose got to her feet. Surely, Jack hadn't gone and made another big purchase again, had he?

"What is that and why are you two bringing it into my house?" she followed them into the kitchen.

It wasn't a very big contraption. No bigger than her vanity table, but Rose couldn't understand why Jack and Micheal was bringing it into the kitchen.

"It's something new. Soon every house will have one," Jack grinned, uncovering it to reveal a white cabinet that seemed to be made of porcelain and steel. "It's called a refrigerator. It's like an icebox...but it's cooler. You don't need a block of ice and it'll keep food longer!"

"What?"

"One of my musicians own one and it's quite a marvel," Micheal chipped in. "I'm planning to buy one for our house as well."

"How much did this cost us?" Rose frowned, not knowing what to think. Something better than an icebox? Something that could keep food longer? That sounded impossible to her!

Jack winced and looked at Micheal. He had hoped that she wouldn't ask about the cost. Of course, he should have known better, but it was worth it. Times were changing and he wanted his family to change with it while they could.

"Seven hundred dollars..."

"Jack! That's...that's too much! We are perfectly fine with our icebox!"

"But Rose, in the long run, it'll save us as much as we paid and since the gallery is doing great and you're bringing in money with your writing, we can afford this. It's even better than the car, because this is for the family! It's a good investment!"

"But Jack...we could use that money for clothes for the children, or school for Jake...or..."

"You won't have to go to the store every other day now. You won't have to worry about leftovers going bad after a day. We're going to save money on food with this thing, making it easier to make the money we had spent back before we even miss it."

Rose still wasn't happy about this, even though Jack did make some good points. But still, she just wasn't comfortable spending money like this. No matter how well they were doing, they still weren't the Hockley's. They had to remember that.

"Okay, fine. But no more big purchases like this. At least not for a while, okay? We have to slow down."

"Okay. Now let's get our food moved from the ice box to this," Jack grinned, patting the white surface of the refrigerator.

...

Night had fallen. The Dawson children had long gone to bed, the excitement of the refrigerator bringing on exhaustion a lot earlier than normal. Jack was in his studio, finishing off a portrait, and Rose was in their bedroom, staring at a device that she had brought at the drug store, her mind still undecided on if using it was the right thing.

Talk of birth control was no longer seen as taboo, so Rose had no qualms about talking over the subject with her doctor, who was now a young man who had taken over the practice from his father. He had written a prescription for the diaphragm to Rose and had promised that it would work.

Now it was time to have the conversation with Jack. It was a conversation that she had kept putting off. The loss of her first baby had broken her heart. Then the depression after Claire...it terrified Rose that it could happen again, or that something else could go wrong, taking her away from the family she loved so much. They had four beautiful children and in Rose's mind, that was enough. They couldn't even afford anymore, even if they wanted to have more.

It was a decision that she didn't take lightly and a decision that she knew that she couldn't make alone. After all, she and Jack were married. They were a partnership. This should be something that they agreed on together. If he still wanted more children...maybe she could be convinced, but she should first make him aware that she was considering stopping where they were.

The door opened and a shirtless Jack walked in, his shirt draped over his arm, a hand brushing his hair back away from his face. He tossed the shirt into a nearby chair and turned to see Rose, with the diaphragm in hand.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked, coming to sit next to her. "Judging from the look on your face, it looks pretty serious."

"It is. It's a diaphragm. It stops women from having children."

"Birth control? Since when have we been doing that?" Jack frowned. He hadn't given much thought to having or not having more children. He had always assumed that it would be a random choice not to have children. He had never thought of actively doing something to prevent pregnancy. It just had never occurred to him.

Rose nodded, butterflies flying around in her stomach, not sure what his reaction would be. "We have four wonderful children and...well I was thinking that we should stop there. I love our babies, but...I just can't see taking care of another small baby again. I want to give all of my attention to the children we have...I don't want to go through being afraid of another miscarriage or of another depression...or worse again. I just want to relax and enjoy our children and our marriage and just enjoy life and not be tied down with a baby. Claire should be it for us. The last baby."

Jack blinked, a little taken aback. He hadn't known that Rose had even been thinking about this. But he understood why she was. Why it was an important topic to her. He couldn't blame her. Not really. After all, she would have to be the one carrying a baby for nine months. She would have to go through labor and have all the worries she had just mentioned. He would never ask her to go through that if she didn't want to.

Besides, it wasn't like they didn't have four beautiful children, three of them being with each other, already. Four was a good number.

"I understand. If you want to use that thing...you can. I won't object. But are you sure that this is what you want, Rose? No more babies?"

"I am quite sure. It's time to stop Jack. I truly feel that we have all the children we want. I'm ready to stop. Besides, I can always discontinue use if I change my mind."

Jack chuckled and nodded. "That is true."

"This doesn't mean that I don't love you and our children, Jack..."

"I know that..."

"It doesn't mean that I don't desire you, because I do. I desire you all the time, and that's why I do want to do this. So I can have you, yet not worry..."

Jack just laughed and wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her fully and deeply. "I know. I desire you too, my Rose. Which is why, you better make use of that thing before we visit the stars again..."

Rose blushed and looked into his heated gaze, feeling her desire for him begin to build. "That is a wonderful idea...just give me a few minutes..."

"Of course..."

Jack watched her disappear into the bathroom that was just off their room and sighed deeply. There were going to be no more Dawson babies. That was fine by him, just as long as he had his Rose and their children and they all faced the future and all the marvelous changes it held, together.


	57. Death Returns From Holiday (1)

_1927_

The years continue to move by and the Dawsons continue to do well, as well as the Calverts and the Hockley's. Rose is still writing and Jack is still running the gallery and making a pretty nice profit. Their house was up to date and Rose even wrote some reviews about the refrigerator, vacuum, and washing machine, which were well received in some magazines and newspapers.

It's been months since she had heard from her mother and she had assumed that things for Ruth were going well. No news was good news, that had been the motto she had been living by. In her mind, her mother was living the life she had always wanted in Spain. She had a gorgeous home, a handsome husband, and most importantly, she was rich again, and this time she didn't need her daughter to make it happen for her!

Rose had no idea that for the past year, Ruth had been struggling with a cough that grew worse and worse until she was coughing blood. That not even the European countryside could do her any good. The doctors were useless and her husband Gomez had been too busy with his failing business to care for her. In fact, there was barely enough money to make ends meet. If Rose had known all of this, perhaps she would have braved the ocean once again to go get her mother and bring her home and nurse her in relative comfort, at least surrounded by family.

But Rose hadn't known. In fact, Gomez had stopped sending Ruth's letters, not wanting his wife's daughter to know that he had failed to protect and care for her mother. That in the end, she had been right.

Finally, on a crisp fall day, a week before Halloween, Rose received a letter that made her blood run cold.

She had just seen the twins off to school. Claire was with her Aunt Janie and Uncle Cal, visiting. Jack was at the gallery, and Jake was in school as well, working through his last year of high school.

Rose had the morning free. After enjoying a hot cup of tea, she went out to check the mail, something she usually didn't do until later, after getting everyone off to school. She'll do it now and get everything read so she'll have more time to write without having to worry about retrieving the bills from the mailbox.

Whistling a cheerful tune, Rose checked the mailbox that hung to the right of her front door and retrieved the mail. Flipping through the envelopes, she frowned to see one from Spain. She felt a chill, knowing that it had to be from or about Ruth. Why else would anyone from Spain send a letter to them.

Returning to her kitchen and settling down, she opened the envelope, wondering what her mother had to say. She hoped that everything was well. She didn't know that since the war, things had not been so great. Gomez's business of buying artwork from around the world was all but nonexistant. Rose had no idea how the couple were now supporting themselves. In her letters, Ruth never mentioned any hardships. She always made it sound like everything was perfect. That at last she had the perfect marriage to the perfect man.

Opening the letter, she read the contents, all color leaving her face as a result.

_Dear Rose,_

_It is my deepest regret to have to inform you of Ruth's passing. She was very ill. It is a kindness that she is no longer suffering. Unfortunately, I do not have the funds to bury her. I request that you come and retrieve her. Let her be buried on her home soil. Her remains are preserved, but please hurry. We cannot afford to keep her stored for long. _

_Gomez Santiago_

Needless to say, Rose was stunned. This had been the last thing she had expected to hear. It was the last thing that she had ever expected to happen. In her mind, Ruth was invincible. It seemed an impossible thing for her to die. But she had...and now Gomez was asking her to hop on a ship and make arrangements for her mother to be shipped and buried back here in the US.

It was all too much! Her mind just couldn't process it! What was she going to do? Did she even have a choice in the matter?

Jack...she needed Jack. He always helped her understand things that her mind just couldn't grasp. He wasn't there, but he was next door, in the gallery. With shaking fingers, she gripped the letter and walked out of the house and over to the gallery.

Jack was just coming out of his office when he saw Rose. He frowned as he noticed just how pale she was and her eyes...they were unfocused as she approached him and held a sheet of paper out to him.

"Rose?"

"I...I don't understand...this can't be right...can it?" She handed him the paper.

Frowning, he accepted the letter and read it aloud. "Oh my god," He looked up from the letter, his eyes grim, telling Rose all she needed to know. "I'm so sorry, Rose..."

The world closed in on Rose. Her head was spinning as she again tried to process that her mother, Ruth Dewitt Bukater, a woman formidable in her own right, was now gone. She couldn't hear anything, much less see anything. She didn't even feel her head hit the floor as she fell into a dead faint, not able to handle the shock that she had been dealt.

When Rose woke up, she found herself tucked away in her bed in the room she shared with Jack. Jack was by her side, her hand enclosed in his as he gently stroked her hair. She frowned and blinked in confusion.

"Jack? How…?"

"I fainted. I thought it best to take you home and make you comfortable. You had quite a shock today," he explained, his voice gentle and tender.

"What happened?"

Jack took a deep breath, afraid to tell her, not wanting her to freak out again. But there was no choice. "You received a letter from Gomez Santiago. Ruth died and he wants us to come get her remains."

"Oh my god," the memory poured back into her mind, freezing her in place.

Sensing her tensing up, Jack quickly climbed into bed with her and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair, back and arm, trying to keep her as calm and grounded as possible. "I know, baby. It's a big shock. Ruth Dewitt Bukater, gone. Unbelievable."

"She was ill...why did she never tell me about it in her letters, when she did write? And he said that he can't afford to bury her? Oh my god, how were they living, Jack? If they're so poor that he can't bury her? I don't understand."

"I know. Those are answers that we don't have now, but we'll get when we arrive. We'll take the earliest ship we can and we'll find out how and why she died and we'll get her home. Everything will be alright, Rosie. I promise you. We'll get everything sorted."

"I...I never really made peace with her, Jack. I never even tried to make peace with her...not really...and now she's gone."

"Rose..."

"What? It's true. I stayed angry and I stayed angry on purpose because I was afraid that she'd try to manipulate me again...and now it's too late..."

Jack sighed, hating that she was blaming herself. It wasn't right, because most of the strife between Rose and her mother was Ruth's fault. Every time Rose tried to smooth things out, Ruth would be Ruth again and find something to criticize. She was never truly happy for Rose. She was never truly proud of Rose's accomplishments. She was forever critical. Even in far away Spain, she had a lot to criticize Rose over in her letters, which drove him crazy.

Well, he guessed there would be no more letters now. Ruth and her negativity were gone, leaving Rose blaming herself once again for not trying hard enough.

"Look, the tension between you and Ruth was her fault. Not yours. It was up to her on what kind of relationship she wanted with you and it obviously wasn't a good one. I am sorry that she is dead...but...I am not sorry that she can no longer write you and make you doubt yourself again. All of that is gone."

Rose sniffed, knowing that what Jack had just said was true. She had tried numerous times, each one a failure thanks to her mother's need to ridicule her, even from far away Spain. Her mother had been the one constantly troubled spot in her life and now that was gone. She did feel a type of relief now, but at the same time, she felt wretched for feeling such a relief. She was a walking paradox.

"We'll go to Spain. Do what we have to and then move on with our lives. That's all we can and will do. She was your mother, but she wasn't your life Rose. She wasn't your responsibility. You have nothing to be sorry for," Jack continued, sensing that Rose still felt some kind of way about her mother's death and probably always would. That didn't mean that he couldn't try to comfort and sooth her.

"You always see the best in me...even when I'm awful," She sighed, turning around so she was able to look into his eyes and bury her finger in his hair.

"You're never awful. I don't know why you would think you were."

"You don't think I'm selfish?"

"What? No, of course not. Sure you can be a brat at times, but never selfish. Never awful. In fact, you're pretty awesome," He chuckled.

"I see what you did there," Rose had no choice but to giggle.

"Ah, there it is, that smile. I knew I could find it there somewhere."

"How can I not smile when I'm with you? Fabrizio was right that one time. You are the reason I smile everyday. If I can't find a cause to smile, you will find one for me. Even if it's a corny joke."

"Hey, my jokes are never corny," Jack gasped with fake indignation, but the twinkle in his eyes told her that he was teasing her.

"If you say so."

"I do."

She smiled, her gaze meeting his. She sighed and cuddled closer to him. "Thank you for that..."

"No need to thank me. I'm your husband. That's what I'm here for."

She took his hand and kissed his fingers, savoring the feel of them against her lips. Suddenly, she needed him. She needed him to fill her senses and make her think of something else for a while. She could deal with her mother's death later, but right now, she just wanted to be with Jack and forget for a little while.

"Take me the stars, Jack..."

He looked into her eyes, trying to read her, see if this was what she really wanted or if she was trying to avoid dealing with her mother's death. He saw a bit of both. Desire and avoidance. He figured that it was best to satisfy the desire first...there was plenty of time to confront the issue of Ruth's death later.

"If the lady wishes..."

"She does..."

Without a word, he claimed her lips in a heated kiss as she pulled him on top of her. Going to the stars wouldn't solve any problems. They both knew it, but there was no harm in hiding amongst them. Just for a little while.

…..

_Five days later…_

_Spain _

Spain was beautiful. That was Rose's first thought when they entered the country. The voyage to Europe had been a peaceful one. It was Rose's first time back on a ship since Titanic and she was more than nervous. She stayed by Jack's side the entire way, not leaving him for a minute. The moment they docked and were allowed to disembark, she almost kissed the ground, relieved that they had made it safely to their destination. There had been no icebergs, no warning bells, no need for the lifeboats. But there were enough on board for everyone. She had made sure of that by counting them and calculating the numbers in her head, making sure to be satisfied with the results.

They then took a train to Spain, and Rose found herself enamored by the country. That was until the car pulled up in front of a run down farmhouse that looked like it had once been rather regal, but was now in need of repair.

"Is this the correct address?" Rose frowned, looking at the house, which was in need of new gutters and a fresh paint job. She couldn't see her mother living here. Not with how much she loved the high life.

Jack looked at the paper and then the number painted on the mailbox. "It sure is. This is where your mom and Gomez have been living. Unbelievable. I bet Ruth was having all kinds of fits."

Rose held her mouth in a straight line, trying not to be too judgmental. Yes, she had expected her mother to be living in better conditions. She had been expecting a grand estate with gardens and valets and servants. Something worthy of Ruth Dewitt Bukater. Nothing like this.

"Come on Rose. Let's go talk to Gomez," Jack sighed, ready to get all of this over with.

"This is not right, Jack. He said that he was going to take good care of mother. He said..."

"That was before there was a world war, Rosie. Things had obviously changed. Damn, I do believe that we're better off than they are."

"Mother must have hated this."

Jack helped Rose out of the car and lead the way onto a rickety porch. The couple couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was a scene out of a nightmare. Ruth's nightmare.

Taking a deep breath, Rose knocked on the door, expecting it to be answered by a butler or maid. Instead Gomez, who's head of black hair was now gray and balding, answered. He no longer looked like the handsome and regal Spaniard that had swept her mother off her feet. Now he looked old and worn. A man that had seen his best days gone by.

"Gomez?" Rose frowned, unable to believe her eyes. Her mother must have been horrified by the changes.

The man's smile did not reach his eyes. He probably could sense Rose's shock at seeing the conditions that he had her mother living under and could feel her judgment. "Rose. You look as beautiful as ever. Come in."

Rose gripped Jack's hand before following her step-father into the house. She looked around, her stomach dropping at what she saw. Old furniture dotted the sitting room, which was dark and oppressive. Jack lead her over to a love seat, where they carefully sat down, not wanting to do any more damage to the old furniture.

"Forgive the state of my home. Ever since the war...business had never been the same. It's been a struggle," he at least had the gumption to apologize, which didn't really make Rose feel any better.

"Gomez, you and mother should have told me. Jack and I...we have more than enough, we would have helped..."

"Ruth had forbidden me to say anything to you. She was so embarrassed...she didn't want you to tell her that you were right. That marrying me was a mistake. She abhorred it here...she abhorred me…yet refused to leave," Gomez sighed, sounding tired and depressed. "Our love soured the minute the business dried up and she had became convinced that the same had happened to you and Jack. She was sure that her daughter was living in poverty, so she didn't ask."

This made Rose angry to hear. But it didn't surprise her to hear that her mother just assumed that Jack would have the same bad luck. She died not giving Jack any credit for taking care of his family. "Well things are different where we live in the US. New York had a new influx of artists and the gallery is doing great. We could have helped you if mother would have just given Jack some credit."

"Rose…," Jack placed a hand over hers, touched that she was angry on his behalf, yet knowing that there was no use for such anger. They both knew how Ruth was. Her low opinion of him came as no surprise.

Rose squeezed her eyes shut and pushed back the useless anger that she felt towards her mother and took a deep breath. They were not here for this. They were here for one task and one task only. To retrieve her mother's remains, but first she had to know…

"You said that my mother was ill...what exactly was wrong with her? Mother had always been as healthy as a horse."

"Well...for the past year, she had developed a terrible cough that kept getting worse and worse. Finally, the doctor said that it was consumption and that there was no hope. I did what I could for her, but there wasn't much I could do."

"Oh lord," Rose shook her head, not wanting to hear anymore. Her mother had died a horrible death, while living in terrible conditions and she did not have one clue! This was unbelievable! "Well...just take me to where you're keeping her. We'll be leaving first thing tomorrow."

Gomez simply nodded and walked over to the mantle and took down a porcelain urn with painted blue flowers along the surface. "Here she is. Ruth."

Rose's frown deepened as she stared at the urn and then at Gomez. "You cremated her? You didn't even wait so I could at least see her one last time?"

Clear guilt was in the man's eyes. "I couldn't wait any longer. I couldn't afford to preserve the body..."

"Oh my god...I thought..."

Jack reached over and took the urn, not saying a word, he didn't know what to say really. Rose's anger and pain was palpable and he didn't know how to make it better this time. If it had been him, Gomez would have at least gotten a broken nose and a black eye for pulling something like this.

"I thought I would have at least gotten to see her one last time, but you stole that from me," Rose sniffed, rubbing away her tears. "You kept her illness from me, so I couldn't bring her home myself and then you took away the chance to see her one last time to say goodbye. I was right about you all along."

"I am so sorry," Gomez bowed his head, not knowing what else he could say or do to make things better for Ruth's daughter. He really did regret his failure to take care of Ruth properly, before and after her death.

Rose had nothing else to say. She couldn't forgive Gomez, but she couldn't berate him either. Berating people was something that her mother had always done, whether it was her own father or a hapless servant. Rose had always sworn never to do such a thing and she never had. She wouldn't start now. She just turned to Jack with sad green eyes, wanting to get as far away from this man...from this place as she possibly could.

"Get me out of here, please. I can't be here anymore."

Jack just nodded and lead the way back to the waiting car. They both took one last look at the run down farmhouse that had been Ruth's final home and sadly shook their heads. This was an end that neither had pictured for Ruth. Rose had always thought that somehow, her mother would die in relative comfort. Not in a place like this. It was sad and a part of her would always blame herself for it. She should have insisted that Ruth return to the US, but she hadn't and now it was too late. That would always haunt Rose whenever she thought of her mother. There was nothing that Jack could do to change it.


	58. Death Returns From Holiday (2)

Two week had passed by since Rose and Jack had returned from Spain with Ruth's remains. Returning home, Rose decided to take a trip to Philadelphia and have her mother's urn placed next her father's casket, so they could rest together. Of course, she was aware that her mother had hated her father in the end, but she felt it was better than having the urn setting in her house, reminding her of what a failure of a daughter she was. She had allowed her mother to stay in Spain in deplorable conditions, not even bothering to check for herself how the elderly Ruth was coming along, until it was too late. Jack tried to free her of the blame, telling her that it wasn't her fault. That Ruth never told her how her life really was. That there was no way that she could have known, but Rose couldn't let him this time. She held on to the blame as if it was a safety blanket. It reminded her that she was not a perfect person. That she made mistakes. That she wasn't always right. To do better.

But she didn't need the urn to remind her of that. She did a good job of reminding herself, so off to Philadelphia she had gone, leaving Jack to take care of the children and the gallery.

When she did return home, there was a brand new tragedy waiting for her.

Feeling exhausted from the train ride back to New York after overseeing the burial of her mother's ashes, Rose entered the house, expecting to find it full of the usual activity that occupied it. Instead, she found a dark house and silence. Frowning, she walked into the foyer, wondering where everyone was. Did Jack take the children to visit Janie or Alice? Were they all at the gallery or out at the park? She was sad that no one had waited for her to return home. She would have loved to have seen her family, she had missed them so much while she was away.

Sighing, she was about to head up to the bedroom when she glanced into the sitting room to see Jack silently sitting on the couch, his head bowed as he sat there motionless. Obviously, he hadn't heard her come in.

"Jack, I am home, darling. Where is everyone?" She entered the room, not liking the vibes she was getting. This was so unlike Jack. He was the most vibrant, active person she knew. Emotion and activity filled his very being. There was only one period of time when she saw him like this and that was after he had returned from the war.

He glanced up with grim blue eyes, his mouth set in a frown. "They are with the Calverts...I...I couldn't take care of them right now..."

"Why not?" Rose was confused. Before she had left, Jack had assured her that he had everything under control. That taking care of the children by himself was no problem. What had changed?

"I...I don't know how to tell you...it's so hard...first father and now..."

"Jack, what is it. Just tell me," She walked over to the couch and sat next to him, placing a reassuring hand on his arm, hoping to convey that he could tell her anything.

"My mom is dead."

Rose blinked, the news crashing into her mind. Irene? Dead? That...that was almost as impossible as her own mother dying! Irene, sweet Irene who had been the mother that Ruth couldn't be! Irene, who had helped her so much through everything! She was...gone. Just like that? She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

"Oh Jack...how?"

"She died in her sleep, Janie said. She said that mom had been feeling rather weak for the past few months now and had been talking about dad more than usual. She had suspected that time was getting close...but...she never expected her to go so soon. Neither did I...now I have no parents," Jack rubbed his eyes, his voice seemingly void of emotion. He must still be in shock.

Rose wrapped her arms around his body and rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, darling. I'm so so sorry. She was such a wonderful woman. She treated me like I was another daughter and gave me the love that my own mother couldn't. I am going to miss her."

"You were another daughter. She truly did love you, Rose. Now she went to join dad. I'm trying to find a bright spot here...like now they're together...but...all I can think about is that I have no one now. Both of my parents are dead."

The absolute grief in his voice broke Rose's heart. She had hoped never to hear that grief in Jack again, but there it was. A tear slid down her cheek as she wished that she could take his pain away. She knew that pain. She may not have felt it for her mother, but she had felt it for her father and Jack had felt it once before when his own father had passed. Now here he was, feeling it again.

"They're still with you Jack. In your heart. You'll never forget them."

"It hurts..."

"I know, baby. I know...I wish I could take that hurt from you."

"But you can't. Nothing can," Jack rubbed his eyes, hating the tears he felt in them. He sighed and shook his head, remembering that Rose had just returned from burying her own mother. God, so much death. He had thought that they had gone through all the death that they could take. He had no idea how wrong he had been. "I'm sorry, I didn't ask how it went with burying your mother."

"It went okay. There's nothing to tell. I had just asked the keeper at the cemetery to place the urn in the Dewitt Bukater mausoleum, where it belongs. She'll most likely be the last to be placed there."

"You don't want to be there?"

Rose shook her head and sat up to look into his eyes, green and sincere. "Of course not. My place is wherever you are. I want us buried side by side."

"We should take her back to Chippewa Falls. So she can be with dad," Jack sniffed, wrapping an arm around Rose's waist, to pull her closer. "It's only right."

"What has Janie said?"

"Not much. I think she's planning to have her buried here."

"Well...if you want Chippewa Falls, it's best that you let Janie know before she gets too far into planning. We'll also send a notice in the Chippewa Falls paper, so people can know about the funeral."

"We'll have to make arrangements...like where to stay and..."

"How about the house?"

Jack blinked, looking at her in shock. "The one where Carl basically held me prisoner?"

"Well...there were happy times there as well. It was where you brought me when we first married. It was our home for the first eight months of our lives together. It was where I first found out how a mother was supposed to treat her daughter...the place where I found a real family. It can be that place again, now that Carl is gone."

Jack sighed and leaned back with Rose in his arms. He got what Rose was saying, but he still couldn't say if it was a good idea or not. "I don't know, Rose. I just don't."

"Just think about it. Besides, it'd be good for the twins and Claire to see where their daddy came from. Jake already knows, of course."

Jack's arms tightened around her, as if she was a security blanket. He kissed the top of her head, thinking that perhaps she was right. His father was buried in Chippewa Falls and there was a lot of good memories there. They hadn't been there in years, so it'd be nice to see how the town had changed and grown. Hopefully, the Bakers were no longer in control of anything. That would be a nice change indeed.

"Let me discuss it with Janie. I'm sure that she'll be all for it."

Rose smiled, her slender fingers now brushing against the soft skin of his cheek. It's going to be okay, Jack. I promise. I'll be by your side the whole time."

Feeling a little better, he again kissed the top of her head, hoping that she was right. He didn't think that their family could take anymore tragedy.

…..

The Dawson farmhouse was in good condition. It needed some dusting and a few repairs needed to be done, but all in all, it was in great shape, despite no one living there for several years. Rose found herself accosted by memories as they entered the house. Meeting Jack's family for the first time. Learning of Jack's past. Fabrizio showing up alive and well. Having Jake at the house for the first time. Losing her first baby and all the times Jack had held and reassured her in this house. Like she had told Jack, there were more good memories than bad and they were all here.

"How does it feel being home?" Janie came up behind them, Cal by her side, looking rather disgruntled.

"It feels...weird. It's strange being here without mom and dad," Jack sighed, also letting memories of his own wash over him.

"I still say we should have stayed at the manor," Cal pursed his lips.

"Hush, you. We've both discussed this and decided that it'd be best to stay here as a family unit," Janie waved away Cal's complaint.

Rose picked up her bag and headed for the room that had once been Jack's. The room that had seen some of their most passionate moments. She walked up the stairs, opened the door and stood in the doorway as a memory came to her. Her and Jack in bed. Jack had lost his memory, but was slowly regaining it, and she was telling him about their time on Titanic.

She couldn't help the smile as she remembered that time. They had been in their own little world back then. It had only been her and Jack, retracing the steps of how they came to be Rose and Jack, safe in each others arms. Nothing could touch them. Not memory loss, not hate, only love.

"Are you okay?" Jack appeared behind her, his own bags in his hand.

Startled she turned around and then smiled at this man that was still her whole life, even after all these years. "I was just remembering those couple of days...in that bed. Just you and me."

"It wasn't just you and me, though."

She turned and looked at him with a frown, confused.

Jack chuckled and placed a hand on her now flat belly. "Our twins were with us. Safe and sound inside their mother. I remember being so fascinated by that. I couldn't stop touching your belly."

She chuckled. "I remember. God, it was so easy to keep them safe back then..."

"It was. But they're safe now. Nothing can touch any of our children."

"I know..."

"Good," He kissed her cheek, before releasing her to walk deeper into the room. "We'll only be here for a week at the most. Then it's back to our lives in New York."

Rose sighed and placed her suitcase next to Jack's then sat down on the bed, watching him walk around the room, his face not revealing anything that he may be feeling at the moment, which was frustrating. Normally, he was an open book, but since his mother's death, he's been closed off to her.

"Jack...please talk to me. Stop locking me out."

He stopped and looked at her, confusion etched in his features. "I'm not locking you out."

"Yes you are. Ever since Irene's death...after I returned from Philadelphia...you only talked to me once...and that's been it. I know that you're hurting. You're in pain and I want so much to be of comfort to you, but how can I be when you don't turn to me? God, I love you so much…I want to be the one you turn to...the one that wipes your tears away just like you wiped mine. I want you to find comfort in me, just as I find comfort in you. This marriage isn't a take and take for me, Jack. I want it to be a give and take. You give and I take and then I give and you take."

"Rose...you're always trying to help me...but you can't."

"Why? Why can't I?"

"Because it's too much."

"What?" Rose frowned, not understanding what he meant by that.

Jack sighed and walked over and sat next to her, taking her hand in his. "You're already dealing with your mother's death. You may not have had a good relationship with her, but you're still mourning her. I can't expect you to deal with my grief on top of your own. It's too much pain...I can't let you take it on...I just...can't..."

"Jack..."

"I vowed to honor and protect you, Rose. Protect you...even if it's from myself..."

She reached up and stroked his cheek. "And I vowed to honor and protect you. Look, I'm not as...fragile as I may seem. I mean...for goodness sake Jake, I had survived a lot. Losing our first baby. Fighting for Jake. Fighting for you when you had that amnesia...that horrible year that you were off to war. My postpartum depression...I came through it all in one piece and stronger than I was before. Why do you think that I can't handle the grief you feel for your mother? I handled it when your father died. Why is it any different now?"

"Because it is...I can't explain it..it just is..."

Rose sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you push me away. I am going to be here for you, whether you like it or not. So you might as well let down that wall and let me in. Because I'm not going anywhere."

Jack chuckled and shook his head, not at all surprised. "You are one stubborn woman, Rose."

"Yes I am. You wouldn't have me any other way."

"No I wouldn't. You wouldn't be my Rose if you weren't so stubborn. I love you...and I'll try to let you in. I promise..."

Rose smiled and kissed his cheek, relieved that they had this talk and that Jack knew that he didn't have to protect her from his grief. That she was there for him if he should need her to lean on. "That's all I ask."

And lean on her, he did. That night, he laid in bed, in her arms, sobbing his grief out. Two days later, she stood with him, hand in hand at the funeral. She didn't leave his side for a minute. Her arms wrapped around him as they watched Irene's casket be lowered into the ground, and sat with him after the funeral, making sure that he ate and that he didn't let himself drown in his grief.

Rose was Jack's lifeboat during the difficult time after Irene's death. He never let go of her, and she never let go of him. Death may be back from it's holiday, but Jack and Rose showed a united front and came out stronger for it.

In the end, Rose may have lost Ruth and Jack may have lost Irene, but they both know one thing without a doubt. They would always have each other.


	59. The Great Depression

_December 1929_

Jack stood in the middle of the gallery and looked at the artwork that was still hanging on the walls. Art that would have been gone by now just six months ago. But now, he was lucky even to sell one. It was like the good fortune that the Harlem Renaissance had brought him suddenly dried up. No one was buying art these days. Heck, hardly anyone was buying anything these days, thanks to that crash back in October, when the first class business men lost their minds, as well as their fortunes and the regular people, who had felt more free with their money than ever before, found themselves not willing to spend anymore of their hard earned cash as freely.

Which was bad for Jack, because that meant no one was buying art, which was considered a frivolous purchase. Which meant he was making no money. Not anymore...which in his younger days was fine. Back in the days when he had no one but himself to take care of. But things were different now. He was no longer twenty years old. He no longer had only himself. He had a family.

Times were now hard for the Dawson family. They only had the money from Rose's writings and their savings to live off of. He couldn't even turn to Janie for help. The crash wiped the Hockley's out and they were preparing to put their mansion up for auction. Janie kept her spirits high, despite the depression that her husband had fallen into. Unlike Rose, Cal had loved being rich. He had enjoyed not having to worry about where the next meal was coming from and he was finding it hard to adjust now that his business was in the toilet and his funds were all gone.

Rose entered the gallery, wiping her hands on a dish towel. She watched her husband as he stared at the wall of art that refused to be sold. She had never seen Jack look so troubled before. It was so unlike him. Granted, things weren't like they had been when they were younger. They had responsibilities now. Children that depended on them. It was not a good time to suddenly find themselves poor.

But that wasn't really what was troubling her at the moment. It was the telephone call that she had just received from Emma. Something was going on at the Hockley house and Emma had begged for Jack to come. That they were needed right away. She had refused to go into detail, but just by her tone, Rose knew it had to be serious.

"Jack. Emma called. We have to go to the Hockley's right away. Something is wrong," Rose winged her hands, feeling anxious.

Jack frowned. "What did Hockley do now? I know the loss of his fortune was truamatic for him, but..."

"She didn't say. But she sounded...devastated. We should go over there. Now. Jake can handle the twins and Claire..."

"Okay. Let me lock up here. It's not like there will be any customers anyway," Jack sighed, giving up hope on any business coming his way for the day.

...

Jack and Rose arrived at the Hockley mansion, just as an ambulance pulled away and two police officers were leaving.

"What the hell?" Jack frowned as he and Rose exited their car. "If Hockley did something..."

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Rose placed a calming hand on Jack's shoulder. "Let's go see what this is about. For what it's worth, I don't think Cal did anything violent. He's changed a lot from when you had first met him. You know that."

"I thought so, but he's been rather unpleasant since the crash. I can understand, it's hard losing everything, but all of us are having a bad time of it."

"But he's not used to having a bad time of it. It takes some adjustments and growing pains."

"It didn't for you," Jack pointed out, taking Rose's hand as they approached the mansion.

"Well, you said it once before. I was mailed to the wrong address. I was just accepting my place in where I should have always been."

Jack chuckled at the memory. "You belonged in both worlds actually. You are the definition of a lady and a firecracker. Elegant, yet wild..."

Rose blushed as Jack ringed the bell. "Stop that. You're making me feel seventeen again."

"I haven't said anything that's not true."

"Well, you too haven't changed. The sun has never left your smile and the sky still resides in your eyes."

This time it was Jack's turn to blush, just as the door opened to a devastated Janie. Both Jack and Rose were alarmed to see the tears spilling from her eyes and how her blond hair was falling out of it's braid. She wasn't even dressed properly, still in her nightgown, covered by a dark blue robe.

"Jack...oh Jack it's horrible!" Janie cried, falling into her brother's arms, her thin body trembling with her sobs. "How could he? How could he do this to us...to me?"

"How could...Hockley did this. Where is he? What did he do? I'll kill him," Jack angrily clenched his teeth, ready to pummel Caledon Hockley for hurting his sister.

"He's...he's..."

"Daddy's dead."

Rose looked into the house to see Emma, who was now a young woman Jake's age. Her hair was still red and her eyes emerald, but her irish accent was long gone, as well as any memories of her biological parents and Titanic.

"Emma? What happened?" Rose entered the house and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"We found him in the steady, in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace. He had a glass of bourbon in one hand and a gun in the other...it was in his mouth and...there was blood all over the chair," Emma explained, the shock still clear in her voice. "He left a note..."

Emma handed Rose a sheet of paper that looked to have been folded and unfolded numerous of times. Cal's handwriting was easy to recognize.

"Dear Janie and family. The crash and the loss of our fortune is too much. Father had entrusted me with the family fortune and I had squandered it all. I feel like such a failure and I have let all of you down. I know, Janie. You said we'll be alright, that we'll make it, but I cannot see how. I know nothing about living without money. I never had to. I'm nothing but a burden, so I will relieve you of such a heavy burden and take myself out of the equation. I love you all, but this is for the best. Love Caledon," Rose read, all color draining from her face. "Oh my god..."

"He killed himself, Jack. He just up and killed himself...over the crash. I thought he was adjusting so well...accepting that we weren't rich anymore...I had no idea," Janie sobbed, burying her face against her brother's shoulder, who had no idea what to say or do. Really, he was in shock. He had no idea that Caledon Hockley was capable of such a thing.

"I never thought that he was the type to do such a thing," Rose looked at Jack with wide eyes, her face void of all color as the shock settled in.

"What are we going to do?" Janie sniffed. "We're on our own, now. What are we going to do?"

Jack stroked her back and looked over at Rose, who was reading Cal's note again. "You're going to come live with us. That is what you're going to do. We'll stick together as a family and get through this."

"But Jack, you guys are barely making it...we couldn't possibly..."

"We'll be fine. And so will you. Don't worry about a thing, alright? I'll handle the funeral arrangements. You just take some time and rest. Do not worry about a thing. I'm going to take care of everything."

"Come on. I'll help you pack," Rose wrapped a comforting arm around the sobbing girl's shoulders. "Jake is going to be happy to see you. I bet you two have all kind of things to talk about."

Rose and Jack's eyes met, knowing that the death of Cal meant a lot of changes for their family. It was going to be the first of many.

...

When they returned home,with Janie, Emma, and Alex in tow, they found Jake waiting for them, a envelope in hand.

"Dad, Mom. The sheriff stopped by and told me to give you this," Jake handed the envelope to Jack, who received it with a frown. What could this be about? He could not think of a reason why the sheriff would be leaving notes with his son.

"What is it, Jack?" Rose asked, not having a good feeling at all. It seemed like her family was under a permanent black cloud that they just couldn't get out from under.

Jack paled when he opened it and read the letter. "It's an eviction notice. We have to vacate the house in sixty days..."

"What?!" Rose gasped, her hand flying over her mouth.

"Oh my god, why?" Janie questioned, confused about why her brother and his family were being thrown out.

"I don't know...this has to be some kind of mistake. We still have the gallery and...I'll call Mr. Polchek. Certainly he can explain what's going on and clear this up," Jack frowned, heading for the office, hoping that this was indeed a mistake and could be cleared up with a few phone calls.

Rose lead everyone into the sitting room and sat down, staring into nothing. It seemed like their whole world was falling down in front of them. The failing gallery, Cal's suicide, and now this eviction. They were losing their home and she doubted that any phone call to Mr. Polchek would help. What were they going to do? How would they survive? Jake was old enough to take care of himself, but they still had three children under their care!

Sensing her sister in law's turmoil, Janie placed a hand over hers. "Hey, it's going to be alright. Things look dark now, but you still have each other. As long as you have the love you two share, everything will work out alright."

Rose tried to smile, but she couldn't. She was just too worried, but she was grateful for Janie's attempt to reassure her.

Jack came into the room with slumped shoulders and a furrowed brow. Obviously, things didn't go well at all.

"What did he say?" Rose asked.

"He was hoping that there was a few months left before foreclosure. Business had been nonexistent in Santa Monica too. He couldn't afford to keep all of his galleries opened and this house as well. He had to make some decisions. Closing the gallery here in New York is one of them."

Rose gasped in horror. "Oh Jack, no..."

"And letting the bank take this house is another."

Rose's eyes widened in alarm. "What?! Did he even consider that we have children? What does he expect us to do? Where does he expect us to live and couldn't he have given us some warning?!"

Rose was outraged. Jack had made the gallery a success for quite a long time. He had breathed new life into it when it had began to grow stale, and this was the thanks he got? To be thrown out on the streets with little warning?!

"I guess he didn't. He said it wasn't personal. He just couldn't afford New York anymore and didn't know how to tell me."

"What a swell guy," Janie shook her head, just as outraged as Rose. Really, this couldn't have happened at a worse time with Cal's death and having to put her own house up for auction.

"I don't know what we are supposed to do now. At least we have sixty days to figure it out, I guess. And all of that artwork...I guess it's best to be sent back to the artists. Maybe they can sell it somehow," Jack sighed, sitting next to Rose.

Janie sat down in one of the chairs as well, trying her best to think of a solution. This was bad. Both her and her brother's family were experiencing unpleasant changes. It wasn't fair. They were good people. They didn't deserve any of this. It made her just want to return home to Chippewa Falls and just forget.

A lightbulb came on in Janie's head just then. Return home to Chippewa Falls? Why not? The house had been left the three of them and was now sitting vacant and unlived in. It was paid off, so the bank had no claims to it. The land was still good and could be farmed. They could very well grow their own food if need be. Plus their family was still well liked and the Bakers were no more, with Mabel Baker dying a long time ago, so they were no longer a problem. It was a viable idea. It gave both her and Jack's families somewhere to go and a way to support themselves. Heck, maybe Richie and Jolene can come back from New Orleans and join them. The last time she had seen them had been Irene's funeral. Janie remembered being surprised by how big Jason, who looked so much like Richie had grown and how they all had promised to keep in touch.

Sadly, that had been a promise they hadn't kept. But maybe that can change. She'll discuss it with Jack later. Looking at her brother, who had his arms wrapped around Rose, she felt that he was in no mood to discuss anything at the moment. It was best to let them mourn the loss of yet another home before broaching the subject.

...

Night had fallen. The children were in bed and Jack and Rose were in the kitchen. Jack was seated at the table, with Rose on his lap, her face buried against his neck as he stroked her hair. They both had tried to find a silver lining. A way to roll with this deck of cards that life had dealt them, but they came up with nothing, which scared Rose. It was funny how back when she was seventeen, listening to Jack talk of being a tumbleweed blowing in the wind, of how all he needed was air in his lungs and blank sheet of paper...that life had sounded so appealing to the trapped Rose. It had sounded like a life of freedom and adventure. But now...when she had children to take care of...that kind of life didn't sound so appealing anymore.

"It's going to be okay, Rose. We'll think of something," He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to believe his own words. He had to think of something. He wasn't twenty years old anymore. Times had changed from 1912 and he had children to think about. He didn't even want to think of living on the streets with his children. His perfect Jake, Joesph, Josephine, and Claire. With his beautiful Rose who deserved so much more than he could ever give her.

Janie stood in the doorway watching them, her idea still clear in her head. She hated seeing them like this, so full of worry, not knowing what move to make next.

"Hey," She entered the kitchen and took the chair across from them.

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

"As good as I can, considering the circumstances. Yesterday I had a husband and now..."

Jack nodded, understanding her. She had lost everything. Just like he was on the verge of losing everything if he couldn't think of what to do in sixty days. "I never thought Hockley would do something like that. I didn't like him, but I knew he loved you."

"He just loved his fortune more. So much more that he killed himself when he lost it."

Jack sighed. "Janie...he was from a lifestyle where one wouldn't know how to live without money. They would do anything to keep the lifestyle they were born into, because anything less was too scary to even consider. That's how I met Rose. Her mother was so scared of losing her place in society that she was willing to sell off her daughter into a loveless marriage. Despite his love for you...he just wasn't strong enough."

"That seems to be my story. Men who are not strong enough. But at least I had him for a little while...and I have Emma and Alexander."

"Yeah. Just remember the good times you had together. Remember him that way," Jack smiled.

Janie glanced at Rose and had to smile herself. "I think she fell asleep. Is she okay?"

Jack nodded, not surprised that Rose had drifted off. It had been a long stressful day. "She's okay. Just worried about how we're going to take care of the children. How are we going to live...that sort of thing."

"Talking about that, I have an idea that can solve that problem for all of us."

Jack frowned. What idea could that be, because he couldn't come up with anything. "Mind sharing what that idea is?"

"We go back home to Chippewa Falls. The house is still there. The bank has no claim to it. The land can still be farmed and our name is still good in that town. It's a place where we can raise our kids and support ourselves, at least until things are good in the country again."

Jack pursed his lips. Of course. Chippewa Falls. He hadn't really thought about returning to Wisconsin. In a way, he hated to go back. They had a life here. They had friends. Going back would mean leaving the Calverts behind for good, since he knew that they wouldn't want to even step foot back into the town they had been ran out of. But what other choice was there? Their savings weren't going to last if they ended up renting an apartment and Rose's writings didn't bring in that much money and the publishing offers could dry up at any time. At least in Chippewa Falls, there was a place to live. A place where his family was safe and could continue to thrive.

"You're onto something. It just feels like we're going backwards..."

"But we're not. We're just...on hold. For now. It's a place to heal and a place to survive...for the time being. Come on, we had a lot of happy times in that house. A lot of happy memories. It's time we made more."

Rose stirred, beginning to wake up. "Jack?"

"Shh, Rose. It's okay now. Janie had came up with a great idea. We're going back to Chippewa Falls. We won't be living on the streets after all. It's amazing that I didn't come up with the idea myself."

"That's because I've always been the smart twin," Janie smirked with a wink.

Sitting in the kitchen, the Dawson twins began to feel that despite their losses, everything was going to be alright, just as long as their families stuck together.


	60. Time Waits for No One

The Dawson farmstead in Chippewa Falls Wisconsin was full of activity for the first time in a couple of years. Sure, it had some occupants for a few days a couple of years ago, but now it was being settled into for the foreseeable future.

Upon entering the house, Jack and Rose were about to head up to their old room, when Janie cleared her throat.

"Where are you two heading?" She asked, walking in behind them, along with the kids.

"Our room. Where else?" Jack asked, turning to face his sister.

"How about the master bedroom instead?"

Rose and Jack looked at each other and then back at Janie. They hadn't really thought about changing rooms.

"Mom and dad's room?" Jack frowned, not really sure how to feel about the suggestion. He hadn't even considered moving into that bedroom. It had always been his parents room. Not once had that ever changed.

"Why not? You and Rose are the married couple of the house. It's only right that you get it. Mom and dad would agree if they were here."

Jack frowned. To be honest, he didn't know if he wanted to move into that room. It just made his parents not being there anymore even more real. Which was probably a good idea. After all, this was a new era of Dawsons. Maybe a change would be good. He looked at Rose.

"What do you think? We trade in the old room for the bigger master bedroom?"

"I don't care, just as long as I still wake up to your handsome face every morning," Rose stepped closer to him, raising her lips to be kissed, which he happily accepted.

"Okay. The master bedroom is ours. The rest of you, pick a room and begin unpacking," Jack grinned, heading for the stairs, his and Rose's bags in hand.

"I think I will take my old room," Jake chuckled. "I still can't believe my old drawings are still up."

"Really? You have to show me!" Emma gasped, her eyes lighting up with interest, something they hadn't done since her father's death.

Janie watched everyone disperse, going off in their own direction, eager to pick out a new room. She still felt that moving back was a good idea. It signaled a new start for the family. A family that had been touched by death and loss far too many times than she would have liked. Hopefully this move meant only good times for now on. She didn't think any of them could take any more tragedy.

...

When it came to settling back into the Dawson family home, everything went as smoothly as could be expected. Everyone found their rooms and pitched in with dusting and shopping for food and making the place a home again. By all appearances, things were going well. But Jack was still worried. Their savings were getting low and he knew that it was going to take more than having a roof over their heads to survive. He had to find a job and soon.

The problem with needing a job was that there weren't any. The Great Depression was hitting the town of Chippewa Falls hard. The lack of customer spending caused the factories and mills around and outside of town to close, so there weren't any jobs there to be had. Janie had found a job as a seamstress in Eau Claire, but that wasn't going to be enough to keep them afloat. He entertained selling drawings for a dollar a piece, but he doubted that would bring much in. After all, his gallery closed because no one was buying art.

It was two weeks after the move when opportunity finally presented itself to Jack. He was once again glancing at the help wanted ads in the newspaper when he saw that the newspaper was looking for an artist for a weekly comic strip. He made more money at the gallery in New York, but that didn't bother Jack a bit. It was art work and it would mean money to add on to what Janie made, making it easier for their families to survive.

So that Tuesday, Jack grabbed his portfolio and headed down to the Chippewa Falls Harold, where he sat up an appointment for an interview. At first, he couldn't tell if the people in charge were impressed or not. He couldn't read their reactions very well, but finally, after ten minutes, they smiled and made Jack an offer that he didn't dare refuse. The following Tuesday, he was to start working with the paper's comic strip writer.

He returned home in a good mood and that evening, when Janie returned from her job, they celebrated by taking the kids out for ice cream. Things were looking better for the Dawson family. They may just survive after all.

...

_December 15, 1929_

Christmas had arrived and it was a less than joyous affair for Janie and her children. It was the first Christmas without Cal. Jack and Rose understood their lack of cheer, but they decided to try to make it as happy as it possibly could be. This house deserved a happy Christmas, since all the holidays experienced in the house before had been rather unpleasant ones. Rose wanted to change that.

So with the help of the twins, she began decorating for the season, hanging up lights, putting up decorations outside, and making cookies. It was the tree where Jack decided to join her. He had just returned from work to see her standing before a bare tree with a box of ornaments in her hand.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, shedding his coat and hanging it up on a nearby coat tree.

"Janie is still at work and the children are doing the last of their homework," Rose answered, her voice distracted.

"So it's just you?"

"It's just me...I'm afraid that I don't know where to start."

Jack just smiled and shook his head. "You've done this a million times before in New York..."

"I know...but...it's different here. This is the Dawson family tree. I remember what happened the last time I experienced the Dawson family tree..."

Jack frowned, remembering that unhappy time as well. It had been their first Christmas together and with Jake and it had been ruined by his Uncle and his minions. They had excluded Rose and Jake out of everything and it had hurt him deeply at the time. It was one of their unhappy moments in this house.

He walked up behind Rose and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close against his chest. "How are you feeling right now?"

Rose sighed, leaning against him, relishing the warmth of his body that was seeping into hers, making her feel a lot better. "Well...I was feeling like I was intruding on something that wasn't mine. That I don't belong here doing this..."

"But you do. You're a Dawson, Rosie. You belong here more than anyone. Those people that said you didn't...they're gone now. They won't be coming back..."

"I know that. It's just the memory...it's still here."

Jack took the box of ornaments out of her hand and grinned. "Well it's time to make a new memory to replace that one. Let's see what we have here," he opened the box to reveal gleaming glass balls of every color.

"There's another one over on the mantel. That one has christmasy shapes..."

"Perfect. I say we call the kids down here and make a new Dawson tradition. Us and the kids decorating the tree, while chistmas music plays in the background," Jack walked over and turned on the radio, making sure that it was on a station playing christmas music.

Rose laughed, her spirits lifting as the old memory of her first Christmas in this house began to fade and a new one began to form. "We should wait until Saturday. Janie is off and can join us..."

"But we have everything now," Jack chuckled.

"Well, if we're going to make this a new Dawson tradition, we should all be here."

"Touche. So what do you want to do instead?"

Rose wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled, gazing into his eyes. "We haven't danced in quite a while..."

"No, we haven't," Jack wrapped his arms around her and swayed to the music. He leaned down and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss. He smiled as he pulled away before it became too passionate. "This is also a new tradition. A Christmas dance. Just me and you..."

"I always loved dancing with you. I'll never forget that first time. You were such a force of nature..."

"I had no idea what I was doing...it just felt good at the time," Jack chuckled.

"I'm not surprised, even though you could have fooled me."

"Well, Irish jigs aren't that hard to figure out," Jack chuckled. "You amazed me though. I hadn't expected you to try it out the way you did."

Rose smirked. "Never underestimate a first class girl."

"Oh, never again," Jack laughed, pulling her closer. "Especially not this first class girl..."

At that moment, dancing with her husband to Christmas music, Rose truly felt like she belonged here in this house and all the traditions that this family held was hers too. A part of her had always felt like an outsider, but now that feeling was gone. She was right where she belonged. In Jack's arms, in the bosom of the family that they had built together.

...

_November 10, 1932_

Rose had just taken a roast out of the oven when Jack returned from work, the day's mail in hand.

"I'm home!" He announced, taking off his coat before flipping through the stack of mail he had just brought in.

"You're just in time!" Rose stood in the doorway leading into the kitchen. "I just took the roast out of the oven. Dinner is ready."

"Ah, that's what I like. A hot meal ready after a hard days work," Jack chuckled. "Hey, here's a letter from Alice and Micheal from New York..."

"Oooh, it's been ages since we've heard from them, open it up," Rose walked over and peaked at the letter that Jack was opening. He frowned as he took out two sheets of paper. One looked to be a newspaper clipping while the other one was a short note.

"Dear Jack and Rose, I hope this finds you well. Things here are still the same. Hard. We ran across this clipping in the paper and remembered that you knew her and that you might like to know. That is if you don't know already. We hope to see you again , soon. Love Alice and Micheal," Jack then looked at the clipping and gasped right along with Rose as they read about the death of Mrs. J.J. Brown, best know as the Unsinkable Molly Brown.

"This can't be! I mean...this just can't be," Rose shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"It is. It says here that it happened on the 26th of October. A cerebral hemorrhage..."

"They're gone...mother...Irene...and now Molly...," Rose wrapped her arms around her shoulders, struggling not to break into sobs, which was hard. Molly had been like another mother to her and especially to Jack. If it hadn't been for her help with getting Jake away from the Baker's...and now she was gone. It broke Rose's heart to think of it.

Jack wrapped his arms around Rose, his own grief beginning to take over. He had never even entertained the thought of Molly dying. She had been such a force of nature, it was impossible to even consider the possibility. But she had died. They hadn't even gotten to go to the funeral. "Thank you Alice for letting us know."

"Do you think they had the funeral already?"

"They probably had. Fuck...we probably wouldn't have been able to make it anyway, with how tight finances are. But still..."

"Poor Molly...," Rose sniffed, wiping at her tears. "The world will never be the same without her..."

"That's for sure," Jack agreed.

They wrapped their arms around each other, comforting each other in their grief. Molly was just one of many friends that would pass during their lifetime. But they would survive it all, just as long as they had each other to hold on to.


	61. Dawson Kids: Jake

_July 10, 1934_

Jake Dawson stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was a grown man of twenty-seven and he was leaving Chippewa Falls for Santa Fe. He had decided that it was best to go visit his birth mother Cecily and introduce her to Caroline, his fiancee. It had been a difficult decision,because he loved his mother Rose a great deal and to him, she was his mother. But he wanted Caroline to know every aspect of his life, even if it included the woman that had signed her rights away years ago. A woman that had ceased to be any part of his life, besides a distant relative, the wife of his father's friend at best.

Rose stood in the doorway of the room, watching him. He looked so much like Jack, in his younger days, that it brought tears to her eyes. She may not have given birth to the young man in front of the mirror, but she loved him just as much as if she had. To her, he was her son.

"Are you all ready?" She asked, trying to keep the swirling emotions inside of her out of her voice. She didn't want to make him feel bad for needing to go see Cecily. It was his right.

"As ready as I am ever going to be. Our train will be leaving in another hour...is dad ready in the car?" Jake turned to the woman he had always thought of as his true mother.

"Yes. He's waiting. So is Caroline. Jake, are you sure that you want to do this?"

"I'm sure, mother. It is important to me that Caroline knows about her. I can't explain why it is...it just...is. I'm not doing this to hurt you, I hope you know that."

"I know. I know, darling. I just worry for you is all. It's all part of being your mother. I may not have given birth to you, but you are as much of a part of me as your brother and sisters."

"I know mother. There is nothing to worry about and I know that you love me and I love you too. You are my mom. You've done everything that a real mother does and I love you."

"You take care," Rose walked over and hugged him tight. She pulled away and stroked his hair back away from his face. Again she was taken with how much he had grown to look just like Jack. "If your father gets a little emotional, don't be too embarrassed. You're his firstborn and he had fought so hard to raise you. You'll always be that five year old boy to him."

Jake just laughed. "I think he pretty much knows that I'm not five anymore and no matter what, I know where my family is. I just want Caroline to meet her, is all. Not to mention I want to see Uncle Fabrizio again. I want to hear more adventures about dad."

Rose just laughed and released him from the hug just as Jack blew the horn for Jake to join him. "Well, he's waiting."

"I will call you tonight, I promise," Jake kissed her cheek, before leaving the room and heading for the car where Jack was waiting.

Rose stood at the window and watched as her son got in the car with his father, whose graying blond hair shone in the sunlight as he waved up at her,spotting her in the window. Rose waved back and watched as they drove off. Seeing Jake go to Santa Fe to meet Cecily, it was not an easy thing to witness. But he was a grown man now and she would have to let go sometime. She just hoped that he didn't find disappointment there and if he did, he knew that he always had her. No matter what.

...

Jack pulled up in front of the trainstation, mixed emotions swirling inside of him. A part of him wanted to pull his son back into the car and forbid him from going to search out Cecily and share the news of his engagement with her. After all, that was family business and Cecily was not a part of the Dawson family, despite his brotherly feelings towards Fabrizio. No matter how much time had passed, he just couldn't bring himself to fully trust the woman. But that didn't matter when it came to Jake. He was a grown man now, capable of making his own decisions. For some reason, he felt the need to visit his birth mother and clue her in on his engagement.

"Are you sure that want to do this?" Jack again asked, wanting to give his son one last chance to back out. "You know, you can change your mind. Maybe I can take you and Caroline out for some ice cream or something...I can just drive home and let you two have the car to go to a movie or out dancing..."

Jake sadly smiled, seeing the reluctance in his father's eyes. He couldn't blame him really. In fact, a part of him was indeed reluctant to go. But this was something that he strongly felt that he had to do. He wanted to see his birth mother. He wanted Caroline to know everything about where he had come from. He needed to do this. "I'm sure about this father. I want to see her. I want her to see how I turned out and I want Caroline to see where I really came from. Why my hair is black instead of red."

Jack winced. "I wish it was red."

"I know...I do too."

"It was a great childhood, right? You wanted for nothing?"

Jake gave a sad smile. He knew that Both Rose and Jake strived to give him a childhood where he wanted for nothing,especially love and affection, wanting to make up for five years that he couldn't even remember, being stuck in an orphanage. He drove by the building one time, which had been turned into a elementary school now. He tried to remember his early years in that building, but they were gone. All he remembered was his parents. It was years that he didn't miss.

"It was awesome."

"Darling, we must go, I hear the train whistle," Caroline, a sweet girl with blond hair and brown eyes announced, grabbing her bag as she stepped out of the car. "Goodbye, Mr. Dawson. We will see you when we return."

"Goodbye, Caroline, have a safe trip and keep this fella in line. And you, son. Tell Fabrizio not to be too hard on me when he tells you of our travels."

Jake just laughed and gave his father one last hug. "I promise. Goodbye, father."

Jack waved, as he watch his son and future daughter in law run to catch their train. He wished that he could go with them, but knew that this was for the best. He and Rose had Jake for the past several years, not a disruption from Cecily. Now it was her turn. He just hoped that their son was not disappointed. That he found whatever it was he was looking for.

...

The house in Santa Fe wasn't terribly fancy. It was a two story square house with a small yard with a garden. It reminded him of a home that his parents would have enjoyed if there were't so many people in the family.

"Is this the place?" Caroline asked, gripping Jake's hand in hers.

Jake looked at the envelope with the return address on it and then back at the house and street number and nodded. "This is it. Inside that house is the woman who gave birth to me."

"You know...we don't have to do this. I don't have to meet her. It's a pleasure just to know Rose. She is your real mother after all," Caroline stammered, feeling guilty. She had talked Jake into this, because she had wanted to know every thing that there was to know about him. She didn't want to leave any stone unturned, but now she was beginning to think that maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all, especially after seeing how he was just standing there, tightening his grip on her hand.

"I want to do this. I hadn't seen her in years...not in person anyway. When Uncle Farizio and Gillespie visited, it was always only the two of them. She never felt comfortable joining them."

"Wow. That's sad..."

"It is. But that's the way it went. I guess she was just felt too guilty over what had gone on between her and my father."

"Well, it's time to see her face to face again now."

"Lets get this over with," with her hand in his, he walked up to the house and knocked on the door, hoping that it was his Uncle Fabrizio who answered. His father's best friend always had a way to make him feel more comfortable, and that's what he needed right now.

Instead, it was Gillespie who answered. Gillespie grew up to be a rather handsome young man about the twins age. Jake often wondered if Gillespie knew that they were brothers. Probably not.

"Jake Dawson? What are you doing here? Is Uncle Jack and Aunt Rose with you? Who is this?" The young man asked, his dark eyes looking at Caroline.

"Hey Gil. This is my fiancee Caroline. No, father and mother aren't with me this time around. It's just me and Caroline. I thought that you guys may like to meet her," Jake nervously smiled, careful about what to say.

Gillespie DeRossi frowned, not knowing what to think. He couldn't remember a time when Jake had come for a visit, especially without his Uncle Jack and Aunt Rose. They had always gone to visit them. "Come in. Father is in the kitchen. He'll be happy to see you."

"You'll love Fabrizio. He's Italian and is almost as charming as my dad," Jake explained, following Gillespie into the house. The young man disappeared into a room off to the right and returned with Fabrizio, who was now a middle aged man with graying black hair and laugh lines at the corner of his eyes. He also sported a beard and mustache that was graying as well. "Hello Uncle Fabrizio."

"Jake! You are here so soon! Jack called and said to be expecting you and your fiancee," the older man approached, his arms opened wide. He kissed Jake on each cheek once he reached him and stepped back and to take a good look at him. "Ah, still the very image of Jack, yes. But hopefully not as mischievous and getting into trouble."

Jake just laughed. "Not to worry, Uncle Fabri, I am a good boy. I've never seen a day of trouble in my life."

"Good. I knew you turn out to be a good boy with Rose raising you," Fabrizio grinned, pinching his cheek. "And this must be your lovely fiancee."

"Yes, this is Caroline. Caroline, this is Fabrizio, DeRossi. My father's best friend. He's also considered my uncle."

"How do you do?" Caroline nodded, finding the dynamics here very fascinating. The boy was Jake's half-brother, while Fabrizio was Jake's father's best friend, who has his kids think of him as an Uncle. She wondered what that would make the woman that they were here to meet.

"You are here to see Cecily?" Fabrizio stated, his friendly face now rather serious. "She not know you're here yet."

"I know she's been avoiding seeing me for all these years...but, I'm getting married and Caroline wants to meet everyone that has to do with me...even indirectly. I'm not asking her to be my mother. I already have one, but I just want to see her. Talk to her, let her know that I know," Jake felt the need to explain why he had come and why now. He felt like he was intruding on their lives somehow.

"That is understandable. Gillespie. Go tell your mother to come down here. She has someone that wants to see her," Fabrizio directed.

Jake watched Gillespie disappear upstairs. "Does he know?"

"Yes. We felt it best that he knew he had a brother and that he wasn't a stranger. It's good for him to know that he has someone once we're gone."

Jake nodded, feeling a little relieved. He liked Gillespie. He didn't want things to become too awkward by taking him off guard on who he really was to his family. "How did he take it?"

"He's a confused about why your mother did what she did, but he's taking it in good stride. I think he will understand more when he's older."

"Or maybe not. I still don't understand why she had me in that orphanage in the first place," Jake shrugged. "Mother said that it was the time period and the class structure she was in, but I still don't understand it."

"Your mother would be right. She had a lot in common with Rose when she knew your father. The only difference is that Rose was stronger and more stubborn...and older. Cecily and Jack were just fifteen years old. It was harder for her to break free."

Caroline squeezed Jake's hand, silently letting him know that she was there for him and was on his side if things went sideways. Hopefully they didn't. Hopefully he could have a civil conversation with the woman that brought him into the world and leave here satisfied.

"Come, sit. I'll get you both something to eat and drink. I know train food is a lot to be desired," Fabrizio lead them into the sitting room, where he had them sit on a love seat up against the wall and then he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the couple alone.

"Nervous?" Caroline asked.

"I'd be lying if I said no," Jake chuckled, just as Gillespie appeared in the doorway, along side Cecily. Cecily was still a beautiful woman, despite her graying hair and the wrinkles and crowsfeet apparent in her face. Her brown eyes were warm, yet sad, especially when she looked at Jake and instantly knew who he was.

"My god, you do look exactly like Jack," was her first reaction. "All you would need would be blond hair."

Jake simply shrugged, having heard the comparisons before. He didn't mind looking like his father, who was still considered strikingly handsome. There were worse men he could resemble. He got to his feet, feeling unsteady as he did so. Caroline stood up with him and gave his hand another squeeze, reminding him that he wasn't alone. "You're her. My birth mother."

Cecily bowed her head before giving a nod. "Yes, I am she. Gillespie said that you had came all this way to see me."

"Yes. I...I have some questions. I wanted to hear the answers from you...plus, I'm engaged now and my fiancee wanted to meet the woman that had brought me into the world. I couldn't say no, so I figured why not."

Cecily just nodded. "Gil, why don't you go see what your father is doing while I talk with Jake and his friend, here?" She wasn't trying to hid anything from her son, but she felt that he didn't need to know all of the details of her past with the boy's Uncle Jack.

Feeling disappointed, Gilesppie just nodded and went to join Fabrizio in the kitchen, while Cecily took one of the straight back chairs across from the loveseat.

"Okay, let us talk. What do you want to know?" Cecily smoothed out the wrinkles in her shirt, trying to ignore her own nervousness. She knew that this day was going to come, but she had believed that she had some time to prepare herself. She had ignored the passage of time and just how old her firstborn really was.

Jake and Caroline sat back down. Jake cleared his throat, sorting his questions in his head before clearing his throat to ask his first question. "Why? Why did you stick me in that orphanage? Granted, I don't remember any of it, but I know that I was there from the moment I was born. I want to know why you did that to me? You could have given me to father's family. You could have kept me with you. I just want to know why?"

Cecily winced, her guilt over what she had done so long ago returning. She was a different person now, a somewhat braver person, but she still wanted to run and hide from the answer. But he deserved to know and she was going to be brave enough to tell him the truth.

"My mother...she was an overbearing woman. She ruled over me with an iron fist. I was much too afraid to go against her. You probably know that from what your father had probably told you. I was too much of a coward to stand up for my feelings for him and I was too much of a coward to stand up for my responsibility towards you. She wanted to send you away to an orphanage out of state...she wanted to forget about you completely, but I managed to be brave enough to at least keep you in Chippewa Falls. Looking back, I wish I had been strong enough to insist that you go to the Dawsons straight away, but I had already caused them so much pain and...I was terrified to go against her any more than I had.

"Believe me when I say that I am so sorry for all of it. You shouldn't have ever been in that place. Not when there was your real family, willing to take you. I should have been stronger."

"Then the custody battle when father returned to Chippewa Falls? If you didn't want me, why did you make him fight for custody like that? Why didn't you just let him raise me?"

"Do you remember any of that?"

"No. Not really. I mean...I remember being scared of an old woman and wanting my daddy but not being able to be with him...and then suddenly being with him and happy, but nothing detailed."

"My mother...your maternal grandmother, she hated your father enough to fight him for custody. Again, I was too scared to go against her. It was your Uncle Fabrizio...and Rose's miscarriage that made me see what I was doing to both of them by not standing up to my mother. So finally, I managed to be brave enough to hand you over to them and sign away my parental rights. It was the right thing to do. I couldn't raise you, not in that environment and you were so scared...it was no way for a child to live. Plus, Rose loved you from the moment she saw you in that orphanage. It was her that alerted your father that he had a son. I knew that giving you to them would help the pain of their loss and you would finally have the love and care you deserved. I was wrong to let my mother keep you from them, I shouldn't have waited. But I did finally do the right thing, I believe. Fabrizio said that every time they visited that you were a happy child, that you had wanted for nothing."

"He's right. I was happy and mother and father gave me all the love and family I could ever want."

"Good."

"One last thing," Jake looked at her straight on, wondering how she was going to explain his next question. "Why did you stay away? Why was it only Uncle Fabrizio and Gil that came for visits? Why did you avoid even seeing me? Was it that hard for you? Or were you still in love with my father or...just why? I mean...it's not like I didn't know about you."

Again Cecily winced. She didn't know how to answer this one. How could she explain the reason when it sounded so silly to her now? She had to try. He deserved to know. He came all this way. "I...I ...well...it wasn't because I was secretly in love with your father. That ship had sailed a long long time ago. He belonged with Rose and I belonged with Fabrizio. I had never loved anyone as much as I loved Fabri...it was that love for Fabri that gave me the courage to break away from mother for good. I haven't regretted it since. But...I did have one regret...that you would never know me as your mother. I mean...I knew you were well loved and that Rose was going to raise you as if she had birthed you herself and it was best that way. But I had fallen into a depression, knowing that my part in your life was that of a distant relative. That when you needed your mother, it would be her you turned to, not me and it was my own fault. I had lost Jack...and I had lost you. And it was too much, so I avoided accompanying Fabrizio on his visits. I felt it was for the best."

"Okay."

"Did I answer everything to your satisfaction?"

Jake nodded. He was quite satified with the answers and he found it easy to accept. Especially the last answer. He had suspected that maybe she had hated him or didn't want anything to do with him, that even a visit would be too much for her taste. But no, she had only been protecting herself from her own regret. Which he thought was pretty understandable.

"I understand everything now. I'm not angry, I was just curious. And now I have satisfied that curiousity, as well as Carolines. Oh and I should introduce you. This is my fiancee Caroline. She wanted to meet the woman that gave birth to me, so I brought her here and...at first I admit I was reluctant, but I'm glad I did. I understand you more now."

Cecily smiled, relieved. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest and she could breathe again. The son that she had given away, he didn't hate her. He understood her reasons, and now he was introducing her to his fiancee. "It is a pleasure to meet you Caroline. I am happy that he's found the woman that he wants to spend the rest of his life with."

Caroline smiled in response. "He's a wonder person. You would be proud of the man he's become."

"Oh, I believe that I am."

Fabrizio stood in the entrance way leading into the kitchen and smiled, happy about the smiling faces he saw. He had been a little worried about Jake's visit, but he was glad to see that all things were well and maybe now, a relationship could be built between Cecily and Jake. Maybe next time there's a visit to Chippewa Falls, Cecily will join him and finally take her place in the extended family.


	62. Dawson Kids:Josephine

_June 1935_

22 year old Josephine Dawson marched up onto her porch, heading into the house in search of her parents. Her brother Joseph was right behind her, outraged by her current decision. For the past six months, Josephine had been spending time with an artist that resided in Eau Claire. She would take a car to the young man's cottage and paint and sketch and study art history. They had been growing closer and closer until finally they realized that their feelings ran deeper than friendship. They were in love and wanted to be together. Jack and Rose did not know anything of this young man, but as Josephine's twin, Joseph did and did not approve, but had promised Josephine, who feared that her parents may disapprove of such a match, that he would keep her secret.

But that all changed now. An opportunity came up for Josephine's young man. An opportunity to travel around the world and draw what he saw, and he wanted Josephine to join him. Of course, her answer had been yes, but when she told Joseph, he was outraged. But still, Josephine decided to talk to her parents about her decision. After all, she was a grown woman now. She could do what she wanted. Joseph didn't own her and her parents, she loved them, but they couldn't stop her either. She was telling them out of a courtesy, so they wouldn't worry.

They found Jack and Rose in what was now referred to as the family room, where everyone in the house would gather to just hang out with one another. Jack and Rose were sitting together on the couch, their arms wrapped around one another as they looked through a picture album, containing pictures from different parts of the past.

Josephine cleared her throat, hating to interrupt, but she wanted them to hear her news from her, not her overprotective twin brother.

"Momma, Daddy," She stepped into the room and came to stand in front of them, her hands clasped in front of her as she nervously smiled at them. "I need to talk to you. It's important."

Rose opened her mouth to answer when Joseph came in and stood right beside her. "Mother, father, you will not believe what Josephine has done now! You must stop her! She's apparently insane!"

Josephine gasped, indignant at her brother's words. "I am not! I just have plans! Plans that don't include you and your boring schedules for once! And it's my news to tell, so but out!"

"Hey, hey, hey you two! Knock it off! No fighting. If you have news to tell us, tell us in a civilized manner. Your momma taught you better than this bickering you two do," Jack lectured moving over and patting a seat for Josephine to sit. "Come on, Josie. Tell us what you need to. And then after that, Joe can have his turn."

"All he has to say is how insane he thinks I'm being. He doesn't understand. I mean, you saw the world by time you were twenty! Two years younger than us and he thinks I'm crazy for wanting to do the same!"

"What?" Rose frowned. "Josie...I think you've lost us. What is this about, and what does your father seeing the world have to do with it?"

Josephine nervously gulped and looked from her brother, to her mother, and then to her father, not knowing how she was going to explain the past several months. She had kept this a secret longer than she had actually meant to. A part of her had been hoping that Joseph would end up telling them, but he had kept his word and hadn't said a thing. Until now.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning," She twisted her hands.

Jack chuckled, wrapping a arm around her shoulders, hoping to calm her some. "That would be the appropriate place to start. Come on. Tell your momma and me all about it."

"Well...you see...it all started six months ago. I was in town at the art fest that they always hold. Daddy, you weren't there that day. Momma was sick and Claire was being Claire. Joseph was at the library. So I went to the fest alone...and that's where I met Pierre..."

Jack frowned. "Pierre?"

"He sounds French," Rose stated.

"His mother calls him that, ever since he began painting. Anyway, he had the most wonderful paintings...all based on cubism and dottism...like Picasso, who is his idol, by the way..."

Jack frowned, causing Rose to giggle.

"Momma?" Josephine frowned, not getting what was so funny.

"You father hates those styles. He thinks that they have no heart."

"They don't," was Jack's flat answer.

"Oh come on, Jack! It may not be about putting the human condition on paper, but it's about telling the truth. And the fact that they don't need logic to do so...it's fascinating."

Josephine didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified. Her mother may like Pierre...but her father...there was a chance he wouldn't. But surely, her father wouldn't go on their difference of opinion on artistic style as a way to judge Pierre. No, Jack Dawson was so much more fairer than that. He'd give Pierre a fair chance.

"Momma, Daddy...not to interrupt, but I'm trying to tell you something here," Josephine reluctantly stopped their discussion.

Both Jack and Rose blushed in embarrassment. They hadn't meant to get distracted so easily.

"We're sorry, sweetie. It's kind of an old disagreement between us. Go ahead," Rose apologized. Taking her daughter's hand in her own. "Tell us more about this Pierre..."

"Well, Pierre was delighted to learn that I come from a family of artists..."

"Only daddy is the artist nimrod," Joseph huffed.

"So is Jake! And momma writes, that's artistic!"

"But still..."

"Joseph! Josephine, the story please," Jack interrupted. He knew that if he allowed them to go on, they'll never get to the point.

"Oh, right. Anyway, Pierre and I talked about art and I began visiting him at his place in Eau Claire..."

"Josephine! How in the world did you get to Eau Claire and with a man, alone?!" Rose gasped, feeling scandalized. Okay, maybe Josephine being alone with a man wasn't that big a deal, but to go to Eau Claire to do so? She did not like the sound of this at all!

"Momma, I took a car there and at times, Pierre took me to his garret. It's no big deal. Nothing inappropriate happened. We just talked about art, sketched, painted, studied art history...daddy would have loved it. Nothing but art...but...as feelings do...they developed and...well...we fell in love!"

"A garret you say?" Jack snorted, remembering how Rose had once wanted to live in an garret.

Rose just rolled her eyes at her husband. "Josephine...how long have you known this man?"

"Six months and may I remind you that you had only known daddy for three days!"

"Did you have to tell them how we met?" Rose stared at her husband, who only gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. "It's their history. It's where they came from, they have a right to know."

Rose sighed and looked at her daughter. "Your father and I were in different circumstances..."

"Mother, she's not telling you the best part of it. Like he has a fellowship wanting him to travel around the world and he wants her to go with him!" Joseph blurted out, not wanting his sister to get away with anything.

"Joseph!" Josephine gasped, outraged.

"It's insanity that you're even considering to accept his offer!"

"Wait? What?" Jack frowned, again feeling lost. "Did your brother just say something about you traveling around the world?"

"Pierre had received a grant to travel around the world and sketch and paint what he sees using the styles of cubism and dottism. It's a big opportunity and could put his work on the map. He's really excited about it. He'll be gone for a year...possibly two. And yes, he asked me to join him and I accepted."

"Josephine!" Rose gasped in shock. "Without even discussing it with us? Without us even meeting this man?! We don't know anything about this person and you expect us to just be okay with you going away with him for possibly two years?!"

"You went away with daddy and grandma Ruth knew nothing about him!"

"There wasn't much to know and what there was to know, she didn't want hear. Besides, now that I'm a parent to a headstrong girl, I can see Ruth's point. I wouldn't have wanted your mother to run off with me either," Jack joined in, sharing in Rose's outrage. Rose looked at him in shock.

"You wouldn't have wanted me to go with you?"

"Sweetie, you were a seventeen year old socialite who knew nothing of the world really...and I was a homeless wanderer. You had no idea that my parents were even alive. I could have had you living on the streets as far as Ruth knew. No responsible parent would want that for their daughter. I'm just saying, I can see Ruth's reasoning. Not saying that she was right in trying to make you marry Hockley."

"But still...wait, we're not talking about us. Josie, stop trying to deflect. Your father and I were in a far different situation than you were. Jack at least had dinner with my mother. She at least knew of his existence. Your father and I are just finding out about this Pierre and for you to expect us to just be okay with you trotting off with him for two whole years is unbelievable!"

"Momma, I'm older than both you and daddy were and..."

"I don't care how old you are! You are not going to go off with a man we don't even know or have heard of!"

"Momma, you're being unreasonable! We'll have a place to stay and food to eat...we'll be able to take care of ourselves and I won't be living off the street! I'll be perfectly safe! Daddy, you agree with me, right?" Josephine turned to the seemingly calmer parent.

Jack sighed. This was the part of being a parent that he hated. He did not like to refuse his children anything...but it was for their own good when he did. "Sweetie...I share your mother's concern. Who is this man? Why has he never stopped by before?"

"I told you who he is. He's Pierre and we're in love. We want to be together and he wants me to join him in his travels and I want to join him as well. We had never thought of him stopping by and meeting you."

"And you think we should let you go without any objections?" Rose huffed. "Think again, young lady."

"Your mother is right. We at least want to meet this young man. Get to know him some," Jack explained, seeing the indignant outrage in his daughter. "We just want to know more about what you're getting into."

"Exactly," Rose nodded in agreement. After all these years, her and Jack were still in sync.

Josephine wanted to scream, upset that her parents was treating her as if she was still a child. She was older than the both of them when they had gotten married and started a family. They had started their adult lives! Why was it so wrong for her to want to do the same? "I can't believe this..."

"Well, what did you expect, sis? For them to be happy to let you run off with a man that is a stranger to them?" Joseph snorted.

"Oh shut up, you! I'm telling you, if this was Jake or Joseph, there wouldn't be a problem!"

"There most certainly would be. When Jake met Caroline, he brought her home to meet us! He didn't just take off with her!" Rose argued, feeling bad that she couldn't be more happy for her daughter, but this was outrageous to her. She had never kept a secret like this from her own mother, and she had more reason to do so than her own daughter ever had!

Rose and Jack had given their children a reasonable amount of freedom so that they could grow into their own persons. So they could have dreams and follow them through. All they ask for was a reasonable amount of notice. Let them meet romantic conquests. Get their opinions on opportunities that arise in a reasonable amount of time! Josie hadn't done any of that. She just came home to announce that she had a boyfriend and that she was going to go away with him for two years, without even introducing them to the man and expected them to be happy about it!

"Look, when is this trip supposed to take place?" Jack asked, struggling with his own emotions to stay calm. He wasn't happy with their daughter either, but he knew that yelling was not going to help anything. Besides, he was willing to let her plead her case. Meet the guy before making a final objection. He knew that they couldn't stop her if she was really determined to go, but he could at least get her to see how unreasonable she was being and that maybe this wasn't the best course for her.

"Next month," Josie sniffed, wiping away her tears. "Daddy, I really want to go. I want to see the world like you did and do it with the man I love...like momma..."

"I understand that, but you also have to understand that this is coming out of left field for the both of us. Of course we're going to be concerned. We are going to want to meet this man and learn what he is all about and if this is really a safe decision for you. The world has changed a great deal since 1912, sweetheart. We need to know that you're safe and that you're with a man that has your best interest at heart. We need to know that because we love you and if something bad should come of this...we'd never forgive ourselves. So give us a chance to ease our own minds, alright?"

Josie sighed. Her father made a good point. It really wasn't fair of her to just expect them to be okay with a situation that they knew nothing about. "What do you want me to do?"

"Invite this Pierre over. Let us get to know him. We have six months to make up for," Jack answered.

"To think, if you had just introduced Pierre when you met him, we would already know him and maybe wouldn't have these concerns and objections," Rose pointed out, not for the first time feeling impressed by Jack's skills. She couldn't believe how calm he was being. He was making Josie see where she was going wrong so easily.

"I didn't want you two to object. I mean...you treat me like a child. I thought that if you knew about Pierre...you'd try to stop me from seeing him," Josephine sniffed.

"Josephine, when I had you, I planned to be different from my own mother. I planned to let you choose your own path and your own loves. My mother had tried to force me into a loveless marriage. I felt trapped and hopeless, until I had met and fell in love with your father. I didn't want to do that to you. I still don't. I want to meet your young man. Not dictate on whether he's good enough for you or not and your father feels the same," Rose sighed. "You and I are not so different."

"You're both a lot alike. Both you and your brother have your mother's fire in you. And the habit of making rash decisions that may or may not be in your best interests. But that's where I come in. To help you and that's all I want to do, is help. Not rule over your decisions."

"And that need to roam is all your father, obviously," Rose chuckled.

"So tomorrow night, invite your young man to dinner. We plan to have a fascinating discussion," Jack kissed the top of her head, hoping that this man really was worthy of his oldest daughter.

...

The table was set and the food was ready to be eaten. All that they needed now was their guest of honor. Josephine paced the foyer, waiting for Pierre's arrival. She was positive that her parents would love Pierre. He reminded her a lot of her own father, but there was also a small chance that they wouldn't like him. She didn't know what she would do if that was to happen. Really, it was one thing to ignore her brother, but how could she ignore the father that she adored. She had always been a daddy's girl. Her father's opinion meant a lot, but there was a time where she was going to have to be her own person with her own opinions and that time was now. She just didn't want to hurt her father in the process.

"Maybe he won't show up. Maybe he's a scared," Joseph came down the stairs, his arms crossed.

Sighing, Josephine stopped her pacing and turned to face her brother. "Stop it. He is not scared. He'll be here and he'll charm mom and dad. They'll love him just like I do and so will Claire. You will be the only hateful person in the room."

"Grandmother would roll in her grave if she knew who was courting you."

"Grandma Irene wouldn't mind. Grandma, Ruth, we barely knew her and with good reason. It doesn't matter what she would think."

"Are you two still arguing? You're as bad as Emma and Alex at times," Janie chuckled, walking down behind Joseph. "They both send their love from University, by the way."

"I'm hoping to join them soon," Joseph grinned.

Josephinejust rolled her eyes at that. Her brother was always trying to find a way to kiss up. Her annoyance was disrupted by the ring of the doorbell. "That's him! He's here!"

"Well, I reckon you had better answer it," Janie winked, heading into the kitchen to help with the last minute preparations if there were any.

Josephine took a deep breath and ran a hand over the skirt of the lavender sundress she was wearing. She glanced in the mirror and was pleased to see that her blond hair gleamed in the sunlight and her make up brought out her green eyes.

"Here goes nothing," She took smiled and walked over to the door to answer it to Pierre, a tall young man with floppy brown hair and smiling light brown eyes. He was dressed nicely and carried a bouquet of daisies and a bottle of wine with him. "Pierre..."

"You look beautiful, as always," He smiled, chuckling as Josephine pulled him into the house.

"Welcome to the Dawson house! It's not as fancy as some, but it's home," Josephine chuckled.

Pierre looked around, impressed. There was a certain artistic flaire to the decor. He could see himself living here with Josephine. "You home is lovely. It's very artistic..."

"Well, my father is an artist. I told you, remember? He had even ran a gallery in New York before the great depression hit..."

"Oh yes. You did tell me."

"Josephine, is that our guest at the door?" Rose came into the room, dressed in a modest green dress, her hair pulled up into an intricate bun. Jack was right behind her, dressed in a grey suit, with his hair combed back from his face.

"Yes. Pierre, allow me to introduce my parents, Jack and Rose Dawson. Momma, Daddy, this is Pierre," Josephine nervously smiled, relieved to see her parents both wore welcoming expressions. They really were going to give him a chance.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs. Dawson. It's great to finally meet you," Pierre nervously smiled, holding out the flowers and wine. "I brought some flowers and wine."

"Oh, how lovely. Joe, darling, will you go put these in a vase and put the wine on ice, please?" Rose requested of her son, who was openly glaring at his sister's boyfriend.

"It's nice to meet you, Pierre," Jack shook his hand. "Welcome to our home. It's nice to finally meet you as well. Josephine has told us a lot about you."

"All good things I hope," Pierre nervously chuckled.

"Of course. Please follow us into the dining room. Everyone is already seated," Rose beckoned for Josephine and Pierre to follow. Them into the dining room, where Janie and Claire were already waiting. "This is Jack's sister Janie, and this is our youngest daughter Claire."

"How do you do?" Pierre nodded.

Dinner was a interesting affair. Josephine nervously watched as Jack and Pierre talked about art and the different styles they preferred. Thankfully Joseph kept his mouth shut and Claire's questions were short and innocent.

Rose had Pierre explain the coming trip and his intentions towards her and explained how they were going to live traveling from country to country. To Josephine's relief, her parents seemed satisfied with the answers.

After two hours, it was time for Pierre to leave. He stood on the porch with Josephine, their hands tightly clasped together.

"How did I do?" He asked. "Do you think they'll object to you joining me next month?"

"You did well. Even though daddy didn't like the dottism and cubism thing, he respects your opinion and I think he really enjoyed having someone different to talk to about art. Chippewa Falls is not exactly the artistic capitol..."

Pierre chuckled. "That was nice. Well, I hope that they allow you to come. I can't picture living two years without seeing your beautiful face."

Josephine sighed as he pulled her into a deep, yet short kiss. Reluctantly they parted, and she stood on the steps and watched him walk away. Sighing again, she entered the house to find Jack and Rose waiting.

"We like him," Rose stated with a warm smile. "He reminds me a lot of your father."

"We want to meet him a few more times, though before we make a final decision. We just want to make sure that this really is a good thing, letting you traipse all over Europe," Jack chuckled, walking over to his daughter and wrapping an arm around him. "But we do like him. I don't think we could have picked anyone better for you."

...

In the end, Jack and Rose had no objections to the two year trip. They honestly did like Pierre and sensed that his feelings for their daughter was sincere and that he would take good care of her. Joseph wasn't happy, of course, but he made no further objections, knowing that doing so was useless. So at the beginning of the month, with tears in their eyes, Jack and Rose said goodbye to their oldest daughter, knowing that when she did return, she was going to have a ton of stories to tell and they couldn't wait to hear each and every one.


	63. Dawson Kids:Joseph (1)

_Feburary 1936_

It's been six months since his sister had left for parts unknown with her boyfriend. At first, Joseph hadn't known what to do with himself. He wasn't an artist like his father and siblings. But he did enjoy business and helping his father figure out the family finances at tax time, so he found a job at the Chippewa Falls bank. It wasn't anything exciting, at least not to his parents, which was no surprise to him. His father and mother seemed to not care for money at all. It was just a means of survival to them. They didn't love it like he did. They didn't like the feel of crisp dollar bills or the way they smelled when they were brand new or the shine of the coins. It wasn't their passion. But it was his, which was why working at the bank was so perfect for him!

It was his first day at work when he first laid eyes on her. She had strawberry blond hair, light brown eyes, and a sweet smile, and she had the same kind of elegance that his own mother had draped around her, telling of a privileged upbringing. Her mother, a well dressed woman with the same features were with her and they had came to make a withdrawal. Joseph had been happy to wait on them. Her mother was filling out the withdrawal form when the girl decided to make conversation.

"It is such a pleasant day out. Isn't it a shame to be working in a bank all day?"

Joseph blinked in surprise, shocked that a customer was actually addressing him. Usually the people who came in to deposit and withdraw funds didn't pay him any mind. He was just there to handle their money and that was it. But this girl, she was actually talking to him as if he was worth her attention.

"Um, I suppose. But I love my job here. There's no place I rather be," He politely smiled.

"Really? So you wouldn't rather be in the park? Or going on some grand adventure? Hmm..."

Joseph frowned. "No I wouldn't."

"Funny. You're certainly different from Josephine."

Again Joseph found himself surprised. He had no idea that his sister knew someone from the upper class. "Pardon me?"

"You're Joseph Dawson, right? Josephine Dawson's twin brother? We had singing lessons together. I remember seeing you showing up to walk home with her afterwards."

"Oh," Joseph chuckled. "Yes, I am her brother, Joseph. We're quite different, though. She has the family talent in the arts where my interests lay elsewhere."

"My name is Penelope Crane. Everyone calls me Penny, though. Mother detests it, but I like it."

Joseph liked it too. She sure was a pretty as a brightly polished penny. Not to mention, she was a Crane. The richest family in Chippewa Falls, now that the Bakers had fallen from grace some years ago, and according to his aunt Janie, they were a lot nicer than the Bakers as well. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"How is Josephine these days? We haven't seen her at the school in ages?"

"She's on a trip around the world with her artist boyfriend, I'm afraid."

"Oh yes, Jacques..."

Joseph couldn't help but chuckle. "His name is Pierre actually. Good thing, since Jacques is a little too close to our father's name."

The girl blushed in embarrassment. "Oh yes."

"Come along, Penelope. We are done here," her mother replied, eyeing Joseph curiously. "Thank you, young man."

"It's a pleasure, ma'am," Joseph politely nodded.

"Thank you for the update on Josephine, Joseph," Penelope sweetly smiled before following her mother out of the bank.

Joseph watched her go, a smile that Molly Brown would have recognized if she was there, on his face. Penelope Crane. His sister had known her and hadn't even introduced them, but how would she have known that he would be interested...but it would have been a better way to meet the girl than as an employee of a bank. Almost a servant!

The realization that his meeting of the beautiful Miss. Crane made his smile fade. He was just a bank employee to her. Someone not even worth knowing, much less speaking to.

Yet, she had spoken to him. She had acknowledged his existence. It probably meant nothing. But then again, he came from a man who had nothing, but married a woman who had everything. They say lightening doesn't strike twice. But what if it did?

It was funny when he thought about it. He had been so jealous of his siblings, because he had been skipped over when inheriting a skill that came naturally from their father. But what if...what if to make up for that, what he had inherited was something much more...savvy. What if he had inherited whatever it was that had attracted his mother? Was it luck? Was it charm? No one really could say, but he did know that his father had it. So maybe...maybe he had it too.

He shook his head, chuckling to himself. Inwardly telling himself that he was being silly. There was no luck and charm. His mother had just fallen in love with his father's kindness and strength of character. And that certainly wouldn't get him a woman like Penelope Crane. He wasn't going to delude himself. Josephine would have such a good time berating him for such a thought.

Sighing, he went back to work and tried to forget the girl that had pulled him into such a strange conversation. They were of different worlds. There was no way that was anything more but polite conversation.

...

It was his day off at the bank. Noticing that it was yet another pretty day in Chippewa Falls, Joseph decided to take his sister Claire to lake wissota, where she claimed that she wanted to draw the frozen lake before it began to thaw. Wanting her children to be warm and well fed, Rose packed enough sandwiches and hot chocolate for four people. She knew she overdid it, but the mother inside her just couldn't help herself.

"Really, mother. It's just Claire and me," Joseph sighed.

"Bring back the left overs. You can eat them later," Rose smiled, her green eyes twinkling.

"Come on Joe! I don't want to lose the good light!" seventeen year old Claire exclaimed, pulling a hat over her reddish gold curls. She was a lovely mix of Rose and Jack and already young men were trying to court her, but Claire rarely noticed them. She was too much into art, books, and being daddy's little girl and the apple of her big brother's eye. She adored Joseph and spent as much time with him as he would allow, which was quite a lot of time, since he adored her along with this other siblings.

She truly was the baby of the family.

"Coming, Goldilocks," Joseph chuckled, using her nickname. He grinned as she just rolled her eyes and darted out the door.

"Hard to believe that my baby is now the age I was when I had met your father."

Joseph just waved before grabbing the lunch pails and heading out the door to join his sister. "Come on Goldilocks."

Fifteen minutes later, they were arriving at the lake, with Claire talking his ear off about how their father fell through some thin ice when he had been a child and how if that had happened to her, she wouldn't worry, because she just knew that Jake or Joseph would be there to rescue her. Joseph had to blush, honored that his sister thought so highly of him. That honor turned to shock though when they came upon Penelope Crane, who looked less than pleased, judging from how her arms were crossed and how her eyes shone with unshed tears. Joseph wondered what happened to her.

"Miss. Crane," Joseph frowned, concern overtaking his shock. Trusting Claire to follow, he approached the pouting debutante. "What in heavens are you doing all the way out here on Lake Wissota?"

"George Epcot, you know of him, right? Well he and his valet brought me out here on a supposed date. Well, I remained in the car to powder my nose while they walked to the lake's edge, for what I assumed to be looking for a spot to fish...but when I got there...I found them...I found them...oh too vulgar to even say! They were kissing!"

Joseph's eyes widened in shock and he immediately covered Claire's ears, who just stared at Penelope with wide eyes. There had been rumors of course, but Joseph had never paid them any mind. But now that they were confirmed, he did not know what to say. "Oh dear..."

"What did you do?" Claire asked, slapping her brother's hands away from her ears.

"I ran them off! Told them I never wanted to set eyes on them again...but once they were gone, I remembered that I had no other way home. I guess I'm in for a long walk. And I don't even have walking shoes! This is so horrid! I didn't even want to go out with him! My mother made me! Claire, take my advice, when it comes to dating, ignore your mother!"

Joseph had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing. The whole situation was rather ridiculous. Poor Penelope. He did feel bad for her though. What a situation to be caught up in!

"Not to worry. Momma would never dream of fixing me up on a date. Of course, if I met someone like my daddy, or Joe even, it wouldn't be so bad," Claire innocently sighed.

"Your brother must be quite the gentleman," Penelope eyed Joseph considerably.

"Oh he is. Both of my brothers are. Momma said that they get it from my daddy," Claire happy sighed. Joseph had to laugh. His youngest sister was like Josephine to the extreme. She was full of daydreams and romance. She believed in princes coming to sweep princesses off their feet, right in the nick of time and in happily ever afters. It was a naive world she lived in and he dreaded the time when she found out what the real world was really like.

"I do believe that my sister wears rose colored glasses where I'm concerned. Then again, I am sure her version of me is a lot nicer than Josephine's," Joseph chuckled.

"Actually, Josephine said that you were a lovely person. You just needed to loosen up some. I told her that there was nothing wrong with having a sense of decorum. But yeah, I like Claire's version of you more. She makes you sound like a prince," Penelope smiled, forgetting about her earlier ordeal. She had found herself attracted to Joseph Dawson when she talked to him at the bank, and now that she had a closer look, she definitely wouldn't mind being courted by him.

Claire suddenly gasped, inspiration striking her. Her original plan had been just sketch Joseph in front of the frozen lake, but now that Penelope here, why not add her too? "You two would make a great sketch. I was only going to use Joseph at first, but Penelope depth to the picture..."

"Now, Claire. I am sure that Miss. Crane as better things to do than to...," Joseph began, but was interrupted.

"I'd love to actually. I can consider it practice for my upcoming portrait. Mother still hasn't found a painter, but I sure can use the practice of sitting still," Penelope winked before turning to Joseph. "Oh and it's Penelope, not Miss. Crane. You can of course, call me Penny."

"Oh. Okay Miss...I mean Penny," Joseph stammered, taken off guard. This girl...she was not like any other girl, especially one of high society, that he had ever met. She almost reminded him of his own mother.

Penny smiled. She was one of many women in the town that found the Dawson men the handsomest. From the handsome father, who handed down his looks to his two sons. Joseph especially enjoyed both of his parents good looks. There was an elegance to them that some said came straight from his mother, but there was also kindness and charm that some said was his father. She wouldn't know of course, since she had never met his parents. The elite of Chippewa Falls typically didn't socialize much with the normal folk. Which in her opinion was a shame.

"Okay, sit right there," Claire pointed to a large log that sat in front of a frozen section of the lake. She loved how the sun glinted off the ice, making it sparkle. "Face each other like you're having a conversation."

The two follow the artist's instructions and sit on the log, and faced each other, as if they were having a conversation.

"Well, this is interesting," Penny smiled.

"A lot more interesting than what we originally had planned," Joseph chuckled, still feeling a little nervous.

"I think it'd make a nice first date."

Joseph couldn't believe she had just said that. Was she calling this a date? "I think I could think of something more fun to do for a first date than sitting on a log, in the cold, in front of a frozen lake for my little sister...who's not all that little anymore. She's the same age my mother was when she married. If this was 1912, we'd have her married off by now..."

"Well it's a good thing it's not. She's far too young and naive. She needs to experience the world a little more, don't you think?"

"Oh most definitely," Joseph nodded. "Josephine thinks I'm being a prude, but I just want what's best for her."

"Well, she most certainly will have the best with her big brother looking out for her," Penny smiled, her blue eyes shining with mirth.

"Penny, will you come to dinner at our house?" Claire suddenly asked, right out of the blue. "We're having my favorite tonight! Lasagna! It's my Uncle Fabrizio's recipe! Will you come? Joseph will be there!"

"Claire!" Joseph gasped,shocked by his little sister's audacity and bluntness.

"Well, you will," Claire frowned, wondering what she had done wrong.

Penny just laughed, charmed by both the siblings. How could she say no? "Oh, I'd love to come!"

After a few hours of conversation, modeling for Claire's drawing and the eating of the lunch that Rose had prepared, they headed back to the Dawson house, where Rose was preparing dinner alongside her husband, who was chopping vegetables for a salad.

"Momma! Daddy! We're back and we have company!" Claire glided into the house.

"Your sister is a force of nature," Penny giggled, entirely charmed by the youngest Dawson.

"Yeah, I think she gets that from my father...maybe my mother too," Joseph smiled, finally coming out of his shell. It took a while to feel comfortable with this girl, but finally he was beginning to relax.

"What's this about company?" Rose appeared in the kitchen doorway with Jack walking up behind her. They both blinked in shock to see that there actually was a guest. "Why hello..."

"Mother, you remember Penelope Crane, don't you? She had singing lessons with Josephine," Joseph introduced, his smile nervous, but his eyes admiring.

Rose gave a gracious smile, noticing how her son was looking at the girl. "Hello. Welcome to our home."

Jack also noticed the admiration in his son's gaze. It was the first time that Joseph had shown a romantic interest in anyone. "Yes, welcome."

"Claire, dear. Come help me set the table while your mom gets to know your brother's guest some," Jack winked at his daughter, leading her into the kitchen to gather the plates and utensils.

"Well you came home just in time. We're about to sit down to eat," Rose approached the couple. "Penelope, does your mother know that you're here?"

"No. I was supposed to be on an outing with another young man...but he turned out to be rude and inappropriate. Thankfully, your son here saved me from a day of boredom and having to trek all the way home in the snow," Penny sighed, her gaze fully on Joseph. "Your son is truly a hero, Mrs. Dawson."

"It must run in the family," Rose winked at her son, before turning her attention back to Penelope. "Well you are certainly welcome to stay for dinner and then my son here can use his father's car to take you home. It's far too late for either of you to be out walking."

"Mother!" Joseph exclaimed embarrassed, but thankfully, Penny only laughed, which seemed to be music to his ears. Which was strange. Usually he couldn't stand girlish giggles, but Penny's seemed different.

"Come along you two, dinner is ready," Rose smiled, leading the way into the dining room.

...

Dinner was a pleasant affair, in Joseph's estimation. Everyone had been on their best behavior and his father and mother regaled Penny with their tales of California and New York. Finally it was over and Joseph took her home and ended up meeting Penny's mother, who invited him to a dinner party at her house as a reward for keeping Penny safe and warm. He didn't know what he had been thinking, except that it was a chance to see Penny again so he accepted.

It wasn't until he got home and safely inside the house that he began to panic. He was going to a dinner party, where the elite of Chippewa Falls will attend! What had he been thinking? He hadn't been thinking at all! Despite his love for money and being raised by the elegant Rose Dawson, he had no idea on how to behave at such a function! Surely he would make a fool of himself! Penny will be embarrassed and never want to see him again!

"So how did it go?"

Flustered, Joseph turned to face his parents in the living room, sitting in a loveseat, obviously waiting for his return. Rose, who asked the question, got to her feet and walked over to him and placed a hand on his forehead.

"My dear, you are so pale. Are you sick?" She frowned. Joseph may be in his early twenties now, but he would always be her baby.

"Rose, let the boy breathe," Jack chuckled, trying to hide his own concern. To be honest, even though he'll never admit to it, he felt the same as Rose. No matter how old their children got, he will always see them as the small children that he could sweep up into his arms and protect.

"I'm fine, mother and everything went fine. Mrs. Crane was very thankful to me for the assistance I gave her daughter and invited me to a dinner party two nights from now," Joseph explained, absentmindedly stroking his chin. "I need a tuxedo, I suppose."

"You can wear one of mine. We're the same height now, and similar build," Jack offered.

Rose frowned, not liking the sound of this. It sounded too much like the time when Cal had invited Jack to the first class dinner. He had wanted to make a fool out of Jack by doing so. Was this an attempt to do such a thing to her son? Anger flashed into Rose's eyes at the thought. If that was the case, she'll have some very harsh words for Penelope's mother!

...

That night, after everyone had turned in for bed, Rose laid awake, her mind working. Sensing his wife's unrest, Jack turned on his side, proping his head up with a hand.

"Okay, what's on your mind, Rosie? You've been glaring up at that ceiling for a good twenty minutes now."

Rose sighed and turned her head to look at Jack, her unhappiness clear in her unsmiling expression. "That dinner party Joseph is going to...is it me, or do you sense that this is like the first class dinner on Titanic? Do you think those people are trying to make a fool out of our son?"

Jack frowned. Honestly, he hadn't thought of that...but the possibility was there. He couldn't deny that. "I can't say that it's not...but I can't say that it is either..."

"I don't want them to do that to him, Jack! He may never recover!"

"What do you want to do?"

"Well...I don't know," Rose chewed on her lip. "We'll just have to tell him that he can't go. We forbid it!"

"Why?"

"Because we're not that kind of people!"

Jack chuckled. "That won't be a good enough excuse, Rosie."

She sighed, annoyed. Why was he not on her side? Why did he sound so amused, did he think this was funny? "Do you have anything better?"

"For a matter of fact, I do. Molly helped me when it was my turn to go into the snake pit. Now that it's Joe's turn, we can help him out. Tell him what to expect and how to act. With you being from that world, it shouldn't be too hard, and I can give him some tips as well."

"Tips on how to be so charming, not even the rich can hate you," Rose giggled.

"Exactly. But seriously, we can help him. We will. Our son has more than I had when your mother questioned me. We'll make sure that our son is fully equipped."

"I hate this, Jack. I hate that world still exists. That we have to arm our son to deal with it. You would think that times had changed enough for it to be different."

Jack sighed and pulled his wife closer, kissing her silver streaked red hair. "Unfortunately, I don't think it ever will change. There will always be the rich, the middle class, and the dirt poor. It'll probably be this way one hundred years from now. As long as there is money, it will never change."

Rose leaned her head against his chest, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I didn't want my children to deal with that crap and now they have to. I couldn't even protect him from it."

"Rose...I think now it's time to help them deal with the world, not protect them from it. It's hard, I know. I wish I could just pick Joe up and protect him from all of it like I used to when he was small. But he's a grown man now. I can't do that and you can't either. We can only guide and advise him."

Rose knew that Jack was right. This was the hardest part of being a parent. Letting your children go so they could fly on their own. She had done it twice before and now she had to do it again. She just wished that it didn't get harder and harder each time.


	64. Dawson Kids:Joseph (2)

The next day was yet another day at the bank, but when Joseph returned home, he found his parents waiting for him in the dining room. Both Jack and Rose were dressed as if they were attending a fancy dinner. Three places at the table was sit with wine glasses and numerous utensils set out on each side of the plates. A napkin folded into a fancy shape sat in the middle of the gleaming white plates. He looked at his parents with an arched brow.

"What is this?"

Rose stepped forward, her hands clasped together. "Years ago, when your father and I met, he was invited to dinner in the first class portion of the ship we were on. That was where he met our friend Molly Brown, you remember her?"

"Yes, of course. Aunt Molly," Joseph nodded, still not having a clue of what is going on. What did this have to do with him?

"When I was invited to that dinner, I had no idea what I was doing. I had even planned on wearing the clothes on my back. I would have made a fool out of myself if it weren't for Molly warning me that I was entering the snake pit and taking me under her wing," Jack explained. He didn't want to say the real reason he had been invited. He didn't want his son to think that it was the same for him, because it may not be. The Cranes weren't Titanic Caledon Hockley. They weren't even the Bakers, cruelty had never been their strong suit. But still, he wanted his son good and prepared. "You're going to be entering the snake pit, son. But Molly's not here to help you prepare, but your mother and I are.

"You may not be as rich as the people you'll be dining with...but we're going to help you pretend that you are."

Joseph frowned, realizing that his parents had a point. He could kick himself for not realizing that on his own! "But they know that we're not rich."

"Of course they do. But that doesn't mean that we don't have manners and we don't have charm. Your father had nothing when he went to that dinner. Not even a roof over his head, but he managed to charm the biggest names in the industry at the time. At the end of the dinner, the only people who did not respect your father was my former fiancee and your grandmother. Everyone else was charmed and even wanted him to join them as they patted themselves on the back for being masters of the universe," Rose smiled, at the memory as she straightened her son's tie. Your father was a force of nature, full of charm and even grace. Charm and grace that you had inherited."

"And your mother knows how the world of the Cranes work. How to sit, how to talk, maybe even how to eat," Jack chimed in, giving Rose a wink. "Hopefully, together, your mother and I can have you prepared to face the snake pit, bend it to your will and walk out with the girl."

"Jack!" Rose glared at her husband. "What your father means is that you'll come away from our lesson knowing how to handle yourself and seem more than what you really are. How to play up your strengths. Not how to get the girl," Rose turned her head to her husband, only a tinged annoyed. "Really, Jack."

Jack at least had the audacity to look ashamed and shrugged. "Well, I did get the girl, didn't I?"

"Not because of that dinner, thank you for much," Rose scoffed. She took Joseph's arm and lead him over to the table. "Shall we get started?"

Joseph sat at the head of the table, while Jack and Rose sat across from each other. The youngest Dawson looked at all the utensils and was immediately overwhelmed. "It'll be set up like this?"

"Of course," Rose nodded. "All formal dinners are set up like this."

"Molly told me to start on the outside and work your way in," Jack advised. "You may also want to watch what fork the host uses and follow suit. That worked for me also."

Joseph simply nodded, committing his father's words to memory.

"Okay, the first thing to do is set up straight. No slouching. Good posture is everything when it comes to dinner parties. It shows what class you are from and what manners are to be expected," Rose sat up straight in her chair and was pleased to see Joseph follow. "Then take your napkin, slowly unfold it and place it on your lap. Only use it when you need to wipe your mouth, but only little dabs, like this."

Two hours later, the lesson was finished and Joseph was exhausted. He couldn't believe all the customs and mannerisms that was required for a simple dinner party. To think, his mother grew up in that world and had to put such skills to use regularly. Despite his love for money, he didn't think that he'd like it. There was just something so restrictive about having rules on how to sit and what fork to use. Yawning, he headed up to bed, at least feeling a little better about the whole thing. Now he just had to worry about what to wear.

…..

The night of the dinner party arrived. Joseph stood in his room, looking at his reflection in the floor length mirror. He was wearing the tuxedo that his father had loaned him. He had to admit, he looked nice. Almost as nice as his father. His hands ran down the front of the jacket as he noticed the untied tie. He had no idea how to fix it. He certainly couldn't let it remain like that either.

"Need any help?" Jack stepped into the doorway. So far his son reminded him of himself. Young and nervous, wanting more than anything to impress Rose.

"I can't get this tie together," Joseph frowned, fiddling with the thing.

Jack walked over to his son and took the tie out of his hands. "I'll do it. Sometimes these things can be tricky."

Joseph swallowed down his nerves as his father helped him with his tie. He had to wonder if his father had ever been as nervous and unsure of himself as he felt now? Jack Dawson seemed to have all the confidence a man would ever need in dealing with women or people from the upper class of society. People liked and respected him, no matter which class they were from. He just had a way about him and Joseph wished that he had what his father did. His mother claimed he did, but he didn't see it. In fact, it seemed like he was the only Dawson kid that hadn't inherited anything from his father...well except for the eyes.

"I remember being close to your age, Molly helping me with my tie as I got ready to dine with the family of the girl I was in the midst of falling for. I had wanted to impress her so badly, despite her being a spoiled brat," Jack chuckled.

"You did it, though. You impressed her and according to her a lot of other people," Joseph replied, deciding to be pulled into a conversation in order to take his mind off the coming dinner party.

"I did. But that doesn't mean that I wasn't a ball of nerves. I was dirt, I knew that. But I felt like the richest man in the world, because her eyes was on me the whole time. I figured, it was best to be myself. If I was going to get a woman like her, I couldn't be anything else but who I was. And that's what I want you to do, son. Be yourself. You're not dirt like I was. In fact, we may not be rich but the Dawson name can take you pretty far in this town. We're pretty respectable. So you have that going for you. We're not exactly as poor as we could be. But if you must, just remember that they love money. Pretend like you have a lot of it, and you're in the club, but I doubt that you'd need to do any pretending. Just be the smart, intelligent, creative, beautiful young man that you are. They'll be eating out of the palm of your hand."

"So there's no Dawson luck?"

Jack chuckled. "No son, there's not. But there is Dawson charm, but you already have that. You may not be an artist, but I at least gave you that."

"Come on, dad. I'm not charming at all."

"I say the same thing about myself a lot of the time, but the key of being charming is not knowing that you're charming. Your mother thinks I am, and you have to admit your mother has a hard time saying no to you, just like she can barely say no to me."

Joseph blushed. He hadn't really thought of it like that. "Thanks dad..."

"There's one more thing, Joseph...I want to give you something and now is as good of a time as any."

Joseph frowned wondering what it was now that his father had to give him. What more help could he need? He watched as Jack withdrew a gold round object from his pocket. He gasped as he realized what it was. He had only seen the object a few times before, when his father was going to a meeting or to an important event. He knew that it was something special to his father and to see it now left him speechless.

Jack gripped the object in his hands, feeling sad, but at the same time, happy about parting with the object. It's something that should be handed down from father to son. With it being from his father, he was sad to part with it, it was a part of the man that he had loved and admired so much. But at the same time, he was handing it to his own son, a young man that he had a hand in molding into the amazing young gentleman he was today and he couldn't be more proud. He wished that his father could be here now to see this moment.

"This was my father's pocket watch. It was the finest thing he owned, and he gave it to me when I came home with your mother. He took me to the side and told me how proud he was of me...of the man I had became and that he couldn't ask for a better son. Albert Dawson was a good man. He was kind and smart and...a great father. I still miss him. I wish that he could have lived long enough to see you and to see the young man you had grown into. But this is close enough, I suppose. My father gave this to me when he saw that I had come into my own as a grown man...and now it's time for me to do the same. Now that my youngest son...the only one I got to hold when he came into the world...it's time to hand it over to you, now that you've grown into a young man yourself. A young man that I am so very proud of."

Joseph didn't know what to say. He had to admit, he was shocked. When Jake left to take his wife to Santa Fe to be closer to his biological mother's family, Jack had given him his portfolio. The one that Rose had given him as a wedding present. Needless to say, even though he couldn't have used it himself, Joseph had been eaten up with jealousy. Why couldn't his father give him something like that? Did that mean that Jake was his favorite? Did that mean that his father didn't like him at all, because he couldn't draw like the others? Josephine had said he was silly for such thoughts when he had aired his concerns to her, and now he found out she was right. His father was giving him something else that was important to him...something with perhaps even more meaning than that portfolio.

"I...I don't know what to say. Thank you," Joseph accepted the gift, cupping it gently in his hand, letting the overhead light glint against it's shiny surface.

"I know that you weren't happy when I gave Jake my portfolio. The reason I gave that to him was because he could use it and I always planned to give this to you. I was my father's youngest son...and you're my youngest, so it should go to you. Plus you can use it."

To his embarrassment, Joesph began to sniff, long forgotten feelings beginning to raise, one last time. "I had always thought that...you loved me less than the others, because they had your talent and I didn't. They could sketch anything and had a passion for art, when my passion was business and money to a certain degree..."

"Joe, no. That's wrong, I do love you, just as much as the others. I never cared about whether you can draw or not. That's never been a condition. I've always loved you, whether you were an artist or a banker. It never mattered. All I've ever wanted for you was for you to be happy and to follow your dreams. So what if it's being a banker with lots of money. It's still your dream, it's still something that you want and I want it for you.

"I can't put words to how much I love you son. You'll know, when you have a child of your own and the doctor places that child in your arms. That's how much I love you. It hurts to think that you thought I didn't….that I had let you go on believing that for so long..."

"Dad, don't be. I never said anything. You couldn't have known," Joseph sniffed, wiping away his tears, touched by his father's words. "I was too embarrassed to talk to you about that. I felt selfish and ungrateful."

"I love you son, and I am so proud of you and the man you had grown up to be. Never doubt that."

"I'll never doubt it again. I'll keep making you proud, and grandpa too. I am going to be deserving of this watch."

Jack smiled with tears in his own eyes. "You already are. Now let's go down and let your mother look you over one last time."

Joseph chuckled as his father hugged him once more before leading him downstairs where Rose was waiting with her hands clasped in front of her. Her eyes filled with tears as she took him in.

"My, you do remind me of your father on that night," Rose sniffed.

Joseph went over to his mother, where she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Momma, don't cry. It's not like I'm moving away or anything."

"Oh I know. It's just that, you're all grown up now," Rose chuckled, kissing his cheek before stepping back. "You show those people who you are, you hear me? If Penelope Crane is smart, she'll ignore any other suitors she may have."

"Well, the girl seems pretty intelligent to me," Jack joined his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "There's no other choice but our son."

"You both are biased," Joseph chuckled. "Don't wait up."

"We're here if you need us, son," Jack smiled.

Joseph smiled in return. On his way to his father's car, he looked back at the house to see his parents silhouette in the doorway, their arms wrapped around one another. He realized that they were the result of an intense love story. One that had brought them together and had bonded them for all these years, giving them four children and a life together. Their story was one he hoped to have himself and he wanted the end of it to be him with Penny, watching their son head off into the future. Who knows. Maybe it will be, with a little help of that Dawson charm that he had inherited from his father. Only time would tell.

…..

Jack and Rose had been doing everything to keep themselves busy. Rose had tried to work on her newest novel, while Jack tried to work on his latest drawing. After some time, they both realized that they were getting nothing done and ended up meeting in the living room.

"I couldn't draw a thing. My mind is on Joe right now...on what he must be going through," Jack gave a wry smile as Rose entered to find him sitting on the couch, listening to a favorite record of theirs.

Rose smiled and came to sit next to him. "It's the same for me. I couldn't write a thing. I was too worried. Oh Jack, you don't think that they were horrible to him, do you?"

"To be honest, no. The Bakers were the mean society swells. The Cranes had always been nice to everyone and well liked. I don't think there's a mean bone in their bodies. But then again, Joe is not a part of the elite. That may keep him from being any more than a dinner guest...but they won't be nasty about it. Not like Ruth had been," Jack tried to reassure her, hoping that his words were right. He didn't want to even consider anyone treating his son in such a manner. "If they are, I will draw a very mean cartoon of them for the paper tomorrow."

"Jack!" Rose laughed, unable to help imagining her husband doing such a thing.

"What? I will. Do you know I can destroy a person, just with a stroke of a pencil now a days?"

"You're too kind of a man for that, my Jack. You'd never. No matter how angry you were. But I can imagine you writing a strongly worded letter to them."

"Hmf," Jack huffed, but his frown turned into a smile and a playful roll of his eyes. "Alright. You're right. But it'd be a very angry strongly worded letter."

Rose just giggled and wrapped her arms round his neck and gazed into his eyes. "You always make me laugh. No matter the mood. Do you know how much I love you?"

''I figure that it's an awful lot," he grinned, resembling the boy that he once was when he had first met her.

"More now than ever."

"Hey, I told you not to wait up," Joseph came through the door, the car keys in hand. "I was sure that you'd both be in bed by now or off doing something else."

"How can we sleep when we need to know the details of tonight? How did it go," Rose go to her feet

Joseph blushed for what felt like the billionth time, just that week. He sighed and walked over to hug his mother, knowing that she was just concerned. "It went fine. I followed the advice that you and dad gave me. I was myself, just like dad said to be. I didn't even have to pretend to have a lot of money. There were a lot of questions about me, my family, my plans for the future, and they all seemed rather impressed with me. Penny's dad invited me to go golfing at the country club next Friday, and Penny asked me to escort her to a cotillion...can you believe that?"

Jack and Rose looked at each other, both surprised, but pleased that their son was accepted so easily.

"Darling, that's wonderful!" Rose smiled, kissing his cheek. That life may not have been for her, but if her son enjoyed such things, she did not have a problem. Like her husband, she just wanted to see him happy.

"I told you that they'd be impressed with you, son," Jack grinned.

"Oh and dad, I got you a job. The Crane's need a family portrait painted and one of Penny by herself. I told Mrs. Crane that you had experience painting the wealthy families of New York. She then remembered that a friend of hers had one of your paintings hanging up in the family room and how impressed she had been, especially with the eyes and hands. She wanted to ask me to ask you if you would be interested in taking up the paintbrush once more. She's willing to pay a good price..."

Jack didn't know what to say. He had nearly forgotten about the time that he had painted portraits for well to do families. It had been something that he enjoyed, taking him back to the days in Santa Monica. It'd feel good to do it again. "I'd do it for free, but if they want to pay me, I won't charge them too much."

"Splendid. They'll be stopping by the bank Monday. I'll let them know your answer."

"Oh Joseph, I am so happy things had gone well for you tonight," Rose sighed, leaning against her husband, who again had an arm around her shoulder. "Another boy, all grown up. Soon we will only have Claire."

…..

Jack ended up painting the Crane family and their daughter for nearly free. He could barely bring himself to charge them at all, but Penny's mother insisted on paying him something. They were very pleased indeed with Jack's work and kept him in mind if they were to need anymore artistic works done.

As for Penelope and Joseph, one year after their meeting, Penelope Crane became Penny Dawson. The love she had for Joseph was almost as strong as Rose had for Jack. Nine months after the wedding, Joseph became father to Cameron Jackson and Cynthia Rose Dawson, making Jack and Rose grandparents for the second time, Jake and Caroline had a little boy named James.

On the night of his children's births, Jack stood by Joseph's side as baby Cameron was slipped into his arms for the first time. Looking into his son's innocent eyes, Joseph knew what Jack meant that night of the party, when he said that Joseph would know how much he was loved when he held his own son in his arms. He looked at Jack, tears in his eyes.

"I love you too, dad."

Jack just smiled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder and kissed his hair, happy for his son and proud of both him and the family he was building.


	65. Dawson Kids: Claire

_(A/N: There was a question about Jack and Rose's first grandchild. I had mentioned that Jake and Caroline had a son in the last half of the sentence about them becoming grandparents.)_

_December 8, 1941_

Twenty-Three year old Claire Dawson sighed as she woke up that morning. She sat up and looked into the mirror sitting across from her bed, staring at her reflection. Her strawberry blond curls laid flat against her head and her eyes were dazed from just waking up. It felt like a normal morning. A morning like any other. She'll get up. Go downstairs and have breakfast with her parents before heading off to work at the Chippewa diner, where she worked as a waitress. She'll flirt with her boyfriend Robbie Duncan and avoid answering yet another marriage proposal from him.

It was the question of the ages. Why didn't Claire Dawson just accept the marriage proposal of the nice Duncan boy? They both came from fine families. He was a good boy with a good future ahead of him with his University of Wisconsin education and his new job as the new lawyer at a law firm in Eau Claire. He could provide for her and her parents wouldn't have to worry for her future anymore.

It wasn't that she didn't love Robbie. She did. She was crazy about him. She just wasn't sure if marriage was the right thing for them. Sure, it was expected, but was it right? She had spoken with her mother on the subject so many times, and each time Rose refused to tell her what to do, saying that the decision was her own.

Maybe she'll say yes. Just for the day to be different.

Stretching, she stood from the bed and got dressed in her regular uniform that she wore to work, then she went downstairs to find her parents in the kitchen. With her three siblings now gone on to live their own lives, it was now just the three of them, with her being the last Dawson child at home. She smiled at her parents. Rose was at the stove, piling the last of the eggs onto a plate and Jack was at the table, sipping coffee and picking up the morning paper.

"Good morning!" Claire greeted, gliding over to Rose to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning, dear. Do sit down and have breakfast before you leave. It's rather chilly out today," Rose cautioned, placing the plate of eggs in front of her daughter. "Would you like some toast and tea with that?"

"Yes please."

"Oh my god!" Jack stared at the paper, his eyes wide in disbelief. The start of another world war had already had him more tense than usual, but this news made his blood pressure sky rocket. He couldn't believe this! It was happening all over again!

"What is it darling?" Rose frowned, walking up over to peak at the newspaper.

"Yesterday...Japan bombed Pearl Harbor..."

"What?"

"There's an army base there," Claire chimed in, dropping her fork as she scooted closer so she could also see the paper. "Oh my god, this is horrible. What do you think it means?"

"We're in the fucking war, that's what it means," Jack angrily closed the paper and tossed it on the table. "You'd think one war was enough."

"Well at least you won't be drafted this time...but what about our boys?" Rose's frown deepened, not liking the thought of any of her family members going over to war torn Europe. Jack had been enough.

"They'll most likely be drafted," Jack shook his head, wanting to yell and throw something, but fought the urge down. It wouldn't change anything. It would just scare his wife and daughter. "This isn't right, Rose. I don't want them over there. War...it changes people...it changed me. I don't want it to change them too!"

"I know, darling. I don't want it to change them either," Rose wrapped her arms around her husband, fighting her own tears.

"Maybe they won't be drafted. Maybe the war will end before we have to deploy anyone," Claire stated, trying to stay as hopeful as possible.

"That's what we thought of the first world war," Jack grimly stated.

"Well, we can't give up hope. You and momma had taught me that," Claire got up to place a kiss on her father's cheek. "I must go now. Robbie is meeting me outside of the diner before my shift starts."

"You didn't finish your breakfast," Rose gave a worried frown.

"I'll grab something at the diner. Bye momma and daddy! Don't let this news get you down!"

Jack and Rose watched their daughter bounce out of the kitchen, both looking rather worried. "She was concieved right after I got home, remember? It's strange that now she's of age, the world is at war again. I was hoping for a peaceful world for her."

"She'll be okay. She's a Dawson," Rose kissed her husband, again glancing at the paper and not for the first time since the war started, wished that things were back to the way they were in 1912, where no one had even thought that the world would go to war like it had once and like it was doing now. Was there ever a time like that? Sometimes she wondered if that had been only a dream.

...

Claire found Robbie leaning against the hood of his car when she arrived. He was a handsome young man with black hair and green eyes that reminded her of emeralds and a smile that turned her insides into jelly. He was the only man that she had ever really loved and now she worried for him, now that the US entering the war seemed inevitable.

"There you are strawberry," he winked, calling her by the nickname he had come up with for her.

She just rolled her eyes in response. "I told you I'd be here. Why did you want to meet this early for anyway?" She walked up to him, her arms folded over her chest. "Make this quick. I have to be in there in ten minutes."

"They can wait. It won't hurt them," Robbie chuckled, waving away her concern.

"They can also fire me. I'm not irreplacable you know."

"You are to me," he wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips claiming hers in a tender kiss. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Look, I'm not going to do the knee thing again. But I am going to ask."

"Robbie," she sighed, knowing what was coming next, yet not knowing what her answer will be this time.

"Marry me."

She wanted to, but she couldn't explain the words that came out of her mouth in response. "No."

Robbie blinked, taken aback. The answer had always been a I don't know or ask some other time...but never a flat out no! "What? Why?"

Claire shrugged guiltily, not sure if she even knew the answer herself. It was just that...the idea of promising forever to someone like that...it was scary to her. Especially now when the future was so uncertain with the war going on and all. "I...I don't know if I can explain it..."

"Please try..."

Claire sighed and leaned stood next to him. She folded her arms across her chest and thought of her parents. When they had married, they had been even younger than she was now. Their love had bonded and fused them together so much that they were almost one person. She found that scary. She didn't know if she wanted that for herself and Robbie. What if something happened to him or to her? Would either of them survive it? She was still worried that if one of her parents died, the other would soon follow. That was just how close they were.

"I'm afraid, alright? You've seen my parents. You've seen how close they are, how deeply they love each other. They finish each other's sentences for goodness sake."

Robbie chuckled. "That's what I love about your folks. That's exactly what I want for us. To be that close and in love. To be a part of each other. To be honest, you are already a part of me. I just want to make it official."

"But don't you think that's scary?"

"Of course I do, but that's love! Love is scary, but it is also the most wonderful, most complicated, most deeply positive emotion that we are capable of and I can't see feeling this way about anyone but you! I want to give you forever, Claire because I am in love with you and I hoped that you were in love with me too."

"I am...I'm just afraid of loving too much..."

"You can never love too much, strawberry."

"You know, Japan bombed Pearl Harbor yesterday. Most likely we're in the war now, which means that you'll be drafted..."

"Well, don't you think that we should marry then? Do it now while we can? Your father always says make it count. Treat each day like it's our last."

"That doesn't mean to run off and get married!"

"Doesn't it? We'd be making it count if we did. Come on, Claire. I want to give you my last name as soon as possible."

"Robbie..."

"Claire. Marry me. It doesn't have to be anything big. Only family and friends. In that small little chaple down from the park...the one you said reminded you of something out of a storybook?'

She didn't want to say no again. She was still scared, but she did love him and she was raised on the motto of making each day count, so why not? Slowly she nodded her head, giving in. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you. Next month. Give me time to plan..."

"Woohoo!" Robbie cheered, sweeping her up into his arms and twirling her around. "You won't regret this, Claire! I swear!"

She just laughed and ended the conversation in a deep kiss. Maybe this was the right thing to do. She did love him and wanted to be with him. Maybe having the kind of love that her parents had wouldn't be so bad. Only time would tell.

...

The next month was a mix of tension, waiting for their sons to recieve a draft notice, and excitement as the Dawson's prepared for the wedding of their youngest child, Claire. Rose was practically in tears over this. It was the last of her babies. After Claire moved out, it'd just be her and Jack. Janie had moved out, deciding to move near her son, who had moved back to New York years ago. So it would just be the two of them for the first time since they had disembarked the Carpathia in New York. They weren't going to know what to do with themselves.

But that didn't keep them from being happy for their Claire. It was an exciting time and eased the tension that everyone was feeling about the war.

Finally, the day of the wedding arrived. Claire stood in the changing room, staring at her reflection. She was a vision in a floor length white gown, her strawberry blond hair was piled high in an intricate style, hidden by the white veil that Rose had just finished helping her put on.

"You are a vision," Rose tearfully smiled. The preparations for this day had been hurried and overwhelming at times, but finally it was here and so far everything was going perfectly. "I saw Robbie up front and he is almost as handsome as your father."

"No one is more handsome than daddy, not in your eyes anyway," Claire giggled. She turned to her mother with tears in her eyes. Yes, at the end of the day, she was a daddy's girl. But there was a bond that she had with her mother that she couldn't deny. There were times when a girl indeed needed her mother and Rose had never let her down. "I am nervous. What if I'm a horrible wife? What if we get married and he decides that he doesn't love me after all? What if he leaves me?"

Rose sadly smiled, remembering how she once had those same thoughts when she was a bride. "I thought the same things when I married your father. He still loves me to this day and he thinks that I am a very good wife. All those doubts you're having now, it's just cold feet. You are going to be great."

"I love you momma," Claire hugged her mother, just as Jack entered the room.

"It's almost time," He announced.

Rose released Claire and tearfully smiled, wiping away her tears. "Our little girl is a woman now. She's getting married."

Jack chuckled and kissed the top of his wife's head. "She sure is. And she's just as beautiful as her momma."

"I better get out there," Rose smiled, giving Jack a short kiss before heading out the door.

Now just the two of them, Claire smiled at her father. "How do I look, daddy?"

"Beautiful. Just like I always knew you would be. You remind me of your mother on our wedding day. You're glowing, just like she did."

Claire smiled, this time feeling extra sad. Her father had been the only man in her life for so long and she loved him dearly. She had strived to find a man that was as close to him as possible, thinking him the ultimate romantic hero. Of course, that had been when she was a naive teenage girl and before she had met Robbie, who was so different from her father, yet had many of his qualities. Saying goodbye to her father was going to be so hard.

"I'm not nearly as beautiful as her."

"Of course you are. You're part of her, so a lot of her beauty went to you," Jack smiled, gently touching her cheek. He had so many memories with this girl, his last baby. Cradling her in his arms when she came into the world. Holding her in his arms after a nightmare. Giving her the first portfolio and how excited she had been. Accepting her gifts of flower crowns and drawings of her and daddy, occasionally joined by mommy. She was his princess and now it was time to give her away so she could start her own family. He sniffed and rubbed at his eyes, feeling them burn with unshed tears.

"Oh daddy, don't cry! I'll always be your best girl, no matter what," Claire laughed hugging her father tight. "It's thanks to you that I knew what kind of man to look for and found Robbie."

"He's a good boy. And he loves you. I couldn't ask for a better man for you," Jack smiled. "Still, I feel sad giving my little girl away. I didn't even get the honor when Josephine eloped with Pierre."

The wedding march began and Claire wanted to cry and cling to her father. Promise to remain a little girl forever. But he smiled at her and offered his arm and she took it, putting on a brave smile.

"Ready to go, princess?" Jack proudly smiled.

"Ready," Claire nodded, and they were off.

...

Rose sat at the table, watching Jack waltz with their daughter. The vows and exchanging of rings had gone off without a hitch. Robbie was handsome and Claire was gorgeous and the love that they held for each other was evident to anyone with a pair of eyes. Rose and Jack had tightly held each other's hands, carried away with their own memories.

Now they were at the reception and again everything was going as planned. Rose couldn't ask for a better day for her daughter.

Rose smiled as Jack kissed their daughter's hand and headed back to the table as Robbie returned to his new wife's side.

"This is a bittersweet day for you," Rose sadly smiled as Jack took his seat next to her.

"It is. But I knew it was coming. I was fully prepared," He nodded, taking her hand in his. "How about you. She's the last of your babies. Now it's just the two of us."

"I'm sad, but happy. She found her happiness and didn't have to sacrifice who she was. I am proud of her. I am proud of all of our children. They grew up into amazing people who have their own families now. I can't ask for anything more. We did a good job, daddy."

"That we did," Jack smiled, kissing his wife's cheek as he watched his daughter dance with his new son in law. It was indeed hard to let go of his little girl. She had been the beauty born out of the chaos that the first world war had left behind. Now she was flying away into her own life, ready to build her own dreams. He hoped that she knew only joy, even though he was sure that there would be sadness there as well. But she was strong. She'll pull through, just like her parents had when life threw them curveballs. After all, at the end of the day, she was a Dawson and surviving the tough times and celebrating the good was what they do.

...

Robbie did end up getting drafted two weeks after his wedding. Two weeks after the notice, he was shipped off to Europe. Claire was devastated and had moved in with her parents for a year, when an opportunity presented itself. The military needed nurses. Having enough of sitting and waiting for her husband's return, Claire decided to become a nurse for the military and spent the duration of the war nursing injured soldiers back to health. Of course, Jack and Rose were not happy with this decision, but they didn't try to stop her, knowing that it was her decision to make.

During her time in Europe, she kept a wary eye out for Robbie, terrified that he would be one of the soldiers brought in dead, dying, or missing a limb. Thankfully, he never did show up, which in her mind meant that he was safe.

When Germany fell to the allies, Claire was sent back home to Chippewa Falls. She returned to her parents home, waiting or word on her husband's return.

He did not return until two months after she did, which made for a joyous reunion. One year later, the couple moved and settled down in California where they raised their family with the motto of making it count. A life lesson that served them well.


	66. Just the Two of Us

_I see the crystal raindrops fall  
And the beauty of it all  
Is when the sun comes shining through  
To make those rainbows in my mind  
When I think of you sometime  
And I want to spend some time with you_

Just the two of us

_We can make it if we try  
Just the two of us  
Just the two of us  
Building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us  
You and I_

We look for love no time for tears  
Wasted water's all that is  
And it don't make no flowers grow

Good things might come to those who wait  
Not for those who wait too late  
We gotta go for all we know

Just the two of us

___We can make it if we try  
Just the two of us  
Just the two of us  
Building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us  
You and I_

I hear the crystal raindrops fall  
On the window down the hall  
And it becomes the morning dew

And darling when the morning comes  
And I see the morning sun  
I want to be the one with you.

_Just the two of us  
We can make it if we try  
Just the two of us  
Just the two of us  
Building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us  
You and I…_

_April 12, 1948_

Rose sighed, as she closed the photo album she had been leafing through. She had been feeling nostalgic and had been looking through the old photos documenting her and Jack's life together so far. It had been a long, interesting life. Sure, she never became a famous actress, nor a dancer. But she had been a stage actress and a novelist. She had raised four beautiful children and she was still married to the love of her life and her love for him was still as strong as it ever was. She had no regrets. She knew for a fact that she wouldn't have been able to say that if she had followed her mother's plans before Titanic.

She had lived a good life. Now the question was, what to do with the rest of it?

Jack walked in, shedding his coat and hat and hanging them on the nearby coat tree. Rose got to her feet and raced over, wrapping her arms around his neck and claiming his lips in a welcoming kiss.

He chuckled and pulled away a little. "What did I do to deserve such a greeting?"

"You don't have to do anything. How was work, darling?"

"The same," Jack sighed, keeping an arm wrapped around his wife's waist as they walked deeper into the house. "I went in. Read the script, drew the pictures and turned them in. I never thought I'd say this, but it's kind of boring. It just feels like I'm doing the same thing over and over again. It's nothing like the gallery, where for the most part there was something new to look at or some new artist to convince to let me show off their work."

"You sound so bored," Rose frowned as she joined her husband on the couch. She cuddled up close to him and rested her head against his chest. It was their favorite cuddling position, something they did almost regularly these days.

"I am. Every day at the office is the same. The work is the same. The people are the same. I don't know how much longer I can take it."

"I kind of feel the same way lately. I go to the market, to the library, to some shops for clothes, and back here to write or read or listen to the radio. It's not at all what I had imagined our lives being. Not that I have any regrets. I love our life together."

"What did you imagine us doing?"

"Traveling. I always wanted to see Mexico and I'm curious about Canada. Not to mention that I've never been to Florida. I'd love to vacation in Hawaii...so many places to see and experience..."

Jack grinned, an idea popping into his mind. Their children were all grown and moved out. They had their own lives and didn't need their parents anymore. He and Rose were free to do whatever they liked with the money that they had saved. Jack could quit his job, close the house, and he and Rose could travel, just like they had wanted to in the past, when they had first married, before the children, jobs, and responsibilities. The world had changed from Jack's wandering days and he was curious about just how much it had changed. It'd be great to take Rose and actually find out!

"Why are you grinning like a Cheshire cat?" Rose frowned, sensing that Jack had a brainstorm.

"I'm bored...you're bored. But there's no reason for us to be!"

"Jack?"

"Hear me out. Our children are gone. Janie is in New York now...there is nothing really keeping us here in this one place. We can go traveling, just like we had wanted to when we were young, but couldn't because we had babies. Well, we have no babies now. We have more money than we know what to do with if we're honest with ourselves...we should just pick up and go. Travel the country, and when we're done with that, see the rest of the world now that the war is over!"

Rose felt her lips form a smile. Jack's idea, it was crazy and spur of the moment and...them! It was exactly what they would do, now that it really was just the two of them! She wanted to see more of the world, and who better to show it to her than her Jack! Oh he may not be the young man he once was, and neither was she...but they were young in their hearts and were still plenty able bodied to travel. Yes, they should do it! There really was nothing holding them back!

"Where would we go first?" She asked, testing the idea, seeing how just talking about it felt.

"Well...we can always revisit our favorite place. Santa Monica...I wonder what that pier must look like now..."

Rose's eyes widened. "Oh yes! Santa Monica! I did love it there and we had done everything we said we would..."

"We can do it again."

"Oh, would you want to?"

"Of course! We can call it reconnecting with our youth! Get that adventuresome spirit back. I am sure that roller coaster is still there..."

"It's been a while since I had a good cheap beer," Rose giggled, her green eyes sparkling. She sat up and looked into his smiling blue eyes, her mind made up about what she wanted to do. "Let's do it. Let's go to Santa Monica and from there...well we can make up our minds in California where to go from there."

Jack grinned, his own excitement growing. "Tomorrow, I'll put in my notice and we'll begin packing up and getting ready to go..."

"I wonder what the children will say...they'll think that we're insane."

"They already think that. That won't be anything new," Jack chuckle. "Hey, we can visit Claire since we're going to be in California..."

"And Jake in Santa Fe..."

"Josephine in New Orleans. I have to thank Richie and Jolene again for helping her and Pierre get settled."

"She absolutely loves it. It'll be so great to visit all of them and really experience New Orleans..."

Jack chuckled. "But before we leave, we have to visit Joe. I don't want to just disappear on him."

"You still can't get over him moving to Eau Claire without you," Rose laughed. She did feel bad for Jack. She did believe that it was Joesph that Jack had the hardest time letting go of. She could understand it.

Jack just scoffed. "I wasn't bothered by that. I was just concerned. It was bad enough that Jake wanted to move to Santa Fe and Josephine was off in Europe. Excuse me for not wanting to be too far away from my youngest son."

"He was just in the next town over and you weren't so sulky when Claire left for California..."

Jack sighed. "Stop teasing. I just want to let him know that we're leaving is all."

Rose just smiled and kissed his cheek. She loved this man with all his flaws and imperfections. "They all love you. No matter how far away they are. Of course, you know that."

Jack shrugged. "Of course. I also know that they love their momma too. But they have their own lives now. It's time to live ours. So I quit my job tomorrow, you begin packing up things then we'll head to Eau Claire to tell Joe our plans and then it's off to New Orleans, then Santa Fe, then California at last. Who knows where we'll go from there..."

"Hawaii!"

"As you wish, my Rosie. As you wish..."

….

Jack and Rose's plans went off without a hitch. Joe took the news of his parents departure quite well, understanding that now that he and his siblings had their own lives, it was time for his parents to actually live and really enjoy theirs. So with hugs and kisses, and promises to write, they bid Joe and his family goodbye and was on their way.

The other Dawson siblings met their parents news with an understanding ear. Josephine had even wished that she could go with them, but knew that she couldn't. She had a husband and children to care for. So she said goodbye to her parents, and wasn't surprised to find a postcard in the mail from California with a picture of an airplane, titled Come Josephine in our flying machine, wish you were here, momma and daddy.

Jake was excited about the unexpected visit and was not surprised at all about his parents plans. After a great Italian dinner with the DiRossi's and hugs and kisses from Jack and Rose, Jake bid them goodbye and good luck, with Fabrizio by his side, who felt bittersweet that he wasn't joining his old friend on this adventure.

When they reached California, Claire met them with hugs and kisses and also was not surprised by their plans. She too hoped to travel like this someday, along with Robbie. They remained with Claire for two weeks before heading off to Santa Monica.

From Santa Monica, they indeed went to Hawaii, then back to California and all over the country, then they braved another cruise line to Europe and toured the changed countryside, before returning to the states after three years of traveling, where they settled down for good in Ojai, California.

Their travels were something that neither of them would ever forget and would share tales of their adventures with their grandchildren when they came to visit. It was a life well traveled and well lived. There were definitely no regrets.

_**Just the Two of Us-Bill Withers**_


	67. Ghost Ship

_September 3, 1985_

When their travels ended, Jack and Rose settled down in Ojai, California and that was where they remained. Of course their children and grandchildren visited and they watched their children's children grow up and watched old friends die. They lived a happy life, even when family and friends began to die, leaving them with only each other.

Now, years later, both Jack and Rose were old old people in their ninties. Jack was 94 and Rose was on her way to turning 92. They lived with their daughter Claire's family since they didn't get around as well as they used to. Jack now walked with a walker, thanks to breaking his hip a few years back. Rose only used a cane.

That day, Rose was sitting in her favorite rocking chair, flipping through the TV channel. Jack was nearby, reading the comics. He hardly sketched anymore these days, thanks to his arthritis. Sometimes, when he felt inspired, he'd sit and frown, wishing that the arthritis would clear up so he could sketch again. Losing the ability was like losing a part of himself. He tried not to think about it too much though. There was no point mourning what he had lost when he already had gained more than he deserved in his lifetime.

Rose was about to turn it to Mtv, wanting to see what new singer that the young people all listened to had a new video out, but something stopped her from turning off the afternoon news. A name of something that she hadn't heard in a long time. Titanic.

Both her and Jack froze, their eyes glued to the screen. Rose turned up the volume as the newscaster explained her announcement.

"Today, the wreck of the great ship Titanic has finally been discovered! Seventy-Three years after it sunk to the bottom of the ocean. The expedition was lead by Jean-Louis Michel of IFREMER and Robert Ballard of The Woods Hole Oceanographic Institute. An innovative remotely controlled deep-sea vehicle called Argo, was used to discover the wreck. Argo could be towed above the sea bed while its cameras transmitted pictures back to a mother ship. We have those pictures now to show you. So far only the bow of the ship was found. You can also see where the ship had buckled and broke apart and where the iceberg had damaged it's hull."

Rose moved from her rocking chair over to the couch, next to Jack. They linked hands and watched with wide, unbelieving eyes as pictures of the bow appeared. Rose gasped and closed her eyes, remembering that bow. It had been the first place she had first kissed Jack. It had been the place where he had taught her how to fly.

"Oh Jack…," She nearly sobbed. She leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her trembling shoulders.

"She looks likes a ghost ship," Jack replied, not knowing what else to say. He had never forgotten that fateful voyage. Not during all these long years. He had met his Rose on that ship. He had fallen in love with her and had nearly died for her. In all it's horror, that ship had given him the life he loved, after nearly taking it away.

"She is a ghost ship. I can still remember it...as if it was yesterday..."

"Me too. We were so young on that ship. Young and naive. No clue on what the future held for us. It's our legacy..."

Rose sniffed, closing her eyes and saying a prayer for the victims that had died so long ago. Tommy. Cora. Poor Thomas Andrews. All of them long dead, but never forgotten. And now, after all the speculation and rumors about Titanic...the truth was finally discovered. The truth that she and Jack had always known.

"So what do you think they'll do now? Try to raise it?" Rose looked at her husband. She hoped that they didn't. It really was a graveyard. Let it rest in peace.

"I hope not. Like I said, it's a ghost ship now. Let it and the ghosts it contains stay down there and rest in peace. At least all the curiosity about it has been satisfied, right?"

"I don't know...they still have to find the stern. I don't look forward to seeing that part again...I still dream about it every now and then. How we clung to it and to each other and rode it down into the freezing waters. We nearly died, Jack."

"But we didn't die. We survived, Rose. We didn't die that night. We got married, had babies and watched them grow. We're gonna die old and warm in our bed. My prophecy that night, it came true, Rosie. It still is coming true."

Rose looked back at the screen, the sight of the bow raising so much emotion that she couldn't even name up inside of her. For just a second, she heard the band playing for the last time. She heard a father bidding his children goodbye for a little while, only a little while. She heard herself tell Jack that she couldn't get off without him. She heard Cal yelling that he hoped that they enjoyed their time together.

Jack kissed her cheek as he spotted her tears. "I know, Rose. I know, it's bringing up memories for me too."

"I feel...at peace now Jack. Now that it's been discovered. It's like I was waiting for this moment and now I can relax."

Jack had to admit, he felt the same as well. It was like a part of him was just waiting to see the grand ship again, just one more time before it was time to say goodbye to this life once and for all.

_(A/N: The next chapter will be the last one for All of Me. It's time to say goodbye to this version of Jack and Rose.)_


	68. A Promise of Forever

_April 15, 1986_

Jack and Rose sat on the back porch, watching the sunset. It had been a long and exhausting day for the elderly couple. It was yet another anniversary of the sinking, and this time Claire had her kids gathered around while Nana and Pawpaw told the story of how they had met on the ship of dreams. It was a story that their grand kids had been especially interested in since the discovery of the grand ship. They listened with rapt attention as Jack and Rose described the ship in her former glory, before she had spent over seventy years beneath the sea. When she had been brand new and beautiful. It was a romantic and tragic tale that always took a lot out of Jack and Rose by time it was all over.

Now they sat on the porch, enjoying the last remnants of the day while their daughter and grandchildren went about the rest of their evening.

"You know, talking about Titanic...it wasn't as hard as it used to be. Before they found the wreck, I could barely mention the sinking without falling into a major depression for a few hours," Jack sighed, wrapping an arm around Rose's frail shoulders.

"It's like finding the wreck freed us somehow," Rose nodded in agreement. "Now I think of Titanic and I remember our first meeting."

"And your dream of living in a garrett, poor but free," Jack grinned. "I still say that you wouldn't last a day."

Rose scoffed and playfully punched his side. "Buster."

"It was a special time back then. A time before all the wars and unrest. I mean, grant you, not all of it was great. Alice never did get to enjoy having her civil rights. That Loving case...it would have done both her and Micheal good to see their marriage recognized in all the US."

"And her being able to eat in any restaurant she wanted. That stupid director be damned!"

"I wish that I had been there to see you punch that bad apple. The children still don't believe that you had done such a thing."

"Oh it doesn't matter. It was ages ago and it's still a fun tale to tell."

"I should tell them about being flirted with by Lillian Gish! Now that would have been a tale."

Rose just rolled her eyes. "Hussy."

Jack just laughed and sighed, feeling incredibly sleepy all of a sudden. "It's been a good life, Rosie. A happy life. I am glad that we spent it together. I loved you with all that I had."

"I love you too, Jack. I gave you all of me."

"I gave you all of me, too. I still do. No matter what, I always be with you. To the end of the world and beyond."

Rose smiled. She liked the thought of that. To the end of the world and beyond. It described perfectly just how much she loved this dear man. This man that had given her a life that once upon a time, she had never dreamed of having. She was forever grateful for him.

A comfortable silence fell between them. Rose loved times like this, when they were so comfortable with each other, so in-tuned, words simply weren't needed. She kissed his cheek before resting her head against his chest. She smiled as she watched the moon and stars replace the sitting sun and her mind drifted as she heard his voice singing to her, soft and low, just on the verge of sleep it seemed.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes, up she goes. High in the air like a bird on a beam. In the air she goes, there she goes. Up, up a little bit higher, oh my the moon is on fire. Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up and up, goodbye..."

Just as the song ended, Rose looked up just in time to see a star shoot across the sky. She smiled as she remembered what he had once told her about shooting stars being souls going to heaven. "Look Jack, a shooting star. We should make a wish."

She frowned as she was only met with silence. That was unusual. Jack never remained silent when she spoke to him. He always had something to say. She shook him a little, trying to get his attention. His hearing wasn't what it used to be. Maybe he didn't hear her.

"Jack! There's a shooting star! Let's make a wish!" She spoke a little louder, just to be met with more silence. Her frown deepened as she sat up and looked at him. His eyes were closed, as if he was asleep. But just by how still he was, she knew that he wasn't sleeping. No, this was not something that Jack was going to wake up from. Not this time.

She covered her mouth with a trembling hand and sobbed, letting the realization wash over her. "Oh Jack...why?"

They had been married for over seventy years and Rose had always assumed that they would pass together. That there was no way that he would go on without her. She had thought that they would pass in their sleep, their hands intertwined, ready to meet the next life together. Not one going on without the other, leaving the live one alone to face the world without his or her soul mate.

Sobbing, she touched his cooling cheek and placed a small kiss on his lips for the last time.

"Why Jack? Why did you leave me alone?"

There was no answer. Only a somber silence that would stay with her far beyond his funeral.

Three days later, when they laid Jack Dawson to rest, Rose had to lean on her daughter, her grief almost unbearable. She felt as if she couldn't go on any longer, not without Jack. But she knew that she had to. It wasn't her time yet, obviously. She had to wait. For how long she didn't know. But she did know that wherever Jack was now, he was waiting for her. But for now, she had to live. Keep making it count until it was indeed time for them to meet again.

…..

April 13, 1997

Rose was a little over 100 years old now. Despite the death of her Jack, her heart still kept beating, refusing to let her go meet her beloved. After two years of grieving her husband, Rose had pulled herself together and decided to start keeping that promise to make it count. It was what Jack would have wanted. So she took up writing again. This time, it was a memoir, depicting her life before and after Titanic.

She didn't plan to have it published. No, this was private. Something to leave her family, especially the girls. She wanted to inspire them. Show them that they didn't have to be what society told them to be. That they came from a woman that had broken out of a gilded cage and lived life on her own terms. It had been a hard life, full of sadness and heartbreak at times, but also filled with love and triumph as well. She wanted them to recognize the fire inside themselves that she had passed on down the line and use it to make their dreams come true. If a trapped Edwardian princess could break free and become her own person in a time when such a thing was unheard of, so could they.

Writing wasn't the only thing she did. She also took up ceramics. She would often be found in the ceramic's studio that her granddaughter Lizzie had set up for her at the potter's wheel, throwing together a pot or a vase or some other object. It was messy work, but she loved the feel of the liquid clay as it coated her now gnarled and age-spotted hands.

It was a clear April morning when Titanic again intruded on her quiet life, this time for the first time since Jack's death. She had just been finishing off throwing a vase as she listened to CNN news when the mention of Titanic drew her attention. She turned her face to the screen and watched.

"Treasure hunter Brock Lovett is best known for finding Spanish gold in sunken galleons in the Caribbean. Now he is using deep submergence technology to work two and a half miles down at another famous wreck...the Titanic. He is with us live via satellite from a Russian research ship in the middle of the Atlantic. Hello Brock?" The newscaster spoke into her microphone, looking straight into the camera.

"Yes, hi Tracy. You know, Titanic is not just a shipwreck. Titanic is the shipwreck. It's the Mount Everest of shipwrecks," The man known as Brock Lovett spoke.

Rose rolled her eyes at this. This man was being overly dramatic. But that was okay, she liked drama. She was curious though. So much has come out about Titanic over the years, she wondered what new discovery could have been made to warrant a CNN news report.

"I've planned this expedition for three years, and we're out here recovering some amazing things...things that will have enormous historical and educational value," Lovett continued.

The reporter was not impressed. She could probably smell bullshit from a mile away. "But it's no secret that education is not your main purpose. You're a treasure hunter. So what is the treasure you're hunting?"

Rose was impressed. The reporter was not going to be distracted. She was going to make this man tell the real reason why he was at the Titanic site. Good for her.

"I'd rather show you than tell you, and we're close to doing just that."

Curious, Rose got up and walked into the living room, picking up a rag to wipe the pottery clay from her hands. Seeing her grandmother on the move, Lizzie Dawson rushed to help her grandmother across the room.

"Turn that up please, dear," Rose directed, wanting to hear more of what this Lovett man had to say.

"Your expedition is at the center of a storm of controversy over salvage rights and even ethics. Many are calling you a grave robber."

Lovett scoffed at the accusation, as if such a thing was absurd. "Nobody called the recovery of the artifacts from King Tut's tomb grave robbing. I have museum-trained experts here, making sure this stuff is preserved and cataloged properly. Look at this drawing, which was found today..."

Rose's mouth dropped open in amazement as the camera panned off of Brock and to the nude drawing of herself that Jack had drawn all those years ago. She still remembered that night so clearly.

"A piece of paper that's been underwater for 84 years...and my team are able to preserve it intact Should this have remained unseen at the bottom of the ocean for eternity, when we can see it and enjoy it now…?"

Rose couldn't believe it! After all these years, that picture had survived! Jack would have been flabbergasted if he had been there!

"I'll be goddamned," Rose gasped, stunned. The past had just reached out and grabbed her, taking her back to a time when she had been young and beautiful and had met the love of her life. It was like Jack was giving her a sign. She didn't know what it meant, but...maybe she could find out somehow. She had to go speak to Mr. Lovett. She had to let him know the story behind that drawing. Titanic had been more than a famous shipwreck. It was the place where her life had truly began.

….

April 15,1997

Rose returned to her cabin, feeling exhausted from the long couple of days. She had just spent hours recounting her time on Titanic. From the moment she boarded to the moment when she and Jack had been rescued and had embarked on their life together. It had been so long ago. The people she had known back then, they were all gone now. Her mother. Molly. Janie and Cal. Alice and Micheal. Fabrizio, Cecily, Richie, and Jolene. Most important of all, her Jack. They were all gone now. She was the only one left.

She walked over to where the pictures she always took with her on her travels sat. They were her pictures depicting her life with Jack. Their renewal of vows, the birth of their children. Jack in his army uniform. Rose in a play. Their honeymoon in Santa Monica, their time in Hawaii and Europe...it was all there on display.

It had been a life well lived. She had no regrets. None at all.

Yawning, her exhaustion growing, Rose Dawson made her way to the bed and slipped under the covers. It took only a few minutes for her eyes to close for the last time, leaving the world with the legacy of her and Jack, freshly told and newly discovered by those outside of the family. It would be a story told to the world and never forgotten. A story of Love, bravery, and devotion. A love that lasted a lifetime.

_Rose found herself swimming. She was going deeper and deeper into the abyss until the wreck of Titanic appeared. Strangely, it was lit by some kind of light. She swam over the endless forecastle deck to the superstructure. She was swimming faster and faster, as if she was flying. _

_Suddenly, her feet were on the deck and she went inside, following the sound of distant waltz music. She watched as the rust faded away from the walls of the corridor and it became transformed into the way it was before the sinking. She looked down at herself and gasped. She was no longer an ancient old lady. She was a girl of seventeen again, wearing the same style of dress as she had at the first class dinner, except it was white. She pulled a strand of hair into her line of sight, and sure enough, it was soft and as red as It had ever been. _

_Swallowing down her awe, she continued on and emerged into the grand salon, which was lit by the glowing chandelier above. The music became vibrant and Rose noticed that the room was full of men and ladies in evening wear. It was so beautiful, Rose couldn't believe her eyes. What was this? A dream?_

_At the bottom of the staircase were familiar faces. Tommy. Fabrizio. Mr. Andrews. Janie and Cal. Alice and Micheal. Including many other faces she had known from Titanic and throughout her life with Jack. But what really caught her eye was the man standing on the landing at top of the steps in front of the clock. _

_Jack._

_He was a twenty year old man again. His blond hair fell into his eyes and his blue eyes twinkled with love and devotion as she approached. He held a hand out to her, which she eagerly accepted as she walked into his arms._

"_Welcome home, Rose," He smiled before claiming her lips in the best kiss she had ever received. It was a kiss that truly promised forever. A promise that could never be broken._

_Finis_

_**(A/N: This is the end of All of Me. It's amazing that when I started this story, I hadn't thought it would be this many chapters, almost the same size of A Life That's Good. I hope that you all have enjoyed reading it as I had writing it. Thank you again for all the reviews, favs, and follows:) I am going to truly miss this version of Jack and Rose, but there are more stories to come:))**_


End file.
